The Family
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Bluestreak loved sparklings. He's already adopted one, and watched him grow up. But when Bluestreak adopts his second youngling, will watching him grow up be as easy as the first one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. The first chapter of the story I've been working on for like two or three months now. I have 18 chapters already written. (ON A PENDRIVE!XD) So I hope you like. I'm going to ask that you leave a review, I don't usually, but I'm trying out a new writing style, sort of, and I would really like to know if you guys are like "Yay!" or "NAY!" **

**So, your input would be wonderful!**

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at the small black and white praxian youngling. The little guy was his responsibility now.

The small youngling was the second Bluestreak had fostered. The first one being Smokescreen. Smokescreen was found on the streets running a gambling scam for his creators, but since Smokescreen grew up Bluestreak had found himself getting lonely, and ended up taking in another adorable youngling.

The youngling was sitting in Bluestreak's living room, playing with building blocks, and data pad games. He was something special, just like every other sparkling or youngling Bluestreak had come across. He was supposedly found with major altercations in his processor by the enforcers (Bluestreak had no idea what kind) and taken away from his original creators, landing him in Bluestreak's care.

Bluestreak watched the youngling place the data pad he was playing with gently on the ground as he stood up. He bent down to pick the data pad and walked over to Bluestreak. "Sign."

Bluestreak laughed as he grabbed the data pad. "Where do I sign?"

"Bottom."

Bluestreak hummed as he took an especially long time signing his designation on the data pad. He enjoyed the youngling's stoic look that he could make for hours and hours on end. Bluestreak passed the data pad back to the toddling youngling. "There you go. May I ask what it is for?"

The youngling frowned. His optics flashed for a moment before he fell over. Bluestreak's optics grew ten times their normal size. "PROWL!" He pushed himself off the couch, and pulled the youngling into his arms, and rushed out of his unit, not even bothering to lock it.

He sprinted down the streets weaving through the crowds until burst through one of the buildings' doors. He rushed up to the counter with wild optics. The femme sitting behind the desk quickly stood up, analyzing the situation.

"Please tell me you can fix him! I don't know what happened. He playing and he asked me to sign a data pad, so I did, and, and then he-"

The femme quickly took the youngling out of Bluestreak's grasp, and rushed him to the back, leaving Bluestreak nervously standing in a waiting room drowning in his own worry and guilt.

The building was the closest medical clinic. Bluestreak used to bring Smokescreen there when anything happened, and he went into overly worried guardian mode.

It only took a couple of breems before the same femme walked back out, without the youngling. She motioned for Bluestreak to follow her. Which he did, with his doorwings drooping.

"He is fine. I'm going to let you talk to the medic that took care of him, and he'll explain what happened."

Bluestreak nodded as he followed the femme down the hall, and into an examining room. A white mech sat with his back to doorway. Hearing the entering bots, he spun his stool around, and raised an optic ridge. "By the way Clearwater described you, I half expected a panicking femme."

Bluestreak took no offense to the comment and he glanced around for the youngling.

"He's not in here."

Bluestreak's doorwings immediately drooped back down.

"He's in youngling play area. I wanted to talk to you. My designation is Ratchet. Sit." Ratchet motioned to a Medical berth. He then nodded for the femme to leave.

Bluestreak followed the medic's instructions and sat down on the berth. He was surprised at what the medic did.

Ratchet pulled out a nice wrench and immediately swung it down on Bluestreak's helm. "What the frag is your problem?" Bluestreak instinctively pulled his arms over his helm to help protect his helm from the hits that were sure to come, which they did. In sets of three. "Installing that into a youngling's processor!" Ratchet continued beating Bluestreak. "You're lucky his processor can even handle that kind of equipment! WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING?"

Bluestreak brought his arms down when the hits seemed to stop. Ratchet was glaring down at him with intense blue optics. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I just became his guardian! He was in enforcer's custody until recently! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" Bluestreak rubbed the dents on his arms as realization struck Ratchet.

"You have no idea what I was talking about, do you?"

"I knew he had additions to his processor, but that's all I know." Bluestreak whispered.

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry for repeatedly hitting you with a wrench, now come here so I can fix you."

Bluestreak slowly scooted towards Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed one of his arms, and started gently pressing around the newly acquired dents. "The youngling has an advanced tactical computer installed in his processor."

"A what?"

"It's a battle computer. It's connected with his processor. Usually a battle computer would only be circuited into a mech's logic core, not to mention it would also be a fully grown mech, but your youngling's processor is fully integrated with a battle computer. Earlier he glitched. You did something that wasn't logical to him, and caused his computer to fritz out, and take the rest of him with it."

Bluestreak winced as Ratchet began on his helm. "Will he grow out of it?"

"As he grows he should be able to deal with more illogical things, but he'll always have the glitch. This time it wasn't bad. He simply had to be manually rebooted, but I'd prefer if you brought him in after he crashes like that. I want to keep a close optic on him."

Bluestreak nodded. "He'll be okay, right?"

Ratchet nodded as he popped Bluestreak's last dent out. "He'll live. I'll need you to fill out a form on him though. I need all his information. It'll save me time next time he comes in."

Bluestreak nodded as Ratchet passed him a data pad. "He likes data pads." Bluestreak smiled as he gripped the stylus, and began writing. Bluestreak stopped writing and brought the stylus up to his lip components. "I just noticed I don't know the glyphs for his name."

Ratchet stared at the mech in front of him. "How long has he been in your care?"

"A couple of orns. His designation is Prowl, but there's like a bazillion ways to write that."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll bring him in. Maybe he knows how to write his own name." Ratchet left the room leaving Bluestreak by himself. Bluestreak skipped that specific line, and skipped down to the next question.

* * *

Prowl sat in the play area. There were only a couple of other younglings sitting around; playing with toys, but Prowl had no interest in the toys, or the younglings. He wanted a data pad. Unfortunately, there were none in this specific area. He walked over to the clear wall of the playpen, and spotted a femme holding five or six data pads. It was more than enough to share.

Prowl ran into a problem though. He didn't know how to call her over. All he had to do was run up to the big gray mech he was living with to get his attention, but the clear wall was in his way. He decided on the only way he knew how to call somebody of her frame type. "Femme!"

The femme jumped and turned to the pen. Her optics landed on Prowl, and she set the data pads on the counter. "It's rude to only yell femme like that. You should have called excuse me instead."

Prowl let the words sink in, and he nodded. He then looked over to the counter, and pointed. "Data pad."

The femme frowned. "You can't have those. Those are used to store patient's information, youngling."

"Data pad." Prowl repeated.

The femme sighed. "I don't have any extras. You'll have to play with some of the other toys."

Prowl frowned. He didn't want the other toys. He simply wanted a data pad. The femme had so many, she could share. "Data pad."

The femme frowned. "I can't give you one. I'm sorry."

Prowl shuttered his optics. Where was the big gray mech? He would give him a data pad! "Gray!"

"What?" The femme continued frowning.

"Want Gray!"

The femme sighed. "I don-"

"Are you arguing with a youngling?"

The femme jumped. "Ratchet! I wasn-"

"I was only picking." The big red and white mech lifted Prowl up, and supported him with his hip. "Hello, Prowl"

"Data pad." Prowl stared at the new mech.

"I have extras in my office. I'll give you one, if you can answer me honestly."

Prowl nodded. "Honest."

"Do you know how to write your name?"

Prowl thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

"Can you show me in a klick?"

Prowl nodded again. "Data pad?"

The big mech chuckled. "I'll give you one after you show me, alright?"

Prowl nodded. He gripped the big red mech's shoulder. "Gray?"

"I'll assume you are talking about your caretaker." Prowl nodded. The mech smiled. "I am taking you to him now. You worried him."

"Sorry."

The mech smiled. "Nothing to apologize over. It wasn't your fault." The mech stopped in front of a door, and typed in a code. The door slid open revealing the gray mech Prowl was looking for.

"Gray!"

Bluestreak glanced up from the data pad, and smiled at Prowl. "Prowl!" He stood up quickly, and plucked Prowl right out of Ratchet's servos. "How are you? Do you feel okay? Does your helm hurt? Does anything hurt?"

Prowl stared at Bluestreak for a moment. "Okay."

Bluestreak smiled. "You're only okay?"

Prowl giggled. "Great."

Bluestreak chuckled.

Ratchet walked up to the two, and sat down a blank data pad. "Prowl, can you show me how to write your designation?"

Bluestreak set Prowl down on the examination berth and watched as Prowl nodded, picked up the stylus, and plopped down right on his aft in front of the data pad. Prowl scooted closer to the data pad, and picked it up. He placed the stylus on the data pad and began writing glyphs.

As soon as Prowl was done, he sat the data pad back down and nodded at Ratchet. "There."

Ratchet smiled. "Thank you, Prowl."

"Welcome." Prowl stood up, and reached for Bluestreak to pick him up.

Bluestreak reached down and pulled the youngling into a hug. "You're so adorable!"

"Data pad."

Ratchet chuckled as he opened his desk, and pulled out a fresh data pad. "Here. Just like I promised."

Prowl smiled as he accepted the data pad in his grip. "Thanks."

Ratchet nodded, picking up the data pad Bluestreak was filling out. "I'll go ahead, and write his name on here, since that's all that's left. I'm also going to set an appointment for next decaorn. It's just a checkup, but I want to keep close tabs on him, alright?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry about it. Be good, Prowl."

"Will." Prowl nodded from Bluestreak's grasp.

Ratchet sent one last smile to the two as they walked out of the room, and up to the front counter. A femme smiled at Bluestreak. "The total for today's visit is one hundred fifty credits."

Bluestreak nodded as he pulled out his card. "Here you go."

The femme nodded as she scanned the card. "Would you like to know your remaining balance on your card."

"Um. Yeah, why not?"

"five hundred thirty two."

"That would be a good reason." Bluestreak sighed. "Thanks."

The femme chuckled as she passed his card back. "Have a good day!"

Bluestreak nodded as he walked out of the building. "Let's go home, Prowl."

"Home." Prowl agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me how you like the new writing style. I'm trying to be more descriptive. Tell me how you like the story too! If you want. I'm not gonna make you. I doubt I could anyways XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! It meant a lot!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: I wanted to write something with Bluestreak, not as a sparkling, cause there is so little with him as an adult, and I love him as an adult he's so cute! Thanks!**

**Fight The Fighter: I'm used to writing dialogue all the time, and writing descriptions is something I have to work on so that's what this story is for, and I would really appreciate it if you would yell at me when I start slipping into using mostly dialogue again.**

**Kokua Aviatrix: Thanks! **

**Anonymous BW FG: I'm planning on updating this one every Saturday. If I have written at least one more chapter during the week. I'm pre-writing chapters for this, and I'm already up to 22, and I like the idea of staying ahead of my updating. A little less stress.**

* * *

If anybody loved younglings, it was Bluestreak. He adored them. He adored them to such a point that other bots began to worry. Bluestreak would have had "Five hundred!" younglings, but he had never found the right mech or femme yet, so he had settled with adopting younglings who needed him as much as he needed them.

Bluestreak smiled at Prowl as he gathered his stuff for the youngling day center. This would be Prowl's first time going, and it worried Bluestreak.

Smokescreen's first day was intense to say the least. He had started an underground gambling community among the other younglings, and was threating to shatter some of the younglings knee joints if they didn't get him the credits they owed. He was almost kicked out, and if it wasn't for Bluestreak working at the center, and explaining why he was like that, he would have been.

Bluestreak worked with the older younglings. He worked with the younglings that were about to start going to the youngling education center. He worked on starting them off, and teaching them the little things, like how to read easy glyphs, and extremely simple math problems.

Prowl would be learning shapes, colors, and different animals; While also getting his fill of fun, and socialization.

Prowl tapped Bluestreak's leg. "Hungry."

Bluestreak smiled. "Right." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small cube of low grade. "Here you go!"

Prowl nodded. "Thanks." He walked up to the table, and climbed into his chair, and began sipping on his energon.

Bluestreak grabbed his own cube of energon, and began drinking. His smile never leaving his lip components. "Are you excited, Prowl?"

Prowl shrugged.

"Nervous?"

Prowl shrugged again.

"I bet you'll make lots of friends, and you'll be able to have sleepovers, and play dates!"

"Friends?" Prowl looked up to Bluestreak with curiosity.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah. Other bots that you play with a lot, and get emotionally close to."

Prowl shrugged.

Bluestreak giggled as Prowl emptied his cube, much like an adult would after they realized they were late for something important. "Done."

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay." He chugged the rest of his energon as Prowl grabbed his little back pack. "What did you pack in there?"

"Data pads."

Bluestreak giggled at his adorable youngling. "You really like them, huh?"

"Yes." Prowl answered as he stood in front of the door, waiting on Bluestreak to open it, and let him out.

Bluestreak typed in the code, and the door rushed open. Prowl walked out of the unit, and stood in the hallway waiting on Bluestreak to lock the unit, and set the alarm, which he did promptly. "Do you want to walk today, Prowl, or can I carry you?"

Prowl raised his arm up the air. Bluestreak smiled as he scooped him up. "I love you, Prowl."

Prowl stared at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak frowned. "Do you love me?"

Prowl remained silent.

"Prowl?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?" Bluestreak would have felt offended if Prowl hadn't of had the most adorable confused look on his face.

"What love?"

Bluestreak was surprised by the question. "Well, you love data pads."

Prowl seemed to think about it for a while. Bluestreak stayed quiet while he walked down the road, and through the huge crowd of bots. It wasn't until they were outside the youngling care center that Prowl said anything.

Prowl hugged Bluestreak's neck. "Love Gray too."

Bluestreak smiled. "I love Prowl!" He giggled as he entered the day center.

"Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak smiled at the blue femme behind the front desk. "Hey Seabreeze."

"Is that your new youngling I've been hearing about?"

Bluestreak carried Prowl over to the femme. "It is. Prowl this is Seabreeze."

The femme giggled. "Hi Prowl! You're so cute!"

"Thanks."

The femme giggled even more. "Do you know what room he's in?"

"He's with Serenade."

"She just brought her youngling in too. You should see him, He looks like a miniaturized Kaymin."

Bluestreak smiled at that. Kaymin was Serenade's bonded. The two argued a lot, but there was no better match for one another. "I'll have to meet him."

"See ya later, Blue!"

"Gray." Prowl corrected.

Seabreeze seemed surprised. "What?"

"Gray."

Bluestreak laughed. "I'll explain later. Bye!"

Bluestreak carried Prowl through the lobby, and into one of the hallways. He stopped in front of a door covered in musical notes. "This is Serenades room. She'll take care of you until I come pick you up. You'll meet a bunch of other younglings, and you'll definitely make some friends."

"Friends." Prowl answered.

Bluestreak smiled as he sat him down, and opened the door. A black femme chased a green youngling right up to the door, and pulled him off the ground. "Caught ya! No escapin' now!"

Prowl stared up at her as she held the laughing youngling. "Hey Bluestreak. This must be Prowl. Come in! There are a bunch of desks. Just choose one, and sit down."

Bluestreak gave Prowl a little nudge forward. "I'll be back after the day is over, alright? We have to go see Ratchet later." Prowl nodded even though he didn't really know who Ratchet was. "I love you, Prowl!"

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled. "That makes me happy. Goodbye."

"Bye." Prowl waved.

* * *

Bluestreak sat at his desk propping his helm up with his hand. He let out dreamy sigh as the older younglings around him worked on their assignments. "Somebody seems happy."

Bluestreak smiled at the black and white mech that stood in front of him. A blue visor covered his optics. That was Kaymin. He helped teach with Bluestreak. "Prowl started classes today."

Kaymin smiled. "Know the feeling, mech. My little clone started today as well. He literally climbed the walls to wake us up this morning."

Bluestreak laughed. "He sounds adorable. I was late this morning so I didn't get to meet him."

"That's too bad. He was ready to get his socialization on!" Kaymin laughed. "Of course Serenade was ready to strangle him."

Bluestreak smiled as a youngling walked up to them. "Can you check this? I don't think I'm doing it right."

Kaymin grabbed the data pad from the small mech. "I'll check it. Blue, doesn't know what he's doing most of the time."

"Hey!" Bluestreak grabbed the data pad from Kaymin. "I know more than you on a bad orn!"

Kaymin smirked as he grabbed the data pad back. "But I have the cuter youngling!"

The youngling in front of them giggled. "I want Blue to check it!"

Bluestreak took the data pad back, and stuck out his glossa. "Take that!"

* * *

Prowl stared at the younglings around him. All of them about the same age as him, if not older. They giggled as they talked and got to know each other. One youngling in particular seemed to be doing the most talking. A black and white mech with a blue visor, and audio horns. He was telling a story, and making wild gestures as he created the tall tale.

Prowl wasn't interested. He took off his backpack, and pulled out a data pad and a stylus. He got up, and walked over to the teacher, Serenade.

"Hi, Prowl! What can I do for you?" She sent a smile to him, which he replied with a stoic look.

"Sign." Prowl offered the data pad to the teacher, who took it with an interested face.

"Alright." She smiled as she wrote her name on the data pad. "You've collected quite the collection."

"Gray's."

Serenade smiled. "I see." She gave the data pad back to Prowl. "Have you made any friends yet?"

Prowl shook his helm before walking back to his chair, and saved Serenade's signature with the other two he had. He then took the data pad, and stuck it back in his backpack.

Prowl didn't talk to the other younglings, he didn't play with them, or really interact with them. Serenade kept an optic on him, but all he did was sit in his chair, and wave his pedes back and forth.

* * *

Bluestreak waved as the last youngling was picked up. He turned to Kaymin, and smiled. "They like me better."

Kaymin laughed. "Yeah, sure. We'll believe tha-" Kaymin stopped halfway through his sentence. "What are you doing here?"

Bluestreak turned around, and smiled at the cute youngling in front of him. "That one is definitely yours."

"Bored!" The youngling walked up to Bluestreak and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello!"

"Jazz." Jazz nodded his helm before running off.

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm Bluestreak."

"You're supposed to be with your carrier." Kaymin crossed his servos.

"Nope." Jazz answered as he sprawled out on the ground. "Don't wanna."

"What do you mean you don't want to?"

"Boring."

Kaymin angled his head up to the ceiling. "Primus give me the strength to not throw this youngling off a cliff."

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm headed for Serenade's room if you want me to take him back."

"No, it's okay. I'll keep him. You have stuff to do. Get out of here."

Bluestreak smiled. "Alright. Bye Kaymin. Goodbye Jazz."

"See ya." Jazz answered as he somersaulted across the floor.

"Will you stop that? You're going to roll right int-" The youngling hit one of the desks causing it to fall over, and take three more with it. Kaymin took a deep breath as Jazz stood up and laughed.

Bluestreak smiled as he left the room. "Poor Kaymin."

* * *

Prowl watched the door open and a smiling Bluestreak walk in. "You lost a youngling."

"Didn't lose him." Serenade smiled. "Sent him away."

Bluestreak laughed. "Hi Prowl!" Prowl grabbed his backpack and walked up to Bluestreak. "Did you make any friends?" Prowl shook his helm. Bluestreak sent a reassuring smile. "That's okay. You'll make some tomorrow."

"Blue, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Gray." Prowl mumbled.

Bluestreak smiled at Prowl. "Prowl, can you go and show me your data pad. I'm sure you got more signatures today. I'll meet you at your desk. Okay?"

Prowl nodded.

Serenade frowned as Prowl sat down at his desk. She lowered her voice. "He didn't even try to talk to the others, Blue."

Bluestreak frowned. "Yeah, I was worried about that."

"He sat at his desk, and swung his legs. That's all he did. He didn't try to play with anything or body, he got up once to ask me to sign his data pad."

"He doesn't really like to talk, or anything else." Bluestreak sighed. "He likes his data pads though. He really likes them."

Serenade smiled. "Yeah, but data pads aren't going to help him out, Blue."

"I know."

Serenade gave Bluestreak a pat on his back. "At least it didn't turn out like Smokescreen."

Bluestreak laughed. "That mech was something." He smiled as he walked up to Prowl. Prowl had his data pad sitting in front of him as he calmly stared ahead of him. "Can I see?"

Prowl turned to Bluestreak, and nodded. He picked his data pad up, and passed it to Bluestreak. "Careful."

Bluestreak smiled. "Wow! You got serenade's signature. I can hardly get her to sign anything."

"Oh HA HA, Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak snickered. "Come on. We gotta go see, Ratchet. He might beat me again if we're late."

Serenade frowned as Bluestreak left the room. "Beat him again?"

* * *

Serenade ran down the hall trying to get to her bonded with the juicy information she just got. She slid down the hall, and right into her bonded's class room. "Jazz, stop it! Get down from there right now!"

Jazz hung from the top of one of the bookshelves. "Kaymin, forget about him! I think Bluestreak is dating somebody, but they're beating him!"

Kaymin gave Serenade, a skeptic look. "Bluestreak? In an abusive relationship?"

"I'm serious he told his youngling that they had to go see Ratchet and if they were late again, that Ratchet would probably beat him again!"

Kaymin frowned. "He did come in one day complaining about his helm hurting from a dent he got. You don't think…?"

"I do."

Kaymin sighed. "Poor Blue. What are we going to do?"

"What any good friend should. We're going to drop subtle hints that we know, and give him the support he needs to break it off!"

Kaymin snorted. "Sure. You're going to do that for five seconds, and then you're going to frag it up."

"I will not!"

"Will too!"

Jazz jumped off the bookshelf, and landed on Kaymin's back. "Jazz!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on time! Again! Any bets on how long this will last? Eh, eh! XD As a great treat, I will be updating tomorrow as well, maybe. I probably will.**

**REVIEWS**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: That gets explained in later chapters, for now, it's a mystery! XD Jazz will be Jazz. I would feel bad if I ruined future events for you! XD Thank you! **

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD Misunderstandings. They can be so funny! XD I would too! Maybe. Maybe not! Only time will tell! I would babysit him! He's so adorable, and he would be willing to play with me! XD**

**Autobotschic: XD If he would stand still long enough! XD**

* * *

Ratchet glared at Bluestreak as he unplugged the cords from Prowl. "You were late."

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I work as a youngling teacher, and some of the younglings were late being picked up, and I had to have a little chat with Prowl's teacher. Today was long."

"What do I have to do? Slap your servo, and treat you like a youngling! You're lucky I could even see you two today." Ratchet shook his helm. "Prowl is good health. He seems a little stressed, but that is normal for a youngling's first day to youngling care. What was the problem that the teacher had to talk to you about?"

Prowl looked between the two as he pulled out his data pad.

Bluestreak sighed. "I actually wanted to ask you about it. Prowl didn't make any effort to make friends today, and all he did was sit at his desk, wave his pedes back and forth."

Ratchet sighed. "You have to realize Prowl is different than other younglings. He has an advanced battle computer in his helm. He probably sees what the other younglings are doing, and thinks it mediocre at best. He can analyze anything in less than a nanoklik, Bluestreak." Ratchet sat down on his stool. "To simple it up, he just sees things differently than the other younglings. He doesn't see the point in making friends. It doesn't compute. Prowl's logic center, and emotional center are tied together. His logic dictates his emotions."

"So that's why he didn't understand what I meant when I told him I loved him?" Bluestreak asked. Ratchet nodded. "Will he get better, or will he always be like that?"

"I don't know a lot about advanced battle computers in younglings." Ratchet answered. "I doubt anybody does, but for all we know, he'll grow out of it. He may start being more social, and understanding of the logic other bots run on, but for now, I don't know."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

Prowl stood up, and offered his data pad to Ratchet. "Sign."

Ratchet smiled as he grabbed one his styluses and signed the data pad. "Ratchet." He smiled as he gave the data pad back, and Prowl nodded in approval. Ratchet turned back to Bluestreak who looked close to tears. "What are you crying about?"

"It's just sad."

Ratchet rolled his optics as he grabbed one of his wrenches. "I didn't sentence the youngling to death. Now stop it before I decide to beat you again!"

Bluestreak wiped his optics. "I'm sorry. It's just he really seemed like he wanted friends."

Ratchet sighed. "He probably doesn't know how to make them."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

"I'm making another appointment for next decaorn. I want both of you here on time!"

Bluestreak nodded. "I'll try."

"He'll be fine, and don't forget, if he glitches, bring him here right away."

Bluestreak nodded. "I will."

"Is Prowl your first youngling?"

"No, I also have a fully grown mech too."

Ratchet nodded as he stood up. "I see." He walked over to his desk, and picked up a data pad. "I need you to sign this. I'll be right back."

Bluestreak nodded as Ratchet left the room. He glanced down to the data pad, and raised an optic ridge. "Smokescreen's file?" Bluestreak read down the file. Multiple dents, scrapes, one gash on his arm. _Patient was in fist fight, and only worst wounds were treated before he stayed the night in enforcers care. Returned, and rest of wounds were taken care of._

Bluestreak jumped as the door opened, and Ratchet walked back in. "This isn't Prowl's file."

Ratchet frowned. "Oh, I see. I am sorry. Did you read it?"

"No. Just the name."

Ratchet nodded. He grabbed another data pad, and looked at the name before passing it to Bluestreak. "This is the right one."

Bluestreak looked it over, and signed. "There you go!"

Ratchet nodded. "You are free to leave. Consider all your doctor bills paid for."

"What?"

Ratchet smiled. "Prowl is an unusual case. I know you don't make many credits, and if this keeps going on like this, you might end up like the young mech who came in last night. You're welcome."

Bluestreak smiled. "Thank you, Ratchet! You're so kind!" Ratchet smiled. "Ready, Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at Bluestreak and nodded. "Ready."

Bluestreak helped Prowl put his data pad back in his backpack and then picked him up. "I love you, Prowl."

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled. "Good."

* * *

Bluestreak sat at the table waiting on the door to open, when it did he sent a smile to the red and blue mech. "Hi Smokey!"

"Hey." Smokescreen smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs, and Prowl ran up to him. "Hi, Prowl."

"Sign."

"I already did. Last time Sire called me here." Smokescreen laughed.

Prowl frowned. "Again."

Smokescreen took the data pad, and stylus. "Fine." He quickly signed his name, and gave the data pad back. Prowl nodded curtly before scurrying back into the living room. "So, what's up?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I don't like knowing you got into another fight yesterday."

Smokescreen flinched at the words. "You weren't supposed to find out so soon."

"Smokescreen, I don't want you fighting."

"It's no big deal. The mech got what he-"

"Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen smiled as he brought his hands up. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. You weren't supposed to find out, not until I decided if it was really what I wanted to do."

"What?" Bluestreak asked.

"I'm in the process of learning to be an enforcer."

Bluestreak watched Smokescreen's door wings twitch slightly signaling the lie. Bluestreak made his optics light up. "Really?"

"Yeah. The fight was from some sparing we did. I didn't get hurt too bad, but I went to the clinic not too far from here. How did you find out anyways?"

"I have connections, Smokescreen. Some beat me with a wrench, but I get around."

"Ratchet." Smokescreen cursed. "Wait, he hit you? What did you do piss the big lugnut off?"

"He thought I put all the stuff in Prowl's processor."

Smokescreen frowned. "Oh."

Bluestreak smiled. "Since you're already here, why don't you stay for energon?"

"Um, I can't."

Bluestreak frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Oh, okay! Come visit sometime, okay?"

Smokescreen nodded. "I will, Sire." He slowly stood up, and gave Bluestreak a hug. "I will."

Bluestreak nodded as he looked down at the ground. Smokescreen just told his second lie of the night. "Okay. Bye, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen smiled. "Bye."

"Smokescreen, wait." Bluestreak called. Smokescreen turned to him, and nodded. "You know if you ever need any help with credits, or anything, I'll help you."

Smokescreen smiled. "I know. Bye." He waved as he walked out of the unit.

Bluestreak frowned as Smokescreen left. "Prowl, it's time for energon."

It took a couple of kliks, but soon Prowl came around the corner, and climbed into his chair. Bluestreak smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Prowl nodded. "Hungry."

Bluestreak laughed. "Alright." He grabbed a cube of low-grade, and a cube of mid-grade. He sat Prowl's in front of him, and sat down at his own place. "Did you have fun today, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded as he took a sip of his energon. Bluestreak frowned. "Who knows how long it will be until we see Smokescreen again. He likes to run about like that, and keep secrets from his old Sire." Prowl frowned. "You won't do that to me, will you Prowl? You won't leave me by myself after you've grown up, will you?"

Prowl stared at the big bot. "No."

Bluestreak smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Prowl nodded.

"I'll always be here for you, Prowl, even if you do leave me behind. I'll help you out when you get stuck, and I'll take care of you as long as you need me." Bluestreak glanced out of the window, which the table was placed against. "When you grow up, you'll face this big city, but you won't face it alone, okay?"

Prowl followed Bluestreak's gaze. Smokescreen was walking down the side walk. "Okay." Prowl glanced back to Bluestreak, and frowned as big mech's optics looked close to tears. Prowl quickly finished his energon, and jumped off his chair. He walked up to Bluestreak, and hugged his leg. "Love Gray."

Bluestreak looked down at Prowl, and picked him up. "I love Prowl." He wrapped in a hug, and squeezed lightly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, but you have to trust me, alright?"

"Trust."

Bluestreak smiled. "Ready for recharge?"

"Not finishing?" Prowl pointed down to Bluestreak's half cube.

"No." Bluestreak shook his helm. "I'm not."

Prowl frowned. "Finish."

"Prowl, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "No."

Prowl placed his helm on Bluestreak's shoulder. "Okay."

Bluestreak carried Prowl into their shared room. He placed Prowl on the youngling's berth, then pulled himself onto his own berth. "Goodnight, Prowl."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: And Big Bad Smokescreen makes his appearance! RAWR. Anyways! Hope you guys liked! Have a good weekend! Until tomorrow, maybe. I haven't decided. It depends if I can 24 written by then**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I know it's late, but I just finished twenty four, so I decided to update this like I said I might yesterday!**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: (CH 3) DAWW thank you!**

**(Ch 2) I'll have to look it up! Thank you! **

**Bluebutterflywitch: NO! Give him back you monster! XD I thought it was nice touch cause everytime I write him, he's always trying to get optimus's signature or something XD **

**Ironhidsduaghter: Bluestreak's gray with a sorta red like belt. He has a red cheveron on his pretty face XD Prowl is black and white, with a red cheveron as well.**

**Autobotschic: Don't be mean to Smokey! he deserves it, but Bluestreak might beat your aft! XD **

* * *

Prowl woke up to a loud crash. His little frame shot up, and glanced around. He couldn't really see in the dark, but he could make out a huge black shape running out of the room. He looked over to his Gray's berth, but it was flat.

"Gray?"

"I'm okay." Bluestreak's voice came out fuzzy, and distorted from the hallway going to their room. "I'm fine. Go back to recharge."

Prowl laid back down, but his optics remained online. Something was wrong. "Gray?"

"I'm okay, Prowl. Don't worry. I'm just… getting some energon."

Gray didn't sound okay. Prowl sat up, and climbed off his berth. He slowly walked to the door, and peeked out. Gray was leaning against the wall with his helm bent towards the ground. "Gray?"

Gray's helm turned to Prowl, his optics dim, and his intakes quick. "Prowl, I'm fine. Go to recharge, alright?"

"No feel good?"

"I'm fine. Recharge."

Prowl frowned. "No."

"No?"

"No." Prowl nodded standing in the doorway still peeking out.

"Prowl, please go to recharge. I'll be fine."

"Lie." Prowl shook his helm.

"It's late, Prowl, you need recharge." Gray stood up, and staggered towards Prowl. "Come here." Gray's optics flashed before he fell over.

Prowl's optics widened. "Gray?" He slowly walked up to the fallen form. "Gray?" He brought her servos up, and started shaking the massive form. "Gray? Recharging? Gray?"

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as his optics onlined. What was he doing on the floor? He felt a nudge from his side. He glanced over, and his optics widened. "Prowl?"

The small black and white form scooted closer to Bluestreak. His optics flashed on, and he scurried up to get a better look at Bluestreak. "Gray?"

Bluestreak pulled Prowl close, and stood up. "I'm okay." He groaned as his helm throbbed. "Ow."

Prowl's optics flashed on. "Gray? Recharge!"

"Yeah, I was recharging." Bluestreak winced as his helm pulsed with pain again. He stepped out of the hall, and sat Prowl onto his chair at the table. "I'll be right back, Prowl. Stay there. I love you!" Bluestreak sent a smiled to the youngling.

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled as he walked out of the dining room, and into the living room. He groaned again as the pain seemed to increase. He stopped in front of the unit's comm. System. "Open communications with Kaymin."

The screen flashed blue, showing the glyphs for connecting. A couple of seconds later, Kaymin appeared on the screen. "What's up Blu- Frag it, Jazz! Sit down like a real mech!"

Bluestreak smiled painfully. "Can you pick up Prowl and take him to the day center today? I don't think I'll be able to make it to work either... I have to go visit Ratchet.

Kaymin's visor lit up at the mention of Ratchet. "Is Ratchet your new plaything? Getting hott with him?"

Bluestreak groaned. Now that kaymin mentioned it. His frame was pretty hot. "I am getting pretty hot." He mumbled, not catching Kaymin's innuendo.

Kaymin's visor lit up. "Nooo?" His answer was stretched out and surprised.

"You can't pick Prowl up?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I can pick him up. Take your time with this Ratchet okay? You've covered for me lots of times, so I owe you. But if things get too bad, call me, okay?"

Bluestreak frowned. Too bad? He was pretty sure it was just a simple virus. And why did he have to cover for him? He was sick. That's all Kaymin would have to say. "Um. Thanks. I'll get Prowl ready, and then I'll head over to Ratchet's maybe he'll be able to fix whatever that's getting me down."

Kaymin sent an impressed smile to Bluestreak. "Alight. Serenade an- Jazz! Stop it!" Energon went sailing through the air. "Frag it. You're not getting anymore!" A block hit Kaymin square in the face. Kaymin released a sigh. "We're about to leave, and head your way, Blue. As soon as I throw this youngling out the window!"

The screen went black, leaving Bluestreak standing awkwardly in front of the communication system. "Kaymin's acting weird. Maybe it's just me though." Bluestreak rubbed his helm as he walked back into the kitchen, and spotted Prowl. "Serenade and Kaymin are going to take you to the day center today."

Prowl sent a concerned look to the adult. "Okay."

"You'll make friends today, Prowl. Why don't you ask younglings to sign your data pad?"

"Okay." Prowl nodded half-heartedly.

Bluestreak frowned. "Prowl? Are you okay?" Prowl nodded his helm, as he stared at the table top. Bluestreak sighed as crouched down in front of Prowl. "Prowl, I'll be okay. Is that what's wrong?"

Prowl nodded with a frown. "Gray not okay."

Bluestreak pulled Prowl into a hug. "I'm going to go see Ratchet. He's the doctor you see. He'll make me feel better, alright?" Prowl nodded. "I'll be okay, Prowl. Kaymin and Serenade will be here soon. They don't live too far away. They're actually in the building across the road. You can see it from the window. Oh! Are you hungry?"

"Hungry." Prowl nodded. Both jumped when the door opened.

"Jazz! You don't just walk in!" Kaymin stomped in. "Sorry, Bluestreak. Apologize, Jazz."

"Sorry!" Jazz jumped onto the chair across from Prowl.

Bluestreak grabbed a cube of low grade, and sat it down in front of Prowl. "There you go, Prowl." Bluestreak turned to Kaymin, and Serenade. "I'm sorry for causing you two trouble. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow."

The two smirked at each other. "Oh, we're sure you will. Unless something bad happens, like somebody coming out of nowhere and hitting you in the face." Serenade sent him a wink.

Bluestreak frowned, but quickly collected himself. He glanced over to Prowl, and smiled. Jazz was staring at Prowl's cube with a deep desire. "Jazz, if you want a cube, I can get you one. As long as you promise not to waste it. I don't have a lot of credits these days."

Kaymin shook his helm. "No. Jazz wasted his energon this morning, and has to wait till mid orn until he can get another cube."

Bluestreak frowned. "But…"

"Don't worry, Bluestreak. He'll be fine." Serenade smiled.

"The mech had two cubes last night. I half thought he was over energized." Kaymin snorted

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

Prowl downed the rest of his cube quickly, and climbed off his chair. He ran up to Bluestreak, and looked up at the gray giant. "Refuel."

Bluestreak frowned. "No. I'm not refueling this morning. I'm not really hungry."

Prowl frowned. "Refuel."

Bluestreak frowned at the commanding tone Prowl had. "Okay. I will, but you have to go to the day center."

"Show." Prowl stared at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak jumped as Prowl called his lie. "Alright." Bluestreak went to the storage, and grabbed himself a cube. "See?"

Prowl nodded as he ran up to the door, and grabbed his backpack. Serenade smiled down at him. "Does he usually walk, or do you carry him?"

"It varies." Bluestreak winced as his helm throbbed. "You have to ask him."

Serenade smiled down at Prowl. "Do you want to walk?"

Prowl raised his hands up to the femme. Serenade smiled as she picked him up. "You're cute."

"Thanks." Prowl answered.

Jazz quickly jumped off the table, and climbed his Sire's legs. "Carry me!"

"You always pull my audio horns!" Kaymin complained

"Nu-uh!"

"Good-bye, Bluestreak. I'll bring Prowl back after class! You know if Ratchet doesn't beat the scrap out of you." Serenade waved as she walked out of the unit.

"Have fun, Blue. Don't let anybody hurt you!" Kaymin smiled, following after Serenade with a youngling hanging off his audio horns.

Bluestreak waved at them as they left. He let out a groan as the door shut. He walked up to the table, and picked up Prowl's empty energon cube. The scent of the energon made him sick to his tanks. "I can't refuel. I'll just end up purging."

Bluestreak threw the cube into the recycling unit, put his cube back into the storage, and walked into the living room, where he flopped onto the couch. "I have to see Ratchet, but I'm so tired." Bluestreak offlined his optics. "A joor of recharge won't hurt." Bluestreak quickly set his internal alarm, and went into a light recharge.

* * *

Prowl listened to the family communicate. Jazz seemed to cause his guardians trouble. If he had ever done that, he would have gotten in trouble with his old guardians. Jazz continuously moved around his Sire's frame, climbing over the shoulders, onto the helm, sliding back down to the legs.

Through all that, the bigger mech continued walking. Almost like he didn't have an over hyper youngling using him as a jungle gym.

Serenade giggled as Jazz wrapped his legs around Kaymin's neck, and hung off him backwards, restricting Kaymin's intakes.

Prowl's processor began running at one hundred percent capacity. There was a seventy three percent chance Jazz would fall. If Jazz stayed like that for more than a couple of kliks, there was an eighty seven percent chance he could kill the mech he was hanging from. "Stop!" Prowl's voice came out commanding, and cold.

Jazz pulled himself up onto Kaymin's shoulders, and stared at Prowl with a bright visor. Serenade and Kaymin both went silent, waiting on some kind of friction between the two to start up. Jazz only stared though. The group got almost to the entrance of the center before Jazz even moved.

Jazz climbed off Kaymin, and walked beside his carrier, staring up at Prowl. "Why?"

Prowl stared down at Jazz, confused as to what the mech was questioning.

"Why did ya want me to stop?"

Prowl's stare never broke from other youngling. "Numbers."

"Numbers?" Jazz gave Prowl a strange glance. "You're dumb!"

"Jazz!" Serenade scolded.

"He is!" Jazz yelled back.

Prowl ignored Jazz and Serenade's argument as they walked into the youngling day center. Serenade and Kaymin greeted Seabreeze as they walked in. Kaymin stopped to talk to her a little longer as Serenade took the two younglings into her class room.

"Jazz corner." Serenade ordered as she put Prowl firmly on the ground.

"What?"

"Jazz! You can't call another youngling dumb! I want a good mech. Not a mech who insults other bots! Corner, now!"

Jazz scowled at Prowl as he stomped over to the corner when he plopped down on the ground. Prowl stood where he was as Serenade walked over to her desk. She sat down with a sigh, and picked up a data pad.

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as he sat up. His helm was killing him. He checked his internal clock and groaned. He missed his alarm. He had been in recharge for twice as long as he planned. He walked up to the communication station, and sat down. "Start communication the Praxus community clinic."

The communicator beeped for a moment before a femme popped up on screen. "Oh, hey! It's you."

"Hi. I need an appointment with Ratchet as soon as possible."

"Is the youngling okay?"

"It's me actually. Nothing serious."

The femme nodded. "Alright. We have a slot open right now, if you can get here."

Bluestreak nodded. "That's good. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The femme smiled as she ended the communication.

* * *

Prowl sat across from Jazz during their group arts and crafts. Jazz wasn't happy at all. The two had gotten paired together by Serenade, who felt the two could use some bonding after that morning.

Prowl stared straight ahead at Jazz, disregarding the anger he felt radiating off the usually happy mechling.

Prowl weighed his options. Gray had told him to get bots to sign his data pad, but he wasn't sure. There was a thirty percent chance Jazz would ignore the offer, a twenty percent chance the mechling would throw the data pad, and a fifty percent chance Jazz would start screaming and yelling at Prowl, and then afterwards, actually breaking the data pad.

Prowl picked up his favorite data pad, and passed it to Jazz. "Sign." It was worth a chance.

Jazz growled at Prowl. "Now ya just think you can boss me around!"

"No." Prowl shook his helm and watched as Jazz lifted the data pad up, and slammed it down on the table. The data pad bounced off the table, and hit the ground. Jazz lifted his foot, and stomped on it. Prowl heard the sickening crunch, but remained stoic.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you. Ya can't tell me what to do!"

Serenade had only heard Jazz's yells, but she had already known something was wrong. She quickly made her way across the room, and frowned at Jazz. His face was scrunched up, fists were clinched, and his breathing was labored. "WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING MAD?"

Prowl simply stared. He couldn't control himself anymore. "Ninety three percent chance you'll hit me. Four percent chance you'll cry. Two percent chance you'll run away. One percent chance you won't hold a grudge."

Serenade stared at Prowl with shock. She jumped as Jazz's fist slammed into Prowl's face. "JAZZ!"

Prowl crashed to the floor, but didn't bother to get up. "Ninety nine percent chance you're not done."

Jazz leaped at the black and white youngling, only to be caught by Serenade. "Jazz, STOP!" He froze in the femme's arms.

By this time all optics had turned to the two. Younglings were half off their seats to help Jazz. Others were seemingly glued to theirs, not wanting to get involved.

Prowl stayed where he was, laying on the ground staring up at the white ceiling. The numbers just came out. He couldn't control them. He got nervous.

"Jazz, go to your Sire's room, and calm down. Prowl, stand up." Serenade's voice came out aggravated. Prowl remained where he was. He didn't want to get up. "Prowl, I said get up!"

Prowl slowly stood up. Serenade crouched down next to him, and checked his face where Jazz hit him. "You're fine. Go to the corner."

Prowl ignored her again as he walked up to his data pad. "You can't take that wit-" Serenade stopped as she saw the data pad completely broken. "I'll get you a new one, but right now, go to the corner."

She couldn't replace it. "Gray."

Serenade stood up. "Come with me to the hall, Prowl. You're not in trouble, just follow me."

Prowl slowly followed the femme out into the hall. She picked him up, and sat him on a bench beside her door. "You can cry if you want."

It was illogical to want to cry. It wouldn't bring back his favorite Data pad. It wouldn't bring back the four signatures, or the pictures Gray drew on it. "Don't want to."

"You look like you do, youngling." Serenade sighed. "I'm sorry about what Jazz did. He doesn't like being told what to do, and when you yelled at him this morning, he didn't know how to handle it. No youngling has done that to him before. He's used to being liked, and beloved by all. He's not used to the feeling of one of his peers yelling at him."

"Dangerous."

Serenade's helm fell to the side. "What was?"

"Seventy three percent chance falling. eighty seven percent chance he could kill the mech."

Serenade's optics widened. "You wanted to help earlier. You were worried?" Prowl nodded. Serenade sighed. "I'm sorry for how Jazz handled the situation he was in. I'll have him apologize. Now, into the corner with you!"

Prowl nodded, as he climbed off the bench and back into classroom, plopping down in front of the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's a day early because I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have... stuff.. (painting my house a nasty coffee color. EW!) **

**OH, and thank you all for the favorites and follows! It makes me feel nice and warm inside. (Insert inflating ego as we speak) -Pulles out calculus- please excuse me while I deflate that for us. XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: =D He'll live! XD maybe... XD**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: XD Yep! Poor Blue doesn't know what's coming.**

**Crankysnapdragon: Well, maybe not for being sick, but I'm sure he'll find another reason! XD**

**Bluebutterflywitch: That's right. Hand over the precious package! *accepts cute little Prowler* I'm sorry for calling you a monster. You're a very kind person XD You'll have to wait in line to kill them, and believe me, there is a very long line!**

**Autobotschic: XD You have a life! It just so happens to be stalking your e-mail! Well, as long as your E-mail doesn't mind. I guess that's okay! Jazz doesn't know any better! He's a wild child! XD He was designed to be so cute! It was a clever ploy so nobody would notice what those bad bots did! I don't think you could beat a pissed off Blue. Nobody can!**

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as he rolled over on the berth the nurse had left him on. Ratchet was supposed to be coming in any astroklik, but he had yet to show up, and at this point, Bluestreak was having a tough time staying awake. All he wanted to do was pass out on the berth, and recharge like it was nobody's business!

Unfortunately, Bluestreak did pass out like it was nobody's business. He fell right into recharge like it was a huge hole filled with all the softest materials.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he glared at blue and red Praxian. "I was free until you walked in. I have another appointment."

Smokescreen blocked Ratchet's way. "Come on, Ratchet, you know what I'm here for."

"Something I already gave to you." Ratchet glared. "I'm warning you right now. I'm not loaning you anymore credits. You already owe me a lot."

"Rat-"

"I have a question for you, Smokescreen. Why do you think I can help you?"

"You used to be part of them!"

"Key words: used to. I quit." Ratchet glared.

Smokescreen glared at the big white and red mech. "You don't just quit!"

Ratchet shook his helm and stood up. "Yeah, well, I did. Your best bet is to join them, and pay off your debt."

"But…" Smokescreen's door wing's drooped. "I can't do that."

"Then you're slagged." Ratchet stood up, and pointed to the door. "Out."

Smokescreen looked away from Ratchet, and dragged his pedes out the door. "Thanks." He mumbled as he walked right out of the clinic.

Ratchet sighed as he shook his helm. "Trouble maker. Now, Room 3." Ratchet turned back down the hall. He quickly looked himself over before he walked in.

Ratchet frowned when he spotted the familiar gray and red frame. "Bluestreak?"

The form stayed curled up on the berth. Ratchet quickly had the door shut itself, as he began pulling wires out and plugging them into the overheated Praxian frame. "Bluestreak, wake up. I need to reach a port, and I can't get to it unless you move."

Bluestreak didn't move. "Slag." Ratchet activated his comm. system. The face of a mech came up on the screen. "I need help re-positioning a patient."

"On my way." The communication shut off.

Ratchet went back to work. He plugged in as many cords as he could reach. He immediately began a preliminary diagnostic as the mech walked in. "I need him on his back. Be careful of the door wings."

The mech nodded as began the process of straightening out the joints.

Ratchet typed on the console as the information immediately began coming through. He was in stasis. Bluestreak's cooling fans weren't kicking on like they were supposed to be. His virus defenses were down. That was a problem.

"Finished." The mech nodded to Ratchet as he left.

Ratchet grabbed the last cord, and plugged it into the port closest to Bluestreak's spark. He looked over the preliminary data, and began the full diagnostic.

Ratchet sat down at his desk, and waited for the flood of information to come in. At first, there were no anomalies. Everything was normal, except for the cooling fans, and virus defenses. Then the diagnostic came close to finishing.

Red flags went up.

There was a virus in the Voice capacitor. Ratchet immediately went to work. He quickly set up the coding to quarantine the virus. He quickly applied the code, and waited to see if the barrier would hold.

It didn't.

Ratchet went back to work, pulling up more coding. Working in coding of his own making, but no matter what he tried the virus broke out. "Frag it!" Ratchet threw his fist onto the desk. "Maybe if I can get his defenses back up and running. I won't have to bother with the quarantine."

Ratchet changed to a different set of code, and started going through it. "There." Ratchet fixed the coding, and quickly changed to find the virus. He let out a sigh as the virus's coding slowly disappeared. "That was uncomfortably close."

Ratchet stood up, and started unplugging the diagnostic cords. The other cords would stay to watch the vitals.

* * *

Jazz glared from across the room at the black and white youngling. He was stupid. Nobody told the Jazz bot what to do! Well, his creators did, but that was all! Nobody else! Especially not a meanie!

Jazz watched Prowl stand up, with the broken data pad. The small bot ran up to _Jazz's_ carrier, and asked her for something. The femme frowned, and shook her helm. Prowl simply nodded before walking away.

Jazz stomped up to his Carrier, and stared up at her. "Ya not allowed to talk to him."

Serenade stared down at Jazz, and sent a glare. "Jazz, you broke something precious to him. And I'll talk to whoever I please. I tell you what to do, not the other way around."

"Well ah hate him!" Jazz yelled.

Serenade bent down next to Jazz. "That is mean, Jazz. I thought I raised you well, but look where we are. Prowl didn't do anything to you, and you're over here yelling about how much you hate him. If anything Prowl should hate you. You're the one who broke his favorite data pad."

"He was being mean first! Telling me what to do!"

Serenade shook her helm. "I'm disappointed, Jazz."

Jazz's lips frowned downwards as energon tears started to flow down.

"Jazz, don't cry." Serenade pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. You can always redeem yourself."

"How do I do that?" Jazz hiccupped.

"You just have to apologize to Prowl. Try to make it up to him. Prowl doesn't really know how to talk to other younglings. When he yelled at you, he thought you might get hurt, so he told you stop what you were doing. He wasn't being bossy, or annoyed, he was just worried."

"Why was he worried about me?"

Serenade smiled. "He's a kind bot, that's why. He'll grow up, and I bet he'll have bots all around him who will misunderstand what he's doing, but he's going to need a friend who understands him. Will you be his very best friend, for me?"

Jazz frowned. "Can we start off slow?"

Serenade laughed. "Yeah. Besides it takes time be a bot's very best friend."

Jazz nodded. "Okay."

"He's trying to fix his data pad, but the thing is fried. There's no fixing it."

Jazz frowned as he walked off towards the small bot.

* * *

Ratchet glared at the bot. The virus wouldn't have gotten that bad, if he had just watched for the warning signs. He shouldn't have let them continue.

Bluestreak groaned as he onlined his optics. "Ratchet. Hi. How are you? Are you good? Hmm. Strange. I was feeling pretty bad, but I think I'm okay now. I'm kind of hungry. I haven't had anything since yesterday at mid orn, but I wasn't really hungry until now. This morning just the scent of energon made me sick to my tanks. I woke up on the ground for some reason. Wh-"

"Bluestreak, you're going to have to control the talking." Ratchet glared. "I fixed the virus. It's out of your system, but it took out your voice capacitor. It's going to be hard for you to control your voice, so it may go in and out for a while."

"Ratchet, I can't stop talking. I don't know why, but I just wanna talk, and talk and talk and talk and T-"

"Alright! I get it! Frag it." Ratchet walked behind Bluestreak. "I need you to open up your neck panel." The panel popped open, and Ratchet looked things over. "I'm going to plug a sync cord in. Ratchet grabbed a cord, and plugged it in, before walking over to his computer, and looking over the data. "Did you have voice problems as a kid?"

"Yeah, I used to talk so much my voice box would glitch, but then-"

"I think the virus deleted whatever the doctor did to fix it. It's an easy fix. I'm going to go ahead, and upload the code for you. Don't answer me."

Bluestreak nodded. Ratchet smirked as he uploaded the code. "There, now try."

"I don't have anything to say now. You can't just put me under pressure like that."

Ratchet nodded. "Good. It worked." He quickly grabbed a wrench and violently hit Bluestreak over the helm. "What the frag were you thinking? Leaving that virus to have it's way with you for so long!" He gave Bluestreak another smack. "I might as well offline you now!"

"Ow!" Bluestreak rubbed his helm. "I didn't mean to! I'm not very good at knowing when I'm sick or not! I was upset last night, so I thought I was just too upset, and it was affecting my mood."

"This has been going on far longer than just last night! That virus had your whole defense system down!"

Bluestreak winced. "The last doctor I went to said he got rid of it."

"What doctor, I might as well beat the slag out of him too while I'm at it!"

"He's an underground doctor."

Ratchet glared at Bluestreak. "Those guys aren't even real doctors! What the frag is your problem?"

"I didn't have enough credits for both of us a real doctor! It was the orn after my first youngling came to stay with me, and I had a sitter watching him, so I went to one of the underground doctors to fix it. He said he did, and I didn't feel any of the symptoms, so I thought it was gone!"

Ratchet sighed. "Fragging idiot. All he did was get rid of the symptoms, not the virus! Get out you're done. You're lucky I like you. Go home. Get some rest, you should be good by tomorrow. I want to see you and Prowl back here on your scheduled day! Do you understand?"

Bluestreak nodded. Ratchet shook his helm. "Don't worry about paying. You're a friend."

Bluestreak jumped. "But I-"

"I don't care, I won't let you pay, so get out of here!" Ratchet pointed at the door with his wrench, and shook his helm as the bot scrambled out the door. "Idiot."

* * *

Prowl jumped when Jazz got in his face. "Sorry." Jazz mumbled. "I thought you were yelling at me this morning just to be mean. I didn't know you were worried."

Prowl looked down at the ground. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Yelling."

"Well, I have more to apologize for than you! I'm sorry for the data pad too. I didn't know it was your favorite."

Prowl pulled out a new data pad. "Sign?"

Jazz stared at the data pad. The word came out like a question this time instead of an order. "Yeah. I'll sign. Why do you want bots to sign it anyways?"

"I like them. All of them are different, and pretty."

Jazz jumped. That was the most he had heard the bot say, besides that morning with the weird rambling. "What's with the percentages?"

"They happen. I get nervous, and they won't stop." Prowl watched Jazz sign the data pad.

Jazz smiled as he passed the data pad back to Prowl. "I can help ya get more signatures!"

"I want to get them myself."

Jazz sighed. "Oh, okay. I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay. I already knew you'd do it." Prowl walked over to Serenade, and offered the data pad to her. She smiled as she signed it.

Jazz watched from a distance. "Weird Mech. I like him." Jazz smiled as Prowl walked back over to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will also be updating Saturday! Whoo! **

**REVIEWS!  
**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD Yep! They are so cute together. Who knows. He's such a jerk! Well, when you go and see Ratchet it's almost a given you're going to get hit. There is no way around it. 658 That's your number. When it's called, be sure you have your ticket *passes over ticket* if you don't there is nothing I can do. XD**

**Autobotschic: *Grabs a blaster* DROP THOSE YOUNGLINGS! MONSTER! GIVE THEM BACK! XD I stalk my E-mail too! XD **

**Anonymous BW FG: There is so much Trig in Calculus! I hate it! XD My old Algebra one teacher taught me this cool saying to remember Sin Cos and Tan, It's : Some Old Hippy Caught Another Hippy Tripping On Algebra. XD It was Acid but she said it wasn't too appropriate for school.**

**Waterfront: Thank you so much!**

* * *

Prowl walked next to Jazz down the road as the small group made their way out of the school building. Jazz spoke merrily to Prowl as Prowl slowly stopped walking. Serenade glanced back, and frowned. "What's wrong, Prowl?"

Prowl stared down one of the roads, and his helm turned to the side. "Nothing." Prowl answered as he started walking again.

Jazz slowed his pace to walk next to Prowl. "Prowl, I'm going to be your best friend!" Jazz smiled as he draped his arm around Prowl's shoulders. "We gonna get along, and grow up together!"

Prowl didn't respond. The rest of the walk was surprisingly quiet. As the group walked up to Prowl's unit Serenade smiled at Prowl. "You were very good today, Prowl."

Prowl nodded as Kaymin knocked on the door, and Jazz jumped up and pressed the open button. The doors swished open, and a surprised Bluestreak stood in the doorway. "Hello."

Prowl ran in and gave Bluestreak a hug. Bluestreak picked him up and gave him a hug in return. "Did you have fun, Prowl? I'm sorry I didn't get to take you."

"Okay."

"On the plus side, Ratchet fixed the virus, so I'm good to go!"

Kaymin's helm fell to the side. "Virus?"

"Fixed?" Serenade asked.

Bluestreak put Prowl back on the ground. "Yeah."

Serenade giggled. "I think all the younglings should go into the living room, and play while us adults chat."

Jazz, and Prowl nodded. Prowl silently led Jazz into the living room to see his toys.

Bluestreak stared at Kaymin as they walked into the unit. Serenade was still giggling. "I thought you and Ratchet were pounding in the berth." Kaymin mumbled.

"What? Ratchet is mine, and Prowl's doctor. Mostly Prowl's."

"Wait, you and Ratchet aren't dating? What about the comment of him beating you?" Serenade asked.

Bluestreak shrugged. "He fixed me afterwards. And since when does beating associate with dating?"

Kaymin sighed. "Bluestreak, doctors don't hurt bots."

"He's the best doctor there is, though. He's helping Prowl and I for free. And nobody answered my question."

Serenade frowned. "I'm going to ignore your question and move on." Serenade sighed. "About Prowl. I don't think he's right in the helm. No offense. I mean, he's just really kind of emotionally detached from things, well, his data pads not included in that."

Bluestreak frowned. "His real creators hardwired a battle computer into his processor. Ratchet said that usually a battle computer would only be hooked up to a logic center of an adult frame. Prowl's is hooked up straight into his processor. He's going to be very logical, and to him, emotions are extremely illogical. Something like that anyways."

Serenade was silent for a while. "I see. That's horrible."

Kaymin shook his helm. "Disgusting if you ask me. What kind of sick bot would do something like that?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "It doesn't matter. I love Prowl just how he is. He's adorable, and cute. His love for data pads just might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Serenade sighed. "About his data pads. Jazz might have broke his favorite one, and punched Prowl in the face."

Bluestreak stared at Serenade. "What?"

Kaymin snorted. "My youngling beat the scrap out of your youngling."

Bluestreak's optics widened as he rushed into the living room. He jumped in front of Prowl and grabbed his face. Moving it to be able to get a look at every angle. "Are you hurt? Did it dent? Do you need to be taken to Ratchet?"

Prowl just stared blankly at Bluestreak and pointed under Bluestreak's pede. "Datapad."

Bluestreak jumped. "Oh no!" The data pad was crushed. "I'm sorry, Prowl! Which one was it?"

"Blank."

Bluestreak sighed. "Good. I heard your favorite one was broken."

Jazz put the toy he was playing with on the ground. "I broke it."

Bluestreak smiled. "It's okay, Jazz." Bluestreak turned back to Prowl. "I hope you're not upset. Even if you are, not all is lost. I make backups of everything we do on your data pads just in case something like this happens."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you. Love Gray." Prowl stood up, and wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's neck

Bluestreak smiled even wider as he hugged the small mech back. "I love you more, Prowl!"

Prowl nodded again as he picked up a toy, and passed it to Jazz who still looked a little upset. Bluestreak smiled as Jazz accepted the toy, and began playing again.

Serenade smiled from the doorway. "Jazz, it's time to go. You can play with Prowl after the day center's break."

Jazz frowned. "Okay." He ran up and hugged Prowl, who stiffened. Bluestreak was ready for him to crash, but to his surprise, Prowl hugged Jazz back.

Bluestreak smiled with pride. Prowl was different than Smokescreen. He was quiet, and analytical, mostly because of the battle computer, but to Bluestreak, it didn't matter. Prowl was his new life.

Serenade smiled as the two younglings released one another, and Jazz attached himself to Kaymin's leg. "Thanks, Bluestreak." Jazz smiled.

Bluestreak laughed. "You're welcome anytime, Jazz. Come again really soon, okay?"

Jazz smiled. "I will!"

Bluestreak smiled. "Goodbye, Kaymin, Jazz, Serenade."

The three smiled. Serenade gave Bluestreak a hug. "You should have told us you were really sick. I kinda feel bad now."

Bluestreak shrugged. "It's fine."

Kaymin coughed. "You can let go of him anytime now, Serenade."

Serenade continued hugging Bluestreak. "Why? Are you getting jealous?"

"No!" Kaymin glared. "I'm just saying if Bluestreak hugs back he might not have door wings when I'm done with him."

Bluestreak and Serenade laughed. Serenade released Bluestreak. "Be good."

"I will." Bluestreak waved as the three left the apartment.

* * *

Smokescreen groaned as a big mech dragged him into an office, and threw him down on the ground. A mech sitting at a desk looked down at him. "Good to see you again, Smokescreen."

"Striker, I'-"

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk. You owe me a lot of credits, Fragger. You'll talk when I want you to." Striker growled.

Striker was medium sized mech. The leader of one of the major Praxian underground groups. He was a sleek mech with a green and gray paint job. He wasn't known to be forgiving.

Striker smirked. "I've decided you're going to pay off your debt by collecting debts. Fitting job, for a low life such as you, no?"

Smokescreen stayed silent. The big mech that dragged Smokescreen into the room kicked him. "Boss asked you a question. Answer him!"

"It is a fitting job." Smokescreen grunted.

Striker frowned. "I'm glad you think so. Code, take him down to the doctor, and install the proper trackers into his system. Make sure it's between the door wings, and impossible for him to get off himself. I don't want any incidents."

Code, the big mech, nodded. "Yes, Boss." Code smirked as he grabbed Smokescreen's door wing, and began dragging him out of the room.

Striker smiled as Smokescreen's screams echoed down the hall. "What a stupid mech."

* * *

Bluestreak hummed as he looked through the extracurricular activities he could put Prowl into. There were so many! Dance, acting, singing, musical instruments! The list could go on and on!

Bluestreak sighed as he leaned back in chair. Jazz had been talking about joining a music class for his off days, and Prowl had mentioned that he wanted to do stuff like that. Bluestreak, being the awesome surrogate he was, immediately began looking at activities.

Bluestreak pulled Prowl's chair up next to him as the two sat at the table. The hologram page up was full of different activities.

"Prowl, I want you to choose anything you want to do! Anything at all!" Prowl stared at the page, he couldn't read it. Bluestreak jumped realizing his mistake. "Oops."

"Okay." Prowl comforted.

Bluestreak smiled. "Alright, you can learn traditional dances, modern dances, creative dancing?" Prowl shook his helm. "No dancing?" Prowl shook his helm again.

Bluestreak sighed. "Acting?"

Prowl shook his helm.

"Music?"

Prowl shook his helm, again.

Bluestreak frowned. He didn't want Prowl to do it, but if it was the only option left. "Fighting?"

Prowl seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded.

Bluestreak frowned. "Alright, what kind?" Bluestreak pressed for the pictures of different fighting styles opened up.

Prowl pointed to one, and Bluestreak frowned even more. "Are you sure?"

Prowl nodded. "Sure."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright we'll go down there, and see if you like it."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you. Love Gray!"

Bluestreak smiled as he hugged Prowl. "I love you too, my little Ninja Bot!"

Prowl jumped down from the table, and walked back to the living room. He grabbed a data pad, and began drawing. Bluestreak smiled. "Maybe I should start finding myself something to do too."

Bluestreak leaned back in his chair, and began browsing through different activities. "I didn't know Praxus had a shooting range." He shrugged. "I'll just take a peek. I probably won't want to do it. I'm not one for guns."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was originally going to be a oneshot, but since we're still in the youngling part of the story I'm putting it here and edit it to fit into the story line a little better. ! XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD He saw the road to freedom to get out of the craziness he's suffered through! XD Jazz is adorable. I love him! I would! I would keep him! XD Kaymin doesn't have the guts! I don't know. Wrenches might be used on the little ones, but they might be plastic XD. CALLING NUMBER 64! So close! XD  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: Gotta make sacrifices, right? I understand! As long as whatever you do makes you makes you happy, then I'm happy! You would be an awesome friend -Hugs!- It means alot that you liked my stories. Thank you!**

**Autobotschic: XD -Stops laughing suddenly, and glares.- You have things that belong to me. I want them. -snaps fingers. Bluestreak, Kaymin, and Serenade appear behind me- Let's be mature here, and hand over the sparklings. **

**Kaymin Smirked- She can have Jazz.**

**Serenade glared at Kaymin- She can sparkling sit!**

**Bluestreak frowned- Prowl! come back!**

**Zrexheartz: THANK YOU! XD  
**

* * *

Bluestreak leaned against the counter. He smiled as Prowl's helm would fall slightly, but the small bot's sheer will power would force him to lift it up quickly. "Are you tired, Prowl?"

"No."

Bluestreak giggled. "Okay."

Prowl sat at the table, his helm bobbing up and down as he stared at the television, his favorite show that Bluestreak recorded played different episodes on repeat to entertain the small mech.

Bluestreak had a lot of tests to grade, and Prowl refused to go to recharge without his "Gray". It was the cutest thing Bluestreak had ever seen. Right after Smokescreen recharging with a deck of cards. Okay, the two were neck and neck.

Bluestreak looked down at the data pad in front of him and began marking the answers giving a smiley face on the right ones, and a star on the ones they needed to redo for half credit back. He glanced back up at Prowl who was now standing on the chair to keep himself awake.

"You can recharge if you like."

"No."

"Okay." Bluestreak smiled as he turned his attention back to the data pads.

"Have one?"

Bluestreak glanced up at the black and white youngling. "A data pad?" Prowl nodded. "Well, you can't have one of these, but you can go grab one of yours."

Prowl nodded as he climbed off the chair and ran into the living room. Bluestreak smiled as the youngling froze right in front of the television, and stood there a second before he frowned at himself. He quickly grabbed one of his data pads, and stole another glance at the television before he ran back into the kitchen area. "Show."

"What?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl pointed to one of the stars. "Draw."

Bluestreak laughed. "You want to learn how to draw a star?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes. Show Jazz."

"Jazz?" Bluestreak laughed as he remembered the drawing Kaymin had showed him. There were spiky circles on the page, and he kept claiming them to be stars. Jazz had drawn them on his faceplate. The perfect pallet. "Jazz isn't very good at drawing them, is he?"

Prowl shook his helm. "Told him."

Bluestreak laughed. "What did he tell you?"

Prowl shrugged. "Didn't care."

"So you're going to show him how to do it right?"

Prowl nodded.

"I'll teach you. Watch me, and then trace it, and try it on your own."

Prowl nodded, and watched as Bluestreak showed Prowl how to draw it, then he grabbed Prowls servo with the stylus in it, and traced it with him. "Now, trace it by yourself, and try it when you feel comfortable."

Prowl nodded, and walked off with his data pad. He climbed onto his chair, and began the process of drawing the new shape.

Bluestreak smiled with pride as he turned back to his stack of data pads. Bluestreak stared at the stack for a moment. "Wait." Bluestreak frowned as he counted the data pads. "Thirty?" Bluestreak groaned. "Kaymin!"

* * *

Kaymin groaned he felt a familiar stab to the side. "Jazz, you have your own berth!"

There was another jab.

"Jazz!"

And another.

"Slag it!" Kaymin rolled over. "OH MY PRIMUS!" He fell off the berth, and landed with a crash. Bluestreak glared down at the mech as Serenade rolled over.

"Kaymin, shut up!." She groaned.

Kaymin glared up at Bluestreak. "What the frag?"

"Thirty tests?" Bluestreak whispered harshly.

Kaymin stood up quietly, and tip toed out of the room. Bluestreak followed after with stomps of his own. "Shh!" Kaymin growled. The berthroom's door shut and Kaymin sighed. He walked over all of Jazz's toys, and sat down on the couch. "What the frag? Why are you here so late?"

"I brought your half of the data pads. If I have to stay up all night, so do you!"

"Where's Prowl?" Kaymin glanced around.

Bluestreak pointed behind him. Prowl sat at the kitchen table with a data pad. "What's wrong, Kaymin? Are you nervous?"

"No."

"I can talk louder. I hear once Jazz is up, he's up."

Kaymin glared. "You wouldn't."

"I will! You have fifteen tests to grade, and I'm not doing it for you!"

"Shh!" Kaymin sighed. "Fine. Just don't wake up Jazz. Or Serenade. She's Unicron himself."

Bluestreak smiled. "They have to be done by class tomorrow. Grades are due and those are going on this term."

"NO!" Kaymin covered his mouth quickly. The unit was silent as Bluestreak held in a laugh. Kaymin sighed as there no sound of Jazz or Serenade waking. "Tomorrow though?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"Sire? What are ya doing? PROWL!"

Kaymin jumped. "Slag!"

"PROWL!" Jazz yelled again. "WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE? Are ya here ta play? Can we play?"

Prowl glanced up to Jazz. "Star."

"Huh?" Jazz puffed up with Pride. "Ya want ta see my awesome stars again, huh?"

Prowl shook his helm.

"Ah know ya said they were ugly, but ya were obviously jealous! Ah can teach ya to draw one if ya want!"

Prowl turned his data pad around, and showed Jazz his own stars. They were almost as well drawn as Bluestreak's, but had the tell tale signs of being drawn by a small mech.

Jazz's optics widened. "Woah! SIRE! LOOK AT HIS STARS!"

Bluestreak laughed as Kaymin groaned. "Jazz go back to recharge!"

"Recharge? At a time like this? STARS! AH NEED TO DRAW STARS! AH FEEL IT SIRE! I GOTTA DRAW! AH GOT A NEED! AH NEED TO FILL THIS NEED!"

Kaymin facepalmed. "You have got to be kidding me! You have no need."

"AH NEED TA DRAW STARS!" Jazz dramatically fell to his knees. "AH'M GONNA DIE IF AH DON'T!"

Prowl watched Jazz closely as he fell to the ground. He wouldn't die just because he couldn't draw stars. Stars didn't have that power. If they didn't why was Jazz acting like he was going to die. It didn't make any sense!

Bluestreak's optics widened as Prowl's optics began to flash. "PROWL!"

* * *

Bluestreak sat on a berth next to Kaymin. Each had a matching dent on the helm. Ratchet glared at the two. "What the frag? Huh? Why the frag do I have to wake up to idiots like you, and a glitched youngling?"

"Jazz did it." Kaymin pounted.

"You're going to blame a youngling? Really?" Ratchet glared as Jazz sat in a chair with Prowl smiling.

"Hey! Can Ah make mah optics do that too?"

Ratchet glared at the youngling. "No!"

Bluestreak laughed weakly. "I'm sorry about this."

"Not sorry enough!" Ratchet glared. "Get your afts out!"

Bluestreak got up with a frown. "This is your fault, Kaymin."

The four walked out of the room, and Kaymin glanced back. "That was Ratchet?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"I wouldn't date him either."

Bluestreak giggled.

Prowl ran up to Bluestreak and raised his servos up. Bluestreak smiled and picked the youngling up. "Are you ready for recharge now?"

Prowl shook his helm as they left the building, and began walking down the street. "Home?"

"Yes, we're going home."

Prowl frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

Jazz ran up beside Bluestreak and looked up to Prowl. "Can ya teach meh to draw stars?"

Prowl nodded.

"Then can ya teach meh ta do the light trick with ya optics?"

Kaymin frowned. "Jazz!"

Jazz ignored kaymin. "It looked cool! Is tha how ya recharge?"

Bluestreak frowned as Prowl tapped his face. "Yes?"

"Turn."

"Huh?" Bluestreak glanced around thinking he forgot where he was going. He frowned when he realized they were nowhere close to where he was supposed to turn. "No. We don't turn yet."

"Home. Turn." Prowl frowned and began to wiggle in Bluestreak's arms.

"What are you doing?" Bluestreak kept his grip on Prowl as the youngling struggled a bit more.

"Go alone."

Bluestreak stopped. "Kaymin, you two go ahead."

Kaymin glanced down to Jazz. "Alright. Be careful, Blue."

Bluestreak nodded, and walked over to a bench. He sat Prowl on his lap. "Did you go home alone a lot, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded.

"Is that the street you took?"

Prowl nodded again.

Bluestreak sighed. "That isn't your home anymore."

"Not home?" Prowl frowned.

Bluestreak smiled. "Your home is with me. We're family."

Prowl pointed at the street. "Not home?"

"No." Bluestreak shook his helm.

Prowl nodded. "Not home."

Bluestreak smiled, and stood up with Prowl in his arms. "Not home." Prowl wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's neck. "Now let's go to our real home, and finish grading tests."

Bluestreak stood still for a while staring at the street. "I never been to that side of town before."He glanced down to Prowl who was halfway into recharge. "I don't think I want to either." He silently turned away from the street, and walked down the street to his own unit, and Prowl's new home.


	8. One shot

**A/N: Another one shot that wouldn't have another place to go if it didn't get put in here now. XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: I can whoo her over! I have more high grade than you do! Oh, and Optimus Prime. XD Now hand over the overly adorable younglings!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD Kaymin. Poor mech. XD Well, at least Serenade didn't wake up. That would have been the pit! Ratchet. He'll never get a date. XD CALLING 65! Did I mention I started on number 60?**

* * *

Serenade stared down at Jazz. "Listen up, Little mech. I don't want you causing Bluestreak any trouble. I don't want you to go climbing around on his stuff like you do ours, got it?"

"Yes, Carrier." Jazz smiled.

Serenade nodded. "Be good." She bent down, and gave Jazz a quick squeeze. "If I hear you caused any trouble, I'm going to make you scrub our unit!"

Jazz giggled. "Okay!"

Serenade turned to Bluestreak. "Thanks for letting him stay over."

"It's okay." Bluestreak smiled. "He's so cute I couldn't say no!"

"You think all younglings are cute. I worry about you." Serenade laughed. "I'll be here sometime tomorrow to pick Jazz up."

"Wha' if ah don't wanna go home?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll drag you back!" Serenade glared. "Then, in the dead of the night, I'll let the Sparkeater come and EAT YOU!"

"NOO!" Jazz yelled.

Serenade smiled. "Be good." She sent one last warning before she kissed the mech on his helm, and left.

Bluestreak smiled to Jazz. "Prowl is... somewhere." Bluestreak frowned. "Prowl!" He glanced around before he smiled at the small mech in the living room. "He's engrossed in his television."

Jazz's optics widened. "AH LOVE DIS SHOW!" He ran to the living room, and jumped onto the couch next to Prowl. He pointed to the screen, and smiled. "Ah wanna do that when ah get big! Ah wanna be a spy!"

Prowl turned to Jazz. "Don't wanna."

"Why not?" Jazz frowned. "Ya get ta sneak around, and get info!"

Prowl shook his helm. "Nervous."

"Ya gotta get past ya nerves!" Jazz pouted. "Who am ah gonna be a spy with if ya're not gonna do it?"

Prowl shrugged. "Don't know."

Jazz sighed as he turned to Bluestreak. "Ya wanna be mah spy partner?"

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm not too good at being quiet."

"Ya hafta be quiet?" Jazz sighed. " Ah can't be quiet!"

Prowl patted Jazz's shoulder. "I teach."

Jazz smiled "Alright!"

Prowl grabbed Jazz's servo and tapped it. "No."

"Wha-"

Prowl repeated the process. "No."

Jazz stared at Prowl. "Tha-" He was cut off by Prowl covering his mouth.

"No."

Prowl's optics widened and his frame went rigid as he quickly pulled his servo back. Bluestreak covered his mouth as a strand of sticky slobber stretched between a smiling Jazz's mouth and a disgusted Prowl's hand.

Prowl began to fidget as the slobber strand broke and fell onto Jazz's face, and his arm. He quickly began looking for something to wipe the slobber off on. "I'll get you a rag, Prowl." Bluestreak giggled.

Jazz smiled at Prowl with pride as he wiped his face with his arm. "told ya it wouldn't work."

Prowl frowned at Jazz. "Mean."

"Mean? Ah was just showin' ya!"

"Nasty."

Jazz frowned. "Ah'm sorry!"

"Okay." Prowl nodded as he held his servo away from him. Bluestreak quickly came around the corner with a wet rag, and began wiping his servo off. He folded the rag before he began on Jazz's face and arm.

"No more spitting, okay, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded. "Okay."

Bluestreak smiled. "Good. Prowl, I think it's best if you don't touch Jazz's face. You might get more icky slobber on your servo."

Prowl frowned. "Okay."

Bluestreak stood up. "What do you two want to do? You wanna keep watching your show, or maybe play a game or something?"

Jazz smiled. "Ah wanna watch our show!"

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. You two stay in the unit, alright. I don't mind if you go around inside, but don't leave, okay?" Prowl nodded along with Jazz. "Good, I'll be at the table, if you need anything."

Bluestreak sighed as he left the two and set up all the data pads he had to grade. He smiled as he looked up at the door. "Jazz."

Jazz turned around, right in the process reaching for the door's open button. Jazz smiled. "Ah'm just playin'!" He quickly turned back and ran into the living room. Bluestreak laughed as he sat down at the table, which had a perfect view of the door. He's had more than enough experience with Smokescreen to know to keep the front door in view at all times.

* * *

Jazz jumped back onto the couch. "Wanna play spy?"

Prowl shook his helm as he slid off the couch, and grabbed one of his data pads. "No."

"Wanna sneak out?"

Prowl turned to Jazz. "No. Bad things happen."

"What do ya mean?"

"When I was with my creators if you snuck out you got locked up." Prowl grabbed a second data pad and walked over to the couch again. He sat the data pads down, and climbed up. He positioned himself on the couch, and passed a data pad to Jazz. "Let's draw."

Jazz frowned. "Drawing is boring."

Prowl frowned and climbed off the couch again. He grabbed a ball, and passed it Jazz. "We can play with this."

"Boring." Jazz answered.

Prowl frowned. There was a ninety six percent chance that Jazz was going to turn down everything he offered unless it was to sneak out. "No." Prowl glared.

"No what?"

"Not sneaking out." Prowl sat down on the floor, and grabbed the remote for the television. "Not again."

Jazz frowned. "Fine. Ya don't have ta." Jazz slid off the couch and walked over to the entrance of the living room and peeked out. Bluestreak was still sitting at the table, but he seemed pretty engulfed in his data pads. His sire was like that sometimes too. He didn't notice anything!

Jazz slowly sneaked out of the room, and did a barrel roll to the kitchen counter.

* * *

Bluestreak watched Jazz barrel roll across the floor, and tried his hardest not to laugh. Jazz peeked around the corner of the counter, and stuck his back to the counter's wall so he could get closer to the door with cover of the shadows.

* * *

Jazz reached forward to press the open button. He had it! He was going places! Oh, he didn't know where, but he was going!

"Jazz."

"Aw man!" Jazz frowned as he pouted. "How do ya do it?"

"I have optics in the back of my helm." Bluestreak answered. "I see all. I know all. And I am all."

Jazz's optics widened. "Cool! Ah wanna be all!"

"Raise a couple of yougnlings and you'll be there."

Jazz's servos went to his hips, and he glared at Bluestreak. "Ah can't raise younglings! Ah am a younlging!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Everything comes with age."

"Ah want it now."

Bluestreak giggled. "Patience, my friend. It will come. Just like silence."

Jazz frowned. "Ah can be quiet."

Bluestreak smiled. "I know. You almost snuck past me."

"Really?" Jazz's face lit up.

Bluestreak nodded. "Really."

"Awesome!" Jazz cheered as he ran back into the living room. "AH ALMOST SNUCK PAST BLUESTREAK!"

Bluestreak laughed. What cute youngling.

* * *

Prowl walked up to the kitchen table with Jazz. He glanced up at Bluestreak, and tapped his leg. "Yes?"

"Hungry." Prowl announced.

Bluestreak sighed. "Jazz."

Jazz glanced back as he reached for the door again. "Aw."

Prowl glanced back at Jazz. A frown evident on his face. "Bad things." He reminded the bot.

Jazz frowned. "Blue, what happens if we sneak out?"

Bluestreak stood up as he finished his data pad. "Well, sometimes there's scary bots who can take you. If you're not careful then you can get hurt, and without an adult you know well, you might not be able to get the proper care you need. There's a lot of things that could happen to a youngling."

Jazz frowned. "Could ya get locked up?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I suppose you could."

"Would ya lock us up?" Jazz asked.

Bluestreak glanced over to Jazz. "Why would I do that?"

Prowl's helm fell to the side. Jazz smirked at Prowl. "Prowl said his creators lock him up! Ya're his creator!"

Bluestreak looked over to Prowl. He felt his spark break. Right there at that point in time. It just shattered. "Jazz, Prowl had different creators before me." He sighed. "Prowl's old creators were bad bots. They did mean things." Bluestreak glanced over to Prowl. "But Prowl, I want you to know I'd never do anything mean to you."

Prowl glanced up at and Bluestreak, and nodded. Jazz frowned. "So you're not Prowl's creator?"

"I'm his surrogate. A replacement."

Jazz frowned. "Oh." He looked over to Prowl, and latched onto the young praxian. "Ah'm sorry!"

Bluestreak walked over to the storage room and pulled out two cubes of low grade, and a regular cube for himself. He sat the cubes down at the table, and smiled at Jazz who was still hugging Prowl. "Here's your energon!"

Jazz released Prowl, and jumped onto a chair. "Can ah have the big cube?"

"Gray's." Prowl answered as he climbed onto his chair. He scooted the big cube to Bluestreak's place, and passed a small cube to Jazz. "No touch."

Bluestreak laughed. "Thank you, Prowl. I love you!"

Prowl nodded. "Love Gray."

"I LOVE ENERGON!" Jazz yelled as he tipped the cube over his mouth, and started chugging.

* * *

Serenade stared at the apartment that was usually so clean. It looked like it was hit by an storm, or Jazz. She turned to worn out looking Bluestreak. "Have fun?"

"I think I gave him too much energon."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you to give him energon early so he doesn't get all hyped up?"

Bluestreak glared at Serenade. "yes."

"My bad." Serenade shrugged. "Where is Jazz?"

"He's recharging with Prowl." Bluestreak yawned. "I take that back. He's behind the kitchen counter trying to sneak out of the unit."

"AW!"

Serenade laughed as Jazz came out from behind the counter. "Blue is good isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jazz pouted. "Ah wanna be like him! Ah wanna know all!"

Serenade raised an optic ridge. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jazz nodded. "Ah wanna raise a youngling and learn everything!"

"No, you don't." Serenade answered. She looked up to Bluestreak. "Thanks. Kaymin and I had a wonderful rest with this unicron spawn away."

Bluestreak laughed. "No Problem. I wouldn't mind to do it again sometime."

Serenade smiled. "Say thanks, Little man."

"Thanks!" Jazz smiled. "Ah had lots of fun!" He sat down on Serenade's pede, and wrapped all four of his appendages around her leg.

Serenade sighed. "Bye, Blue."

"Goodbye, Serenade."

Serenade drug her pede across the floor, and eventually out of the unit. Bluestreak laughed as the door shut. "Hungry."

"Woah!" Bluestreak jumped as he glanced down at Prowl. "You scared me!"

"Sorry."

Bluestreak laughed. "Alright. Energon!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have a mathematics UIL test today. I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA! XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Zrexheartz: Yes, Prowl is, isn't he? XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou:(ch8) He can't help it! He has a big trap. XD**

**(CH 7)It'll all be explained in later chapters. Don't worry! XD**

**(Ch6) XD Ninja Prowl is amazing!**

**(Ch5) Yep! Their great friendship begins!**

**Ironhide's Daughter (Ch 4): No problem, and thank you very much! You're too kind!**

* * *

Bluestreak led Prowl through the crowds of people to the dojo. Today was an off day for the day center. There were three orns a decaorn it stayed closed, giving bots a chance to rest from their stress. Bluestreak decided using these days for extracurricular activities would be the best.

Prowl decided he wanted to start martial arts. Bluestreak wasn't keen on the idea, but if Prowl wanted to do it, he would let him. It couldn't hurt, anyways.

Bluestreak opened the building's door for Prowl, and followed the youngling in. The building was relaxing. Calming crystals were placed across the room strategically. The temperature was perfect. Nothing about the building was uncomfortable.

Prowl pulled Bluestreak to the counter. A young mech smiled at the two. "Welcome! Is he a new little bot?"

"Yes, he is." Bluestreak nodded.

The young mech smirked. "Don't worry. Master, won't let the little guy get hurt. He'll start off in the youngest class, and he'll work his way right on up."

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm trusting you mechs. This is Prowl, by the way. I'm Bluestreak."

The young mech nodded. "Craytor."

Bluestreak smiled. "Nice to meet you. Do I need to fill anything out?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" Craytor pulled a data pad out from under the counter. "You'll have to fill this out. If any emergencies happen, we need to have medical information, and who to contact. The first decaorn of classes are free. That way if your youngling decided he doesn't like it, he can quit no cost to you."

Bluestreak smiled. "Cool. Um, is this pay by lesson, or is like a metacycle thing?"

"Really it's a pay decaornly thing. As your youngling gets older, it becomes a pay by class thing."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. I'll just fill this out. Do you have a stylus?"

"Oops. Sorry." Craytor laughed as he pulled out a stylus, and passed it to Bluestreak. "There you go!"

"Thanks." Bluestreak smiled. He walked over to the small sitting area, and began filling out the blanks. Prowl sat next to him, calmly staring straight ahead. A shadow distracted Bluestreak as he looked up.

A big mech stood staring down at the two of them. "Who is this?"

"Prowl." Bluestreak answered.

The mech smiled as he bent down. "Hello, Prowl."

"Hello." Prowl answered nervously.

The mech smiled. "You need more confidence."

Bluestreak watched the mech closely as he smiled at Prowl. Prowl frowned. "Confidence."

The mech smiled. "My designation is Kiroh. I will be teaching Prowl."

Bluestreak smiled. "I see."

Kiroh smiled back as he went back to Prowl. "What kind of fighting do you want to learn?"

"All."

The answer surprised both Bluestreak and Kiroh. Kiroh laughed. "All of it? You want to be a grand master?"

Prowl thought about it for a moment. "Learn. That's all."

Bluestreak patted Prowl's helm. "I hope that's all you have to do."

Prowl nodded. Kiroh smiled. "I like you, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "Thanks."

Kiroh laughed. "Funny mech. Is he starting classes today?"

Bluestreak nodded. "If I can finish this stuff. I actually have something I'm going to start doing as well, so when Prowl is here, I can be there."

Kiroh nodded. "You are not going to learn with him?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I don't really like fighting, but this was the only thing Prowl seemed interested in, so I'm letting him do it."

Kiroh nodded. "I see. Prowl, you can go back into that room, and meet with the other younglings while I talk to your creator."

Prowl nodded as slid off the chair, and walked calmly to the door Kiroh pointed to. Kiroh smiled and turned back to Bluestreak. "I like to talk to creators before I begin teaching their younglings."

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm glad. I would be worrying a lot if I didn't know who was teaching my youngling."

Kiroh chuckled. "I want to ask questions about Prowl. Does he have any kind of bad behavior I should know about?"

Bluestreak thought for a second. "No. I know you may get this a lot, but he's a perfect angel. He doesn't get in trouble, and he's excellent about doing as an adult tells him."

Kiroh nodded. "Disciplined. That is a good attribute to have. Any kind of health issues, before I push him too hard."

"Um. I wrote it on the data pad, but he has a logic glitch. If he glitches it's best to take him to a doctor named Ratchet. He's pretty easy to find."

"What is the cause of the logic glitch, if it isn't too intimate information?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I'd feel more comfortable if you knew. Prowl's real creators wired a battle computer directly into his processor."

"His processor?" Kiroh asked.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah. He's been doing good lately, but he's not extremely social, or really playful like a normal youngling his age."

Kiroh nodded. "I see. I was going to ask if he had any rage issues, but I'm sure with that battle computer, he can't feel many emotions at all."

Bluestreak nodded. "That's what Ratchet told me."

Kiroh gave Bluestreak a smile. "Thank you for the information, Bluestreak. I will take good care of Prowl."

Bluestreak returned the smile. "Thank you. Do I just give this data pad to Craytor?"

Kiroh nodded. "Yes. I will look it over after class."

Bluestreak nodded. "Thanks." He stood up, and walked up to the counter as Kiroh walked into the room with the other younglings.

Craytor accepted the data pad as it was passed his way. "Kiroh is a nice mech. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Nothing you say will keep me from worrying. The first youngling I raised decided he didn't want to do extracurricular activities. Instead, he opened a casino at the neighborhood park."

"A casino?"

"Don't ask. I got a lot of comms. From other creators."

Craytor laughed. "Sounds like a trouble maker."

"He is, but there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for him."

* * *

Smokescreen onlined his optics. A big Red and White mech stood over him. "Why the frag did I come into work this morning with you sitting on my clinic's doorstep?"

"Ratchet?"

"Yes. Now, what the frag are you doing here with a dislocated door hinge?"

Smokescreen winced as he sat up. "I did as you said! I decided that I was going to work for Striker, and I got slagged over!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Are you off the hook?"

"No. I have to work as a debt collector!" Smokescreen groaned as he laid back down. "How did my life turn out like this?"

"You're an idiot. That's how!" Ratchet slammed a wrench over Smokescreen's helm.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, beating patients like you own them?"

"I don't see a problem. I'm the one who has to fix them anyways!" Ratchet hit Smokescreen again. "What possessed you to come here?"

"What did you want me to do? I had a dislocated shoulder, and I don't have any credits!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Forget I said anything." Ratchet grabbed a data pad. "Sign."

Smokescreen frowned at the tone that reminded him of a certain youngling. "When did you start using one word commands?" Smokescreen took the data pad into his servo.

Ratchet shook his helm. "I'll say what I want. When I want. How I want. Why do you care?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure it does." Ratchet defended. "Everything matters."

"My own Sire replaced me. I'm not really welcome there anymore."

"Did he say that?" Ratchet asked.

"No. He always tells me to come back, but I can tell he doesn't want me to." Smokescreen shook his helm as he signed the data pad, and passed it back

"If he tells you to come back, then go back. It's that simple." Ratchet accepted the data pad, and filed it away. "I don't know how much more simple it can be. "

Smokescreen shook his helm. "It's not always that simple."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm a horrible person. I forgot to answer two of the reviews, and I didn't want to wait till next time, cause then I'd feel bad, and forget again, so everybody gets another chapter XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Bluebutterflywitch:(For the oneshot) I so sorry! I forgot you! I got distracted, and that's what happens XD. Bluestreak is a genius. Prowl doesn't even have to try. He just does! XD I am exactly the same. My music plays 24/7 with the occasional pause to watch a video or something. It's even playing when I'm not here, so my mom can listen to it. XD If it makes you feel any better, WE'RE AT 70!**

**(Chapter 9): Smokescreen just has major gambling skillz! Smokescreen has fconfidence issues. I blame Bluestreak really. He doesn't play on the 'I love you both equally' thing. XD Ratchet is a monster! Rawr! He'd probably beat everybody within a ten foot radius! His logic works. He would stepped on me by now, and threw me to the man eating sharks.**

**Autobotschic: I'm sorry for forgetting you too! I didn't mean to. And just for forgetting you, I'll allow you another week with Prowl and Jazz, though I do need them for update rehearsal. XD  
**

**I have all the Optimuses! From every universe! And I have highgrade that will knock you on your aft just from the scent! Ehhh**

**I'm pretty sure I got all the reviews this time XD  
**

* * *

Bluestreak nervously glanced around the building as he walked in. A gruff mech pushed him out of the way as he walked up to the counter. "I'm here to meet with Ironhide."

The mech at the counter snorted. "You have better chances meeting Sentinel."

The gruff mech growled. "Yeah, well I have an appointment."

"Yeah, well stuff it, cause Hide isn't here."

Bluestreak quickly to went to walk out of the building. "And where do you think you're going?" The mech behind the counter caught him.

"I was just leaving."

"No, you're not. What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about learning to shoot a gun, but I decided against it. I'm probably not very good, and I'll shoot somebody's optic out. That wouldn't turn out so well."

A blue femme walked out of the back, and snorted. "Nonsense. If you have bad aim you wouldn't even be able to hit half the mechs here."

Bluestreak backed away nervously. "I'm just gonna-"

"Come to the back, and show me what you've got. I'm Chromia."

Bluestreak nervously followed Chromia to the back. "I really don't think I would be very good."

"Shut up. Here you look like a mech that would be good as a sniper."

"Sniper?" Bluestreak jumped as Chromia shoved a rifle into his hands.

"Ever use a gun before?"

"No."

"That's about to change." Chromia smirked as they walked past a big black mech. She reeled her servo back, and smacked the mech's aft. "Nice view."

The mech instictively aimed a cannon at her. Bluestreak freaked out, and Chromia laughed. The big mech brought the cannon down, and sighed. "I could have shot you, Chromia."

Chromia laughed. "I was going to teach this mech how to snipe, but I figured you would have more fun with him."

The big mech looked down at Bluestreak. "Never seen you before."

"I shouldn't be here!"

The big mech laughed. "Nonsense! I'm Ironhide."

Bluestreak groaned. "Bluestreak."

* * *

Ironhide had taught Bluestreak all there was to know about the rifle he held in his servos. Truthfully, Bluestreak had only been more interested in one topic, and that was sparklings. By the time Bluestreak's alarm went off to pick up Prowl, he could take the rifle apart, and put it back together.

"I have to go." Bluestreak smiled. "I have a youngling to pick up, but thank you! I'll definitely come back. How much do I owe?"

Ironhide shook his helm. "Chromia takes care of that. I'll put this little guy in your locker."

"My locker?"

Ironhide bellowed a laugh. "You seem to like it so much, I thought I'd let you have it."

"No, I couldn't!"

Ironhide shook his helm. "It's yours. Got Bluestreak written all over it. Chromia will give you the locker's key. Come back whenever you have time, and we'll finish this lesson."

Bluestreak smiled. "Thank you!" He couldn't contain himself as gave the big black mech a hug. "This is one of the best presents I could have, right after another sparkling!"

Ironhide was unsure of how to react. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Bluestreak ran out of the back, up to the front where Chromia stood. "You have fun?"

"I sure did! I was kind of nervous, but I've never had that much fun in my life. Well, when I picked Smokie up from the enforcers, which was fun. They had lost him, and it turned out he was in the back gambling with the inmates."

"Who's Smokie?"

"He was my first sparkling."

Chromia smiled. "Here's the key to your locker, and your total will be 256 credits. That takes care of your vorns membership."

"Wow, that's cheap!"

Chromia smiled "I might have shaved some off for you being so cute."

"Oh, thank you!"

Chromia smiled as she accepted Bluestreak's card. "Here you go." She waved at Bluestreak as he accepted the card, and sprinted out of the building.

* * *

Smokescreen stood in front of the gray bot again. Striker stared at him with degrading optics. "Here's your next location. If you keep this up, I might just give you a promotion Smokey-mech."

Smokescreen took the data pad. A Dojo? "The bot I've been looking for was spotted there today dropping off a youngling. The mech owes me a lot of credits, and I'm not letting him off the hook. He's slippery, so I'm sending Code with you." Striker finished, and motioned his servo for him to go away. "Code is waiting outside."

Smokescreen turned, and walked out of the room. Sure enough Code was standing by the door. "Let's go."

"360 from trying to kill me."

Code snorted. "Don't think you're special. I was doing my job. Now hurry your aft up."

* * *

Bluestreak glanced around the big buildings as he smiled. It was a lot of fun learning how to use the guns. He never would have thought that guns would be so much fun! He was humming by the time he walked up to the dojo. "Hey, mech."

Bluestreak knew that voice.

"I think you owe us some money."

Bluestreak quickly turned to the voice. "Oh no." Code was glaring at him from down the street. Bluestreak quickly turned to run.

"Frag! No you don't!"

Bluestreak ran around a corner, and slid to a stop. "Smokescreen? What are you doing down here?"

"Sire, I was um.."

"What are you doing? Get him!"

Bluestreak glanced back. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He quickly began running again. Code shoved Smokescreen out of the way as he pursued. Bluestreak squeaked as a blast flew by him.

They were not kidding around.

Bluestreak ran through an alley, and jumped over one of the walls, tucking himself into a small crevice. He heard Code run into the alleyway. "Slag it! Where did he go?"

Another set of footsteps entered after Code's. "Was that gray mech the one you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Silverstreak. He owes Striker. A lot."

"Silverstreak?"

"Frag! Let's go."

Bluestreak sat in his little hideaway until he was sure the two mechs were gone. He slowly crawled his way out. He looked both ways before he exited the alley way, and went back to the dojo. He quickly went in, and stared out the window for Code.

"Hey!" Craytor smiled at the register. "Bluestreak, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm just here to pick up Prowl. I know I'm a little late."

Craytor Smiled. "He's doing one on one with Kiroh. You can peek in if you want to."

Bluestreak nodded as he walked up to the door, and peeked in through the window. Prowl was sitting in the middle of the room, in a meditating position. Bluestreak smiled at how cute his youngling looked.

Kiroh caught a glance at Bluestreak, and smiled as he tapped Prowl's shoulder a couple of times, and pointed to the door. Prowl looked up, and immediately stood. He walked up to the door, and opened it.

Bluestreak bent down, and gave Prowl a hug. "Hey, Prowl. Did you have fun?"

Prowl nodded. Kiroh smiled. "Prowl is a natural. He's gifted. I wouldn't mind seeing him every orn."

Bluestreak smiled. "You'll have to deal with every other orn."

"I suppose I could." Kiroh smiled. Bluestreak nervously looked out the windows of the building. Kiroh quickly noticed the small mech's nervousness. "Is something wrong?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Some mechs were chasing me earlier. I got away, but I don't want to have to start running with Prowl."

Kiroh frowned. "Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"If I live nearby I will walk you home safely." Kiroh nodded.

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask that!"

"You did not ask, I offered. There is a difference, and I wish you allow me to walk you back to your place."

"No, I'm okay. Don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is because I felt bad for leaving the last one the way I did...**

* * *

Bluestreak had never been so embarrassed in his life. Kiroh had followed Prowl, and him home while sending glares at anybody who dared look in their direction.

Bluestreak opened the apartment door for Prowl who ran inside. Bluestreak turned to Kiroh. "Thank you."

Kiroh smiled as if he was embarrassed. "Oh, don't worry about it!" Kiroh turned and walked down the hall.

Bluestreak sighed as he walked into his unit.

"Silverstreak?"

Bluestreak jumped

"What kind of name is that?"

"Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen sat at the table, his arms crossed. He glared at Bluestreak. "I can't believe you. You're such a hypocrite. Always telling me not to get in trouble, yet here you are."

"Smokesc-"

"Shut the frag up! I'm here to collect a debt for Striker. Fifty three million credits. You have it or not?"

Bluestreak felt tears well up. "No, I don't."

"What, no excuse?"

"No."

"So what are we going to do about it, Silverstreak?"

"Smokescreen, you can't!"

"Code, you see anything good in there?" Smokescreen stood up from the table.

Code, the big mech, walked out of the living room holding Prowl upside down by a leg.

"PROWL!"

Code snorted. "Like Striker would stoop so low as to take a youngling. Nothing good in there either." He dropped Prowl on the ground.

"Prowl, go to the kitchen!" Bluestreak yelled. Prowl nodded and did as he was told.

Smokescreen snorted. "The bedroom. There's a small box under the big berth."

"Smokescreen! You can't!"

"Take that. Inside is a Red energon Gem."

Bluestreak fell to his knees. "What did I do wrong to deserve this from you?"

Smokescreen bent down next to Bluestreak. "Everything."

Bluestreak flinched at the words more than the crashing that came from the room. After a while Code exited from the room, and smiled. He raised a red gem up in the air, and examined it. "Wow. This could pay for the debt plus some."

"You can't have it." Bluestreak whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can't have it, Fragging Slagger!" Bluestreak yelled.

Smokescreen stared at Bluestreak with wide optics. Code just smirked. "And why can't I?"

"Because it belongs to my Sire!" Bluestreak stood up slowly. "I'm warning you. If you don't drop it, I won't go easy on you."

"Gray!" Prowl whispered from behind the counter.

"Prowl, stay back there." Bluestreak glared at Code. "Hand it over."

Code laughed. "Like pit."

Bluestreak glared. He took a step forward, and held his servo out. "Hand it over, Scrap heap."

"No."

Bluestreak shot forward, and punched Code in the stomach. The big bot grunted, and fell to the ground. "Let it go!" His foot reeled back and struck the bot in the side. "Let it go, right now!"

Smokescreen backed away. He had never seen Bluestreak like this before.

Bluestreak straddled the mech, and grabbed the sides of his armor. He pulled the mech close, and glared. "Hand it over, or you might not have legs to run back to Striker with."

"Take it!" Code threw the stone. Bluestreak jumped up, and caught it mid- air as Code scrambled off the ground. "We're going, Smokescreen."

Bluestreak looked over to Smokescreen. Smokescreen was backed up against the wall with wide optics. "I said we're going!" Code grabbed him, and pulled him out of the unit.

"Prowl, are you okay?"

"Okay."

Bluestreak walked into the kitchen. Prowl was pushed into a corner. Bluestreak sighed, and crouched down. He extended his arms, and smiled. "Come here."

Prowl nodded, and crawled over to Bluestreak. Bluestreak wrapped Prowl in a hug. "You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Gray protect."

"Yeah, I'll protect you. You're going to be alright. I have to go make a call." Bluestreak stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, and straight to the living room. The couch was turned over, broken data pads scattered the ground as well as broken toys.

Bluestreak activated the comm. System, and typed in a number. He waited as the communicator connected him to who he wanted to talk to. "House of Hel- Lord Bluestreak!" A mech saluted.

"No, just Bluestreak. I need to talk to Sire." Bluestreak shook his helm.

"Of course!" The mech ran off screen. Yelling and crashing was heard before a black and red mech, similar build to Bluestreak, ran onto the view of the screen.

Bluestreak smiled at his sire, Synchro. "Blue! Sire misses you! Sire misses you so much!"

"Sire, we're in the same city. I, um, need your help. I have to leave, can you…help?"

The mech's optics narrowed. "Of course, you can come home. I can't promise you won't be sucked in, but I can guarantee your safety."

Bluestreak nodded. "Of course. Thanks."

The mech nodded. "I have to go, Blue. I'll see you when you get here. You better be here tomorrow."

Bluestreak nodded. "Thanks Sire."

The screen went black. Bluestreak was mostly raised by a family friend and his bonded. The two took care of him while his Sire worked for joors upon joors. Bluestreak honestly didn't mind that much, but it caused a bit of friction when Bluestreak grew up, and had his own plans. Where his Sire had plans for him.

Bluestreak sighed as he walked out of the Room. Prowl sat on the floor trying to fix one of his data pads. Bluestreak felt his chest tighten. "Prowl, I'm sorry, but we have to leave." Bluestreak felt energon tears start to fall as all Prowl did was nod.

Prowl watched Bluestreak as he fell to his knees, the red gem clutched in his servos. He felt Bluestreak pull him close, and the older mechs helm rest against his back. Prowl frowned. His gray shouldn't be crying. His gray should be happy, and laughing.

Prowl never forgot that orn. It was when he first started martial arts, and it was the first time he had ever seen his "Gray" cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, tomorrow, 3/30/2013, at 3:00 P.M Central United States time, I will be doing a live writing on Google documents for the next chapter of this story. It will updated tomorrow, and It will be nice. XD You can go to my Facebook page (Link on Profile.) and get the link when I start!**

**On a different note, I am the perfect nerd. I have something to obsess over, I found out when I thought I have a mild cold, it's actually severe allergies, and I need braces. OH MY GOSH! I'M LIKE CHUCKY FROM THE RUGRATS! Only, I have something to obsess over… XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: (Ch. 9) He is an idiot! XD Prowl is extremely adorable! I just want to eat him up! Unfortunately, my teeth are not strong enough to bite into his metal, and even if it was, it might cause my throat to bleed profusely, and hurts enough right now.**

**(Ch 11) XD *Smokescreen looks around nervously, and then begins to run.* Poor guy. I hope he runs fast enough.**

**Xrexheartz: (Ch 11) Smokescreen ran that direction! *Points to her left.* I would check his tree house!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: (Ch 11) Kiroh is so sweet. I love him, and because I love him, you know he's going to appear later! XD Unfortunately Bluestreak does have a debt with Striker, poor guy. I blame the circumstances. Smokescreen is just upsetting everybody, isn't he? XD Poor Prowl, he's just so innocent… for now… XD It's actually 100 now! XD Bluestreak seems like a mech who has a hard time concentrating on more than one thing. And at the moment I think his main concern is Prowl's safety. XD Ratchet is a poor doctor! **

**Guest/Crankysnapdragon: I'm guessing you're the same person! XD Thank you! It means a lot! *Eyes twinkle at the sweets.* I KNOW WHO'S GOING TO BE UP ALL NIGHT! XD *Slaps Smokescreen's servo.* NO!**

**Shizuka Taiyou: (Ch 9) Yup! Things are going downhill. **

**(Ch10) Or is it…?**

**(Ch11) Bluestreak is very humble! XD with lack of better word!**

* * *

The red and black mech quickly walked down the hall with four other mechs in tow. "I need you guys to find out what services Bluestreak has been using. You know what to do from there."

The mechs nodded before branching away from the mech. The red and black mech smiled at a big red mech. "Sentinel, it's nice to see you again. What can I do for you this lovely orn?"

"I would like some mechs taken care of. You seem to have a better background with this kind of thing than the other group."

"I can promise you, Helix group is the best choice in everything. Now, who are these mechs?"

Sentinel smiled.

* * *

Striker growled as he threw the data pad at Smokecreen's helm. The data pad cracked as it ricocheted off his helm, and slammed onto the ground. "I want those credits that you owe me, Smokescreen! You owe me so much that I want to offline you right now!"

Smokescreen flinched at screaming. "I know."

"Get the credits that bot owes me or I'll offline you and feed you to the scraplets! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Striker!"

Striker glared. "Good. Get your aft out of here."

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork. "Um, Ratchet, you have visitors." The femme that worked at his front desk, now stood nervously in the entrance of his office.

Ratchet stood up suspiciously before he walked out of the office. In the waiting room stood two mechs. Each one was smiling. "I am Crypt." The first one stated politely.

"And I am Charger." The seconded one smiled. "We have noticed you have been taking care of Lord Bluestreak."

"Lord Bluestreak?" Ratchet frowned. "I am a doctor. That is my job. To take care of mechs."

Crypt looked over to Charger. They both nodded. Crypt turned back to Ratchet and sighed. "We are here to ask that come and help care for Lord Bluestreak as his personal doctor."

"Personal what?" Ratchet glared. "The pit I will. Who are you?"

"We come from the Helix group. Located near the Helix crystal gardens." Crypt answered.

"What are you doing here? This is Striker's territory."

Charger laughed. "Not for long. I don't think you understand your position. You don't have a choice. We'll provide you with everything you'll need. You can still continue to see your other patients, as long as they are not part of Striker's gang, and we'll pay you twice as much as you make here, or," The mech's tone went dark, "we could just destroy this place now."

Ratchet frowned. "Threats won't work."

Crypt frowned. "We are speaking politely now. Please do not make us out to be the bad guys. We are simply looking out for Lord Bluestreak's wellbeing."

"And what of Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Prowl?" Crypt looked over to Charger. "Lord Synchro, didn't say anything about anybody named Prowl."

"Bluestreak's youngling?" Ratchet offered the information.

The two mechs optics widened. "Lord Bluestreak got bonded and didn't tell us? Oh, Crypt what will we do! Lord Bluestreak has grown up!" Charger hugged Crypt with tears in his optics.

"It's alright, Charger. I'm sure Lord Bluestreak was going to tell us sooner, or later."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "He isn't bonded."

"Not bonded! He's so brave, Crypt!"

"He is!"

"It's n- How embarrassing to have mechs like you under Synchro's command!" Ratchet glared as he pulled out a wrench. "What the frag is wrong with you?"

Charger slowly pulled away from Crypt. "Listen here, Slagger. We're having a personal moment! Back off!"

Ratchet growled. "Not in my clinic!" Ratchet launched the wrench.

Crypt quickly caught it before it hit Charger. "I see. That is going to be your decision."

"Shylight. Do it."

Ratchet felt a hit to the back of his helm before he fell into darkness.

Crypt and Charger smirked to a black minicon. "Good Job." Crypt nodded.

* * *

Chromia smiled as Ironhide locked the door. He purred as she hugged him from behind. "Today was nice. That mech earlier was pretty cute."

"Which one? I'll have to shoot them next time I see 'em."

Chromia smiled. "The gray one."

"Bluestreak?"

"Yeah."

"He has a youngling."

Chromia pulled away from Ironhide, and walked back over to the counter. "His bonded must be a lucky bot then."

"Lord Bluestreak isn't bonded."

Ironhide quickly turned and activated his cannons at the unexpected voice.

Two femmes stood in front of the entrance to the shooting range. Each one looking exactly like the other. The one on the right smiled. "I am Scatter Frost. Nice to meet you Mr. Ironhide, and Mrs. Chromia. We're here to take you away."

"Frost! I was supposed to say that part!" The one on the right stomped her pede on the ground, and glared at her twin.

"You should have said it quicker, Sliver."

The one of the left turned away and began pouting. Scatter Frost ignored her.

Ironhide glared. "I don't know what you're talking about, but we're not going anywhere."

Sliver smiled. "We hear you two are in debt. If you come with us, we'll pay it off. All you have to do is help us with a tiny something."

Ironhide growled, but Chromia raised her servo up for him to stop. "It's true we are in debt, but by you taking us, we won't be able to earn any credits. Our business will be put to a halt."

"Nonsense. You can open your own little shooting range in a new location. You know, like around the Helix gardens."

Chromia frowned. "The Helix gardens?"

"Yes." The twins nodded at once. Both answering at the same time.

"Will you also be paying us?"

"Yes."

"And you'll pay off our debt?"

"Yes."

Ironhide stepped forward. "What do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is help take care of Lord Bluestreak. You two seem to like him enough."

Chromia and Ironhide looked at each other, obviously speaking through their bond. Ironhide sighed. "You got yourself a deal."

"Great!" One of the twins yelled. Ironhide had lost track of which was which a time ago. "We'll start on our way now. There is still one more place we have to go."

"No, there's not. We decided not to, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I guess we're just meeting Charger, and Crypt then."

One of the twins nodded. "Yepp. That's about all we're doing. Then we'll take them to speak with Synchro."

"Lord Synchro." The other corrected.

* * *

Synchro leaned back in his chair. He shook his helm. "These are some pretty high powered mechs, Sentinel."

Sentinel shrugged. "Can you do it, or not?"

Synchro growled. "Do not use that tone with me. I don't care if you're Prime or not." Synchro stood up. "I'll do it, but I'm not promising it will done by the date restrictions."

Sentinel growled. "If it can't be done by the date I provided then don't bother doing it at all!"

Synchro chuckled. "I guess we won't be taking the job. Good luck with the council, Sentinel."

Sentinel glared. "You can't be serious!"

"I can, and I am." Synchro walked up to his door, and it opened. "There is no way I can get it done by that day." Synchro walked out of the room, and turned to the two mechs on each side of the doorway. "Escort him out, please. He has no other business here."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Whoop Whoop**

**REVIEWS! **

**Autobotschic: Lord Bluestreak just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? XD Run smokescreen run! As fast as you can! You can't catch him he's the ginergerbread man!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: He's a master of the martial arts, and he teaches children. He has to be sweet! XD Yup! Synchro is! XD *Sits next to her* Hand over the sweets! XD Smokescreen seems to be everybody's target. It's kind of funny, cause Blue will beat their afts they touch Smokescreen! XD Charger and Crypt are so sweet. Synchro's right servo mechs! XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: I don't Ratchet has issues. He's bound to beat some bot up. XD There is! Don't worry!**

* * *

Synchro stared at the three bots in front of him. He raised an optic ridge at the four of his Associates. He glanced at the black mech and the blue femme, and then to a knocked out red and white mech. He sighed. "Crypt, what happened to your mech?"

Crypt, the orange mech, and one of Synchro's right hand mechs, frowned. "He fell into recharge, Sir?"

Synchro pursed his lips, and brought his servos up to his face. "Fell into recharge, huh?"

"Yes, Sir."

Synchro turned to the brown and white mech next to Crypt. "Charger?" He glanced down for a moment before he sighed. "what happened to Ratchet?"

Charger smirked. "He fell into recharge."

Synchro growled. "You're both about to fall into recharge!" He raised his voice, and threw the blue and silver femme's into giggles.

Charger and Crypt smiled. "But Sir,we can't help it if the old mech decides it's his nap time!" Crypt argued.

Ratchet groaned, and slowly glanced around. He opened his mouth to say something, but Charger pulled out the wrench that was flung at him earlier in the orn, and slammed it down on the medics helm. Ratchet's optics began to fritzs out, but soon he was once again limp in the chair.

Synchro's optics went wide as he watched the scene in front of him. He glared at Charger, and shook his helm. "Is this what 'fell into recharge meant'?"

Charger smirked. "Yes."

Synchro stared at the two unbelievingly. "You have got to be kidding me. Give me the wrench." Synchro held out his servo expectantly.

Charge frowned as he pulled the wrench close to his chassis. "No! It's mine! You're just going to hit me with it!"

Synchro rolled his optics. "Now Charger, would I do that?"

"Yes." Crypt deadpanned. "You would."

Synchro rolled his optics. "Fine I swear on my family's lives I won't hit you for hitting Ratchet, at all."

Charger nodded and passed the wrench over. Synchro sat the wrench on his desk.

Chromia and Ironhide glanced to each other, and before long, Ironhide stood up. "We've seen enough. We're leaving."

Synchro leaned back in his chair. "Scatter Frost." He nodded to one of the twins.

The twin behind Ironhide put her servo on Ironhide's shoulder and pushed him back down to his seat. She leaned in close to his audial receptor, and giggled. "I'm afraid it's too late to back out now. For one, Lord Synchro has already paid off your debt, and number two, Lord Bluestreak is on his way." She stood back up straight behind Ironhide, and put her servos behind her back.

Ironhide glared. "I'm not your prisoner!"

Synchro laughed. "Of course you're not." He smirked. "But you are in my debt. Are you not? After all I paid off your debt. I'm not asking for money in return. Simply protection for my precious family."

Chromia glanced around. "Looks like you have enough protection here."

Synchro nodded as he leaned forward in his seat. "I do have a lot of mechs under my belt, but they all specific tasks to do. I need somebody who skill set for the specific task of protecting my cute, innocent, Bluestreak. Who is more skilled than former mercenaries?"

Ironhide glared as he stood up again. "Former being the key word!"

Synchro stared at Ironhide, seemingly scaling the mech up. "I am not asking you to invade Striker's territory, or to bring his gang down, I am simply asking you to protect Bluestreak.I just don't want any harm coming his way."

The twins smiled down at Chromia, who seemed deep in thought. "You two seemed pretty attached to Lord Bluestreak already, anyways!"

Synchro smiled as he pushed himself away from his desk, and twirled in his chair. "There you have it! Why not just take care of him anyways. Just because of your already established love of the mech. I mean, have you seen him? He's adorable!"

Chromia snorted. "I'll do it. Even if this lugnut doesn't." She pointed up to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared down to Chromia. "Chromia, I thought we were go-"

"Sparkling and younglings can wait." Chromia nodded to Synchro. "I have demands."

Synchro nodded. "Shoot. Well, not literally."

Chromia smirked. "Nice save. I want Ironhide and myself to have our own unit. I want our own shooting range, and I want Decaornly payments. Direct transfers to Ironhide's account. It has to be at least five hundred credits each time. I want bonuses every time Ironhide and, or I, have to go into combat."

Synchro nodded his helm as he thought for a moment. "How Specific. Alright, deal."

Chromia smiled. "Good."

Synchro smiled. "Tell me. Do you and Ironhide want creations?"

Ironhide glared. "Yes. Do you have a problem."

Synchro shook his helm nonchalantly. "No, I don't. I just think that you two will raise an almost perfect creation."

"Almost?" Chromia growled."

"No, youngling can be as perfect as Bluestreak." Synchro smirked.

Ratchet groaned as he sat up. Charger lept for the wrench that sat harmlessly on Synchro's desk, but Synchro was faster. The wrench was in Synchro's servo, and in no time, it was smacked against Charger's helm. "Charger, no."

"It's either me or him!" Charger yelled.

Ratchet groaned when he realized where he was. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Synchro smiled wide at Ratchet. "Ratchet! Good to see you. I hope your recharge was well!"

"Re-recharge? I was knocked the frag out, twice!"

"Yes." Synchro nodded. "Twice."

Ratchet growled.

Synchro sighed. "Ratchet, I'm sorry, but in my defense, when I first saw you under Striker's wrath, sitting innocently in the med bay, I decided that one day, you would be mine! You just gave me the perfect excuse! You're going to be Bluestreak's personal doctor!"

Ratchet growled. "If I had known Bluestreak was yours I would have hit him a pit of a lot harder!"

Synchro's face went wide. "He- M- My sparkling!" Synchro glared as he started to jump over his desk. Charger grabbed him.

"Hurry, Ratchet, run for the med bay!"

* * *

Bluestreak held Prowl in his arms. "This is our new home, Prowl."

Prowl stared at the huge complex. "Big."

"Yeah." Bluestreak chuckled. The big complex was almost like small city all on its own. It was located near the Helix crystal garden. The most famous crystal garden on all of Cybertron.

Bluestreak grew up in this complex. He learned from his Sire, and his sire's most trusted companions. This was his home. This was where he learned in life there was nothing, _nothing_ more important than family. Nothing in life came before your family. Not even yourself. Family, you could trust with your life, and they wouldn't let you down.

Bluestreak smiled as he walked forward. His doorwings held high. He smiled down to Prowl. "Raise your door wings. It's a pride thing."

Prowl raised up his small door wings, and nodded to Bluestreak. Bluestreak walked through the main street where bots were walking around, going into small shops, and having an all around blast. At the end of the street was a huge mansion. Bluestreak paused in front of it.

"This is where we're going to be staying, Prowl. My Sire, your grand-creator, lives here."

"Gray?" Prowl glanced up at Bluestreak.

"Yes?"

"Big." Prowl muttered.

Bluestreak laughed at the repeat of conversation. "It's very big." Bluestreak walked into the front door, and stood in the door way. He watched bots rush around going up and down stairs, carrying stacks of data pads. All in a rush to get somewhere. It wasn't usually like this.

Bluestreak frowned as he walked up the stairs, and made a left around the corner. He stopped in front of a door with two mechs, one on each side. "Hello. May we go in?"

One of the bots shrugged. The other rolled his optics, and knocked on the door. The door slid open, and Bluestreak was quickly shoved out of the way by a huge black mech.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide glanced back. His gaze softened when he caught optic of Prowl. He slowly stepped forward, as if he was hypnotized. "May I hold him?"

Bluestreak glanced to Prowl, and nodded. "Yeah, you know what? Can you watch him while I go in there?" he passed Prowl over to Ironhide gently, and smiled.

Ironhide nodded. Chromia walked up from behind Bluestreak. "Nice to see you, Blue."

"It's nice to see you teo as well, but, um, why are you here?"

Chromia shrugged. "Just working."

"Okay?" Bluestreak frowned as he stepped into his Sire's office. The door closed behind him. Synchro's back was facing him. As were four other bots' he knew well. "Psst!"

Nobody moved. Synchro sighed. "Mech's like him are so hard to deal with."

"Psst!"

"Ask one wrong question, and they go off their rockers!"

"Psst!"

"Whoever is doing that, qui-" Synchro twisted around. His optics went wide. "BLUUUEEE!" He jumped over his desk, and tackled Bluestreak to the ground. "Oh, Blue! Sire's missed you so much! You should have visited me more! What happened? You seemed upset over the comm. Did something bad happen? Oh no! Somebody tried to mug you didn't they? Tell Sire who, and I'll take care of them!"

By this time, the other four bots had turned around. Bluestreak sent a painful smile at them. He would have greeted them, but he was on the ground, and his sire was still on top of him. "Sire, I'm fine.I'll tell you all about it in a moment, but I want to introduce you to somebody first."

Charger smirked. "Is it Prowl."

Bluestreak frowned. "Who is Prowl? Is he going to take you away from me? Are you two in love? Because I will rip his helm off!"

"Sire!" Bluestreak yelled. "Ironhide, can you bring in Prowl!" Bluestreak tried to wiggle out from under Synchro, but failed.

The door opened, and Ironhide peeked in. "Are you sure?"

Bluestreak looked up to Ironhide. "Y-Yes?"

Ironhide smirked as he came around the corner, Prowl sitting snugly on his hip. Synchro's optics widened. "A youngling?" Synchro smiled as he climbed off Bluestreak, and grabbed Prowl from Ironhide's arms. "He's so beautiful. Oh! He has your optics!" Synchro's optics dimmed for a second.

Bluestreak stood up and sent his sire a strange look. "I'm his surrogate."

Synchro frowned. "Ignore that order, Charger."

Charger chuckled. "It's been ignored, Sir."

Bluestreak frowned, and looked between the two. "What order?" Synchro simply smiled. "Sire!" Bluestreak yelled. "You cannot put a hit out on bots! Especially your youngling's bonded!"

Synchro just continued smiling as he held Prowl. "Hello Prowl. I'm Synchro! Blue's Sire."

"Gray." Prowl Corrected.

Synchro frowned. "No, Blue. His designation is Bluestreak so everybody calls him Blue. It's not his color."

Prowl's optics widened. Bluestreak began to panic. "Prowl!"

Prowl fell limp in Synchro's servos. Synchro's optics widened. "FRAG! I killed it! Blue, I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Prowl!" Bluestreak tore Prowl out of Synchro's servos. "I need Ratchet!"

"MED BAY!" Charger screamed.

Ironhide and Chromia watched the big group of Praxians run down the hall to the Medical wing. Chromia slowly began giggling. "I knew I was right."

* * *

Bluestreak glared at Synchro. "I cannot believe you! I didn't want you to force bots I know to work for you! I just wanted a place to go!"

Synchro shrugged. "I just wanted what was best for you. Ironhide and Chromia will be protecting you, and I was going to take Ratchet anyways. He belongs to me." Synchro glanced over to Ratchet who was working on re-booting Prowl. "What's wrong with Prowl?"

Bluestreak sighed. "His original creators installed a battle computer into his processor. He's not good with emotions, or anything illogical."

Synchro nodded. Bluestreak sent a glare over to him. "Do not put a hit out on his original creators!"

Synchro chuckled. "Oh, it's too late."

Bluestreak sighed unbelievable. "You're a piece of work, aren't you?"

Synchro laughed. "I do what I must for the family. Family comes before everything. Speaking of family. What happened that made you come running here of all places. I thought you couldn't stand the idea of staying here."

"Sire, it's not the idea of staying here that puts me off, it's the fact that you wanted me to take over all of this. I can't do that that. I just- I just can't. It wasn't you. As for what made me come running here, it was Striker."

"What about him?" Synchro glared. "That fragger better not have touched you!"

"A friend of mine took a loan out under the designation of Silverstreak. He couldn't pay it back, and he was getting bonded. So I took it over. Striker thinks I'm Silverstreak, and his mechs came to my unit the other day trying to find something to pay it off with. They almost took the red energon gem."

"Should have let them have it." Synchro sighed. "I was only a gem."

"Sire! It's important to you! You said so yourself! It's passed down since the beginning of the Helix group! Besides, because it was so important to you, it's important to me!"

Synchro smiled, and pulled Bluestreak to his side. "You're a good mech."

"I may have made more enemies than just Striver. There is another youngling I raised, Smokescreen. He was one of the mechs Striker sent."

"He didn't know about the arrangement with the other mech, did he?"

Bluestreak nodded. "He hates me now."

Synchro nodded. "I see. It'll be alright, Bluestreak. Everything will turn out fine. You'll have your family back, all of it. We'll help you. We'll protect you, and you can just freeload."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I don't want to freeload. I want to help, all that I can."

Synchro nodded. "Alright."

"You remember how I said I would never pick up a gun?"

"Yes." Synchro nodded.

"I really like the sniper rifle. It's nice."

"You are your Sire's creation!" Synchro laughed as he pulled Bluestreak into a hug!"

Bluestreak frowned as Synchro pulled away. "Remember when I left?"

Synchro nodded solemly. "Yes."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you didn't."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "Sire, don't be like that!"

"Be like what?"

"You're obviously holding a grudge!"

"I am not!" Synchro defended himself. Bluestreak just sent him a disbelieving look. Synchro sighed. "What? I'm not!"

Ratchet cleared his throat to earn the attention of the two mechs. "Prowl is fine. It was mild crash. He's onlinging right now."

Synchro smiled. "OOOh! I want to see him first!" He quickly ran across the room to the berth Prowl was laying on.

Bluestreak turned to Ratchet. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know Sire was going to do that to you."

Ratchet shrugged. "I owe him anyways."

"You owe him?"

"Ratchet grabbed a rag and began wiping his servos. "Yeah, he paid off my debt with Striker. I used to work as a medic for the tyrant. I'm not upset about working for a compassionate mech like Synchro."

Bluestreak smiled. "There is not better leader for the Helix group."

Ratchet smiled. "I am aware."

"Prowl is so adorable!" Synchro shouted from across the Med bay.

Bluestreak laughed as he made his way over. "Hello, Prowl"

"Blue."

Bluestreak glanced over to Synchro then back down to Prowl. "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Gray if you want."

"Blue. I love, Blue."

Bluestreak smiled. "I love you too, Prowl."

Prowl smiled before frowning. "Data pad?"

Ratchet snorted. "I have an extra, if you want it."

Prowl nodded.

Synchro sent a glance over to Bluestreak. "He likes Data pads?"

"He does." Bluestreak smiled as Ratchet passed the data pad and stylus over to Prowl.

"I even signed it for you."

"Thanks." Prowl offered the data pad to Synchro. "Sign."

"Sign? Why? Is this some kind of binding contract? Do I need a lawyer?"

Prowl giggled. "No!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Sire, do you really think this adorable youngling would try to bind you in such a strange way?"

"Yes, but I'll sign it anyways. want to know why, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded.

"Because we're family." Synchro nodded as he signed the data pad. "Family is important. More important than the sky, or the ground we stand on. Family is even more important than Primus. Family is everything. You can try to abandon family, but they'll always be there for you. They'll forgive you no matter what." Synchro smiled to Prowl. "You're part of my family now, and I'll protect you from anything, and everything I have to. Until the day I terminate, I'll be here for you." Synchro sat the data pad next to Prowl and nodded.

Prowl stared at Synchro. He was surprised. His battle computer said that the mech was being truthful. He gave no indications of lying like his old creators did. But still Prowl couldn't belive it. Prowl simply nodded to the mech. If the mech was so passionate about his words, then family must be the most important thing, _ever_.

Synchro smiled to Prowl then turned to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet, for taking care of my new grand-creation." He picked up Prowl, and made sure the youngling had his new data pad. "We're going after Smokescreen tomorrow."

Ratchet frowned. "Smokescreen?"

Bluestreak nodded. "My other youngling."

"I had no idea he was related to you." Ratchet shook his helm. "He's about neck deep in scrap from Striker."

Synchro nodded. "We'll find out exactly how deep he is tomorrow. I'll be taking Charger with us."

Bluestreak gulped. "I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean smokescreen is already mad at me, the best thing to do is just let him cool down. Plus, striker thinks I owe him credits!"

Synchro looked over to Bluestreak. "Tell me, Blue. Who did you take the debt up for?"

"K- I'm not telling you! I know what you're going to do, and I don't want him to get involved! If we're going somewhere tomorrow anyways, then I'll have to run by the youngling center and tell them Prowl and I won't be going anymore."

Prowl looked over to Bluestreak with a sad face. "Jazz?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I'm sorry, Prowl. Jazz can't follow us here."

"Jazz? Who is Jazz?"

"Prowl's friend." Bluestreak frowned. "Sire? No! Yo-"

"Too late." Synchro deadpanned. "Don't worry, Prowl. You'll see Jazz in no time at all!"

Bluestreak groaned. "Siiirrreee!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to get this one up, because my favorite chapter is the next one, and I wanted it up Saturday so you guys could see how wonderful the next chapter. **

**Oh, and I would like to thank everybody! I want you guys to know that this story is barely 13 chapters in, and I already have 55 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's really hard to get reviews on here,( from experience) and I would give each and every one of you a freaking diamond if I could! I would give you all a thousand dollars! It means alot to me! THANK YOU!~ THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**REVIEWS**

**Zrexheartz: He's based off my I'm glad people are liking the mech. XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: XD Close enough! **

**Bluebutterflywitch: Synchro's based on my own Dad personality wise. XD Yes! So would I! I can see that happening! XD Thank primus! Sweets I'm starving! I'm in school and I'm starving! NOPE! Not him per se! XD Yup starts with a big fat K. I wouldn't feel sorry for Ratchet. XD Yes he is very protective!**

**Kokua Aviatrix: It's what makes him so fragging loveable! XD**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: XD I love his family. Well, I don't think Kidnapping would be smart for them, but you can move in with them. It has less chances of all of them going to prison! XD He will!**

**Autobotschic: He's so adorable! Don't eat them! I need them! I need them for mah story! If you eat them they will be in yo tummay! And not in mah Storay! XD Let's put him in the oven!**

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he walked into the youngling center, without Prowl. He walked up to the desk, and smiled at Seabreeze. "Hi."

"Bluestreak!"

"I actually came here to turn in my resignation."

"You too?"

"Me too?" Bluestreak asked.

Seabreeze nodded. "Serenade, and Kaymin came in earlier. They withdrew Jazz as well."

"Scrap he works fast." Bluestreak muttered. "I'll also be withdrawing Prowl."

"No!" Seabreeze groaned. "He was such a cute youngling!"

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I'll call in the subs, and I'll get some replacement younglings in here."

Bluestreak laughed. "Thanks." He slowly left the building, and glanced back. He'd miss this job.

Synchro smiled from his place next to Charger. "Good job. I honestly thought you'd cry."

"Ha ha." Bluestreak snorted.

Synchro smiled. "We'll be retrieving Smokescreen next. If he still hates you, that's your problem."

"I don't see how anybody could hate Lord Bluestreak."

"I can." Synchro smiled. "Though not for long!"

Charger smiled. "Lord Bluestreak, It is nice having you back."

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah."

"I miss Prowl." Synchro sighed. "I'm having him trained in Circuit-su by a friend of mine. A nice mech."

"Sire, you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Did you get Prowl's martial arts teacher too?"

Synchro smiled. "He was in martial arts?"

"You didn't?"

"No." Synchro laughed. "Prowl seems to like it though. Before we left he had a smile on his face."

"It was so cute!" Charger laughed. "It was like he was trying to hold it back!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Prowl has a nice smile."

"He does! I'd bond with him, if he wasn't my grand-creation." Synchro smiled with pride. His door wings up high, and fluttering with happiness.

Bluestreak smiled. "I know."

"There is something about him that worries me." Charger brought one of his digits up to his chin. "Shouldn't he be able to talk more than he does?"

"He can." Bluestreak smiled. "He usually sticks with fewer words. He's a silent mech."

"Usually a sign of a stuck up mech." Charger commented.

"My grand-creation is not stuck up!" Synchro yelled.

"No, not yet." Charger smirked.

The building they were looking for was coming up fast. The three stopped at the door, and knocked. It took a while, but somebody answered. "Heh, look who it is. Synchro."

Synchro smiled. "Good evening. I've come to pay off a nice big debt."

The mech frowned. "Come in. Striker has been expecting you."

Synchro smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend along."

The mech stepped in front. "Which one is the friend?"

"One owes you money, and the other is the friend. Get out of my way before I make you." Synchro growled.

The mech moved out of the way. "Go."

Synchro smiled. "Thank you. Your assistance is appreciated. I assume Striker is in the same office."

The mech nodded.

"Good. Blue, Charger, let's go."

Bluestreak and Charger followed behind Synchro. Synchro led the two to a huge door. He nodded to Charger who started typing on the lock. The door slid open, and the bots inside the room jumped.

The first one Bluestreak noticed was Smokescreen. The second, Code, and lastly Striker. Striker stood up. "Synchro. What a lovely visit."

"Stuff your slag through your aft. I'm here for business." Synchro walked into the room, and glared at Striker. "One of my associates owe you credits. I'm here to pay them off."

"Oh really? Which of your associates may that be?"

"Come on in." Synchro nodded for Bluestreak to enter.

Striker stood up. "Him?"

"Yes."

"You're going to pay off his sixty three million credit debt?"

Synchro smiled, not even phased by the amount of credits. "Of course I am."

Smokescreen stared at Bluestreak. Bluestreak glanced over to him as well. Their optics met, but all Smokescreen could think of was Bluestreak beating the scrap out of the huge mech beside him. He quickly looked away.

Bluestreak frowned.

Synchro smiled. "I'll also pay off the blue winged one's debt."

"Smokescreen's?" Striker smirked. "You can't pay his off."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Smokescreen owes me more than just credits."

Synchro frowned. "Oh, and what does he owe you?"

"He owes me a case full of Dark energon, which he lost while doing a delivery for me."

Synchro stood up. "Dark Energon?"

Striker smirked. "Yes, it's a big profit earner."

"You are disgusting. Making mechs carry that around! What the pit is wrong with you? Dark energon is the worst of the worst! It's scum like you that give Praxus a bad name!"

"I give Praxus a bad name? What about you. Doing the Prime's dirty work."

"Is that what you think? You think I walk around doing a mechs dirty work for him?"

"Yes." Striker smiled. "I also think the scum you run around with should be shot in th-"

"Shut up." Bluestreak growled.

Smokescreen jumped. Striker looked over to Bluestreak. "Excuse me?"

"I said shut your fragging mouth. That's my family you're talking about. Every single one of them!" Bluestreak stood up. "You're this close to pissing me off! We came here to pay a fragging debt, and get somebody who doesn't belong here back. Now, take the fragging credits, and watch Smokecreen's, mine, and Synchro's afts as we leave this fragging room!"

Synchro smirked as Striker stared at Bluestreak. Smokescreen was slowly backing up. "Well, there you have it Striker. I'll deposit the credits into your account, and we'll be taking Smokescreen. Have a good day. Don't let the petro rats dig out your inners. That's my job." Synchro laughed as he grabbed Smokescreen's arm, and walked out of the room.

Bluestreak gave one last glare to Striker as he left the room. Charger smiled at him. "I missed you."

Bluestreak frowned. "I lost it."

"That was the best part!" Synchro laughed as he tugged Smokescreen along. "I can't wait to tell Prowl all about it."

"You will not!" Bluestreak whined.

Charger laughed. "He's right. You won't! I told Crypt to tell him!"

Synchro pouted. "That was my slagging job."

Smokescreen looked around as the group left the building. "Stop!" He ripped himself away from Synchro and grabbed his helm. "What the frag is going on?"

Bluestreak sighed. "Smokescreen."

"No, you shut up!"

Charger growled. Bluestreak sighed. "Charger, its fine." He slowly walked up to Smokescreen, and reached out for him, only for his servos to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

"Smokescreen, I only want to hug you"Bluestreak backed away. "If I had known you were in trouble I would have helped. You didn't tell me."

Smokescreen shook his helm. "You would have been disappointed! You would have looked down on me, and saw me as a mistake. Bots always try to hide their mistakes, and get rid of them. I'm not stupid. That's how it goes!"

"Smokey, that's not true. When I found out you were at Ratchet's clinic for getting beat up, I was worried, and I called you over. You lied to me that . I felt like a failure because you didn't feel that you could rely on me, and in some ways, maybe you can't."

Synchro shook his helm. "It's not your fault Bluestreak. It's this fragger's fault." Synchro turned to Smokescreen. "Look at what this mech did for you. He came running to me of all mechs. Just because you were tangled up in your own big mess. For all you know, this could have cost him his freedom!"

Smokescreen looked over to Bluestreak. "Sire, Yo-"

"I did go to the Helix group for help. After you and Code broke into the apartment it wasn't safe there anymore. My first priority was Prowl." Bluestreak stared at Smokescreen as the mech's face fell. "We got to the Helix group yesterday, and I talked to Sire about helping you, and paying off the debt I took up for a friend."

"Sire? Friend?"

"Smokescreen, this is your Grand-creator." Bluestreak smiled as he pushed Synchro forward.

Smokescreen's optics widened. "Yo- Gra- What?"

Bluestreak smiled. "He's family!"

Synchro snorted. "Smokey! I just heard about you yesterday, but I already feel like I knew you for a lifetime! What did your creators do to you? Did they dissect your spark or something? Do I nee-"

"Sire! No more hits!" Bluestreak glared.

Synchro pouted. "Too late."

Bluestreak groaned. "Sire!"

"What? A mech like me protects my family! Anybody who messes with them, messes with me! I don't take mechs messing with me lightly!"

Bluestreak sighed. "I know." He pat Synchro on the back. "Let's go get you in bed, Sire. I think you're losing your processor."

Charger chuckled as he grabbed Smokescreen's servo. "You'll love it in Helix group. The bots are really nice, and you'll fit in great!"

Bluestreak smiled as Charger talked with Smokescreen. Synchro looked over to Bluestreak. "He wasn't as I expected."

"He's upset right now." Bluestreak sighed. "I'd be upset too, if you had lied to me most of my life."

Synchro frowned. "I would never do something like that."

Bluestreak sent him a stink optic. "You didn't tell me you were the leader of the Helix group until I was half Smokescreen's age."

Synchro frowned. "That was protecting, not lying."

"I really thought I was the only youngling in existence."

"Now that is your own fault for not doing your research!"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "Whatever."He paused as he glanced around. He remembered this place. "Sire, you guys can go ahead. I'm going to go make a pit stop."

Synchro turned back to Bluestreak, and paused. "Here?"

"Yes." Bluestreak nodded. "It won't take all orn. I'll be back soon."

Synchro looked back to A worried Smokescreen and nodded. "Alright. Come talk to me when you get home." Bluestreak nodded before he ran off.

This was the direction Prowl said he would go to get home. Bluestreak glanced around at the buildings. They seemed nice, but the further down the road he went the more rugged the buildings became. The metal seemed to have began to rust on some, signals that the buildings were unstable.

Bluestreak paused when he came up on a dead end. "What's a nice mech like you doing down here?"

Bluestreak jumped at the voice, and quickly turned to the voice. A mech sat slouched over against one of the buildings his blue paintjob was faded, and only one optic seemed to be functional.

"I-I'm looking for anybody who might know something about a bot named Prowl."

"That's a common designation." The mech chuckled. "Can't say I'll remember anything."

"Are you trying to-?"

"Bribe you out of possessions? Yes." The mech answered "So, what have you got?"

Bluestreak frowned. He didn't really have anything but the red energon gem, and there was no way he was giving that away. Maybe he should switch tactics. Crypt told him it was the easiest way to get information. Bluestreak didn't really like to use it though.

"You ain't got nothing." The mech laughed. "What a-"

Bluestreak punched the wall next to the mech's helm. It went through the rusted wall, and the mech went silent. "I have enough force behind my punch to break your sorry faceplates. I want to know about a youngling named Prowl."

"He's black and white, blue optics! I don't know much about him! I just picked him up for Terra-byte!"

Bluestreak glanced away. "Terra-byte?"

"He's the boss around here! He owns the place! You have to talk to him!"

Bluestreak frowned. "Where is he? Where can I meet with him?"

"He has a shop! It's right over there." The mech pointed straight across the road to a huge rusted tower. "I haven't seen the mech in a while. He's probably shut himself up."

Bluestreak nodded. "Thanks." He walked away slowly.

"A bit of warning." The mech called out. "I don't see many bots leave after going in there." The mech began cackling.

Bluestreak gulped. "Thanks." He continued forward, and walked up to the building, the mech's cackling still going strong. He glanced back and opened the door. He stepped inside, and the door made a ding sound. Bluestreak jumped.

"What?"

Bluestreak jumped again. A black mech glanced up at Bluestreak. "I said what?"

"Oh, um I was- well, I am here to talk about a youngling."

The mech glared. "A youngling?"

"Yes. Um, his designation is Prowl."

The mech growled. "That thing? Ha! That thing, isn't a youngling! That _thing_ is far from living!"

Bluestreak gulped. "I do-"

"What did you want to know about the _thing_?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I wanted to know who's creation he was. I wanted a good long look at the monstrous slag who hard wired a slagging battle computer in his helm."

The mech glared at Bluestreak. "I did. I am Terra-byte! If it wasn't for me that little slagger would be offline!"

Bluestreak felt his spark pick up. Terra-byte smirked. "Terra, I think he's scared." Terra-byte muttered. His optics brightened. "Oh, he is, Byte! Look! Look! He's shivering!"

Bluestreak jumped, and looked down. He was shaking. He was scared.

"Byte, let's kill him."

Bluestreak backed up. "N-no!"

Terra-Byte began laughing. "He's Terra-fied!" The bot began cackling.

Bluestreak began backing up again until he hit a wall. "No!"

"Terra, if I had a credit for everytime a bot's said that, I would probably be rich enough to be Prime!"

"No, Byte, not prime, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Bluestreak pushed himself up against the wall as the mech began walking forward. "Terra, what should we do? There's so many options. We haven't dissected a spark in a while."

Bluestreak let out a squeak. "I-"

"Shh." Terra-byte brought his servo over Bluestreak's mouth. "Don't say anything."

* * *

Smokescreen glanced around the place. "It's huge."

Synchro snorted. "Better than the fragger's place. He's disgusting. If you have the credits, you should show them off."

Charger frowned. "Most of this stuff was given to you in exchange for paying off debts."

Synchro shrugged. "Who cares? I'm like a loan shark. Pay it off, or give me something I find interesting, I don't care, as long as I feel that the debt is paid for."

Smokescreen frowned as Synchro wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Let's talk, Smokey. Charger, go save Prowl from Crypt."

Charger nodded before he walked away.

"About?"

"Everything. How'd you end up carrying Dark energon?"

Smokescreen looked away. "I'm broke. I don't have credits, at all. So, I made a courier business. I'd deliver anything. I didn't care, I didn't even ask what the package was. When the job came up for me to deliver the dark energon, I did. I was mugged though. Some bots beat the scrap out of me, and stole the dark energon."

Synchro frowned. "So you had no idea what it was?"

"None. If I knew it was Dark energon, I wouldn't have taken it. Are you seriously going to pay off all those credits?"

"Pshh." Synchro snorted. "Please, why the frag would I pay my enemy?"

Smokescreen frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I-? Are you stupid?" Synchro rolled his optics. I'm going blow up part of his building and tell him to eat scrap. Bluestreak doesn't know that. Repeat it, and I'll kick your aft."

Smokescreen stared at him in shock. "You're kidding!"

Synchro stopped walking, and stared at Smokescreen. "Do I look like a kidding mech?"

"Yes?"

"Good, that's my cover." Synchro chuckled. "Now, my second inquiry."

"Yes?"

"This is serious! What did your creators do to you?" Synchro stared at Smokescreen.

"They didn't do anything. They offlined when I was youngling and I earned my way by gambling in the slums."

"As a youngling?" Synchro walked up to a door and knocked. "I'll have to challenge you to a game later."

"Later?"

The door opened, and Smokescreen's optics widened. Ratchet glared. "Why the slag did you bring him to me?"

"Cause he's my first Grand-creation, and he might have trackers on him, so take them out."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine." He nodded for the two to follow him. "Sit." He nodded to a berth.

Smokescreen sat down, and stared at Ratchet. "Why are you here?"

"Because Synchro is slagger, and knows how to effectively kidnap a mech."

Synchro stared at Ratchet in mock shock. "How rude! I did not abduct you!"

"No, you had your minions do it!" Ratchet glared. He walked over to a machine, and began typing. "Alright. Stand up Smokescreen. Hold your servos out, and your pedes shoulder length apart."

Smokescreen did as he was told. "What are you going to do?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. He started up his scanner, and watched as Smokescreen shivered at the sensation. "There's four."

"Four? I only know about one!"

"The one between your door wings." Ratchet nodded. "They only told you about it because there is no hiding that one's existence. There's one in your right arm, one in your right ankle, and one is sneakily hid under your left hip structure."

Synchro snorted. "Striker, what a fragging charmer. He's just so slagging devious!"

Ratchet glared at Synchro. "Really?"

Synchro shrugged. "He's upset face just makes me so hot."

Smokescreen's face lit up with disgust. "What?"

"Oh, how did you like it over at your other grand-creator's home?" Synchro let out a cackle. "Oh, Bluestreak doesn't know about that either." Ratchet started walking away. "Ratchet!" Synchro called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go purge, you disgusting creep!"

Synchro shrugged. "A bot gets what he can! Now, come back and remove the trackers from Smokescreen's frame!"

Ratchet growled. "Fine, but stop your disgusting conversation."

Synchro shrugged. "Alright. So, Smokescreen."

"No, just no." Smokescreen stared at the wall. "That's disgusting! Just the mental pictures!"

"Hey! Stop mentally picturing your grand-creators doing that!"

Ratchet growled. "Get your aft out!" He pointed at the door. "I will frag your aft over!"

Synchro smirked. "Frag away."

Ratchet grabbed a wrench and slung it as hard as he could. It pegged Synchro in the helm, and the black and red mech fell to the ground. "Slagger."

Smokescreen stared in shock. "You just-"

"Shut up. I'm starting the removal process. Back on the berth."

"Yes, Sir!"


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING!: There may be some things in this chapter that could be considered rated Mature. I will give a warning in the chapter, if you don't want to read it, and I'll give a little none detailed explaination of what happens at the bottom of the chapter in a separate A/N.**

**A/N: I was scared I wouldn't be able to update! I just got my new kitten yesterday. It's black and has the prettiest blue eyes!(They'll probably change later) His name is Ironhide! XD It feels weird yelling at him. He bit me, and I was like "Ironhide! You know we don't harm humans!" XD I put him in his litterbox and the first thing he did was start eating. The litter. We had a little chat (litterally we talked, well he meowed at me for taking him out of the litterbox.) after that, and I proud to announce he no longer eats his litter! XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: XD Yes they did! Haha! I don't think so. He might have. XD Right! I think the two have a more competitive love relationship. Who blow up who's building best! XD **

**Autobotschic: Did any of us really expect a different outcome? Ratchet was sure to win from the beginning! I think Terra-byte is slightly more crazy! XD**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD Yup! Confusing huh? Bring an umbrella Ratchet may splash a bit! XD I know! He's insane! Why would go inside! He gonna learn today! XD **

**Shizuka Taiyou: Blue's Sire know all. XD He also is 's where Blue gets it from! XD**

**Zrexheartz: XD I know!  
**

* * *

Synchro leaned back in his office chair, a cool pack on his dented helm. He stared at Chromia and Ironhide. "I lost Bluestreak."

Chromia raised an optic ridge. "You lost your fully grown youngling? Did you misplace him? Where was the last place you had him?" Chromia smirked. Her arms crossed over her chest and her hips cocked.

"Very funny." Synchro let out a sarcastic laugh. "How about I say this. He told me he would be back soon, and he still isn't here. Find the fragger, or I'll frag you."

Chromia snorted. "You could try."

"Is that an offer. I haven't fragged a femme in a while."

"HEY!" Ironhide boomed. "That's my bonded."

"Just some friendly banter, Hide. Now, find my youngling." Synchro made a shooing motion.

Chromia stood up. "I suppose we can. I mean, it's not like it's our job or something."

Synchro snorted. "It is your job."

* * *

Bluestreak onlined his optics. His helm began to throb. "Byte! It's up!"

"Terra, I know it's up!" The mech walked forward. "Hello."

Bluestreak tried to sit up, but was pulled back down to the berth. "No no!" Terra-byte smacked Bluestreak's servo. "You can't! You're MAGNATIZED!" The bot went crazy with giggles. "I love magnetization. It's so simple! You're made of metal. Magnets attract metal!"

Bluestreak frowned. "No!"

"It's okay, Mister. Don't mind us." Terra-byte pulled out cord from his wrist. "I'm just going to dig around in your helm!"

Bluestreak began struggling against the magnetic pull. "No! Stop it! Stop!"

Terra-byte began giggling. "One of the reasons I miss our thing is because it didn't struggle! It was so easy!"

Bluestreak froze. The mech had done this Prowl? His Prowl? "Prowl?"

"The thing used to go by that, yes."

Bluestreak felt the cord attach itself to the port on the back of his neck. He immediately lifted his firewall. No mech was getting inside his helm, even if it killed him! He felt the mech's presence begin to push against his firewalls in a violent manner. The pressure in his helm growing by the astroklik.

* * *

Chromia glanced around the streets. Praxians were slowly walking down the streets. She occasionally stopped them and showed them an image of the Praxian she was looking for. Most of the time, the answer was the same. A shake of the head, and nod for them to be excused from the conversation.

Chromia sighed as Ironhide walked over to her. "Any luck."

Chromia shook her helm. "No. The only time bots saw him was when he was with Synchro. They said it was here."

Ironhide nodded. "Same."

Chromia glanced over to Ironhide. "You don't think he-"

"He's not that oblivious." Ironhide shook his helm. He glanced over to Chromia, a concerned look on his faceplates. "Is he?"

* * *

Terra-byte stared at the mech that laid on the table. The gray frame. The red accents. The wings. Oh the wings! They were beautiful. He just wanted to- NO! "Bad Byte!" He began slamming his helm against the wall. "No!"

He paused and looked back over to the mech. "Terra, He's so gorgeous. I want his frame! I want it! I want to rip it apart! I want his door wings! His pretty pretty pretty pretty, door wings. Please, Terra."

"NO! We want to dissect the spark first! Then you can have the frame! Do whatever you want with the frame!" The mech walked over to a mirror.

Terra-byte growled at his reflection. "It's Only fun if he can fight back, Terra!"

"Well he certainly can't fight back now!" He motioned to the offline gray mech laying on the old rusted birth.

"Then wake him up, Terra!"

"No, Byte! I am doing the fragging Spark dissections!"

"NOO!"

Terra-byte jumped at his own scream. He gave a glare "You'll wa-!" Terra-byte quickly turned to the slowly waking mech.

Bluestreak groaned as he slowly onlined his optics. His optics widened as he was greeted to darkness, and an unfamiliar setting. A quick flash of memories brought him to full awareness. The bot didn't get into his helm. Good.

Terra-byte slowly turned away from the mirror, and walked over to Bluestreak, a scowl on his faceplates. The scowl quickly changed to delight. "See Terra! He woke up! Can I have him now? You know how much I love door wingers"

Bluestreak's optics widened, and he quickly began struggling against the restraining berth. "No! Don't you touch me!"

Terra-Byte sighed, the expression on his faceplates changing to aggravation. "Do not break him, Byte. I want a perfectly intact spark. Do you understand?"

Terra-byte's expression turned to joy. "Oh! Of course! He'll be fine! Maybe not mentally, but he'll be great in the spark region! HA!" Terra-byte slowly stepped forward. He pressed a small button on the bottom of the berth, and a small tray slid out.

Bluestreak began struggling harder. He tried prying his servos off the berth, but they just wouldn't come up, no matter how much force he put behind it.

Terra-byte lifted up a syringe. "Thing didn't syringes before we fixed him."

"Get away!"

"Wanna know why?" Terra-byte released a roar of laughter. "Thing started associating them with pain!"

"Stop!" Bluestreak began wildly pulling different frame parts, hoping that somewhere on the old rusted berth there was a weak place for the magnets. He didn't want to hear any more about Prowl!

Terra-byte stabbed the syringe into Bluestreak's arm. The clear fluid inside quickly drained into the energon line. "It won't take long now. Only a moment."

Bluestreak felt the fear rise up. His voice refused to come out for a moment. "Please, stop."

Terra-byte frowned. "But it's fun. You wouldn't refuse a mech his fun."

"Fu-fun?"

"Watching you squirm in pain, or perhaps pleasure, will be as much fun as watching Thing squirm in agony! Well, it was fun until we fixed him. Terra really did that part."

Bluestreak felt pain in his door wings. Laying on them like he was, would cause pain, but not the amount he was feeling now. The pain continued to increase until Bluestreak had to squirm to try and relieve the pain.

"It's started!" Terra-byte jumped a bit in excitement, and pressed another button on the berth.

(**From here)**

At once the magnetization holding Bluestreak down was gone. Bluestreak immediately jumped up. Dizziness enclosed his senses as he reached for something to grab hold of. He stood for a moment, regaining his balance, and then he started to hobble away from the psychotic mech behind him.

Terra-byte laughed as he quickly caught up with Bluestreak, and shoved him into a wall.

Bluestreak screamed as his sensitive appendages hit the wall; the pain far greater than it was supposed to have been.

"The chemical I put in your system is a special creation. All your sensors are about 30 times more sensitive than they normally would have been! I can make you," Terra-byte punched Bluestreak, earning a scream of pure agony in response, "scream in pain, or," He leaned in, and slowly brought his servo up Bluestreak leg, earning a moan, "make you beg for more. Which it is, is up to you."

Bluestreak's frame began to heat as Terra-byte continued stroking his upper leg. "S-Stop!" He shoved the mech away, and immediately regretted it as the mech's servo slammed against his face. The pain was almost deafening as he fell to the ground.

Terra-byte smirked as he kicked Bluestreak onto his back. He laughed as he sat on Bluestreak's chassis. He sent a smile to the obviously in pain mech. "How about another try?"

Bluestreak tried to pull away as Terra-byte gripped his faceplates, and brought them up to him. He gave Bluestreak a wink as he pressed his lip-compentents right onto Bluestreak's.

Bluestreak tried to pull back, but Terra-byte gripped his bottom lip with his denta. As soon as Bluestreak stopped struggling the mech pulled back. Bluestreak stared ahead in a daze as his systems began to rev up.

Terra-byte giggled. "I don't even know your designation. How... naughty." Terra-byte smirked. "Good thing I don't care." He slowly began running his servos over Bluestreak's frame, released a giggled every time Bluestreak moaned or shuttered. Then he suddenly stopped.

Terra-Byte jerked Bluestreak off the ground by his arm, and slammed him against the wall, earning a shriek. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He screeched.

Bluestreak turned his face away from the mech. Was there a point of fighting back? Nobody knew where he was. Nobody probably cared. Prowl was safe. His sire would take care of him. Smokescreen was safe as well.

Bluestreak gasped as Terra-byte began sucking on his sensitive neck wires. His frame gave a quick pulse, and he froze. "N-no! Stop!" Bluestreak released a scream as he tried to shove the black mech away from him. "NO!"

Terra-byte chuckled at the sudden fight the gray mech was willing to put forth. He brought his servos up, and began running them over Bluestreak's door wings. "How about we get to the fun part?"

(**To here)**

"Get off, FRAGGER!"

Terra-byte's optics narrowed. He gripped Bluestreak's shoulders and slung the small bot to the ground. He sent a kick to Bluestreak, and smirk as it landed. "YOUR CHOICE!"

* * *

Striker glared at the mech who sat against a rusted building. "What the frag are you doing here? I told you to get lost or pay rent."

"I am lost." The mech cackled.

Striker snorted. "Obviously. Terra-byte has earned a couple of complaints again. Who does he have in there this time?"

"Nice young mech." The mech chuckled. "I warned him. I did, but nobody listens to crazy mechs."

Striker stared down at the mech. "I wonder why." He turned to the building, and frowned as screams began echoing out. "Byte is having fun."

"Silent a while ago, but mech called him a fragger."

Striker nodded. "I hate to be the ruiner of fun, but it seems I have to be. Thank you for the information. You may stay for an extra orn. Maybe you can find your way by then."

"I can certainly try." The mech chuckled.

"Oh, and Cyprus, Try not to hide your frames in my territory. I don't like murder investigations going on around me like that."

Cyprus began cackling. "I'll try."

Striker glared as he walked into the small building. The screams getting louder as he walked further in. He stopped in front of a door, and sighed before typing in a number. The doors slid open, and allowed him to hear laughing along with the deafening screams. "Byte."

The laughing mech stopped, one leg up in the air, ready to release his kick. "Oh, hello! Welcome to our home!"

"You got more complaints. I warned you next time wouldn't be so happy."

The mech gave Striker a dirty look as he released his kick onto the unsuspecting frame. "I can't get complaints. I have too much fun."

"Let me talk to Terra. I'm not in the mood for a freak like you, Fragger."

Terra-byte's optics narrowed. "WHAT? What did you just call me, Slagger!"

"I said let me talk to Terra, Fragger. Do you have a hearing problem?"

Terra-byte growled. "Say i-" He was quickly cut off as his frame froze. It took a second, but the mech slowly composed himself. He glanced back at the broken frame below him, and frowned. "Perfect condition my aft! What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Striker walked over to a table, and began tinkering with the items on top. "I simply want you to stop giving me a bad name."

"Can't. You already have a bad name."

Striker growled. "Because of mechs like you. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you to pack your slag up, and get the frag out."

Terra-byte's helm turned to the side. "Really? That's what you have to say? I'm not leaving. You can't make me, and I'll sooner frag you than leave." Terra pressed a button, and the lights flashed on.

Striker stared down at the frame laying on the ground. "Tell me. Do you know who that is?"

"Why should I?"

"Designation Bluestreak. A.K.A Silverstreak."

Terra froze, and slowly turned towards Striker. "N-no."

Striker pulled out a blaster, and shot it.

Terra-byte looked down at the gaping hole in his chassis then up at Striker before he fell to the ground.

Striker blew at the end of his blaster. "Next time make sure you aren't torturing a mech's youngling. I carried his spark, and I'll be fragged if all that torture goes to waste." Striker walked up to Bluestreak, and pulled the mech onto his back.

Striker glanced back at the graying frame of Terra-byte. "That's also for my grand-creation." He slowly turned away, and left the building. He snorted when Cyprus began cackling. "There is an opening in that building if you want it, the frame inside is yours to do with as you please."

* * *

Ironhide glared as he spotted a mech walking around the corner he motioned for Chromia to take up his rear. He sighed when Chromia groped his aft. Femmes.

He slowly walked forward, and jumped out from around the corner, blaster aimed at a mech, and the mech aiming a blaster at him.

"Striker."

"I do not believe we've met."

"Ironhide. That kid's body guard." Ironhide motioned to Bluestreak.

"You're not doing a very good job. Look at him. He's all beat up. If you wish I'll allow you to follow me to Synchro. I'll even allow the beautiful femme to follow as well. As long as she drops her weapons.

Ironhide brought down his blaster, and nodded for Chromia to do the same.

* * *

Charger walked into Synchro's office. "Lord Bluestreak has been located, and your Pre-bonded wishes to speak with you."

Synchro jumped up. "I'll see Bluestreak, and I want that fragger kicked to the curb!"

Charger frowned. "Your pre-bonded has Bluestreak, and is currently with Ratchet."

"Ratchet? Why?"

"Bluestreak got in trouble." Charger looked away. "I saw him, and he looked horrible."

Synchro pushed Charger out of the way as he sprinted down the hall. He slide around a corner, and dodged bots as he ran into the medical bay. A gray and green mech sat on a chair, datapad in his servos, and legs crossed as he sat in front of a berth.

Ratchet stood by the berth and typed on a computer. Multiple wires were hooked up to the gray and red mech that sat on the berth.

Synchro stood silently as Striker glanced up. Ratchet stood up and sighed. "He'll be fine. I did as you requested and removed the Terra-byte related memories."

"Terra-byte?" Synchro asked.

Striker nodded to Ratchet. "Leave."

Ratchet growled as he turned to Synchro. "Frag him up."

Synchro laughed as Ratchet stomped away. He turned his attention back to the berth and sat down beside Striker. "Terra-byte?"

"I did some research like you asked. Prowl's creator was Terra-byte. I'm still slightly surprised Bluestreak was there, but it has all been taken care of. I'm not sure what's happened to him, but the memories could have been detrimental. I couldn't allow them to stay. Not with a clean conscience anyways."

"I doubt you've ever had a clear conscience."

Striker glared. "Shut up. Don't bother putting a hit out on Terra-byte. I killed him. Cyprus is taking care of the frame."

Synchro nodded. "I see." He turned to look at Bluestreak. "Would you like to apologize to Smokescreen?"

Striker glared. "No."

Synchro frowned. "Would you like to apologize to Bluestreak for being mean to Smokescreen."

"No."

"Would you like to say yes to at least one of my questions?"

"Frag no." Striker smirked.

"Alright. That last one was uncalled for."

Striker stood up. "I'll be leaving. Bluestreak should be fine."

"Wait!" Synchro stood up. "I need to talk to you. It can wait till next time, but I feel like the next time we see each other it won't be on very good terms."

Striker turned to Synchro and nodded. "Talk."

"You're so gorgeous when you're serious."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right! Thanks for helping with Bluestreak." Synchro stepped back a big, and gave a slight bow.

Striker frowned. "I am confused. He is my creation, and he was about to be offlined. Of course I would help him."

Synchro snorted, and stood up straight. "I meant while he was living on his own. I don't know how you knew his friend would take out a debt or that Bluestreak would take the debt up, but I feel thankful that you were helping him."

"I was not helping him. I was training him. Maybe a better word would be testing him. If he could run from Code for as long as he had then he couldn't be a complete failure like you." Striker sat back down. "I conned his friend into taking the credits. He was a work colleague. I can give you a designation if you wish."

"I want to find him by myself. Thank you." Synchro leaned against a wall. "I don't think we did half bad on this one."

"Node is another story." Striker smirked. "I must admit. His bar is nice."

Synchro laughed. "Node really hates you."

"That's a personal issue. If you're done talking, I'll take my leave."

"No!" Synchro sighed. "I want you to properly meet Smokescreen and Prowl."

"Smokescreen would not like to see me. I would not like to see Smokescreen. He is very weak. Not much of an asset for my family."

"And Prowl?"

"You must think he's adorable. I have met him before. He was nothing but a pet to Terra-byte. He is a freak in my optics. You can keep your half of the messed up family. You seem to have enough love to go around."

"Strike, you can't choose family. You get what you get, and you should cher-"

"Do not pull out your disgusting scrap with me. I couldn't care less about family, so you can just shove it." Striker sighed. "This is why we are not fully bonded. I couldn't live with your voice echoing in my spark like a nagging priest."

"I got rid of the priests who used to come here." Synchro snorted.

"Their redemption scrap can burn in the pit along with me."

Synchro laughed. "Yep. I'm done talking, if you are. I'll tell Blue that you were kind enough to save him."

Striker glared. "I do not want him around me. You've ruined my life twice. Be lucky I still love you."

Synchro smiled as Striker stomped out of the room. "Love you too."

The door slid open, and stomping pedes came rushing through. "Is he alright?!" Smokescreen huffed and puffed as Prowl hung from under his arm.

Synchro smirked as he pulled Prowl free, and sat him on the ground. "He'll be fine."

"What happened to him?"

"He was in an accident. He was promptly saved by a gray hero though!" Synchro laughed. "He had a helm injury, so he may not remember what happened. It'll be best if you don't try to push him."

Smokescreen nodded. Prowl stood up and climbed his way up the berth. He stared at the machines that were hooked up to Bluestreak and then down to the ground.

Bluestreak groaned as Prowl crawled onto his chassis.

"Bluestreak." Prowl shook his chassis. "Blue."

Bluestreak groaned again as his optics onlined. "P-prowl?" He glanced around. "What's going on?"

"You're fine, Bluestreak. You had a little accident, that's all." Synchro stepped forward.

"Oh. The memory files aren't there."

"Ratchet said they wouldn't be. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Taking Smokey."

Synchro nodded. "I have to get back to work. You'll be free to leave by tomorrow**.**

* * *

**A/N: Pretty much what happened was Terra-byte is a psychopath. He injected Blue with this stuff that makes sensors 30 times more sensitive, and then he tried hitting on Blue, but when Blue was like "NAW DOGG!" He was all like "RAAAWWWRRR!" And started beating the scrap out of Blue...**

**I think I did good on that nice explaination. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: There was an issue with the fanfiction alert system, and I didn't get an e-mail for some of the reviews on this chapter, so If I don't reply to you, tell me! I have to go through the review page on this story. I'm sorry in advance. I feel like I'm going to forget somebody! I don't like that feeling.**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! XD Good, I would have been worried if you really did expect a different outcome. He's only SLIGHTLY more crazy. Just SLIGHTLY! XD**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: Whoo! Mommabot kicks aft! XD That part of town is just full of psychopaths!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: Every family has their secrets! For instance, I didn't find out that my grandpa wasn't really my grandpa until a couple of years ago. Of course. Not knowing your worst enemy is your carrier is a bit of an extreme secret to have. XD I kind of felt bad for killing Terra-byte, but then I was like. No! He's a freak! And then I was like. But I'm a freak. So I was split on that. XD I'll make sure to be on Ratchet's good side! He seems a little wrench happy these days.**

**zrexheartz: I took a bit of pride in that explanation! XD It wasn't perfect, but it got the job done!**

* * *

Bluestreak smiled as he and Smokescreen watched Prowl practice Circuit-su with his, not so new master, Kiroh. Bluestreak felt a little betrayed by the mech, but he was overall happy with the way things had turned out. Apparently, Kiroh and Bluestreak's sire were on very good terms. Kiroh being an old friend, and all.

Kiroh came to the estate three times a week to give Prowl one on one lessons. Bluestreak would watch as he trained. Today's only difference was Smokescreen decided to watch as well.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak's relationship had gotten better. There were still things they couldn't talk about without Smokescreen getting upset, and roaring out of the room, but it was better.

After Bluestreak was released from Med Bay he had forced Smokescreen to sit down with him and talk. Bluestreak learned what had happened, and they decided that Smokescreen would ditch the delivery business. They decided there would be no more lies, or the most part.

Smokescreen smiled as Prowl fell over. "He needs to learn to use his door wings as a counter balance."

"He's young. He'll learn. Until then, record the cute, and continue sending clips to Sire." Bluestreak giggled as Prowl stood back up, and wiggled his door wings.

Smokescreen shook his helm. "He's a strange one."

"I know." Bluestreak nodded.

The training room's doors slid open. "And this is the training room!"

Bluestreak turned to the door. "You have got to be kidding me."

Kaymin, Serenade, and Jazz were standing with Synchro in the door way. Jazz didn't stay long, spotting Prowl on the mats, he ran over to play with his friend. "Look, my family's here!" Synchro led the small group over to Bluestreak and Smokescreen.

Kaymin raised an optic ridge. "Really?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I told you not to do this."

Synchro smiled. "You can tell me what to do when you take over my position!"

"So never?"

"Blue, I thought you came back resigning to the fact you were going to."

"Absolutely not. No."

Synchro frowned. "Well."

Serenade sighed. "Bluestreak, I'm sorry for my bonded's idiocy in asking you to take up that debt. He should have carried it on his own shoulders instead of shoving it onto yours."

"It's fine." Bluestreak shook his helm. "No harm done."

Kaymin smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Blue."

"What? This is the mech?" Synchro sighed. "I better take that hit down. Bluestreak, show them around while I go get this sorted out." Bluestreak nodded before Synchro walked off.

Kaymin's optics widened. "Is he serious? He had a hit out for me?"

Bluestreak laughed. "He was just kidding!"

"He wasn't kidding." Smokescreen cut in.

Bluestreak sent a stink optic to he younger mech.

"JAZZ! GET OFF THE MECH!" Serenade screeched.

Bluestreak glanced over to Jazz. The small mech was perched on Kiroh's back, covering the older mech's optics with his servos. Kiroh stood calmly as Prowl watched. "Kiroh, are you okay?"

"I am fine! The mechling believes I am afraid of the dark." Kiroh called back. "But he is mistaken."

"Mah Sire says ever'body's scared of da dark!" Jazz yelled.

Bluestreak smiled. "It's fine. Kiroh is teaching Prowl Circuit-su. I'm sure he'll survive Jazz."

Kaymin frowned. "The last mech who believed he could survive Jazz is currently in the med wing?"

"Who?"

"I believe his name was Crypt."

Bluestreak frowned. "Crypt is the med bay?"

Kaymin nodded. "Better question. Why are you here?"

"I live here. Well, now I do."

Serenade frowned. "Why?"

"I don't work well under pressure…"

Smokescreen snorted. "Synchro's his sire."

The two's optics went wide. "He's your sire?" Kaymin asked surprised.

"Yes." Bluestreak stood up. "Smokey, watch Prowl and Jazz. I'm going to check on Crypt, and show these two around."

Smokescreen nodded. "Alright. Are you meeting up with Ironhide today?"

"Chromia." Bluestreak answered as he led Serenade and Kaymin away from the training room. "I didn't mean for you guys to get mixed up in this whole thing. Prowl mentioned Jazz, and Sire likes to spoil younglings."

"He's paying off our unit, and selling it. He's taking the credits from the old unit, and giving us a new home next door to you." Serenade sighed. "We've already been there, and quite frankly, its way nicer than anything we've lived in before."

Kaymin smiled. "I don't think the credits he's getting is even one millionth of the payment for the new unit."

Bluestreak smiled. "Welcome to the family. Are you two still teaching?"

"I'll be teaching the younglings in the estate." Serenade answered. "Kaymin is going to, well, I'm not really sure what he's going to be doing?"

Kaymin smiled. "I'll be helping Crypt and Charger collect debts."

Bluestreak nodded. "You'll be meeting Shylight then."

"Who?"

Bluestreak laughed. "Shylight is a minicon. He's with Charger most of the time."

"Are they…?"

"Oh, no. Crypt and Charger are bonded. Have you two met Scatter Frost, and Sliver yet?"

Kaymin glanced at the ceiling in thought. "No."

"We'll have to keep Jazz away from them. No good could come from that group." Bluestreak smiled at the two. "I'll introduce you guys though."

"I heard our names." One of the Dark Blue femmes slid next to Bluestreak. Her light blue accents shimmered in the light. "Are you talking about us?"

An identical femme slid in on Bluestreak's other side. "I think he is Frost!"

"We'll have to fix that."

"I think so."

Bluestreak laughed. "I was just going to introduce you to some friends."

The two femmes glanced over to Serenade and Kaymin. They glanced at each other and smiled. "I'm Scatter Frost!"

"I'm Sliver!"

Bluestreak sighed. "Unfortunately, it's impossible to tell if they're lying or not."

"Kaymin."

"Serenade."

The twins smiled as they walked down the hall. Kaymin waved as they left. "They seemed nice."

"We'll have to mess with them later." One of the twins smiled.

Kaymin frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

* * *

Synchro smiled at the gray and green mech that sat in front of him. "Nice to see you again."

"You're a fragger. When you said the next time we'd see each other wasn't going to be pleasant, I didn't think you meant this."

"Now, now, let's be nice here." Synchro laughed. "You know, Crypt was playing around with some data he hacked into and found a world like none I had ever seen. Huge beasts roamed around. I must admit, it was something."

"I'm here to talk about the damage you caused!"

"Damage? Striker, come now. Would I blow up half your dark energon storage? I mean really?"

Striker glared. "Yes! You would! That is exactly what YOU would do! I'm sick and tired of your slagging scrap!"

Synchro leaned back in his chair, and raised an optic ridge. "MY scrap? What about yours? Dark energon. That's disgusting, and I will not allow it in my city!"

"It's not your city, Synchro! Not until I offline!" Striker growled.

"We'll see about that, big guy."

"Bi-big? I am not big!" Striker glared, his small frame shuttering with anger.

"Big enough."

"I am small and sleek!"

"Big."

"You're just being childish now!"

"You're just being childish now." Synchro mimicked.

Striker slowly took a deep breath. "Keep your olfactory sensor where it belongs, in your own fragging business."

Synchro raised an optic ridge. "Where it belongs? All I'm trying to tell you by doing all this, is that Dark energon is a dangerous thing to trade. It could get you in a scrapload of fragging slag, if you're not careful. Which you, are not. You're extremely rash, and have no conscience."

Striker rolled his optics. "Yeah, well, I'll see you in the pit, fragger." Striker stood up, a smirk evident on his face.

Synchro rolled his optics. "You can take the slagger my mechs caught trying to hack into our accounts with you. Red found him almost immediately."

Striker turned and glared. "I will." He quickly left.

Synchro shook his helm. "He can try to get the best of me, but he fails every time. Sexy aft though. I'd like to tap that again."

"Lord Synchro, You are talking aloud again."

Synchro glanced to his computer monitor. Charger's smiling face stared at him. "What the frag are you doing?"

"I'm reporting that your high grade storage has been detonated, and that I'm taking the day off to take care of Crypt. The youngling really did a number on his door wings."

Synchro frowned. "My high grade? Slag! Slagging fragger! I'll frag the slag out of him!" He jumped up, and sprinted out of the room.

Charger frowned. "Yeah, Crypt is fine. Thanks for asking! I mean, I didn't want to talk to you about anything. No, not at all." Charger sighed. "I am kind of upset about the high grade as well. That was just like kicking a mech while he was down."

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at the holocube that floated above his helm, and brightened the darkened area around him. He frowned as the sound of engines zooming towards him brought him out of his thoughts. He set up his rifle, and aimed the gun. He offlined his optics, took a deep breath, and…

**_BANG_**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that last part is a signal that we are going forward in time. We're moving on up! The next chapter is after a huge time skip! Prowl is all grown up! I don't wanna hear your glitching either! He's adorable as an adult! Tell them Prowl!  
**

**The tiny prowl glanced up frown his data pad, in a poof of smoke the small being was replaced by a huge black and white mech. "I do not like being called adorable. Please refrain from using that phrase while I am in audial range."**

**SEE! ADORABLE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Remember this is after a time skip! Don't forget it~ The first part of the chapter is kind of iffy. It's not all that great. I apologize.  
**

**REVIEWS**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: XD Kaymin was the first person I'd expect to be in debt. He's so rash, and doesn't think anything through all the way! XD He's a pretty funny mech. Smokey shouldn't have to! XD Yup! Blow Slag up, and all is good! **

**Olympian-King: Thank you!**

**Ironhide's Daughter: Well, I am. At this point in my life, there's no denying it anymore. I'm just strange. My mother refers to me as a Mini gaga. **

**Xrexheartz: I know! I just want to keep calling him adorable, but I know better. He'd squash me.**

**Autobotschic: *Prowl quickly gets the superglue company on the phone.* "What do you mean, 'No way to get it off'?" XD Everybody loves Prowl~ There's no more reason to live. The high grade's gone!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: We should mess with Jazz. You know. Steal his T-cog, and make sure he can change back into his bi-pedal mode again. That would be good. XD Thanks! He's not mean! He's just... okay, he's a little should also hit ratchet! With a bus! XD My name is probably on his list! XD Everybody's on that slagging thing!  
**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Too far! Way too far in the future! X**

* * *

Bluestreak onlined his optics from the dream that had been haunting him. It was a memory really. He killed a bot. He had no choice.

_Bluestreak stared at the black and red mech in front of him. Synchro was looking down at his desk. "Blue, I told you that I wouldn't be able to keep you from the life I live. I did warn you."_

_Bluestreak nodded. "I know."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know." Bluestreak glanced down. "I am happy to help my family. If this is the sacrifice I have to make. I'll make it for you."_

_Synchro nodded. "There's no way anything can go wrong. Nothing could possible go wrong. I promise." Synchro passed a data pad over the table. "This is the mech. He's not in any way innocent. He's the one who killed Shylight."_

_Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."_

_*pzzt*_

_Bluestreak's rifle aimed, his digit ready, and waiting for the mech to get in firing range. He didn't know this mech. He didn't know anything about him. All he knew was that he killed Shylight. A good friend of the bot who helped raise him. _

_The shot lined up, and Bluestreak pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot caused the mech to look over, and catch Bluestreak's optics. Terror. _

_Terror._

* * *

Bluestreak shook his helm. That was so long ago though. He wasn't completely back to normal yet after that experience.

Prowl was all grown up now. There was nothing left to distract himself with either. Most of the time Bluestreak took refuge in his brother, Node's, bar. It was nice in there. It ebbed away the pain, just a little.

To make matters worse, he was lonely. Prowl always had stuff to do. Smokescreen was studying a lot. Synchro was working still. It left Bluestreak alone, all day. Stuck in his own depressing thoughts and memories. Of course he told nobody he was lonely, well, not that he remembered. He wasn't really one to push his problems on others. Not unless there was another way. Most of the time there was another way.

Bluestreak stared at himself in the mirror. Today would be another day of pretending. Nobody would notice. Not really anyways. He would keep his optics bright, and his door wings held high. He be happy, and have fun.

Keeping the charade up would be a distraction all on it's own.

* * *

Bluestreak frowned as his optics narrowed. He silently cocked the rifle in his servos. Ironhide smirked as a shot rang through the room. The unsuspecting drone fell to the ground. Ironhide glanced up to where Bluestreak was perched, only to find him gone.

A huge smile crossed Ironhide's face. "Good job, Blue! No sign you were even there."

Bluestreak tip toed up behind Ironhide, reeled his arm back, and gave the mech a hefty slap on the back. His laugh rang through the room as Ironhide jumped at least ten feet off the ground. "Thanks, Hide!"

Ironhide glared at the younger mech. "Aren't you late for something?"

Bluestreak smiled in return. "Nope. Prowl told me it was postponed." Bluestreak clicked the safety into place on his gun. "No use going super early." He walked over to the lockers, and placed the rifle in the holder.

Ironhide shook his helm. "You should be proud. It isn't every orn a new Circuit-su master is named."

Bluestreak smiled fondly. "I am proud. More than you could ever know!"

Ironhide smirked. "He grew up well. He has a stick up his aft, but it's a good stick."

Bluestreak stared at Ironhide. He honestly didn't know how to take that comment. "Never heard that one before."

"Really?" Ironhide chuckled. "Which ones _have_ you heard?"

Bluestreak laughed. "Only the ones Sire uses on a regular basis."

"Cute."

Bluestreak smiled. "See ya, Hide."

Ironhide nodded as the small bot left his domain. "That's a one of a kind bot."

* * *

Prowl sighed at the new golden crest in the middle of his chevron. It was the sign of his new master status. Synchro had been congratulating him all orn. Bluestreak had a party planned, and Prowl hadn't seen Jazz all orn.

There was 98 percent chance the black and white mech was up to something. Only a 2 percent chance the mech was mad at Prowl. There was always a chance of Jazz getting mad at Prowl. He was just that unpredictable, or it could have just been that Prowl had difficulty understanding the mech that led to such change in temperaments.

Prowl shook his helm as Kiroh walked up to him. "Good evening, Prowl."

"Good evening, Master."

Kiroh smirked. "The ceremony went well. Any reason you told Blue it was postponed?"

"There was 99 percent chance he would cry."

Kiroh frowned. "Well, yes. That is generally what creators do when something like this happens."

Prowl frowned his door wings slightly lowering. "Bluestreak makes a strange sound when he cries."

Kiroh chuckled. "I've never heard him cry, I wouldn't know."

"He doesn't cry that much." Prowl sighed. He was strong. It would be illogical for a strong mech to cry. Right? "Have you seen him?"

"Bluestreak? He was standing at the back of the ceremony room. I just talked to him. He didn't seem upset that you lied to him, but he knew you did."

Prowl nodded. "There was an 89 percent chance he would know."

Kiroh smirked as he shook his helm. "You really like those percentages, don't you?"

Prowl shrugged. "They just come out. I can't exactly stop them."

Kiroh laughed. "I know. Go talk to your sire."

Prowl nodded. "I will."

"Too late. I came to talk to him first!" Bluestreak smiled as he walked down the hall.

Kiroh shook his helm. "It was nice knowing you, Prowl."

Bluestreak laughed. "You're funny, Kiroh."

Kiroh smiled. "Well, I'll come again when I feel like it. Bye Prowl, Bluestreak."

The two nodded to the mech, and watched him walked off. Bluestreak looked over to Prowl. "Postponed my aft."

"I am sorry, Bluestreak."

Bluestreak made a pout. "You don't even call me Sire!"

Prowl sighed as Bluestreak continued acting offended. "Bluestreak."

Bluestreak smiled and wrapped an arm around Prowl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have missed it even if I didn't know you were lying."

Prowl sighed. "I am sorry."

"I know." Bluestreak laughed. "You have a party tomorrow for this lovely occasion, and I must say, that golden crest on your chevron makes me wish I was your bonded and not your Sire."

Prowl sighed. "That is ridiculous."

Bluestreak grabbed Prowls servo, and started pulling him down the hall. "Jazz wanted to see you. He said something about taking you on a night on the town with a friend of his or something like that."

Prowl frowned. Jazz wasn't known for his great friends. He had become a cultural researcher. He traveled around, and studied the different cultures around Cybertron. Sadly, the mech didn't have the greatest skill at finding the nicest bots to hang around with.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go."

Bluestreak smiled. "It will be fine. He said he was meeting a friend in Iacon, and he wanted you to meet him."

Prowl sighed. "He probably just wants me to run calculations for him."

Bluestreak frowned. "If he's using you for stuff like that, boot him!"

"Bluestreak!"

"I'm sorry." Bluestreak frowned. "I've been hanging around Sire too much."

Prowl smiled. "There is no hanging around Synchro too much."

Bluestreak laughed. "Yes, there is."

Prowl and Bluestreak stopped in front of Jazz's room. Bluestreak knocked, and Jazz immediately opened the door. "Good, ya're here! We gotta get goin if we're gonna meet Orion!"

Prowl frowned. "Why are you taking me, Jazz?"

Jazz frowned. "Well, ah would feel bad if ya had ta miss meh right after ya finished your trainin'. Don't ya want ta go?"

"No." Prowl answered bluntly.

"Ya don't have to." Jazz frowned.

"Prowl, you should go." Bluestreak advised.

Prowl shook his helm. "All Jazz is going to do is party."

"Ah am known for that!" Jazz smiled. "We'll do somethin' fun when Ah get back. Got it, Prowler?"

"It's Prowl, and yes, I understand."

Bluestreak sighed. "I'm sorry, Jazz."

Jazz just waved it off. "Don't worry. I was also planning on visiting mah creators while ah was at it."

Bluestreak smiled. "Tell them I said hello, and that if they don't hurry their afts up with all that extra schooling, I'll have to hurry them myself."

Jazz laughed. "Ya got it, mech."

* * *

Prowl knocked on Synchro's office door. The opened, and Synchro sat at his desk working on something on his computer. "Prowl."

"Synchro."

"Congratulations!" He leaned back in his chair and smiled to Prowl. "My little grand-creation is all grown up!"

"You called me here for something."

Synchro sighed, and shook his helm. "You're all work and no play, Prowl. That's not good. Reminds me too much of a certain mech. Don't get me wrong. He's a sexy mech, but that's seriously not a good trait to have. he couldn't even make time for Blue. Then again, I suppose I had the same trait as well. That's why Blue was mostly raised by Charger and Crypt. Be careful about that little trait, it could bite you in the aft."

Prowl nodded. "Of course."

"Okay then." Synchro nodded for Prowl to sit down. "We got a request from the council."

Prowl's helm fell to the side. "The council?"

"You have trouble hearing or something? Yes, the council."

"What do they want?" Prowl asked.

Synchro shook his helm. "They wanted to threaten up and push us around. They're using Praxus's governmental funds hostage for us to do what they want."

Prowl nodded. "I see. What exactly do they want?"

"They want Sentinel's demise."

"They want us to-"

"Assassinate Sentinel." Synchro interrupted. "Praxus loosing funding could turn out horribly. No education, no city budgets, it'll turn into a second Kaon."

"You accepted." Prowl stated. "You also want me to plan it."

Synchro nodded. "Yes, you're the best tactician I have. You're the best of the best. If you can't plan this out with a positive outcome for us, then nobot can."

"I understand." Prowl nodded. "You'll need an extremely skilled sniper for one. You'll need plans for when Sentinel is going to have little security, and I'll need all the information I can get on all of Sentinels body guards."

"I already have a sniper lined up, and the council has agreed to give you any information you'll need for this. You'll have to contact Neo."

"Neo? The apprentice member?"

Synchro nodded. "Yes."

"I see." Prowl nodded and stood up. "I'll start planning immediately."

Synchro smiled. "Thank you, Prowl."

Prowl gave one last nod and left the room. Synchro frowned. Now all he had to do was get that sniper on board. This wasn't going to be easy.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's late. I had to paint a building for fifty dollars! I get to buy the MTMTE comic series though!**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: It does have a ring! *ring ring!* Prowl is not evil! Meanie! He is off the chain! XD I thought it might be too obvious XD**

**Xrexheartz: I'm sure you have no idea! XD **

**Bluebutterflywitch: Naw! It's genius! XD I bet you were just drunk or something, and it magically found it's way into your hands! I hope so! I personally think the future chapters are a bit iffy, and I'm still editing them. (It's a pain, but a pain I enjoy XD) Synchro will totally convince th sniper, I mean there is litterally not one mech sneakier than Synchro. XD Prwl will be totally crushed! He'll fall to his knees and yell to the heavens! XD or not. He probably added them to list for anything they may do in the future. He's known to do that!**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Prowl just doesn't know how to deal with other's emotions sometimes. He's socially awkward like that!**

* * *

Prowl leaned back in his office chair. He looked around his perfectly neat office, and turned back to the current data pad he was working on. One of Helix group's mechs had been attacked, and Prowl was in charge of planning the raid of the top suspect's unit. He was simply putting his battle computer to good use. Even if the idea was completely against Bluestreak's "Stay out of it" policy.

Synchro peeked into the office. "Prowl! Circuit-Su master! Woot!"

Prowl stared at the ridiculous older mech. "Thank you."

Synchro smiled. "You have those plans ready? I'd like to take a look at them before I show them at the meeting."

Prowl nodded as he stood up. "I do." He walked up to the huge shelves that lined his office. All full to the brim with data pads. He plucked up one of the data pads, and took it over to Synchro. "As long as the sniper is as good as you say he is, my calculations should be correct."

Synchro glanced over the information. "Oh, he is. Are you sure there will be this little security?"

Prowl nodded. "There is only going to be the head of security. The council guaranteed us this. They said he was going into Kaon, and didn't like taking much security. Even if there was more security, there would still be 87 percent chance of success."

Synchro nodded. "Good job, Prowl. I'm proud!"

"Thank you."

"I'll show this to the mech, and see what he thinks. It won't be easy, this mission, but your plan seems to be the easiest way to go about it."

Prowl nodded. "I'm sure it is."

Synchro laughed as he turned to leave the room. "So serious all the time!"

Prowl sighed as the door closed. He looked out of the window, and saw the smoke that continued to bellow from the distance. Kaon. The place was a mad house, and it wasn't about to get any better. Cybertron was going to the pits.

* * *

Synchro hummed as he walked into Ironhide's shooting range. "Evening, Hide!"

Ironhide glanced back at the mech. "Evening." He immediately turned back to the watching different bots shooting at the self-repairing drones. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, just looking for Blue." Synchro smiled. "You seen him?"

Ironhide glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "I think he said something about going to see Chromia, but you know how he gets distracted sometimes. Any news about the riots in Kaon?"

"There was a bombing a couple of orns ago. Could be connected, but we're not sure."

"Where?"

"A few buildings in Iacon."

Ironhide nodded. "You're not planning to let anything happen to Praxus, are you?"

"Praxus is my home. My pride and joy! Praxus is part of my family. I will protect it with nothing less than my life. Nothing, or nobody, will touch her. And if it does, it has me and the Helix group to answer to!"

Ironhide smirked. "Good. We won't go easy on them either!"

Synchro smiled. "No, we won't. Blue's with Chromia, right?"

"I already told you everything I know. Chromia isn't talking to me, so I can't be sure."

"That's a shame." Synchro turned, and walked out of the shooting range. :: Blue?::

::Yes?::

:: Meet me in my office. I have a job for you. ::

:: Alright. Be there in a minute. ::

* * *

Synchro sighed as he walked up to his office He nodded to the two mechs that stood guard. "Bluestreak is coming. Please let him in when he gets here."

The two mechs nodded and the office doors opened for Synchro. He walked in and placed Prowl's data pad on his desk. He sat down with a sigh, onlined the datapad, and began looking through the contents one last time.

The doors of Synchro's office opened, and Bluestreak walked in. "Evening, Sire!" Bluestreak nodded as he sat down on one of the comfy chairs placed in front of Synchro's desk.

"Evening. I have the mission plans for your next big one." Synchro passed the data pad to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak frowned as he accepted the data pad, and began looking it over. "Sentinel?"

Synchro nodded. "The council doesn't want him around anymore. They're blaming him for all the riots in Kaon."

"That's the Caste system's fault." Bluestreak countered.

"We know that. They know that, but they need somebot to blame, Sentinel just happens to be that bot."

Bluestreak glanced down guiltily. "Yeah."

Synchro sighed. "Listen Blue, I know you don't like doing this, and I would never ask if there was another option, but you are the best we have, and we're going to need the best to satisfy the council."

"Sire, I don't think I can do it. Not this time."

Synchro stood up, and walked around his desk. He grasped Bluestreak, and pulled him up by the shoulders. He held him in place, sending a stern gaze into the young Praxian's optics. "Blue, this isn't just some murder! The council doesn't want Sentinel in charge anymore. He's a dangerous mech who has been causing the lower castes grief. He is no better than a murderer. He is a murderer!"

Bluestreak looked away.

Synchro sighed. "We're family, right, Blue?"

"Of course." Bluestreak muttered.

"Sentinel is trying to tear our family apart. He's going to destroy Praxus because of his egotistical ways. We have to do this, and you're the only one who is capable of it. If we don't, the council has threatened to cut all funds to Praxus. "

Bluestreak frowned, and glanced down. "Alright."

Synchro pulled Bluestreak into a hug. "I'll take you out for drinks after you get back."

"Alright."

Synchro pulled away from Bluestreak, and sat back down behind his desk. "You're doing a good thing. There's going to be two mechs. Sentinel and Corse." Synchro leaned back in his chair. "Corse is sentinel's head of security. His personal body guard. He holds grudges. Take him out last, and yes you have to. I don't want him coming after you later."

Bluestreak nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. " Synchro sighed. "You have to beat him to Kaon. The whole route, and everything is on that data pad."

"Right." Bluestreak pursed his lips.

"This is for our future, Bluestreak. Prowl's future. Smokescreen's future. Everybody's future."

Bluestreak nodded as he turned to leave. He stopped halfway to the door, and glance back. "Am I going alone?"

Synchro glanced down. "Yes. Until you have to leave, relax. Don't stress yourself over it much."

Bluestreak clinched his fists. "How the frag am I supposed to relax when I'm out to kill some bots?" He quickly barged out of the room before Synchro could reply.

Synchro looked away from the door. "I'm sorry, Blue."

Pg

Bluestreak ran through the halls. He didn't have anywhere specifically to go, he was just running. Aimlessly maneuvering the halls, hoping to forget the crimes he had committed, and was about to commit again. Murder.

He was a murderer! He took the lives of bots so selfishly! He took lives only to protect the perfect delusion of a life he had going for himself. He had no right to take those lives! He did it, and he had no fragging right!

Bluestreak tripped over his own pedes, and slammed into the ground. He ignored the pain, and silently laid there. He deserved to lay there and die.

"Hey, get up."

Bluestreak shook his helm.

"Come on." A blue servo grabbed Bluestreak's arm, and yanked him up. Another servo brought his face up. Sliver and Scatter Frost stared at the bot with confusion.

"What could possibly…" One started.

"…be eating you up?" The other finished.

Bluestreak pulled his face, and arm away from the two. "Nothing."

"We know what nothing sounds like."

"And this is not nothing. Hey Scatter, doesn't he remind you of the yellow one when he acts like this?"

Scatter smirked. "He does. The yellow mech has this kind of attitude all the time!"

Bluestreak stared at the ground as the two femmes tried to get under his armor.

"The yellow one likes to pout…"

"…Just like you are right now."

"Do you like to pout?"

"Do you like acting like a sparkling?"

"Shut up!" Bluestreak glared. "I'm not in the mood."

The twins glanced at each other then back to Bluestreak. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Lord Bluestreak."

"Yeah, we were only trying to make a little fun!"

The twins smirked, and each one took one side of Bluestreak. They wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Look! It's Bluestreak in the middle!"

Bluestreak frowned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Blue. Lighten up!"

"Yeah, what could possibly be eating you up?"

"Murder." Bluestreak answered as he pulled himself out of the twins' grasp, and ran off.

The twins frowned. "Scatter, I think Bluestreak is going to the one to assassin Sentinel."

Scatter Frost rolled her optics and slapped Sliver's helm. "Really? What gave it away?"

Sliver frowned. "Remember what happened last time he was sent out?"

Scatter Frost sighed. "Yeah. Maybe we should have Smokescreen talk to him without giving too much away."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I went and bought a bunch of stuff for my graduation party, and there was this moment where I was just like. No, time STAHHP!1 it didn't.**

**REVIEWS**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: Yes, yes it does. XD You'll be surprised! XD **

**Shizuka Taiyou: I'm not very good at writing gore:( Unfortunately. I'll be trying though!**

**zrexheartz: I'd be pissed at the world! XD I'm a scorpio though, so when am I not? XD**

**Autobotschic: That's why I don't go into to the sunlight. It burns! (I'm such a shut in... XD Well, wait no further!**

**Sentinel: I hate him... I hate Sentinel. Prowl doesn't really understand them. I guess it's kind of like when you have a school project and you don't understand what you're presenting about, so you don't want to get in front of the class and talk about it. -Shrugs- Thats kind of how I think about You're a magician! Go! Do more magic! Get accepted into Hogwarts! You can do it! XD **

* * *

Prowl placed the last data pad on the shelf. By this point in time the sniper would have been halfway to Kaon. When he arrived he would have exactly one orn to set up his two sniper positions. They would have to be close enough to each other that he could take his first shot, move far enough away as to not be traced, and fire the second shot.

Prowl jumped as a knock rang through his office. The door opened. "Prowl, we need to talk."

"Smokescreen, what can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Sire."

Prowl's helm fell to the side. Had something happened? "Why?"

Smokescreen sat down on one of the chairs in front of Prowl's desk. Prowl sat down right after. "Sliver and Scatter Frost came up to me last night and said that Sire was acting strange. They said that he was on the ground a-"

"Is he alright?" Prowl interrupted.

"He wasn't hurt. I don't think anyways. As I was saying, the twins said that I should talk to him, and get him to relax, and loosen up, but when I went to see him, his door was locked, and he wouldn't let me in."

Prowl nodded. Numbers were running through his helm. The possibilities of what could have happened formed a tornado in his helm. "Did you try to talk to him this morning?"

"He wasn't there. He was gone. I tried to talk to Synchro, but he said that it was fine, and everything was in control." Smokescreen stood up and rubbed his helm. "It's just not like Sire to up and run off. He's just not the type of mech."

"Did you try speaking to Ironhide?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, he said he didn't know anything. I asked Ratchet, and he said it was none of his business. Nobody knows where he is. You don't think after all these vorns of me worrying him, he's trying to get back at me?"

"There is a .3 percent chance of it being that." Prowl answered. He shook his helm. "I will talk with Synchro and see if I can get any information out of him."

Smokescreen nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Bluestreak could tell when he entered Kaon. The buildings began to look like rubble instead of homes. Bots began giving him dirty looks while others began looking at him to scale up how much of a chance they had to pick pocket him.

Bluestreak transformed into Bipedal mode. His sniper position was already set by whoever had given him the plan, but the building where he was supposed to be was nothing but a pile of rubble in this point of time.

Bluestreak sighed. He glanced around, and nodded at another building from the opposite side of the road. He stepped up to the door of the building, and walked it. Though, he was not expecting the sight that greeted him.

Bots were being flung about by others. Tables were being broken. It was almost as if Bluestreak had walked into a building of brawling mechs, which he had. On the far side of the wall was the bar. Bluestreak decided try his chances of fighting his way up to the bar.

PG

A beautiful yellow mech snorted as a gray mech walked into the bar. He nudged his red brother to get the idiot's attention. "A Newbie is here."

His red brother smirked. "Oh, look Sunny! He's going to try and make it to the bar!"

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker huffed. He snorted as the gray mech was knocked over.

"Wonder why he's here. He looks rich."

"Probably on business. You know how the rich bastards are."

The red brother smirked as a bot punched the gray mech in the face. "Poor guy."

"Shut up, Sideswipe. He's not poor."

Sideswipe shrugged. He raised an optic ridge as the gray mech stood up again. "This mech doesn't know when to give up."

Sunstreaker frowned as the mech was pinned to the ground. He slowly stood up. Sideswipe smirked. "So, we're going to get involved after all?"

"Shut up." Sunstreaker growled as he stepped over to the group. "SHUT THE FRAG UP!"

The whole place went silent. The gray mech looked up at him. "Sorry, were we being loud?"

Sideswipe let out a giggle. "We were just having a conversation, but if you want, you can keep getting the scrap beat out of you."

"Its fine, I just need to borrow the building's roof."

Sunstreaker pushed the bot off the gray mech. "Get up."

The gray mech nodded as he stood up slowly. Sunstreaker turned and walked off. Sideswipe smiled at the gray mech. "Come on. I'm Sideswipe, by the way!"

The gray mech nodded. "Silverstreak."

"How funny! Sunny's name is Sunstreaker!"

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yep!" Sideswipe smiled as the three made their way over to the back of the bar. "Hey! Lore! We're going to borrow your roof!"

"Sure." The bartender shook his servo, and waved Sideswipe off.

Sideswipe smiled, and walked through a doorway. "We have to go up the stairs, I hope a noble like you won't mind."

"That is fine." Silverstreak nodded.

Sideswipe smiled as they followed Sunstreaker up the steps. "So, where do you come from, mister Silverstreak?"

"Praxus."

"Really? Praxus?"

"Yes." Silverstreak nodded.

"I hear the place is full of art, and beauty." Sideswipe smirked as he felt his brother's attention drawn to the conversation.

"I wouldn't know. I used to be a teacher for younglings. I wasn't really that high in the caste."

"You're using past tense." Sunstreaker pointed out.

Silverstreak shrugged. "I'm here on the job."

The door opened to the roof. Silverstreak stepped out and looked around. There weren't a lot of secondary sniping positions but if he could fire off the two shots fast enough he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"This will do. Thank you!" Silverstreak smiled.

Sideswipe smirked. "We do require payment, ya know?"

Silverstreak smirked. "I'm sure you do!"

Sunstreaker snorted. "Sideswipe hurry up. We have things to do."

"I'm not leaving until he pays us!"

"I have no credits to pay." Silverstreak shrugged. "I didn't ask for your help anyways."

"You would have been crushed without us!" Sideswipe glared.

Silverstreak shook his helm. "I doubt that." He turned and looked over the edge of the roof. "I could have handled it myself."

Sunstreaker growled. "Sideswipe, hurry it up! Bets are starting soon!"

"I'm not leaving this guy alone until he pays me!"

Sunstreaker growled. "I'm leaving. Do whatever the frag you want."

Silverstreak glanced back at Sideswipe and shrugged. "He family?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I have a family. I'd do anything for them." Silverstreak started looking at the different angles he would need for the direction Sentinel would be entering Kaon from.

"Yeah, well, Sunny and I would do anything for each other. We're split sparks."

"I know a pair of split sparks. They look exactly like each other, and enjoy playing processor games." Silverstreak brought his scope from the rifle. A smirk crossed his face as found the perfect angle.

"What are you doing anyways? Planning an assassination?"

"Yes."

Sideswipe was slightly surprised by the answer. He was only joking. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're not serious?"

Silverstreak pulled out his sniper rifle and began setting it up. "I am."

"Holy frag! Who?"

"Nobody." Silverstreak pushed the scope into place, and examined his work.

"It has to be somebody. I bet it's somebody important. Wait, why would somebody important be in Kaon of all places, unless they're here for the gladiatorial pits?"

Silverstreak glanced back at Sideswipe. "I am not paying you."

"Primus frag it! Why not?"

"I don't have any credits."

"Then I guess I'll find out who it is when they get here." Sideswipe crossed his servos, and flung himself onto the ground. Making it perfectly clear, he was going nowhere.

* * *

Prowl walked up to Synchro's office, and nodded to the two bots guarding the door. They nodded back, and the door opened. Prowl walked in, and as soon as the door closed he spoke to the mech behind the desk. "Bluestreak's the sniper."

Synchro turned in his chair, and frowned at Prowl. "What are you talking about?"

"That mission I planned out was for Bluestreak. He's in Kaon right now, setting up for an assassination that could end in several different ways."

"Prowl, Bluestreak will be fine, he's probably already ready and waiting for Sentinel."

Prowl shook his helm. "I would hope so. We just got word that Sentinel is half an orn ahead of schedule. The two should be reaching Kaon by Mid-orn."

"Mid orn?" Synchro frowned. "That's earlier than expected. Suggested actions?"

"The plan goes as it was planned. When he sees them, he shoots."

Synchro nodded. "Alright. I'll send the information along. By the way, Bluestreak didn't want you or Smokescreen knowing about this. I didn't tell you, alright?"

Prowl nodded. "You did not." Prowl left the room with a sigh.

PG

Bluestreak glanced back at the red mech. He was still lounging about expecting to get paid. Bluestreak went rigid as he received a data burst. He quickly checked his internal clock. "Frag."

"What? Forget your trigger?"

Bluestreak looked over to the street. He could see the dust clouds build up from the two fast moving vehicles. Bluestreak flung himself over to his Rifle, and waited for the two to appear in range.

A red vehicle and a Black vehicle pulled up. Sideswipe positioned himself next to Bluestreak. "Holy frag! Is that Sentinel Prime?"

Bluestreak slowly took aim. He lined his scope up with the big mech's spark chamber. He pushed aside all his nervous feelings, and guilty conscious before he slowly squeezed the trigger. He kept his scope on Sentinel as he watched the big mech fall. He watched the energon flow freely from the gaping whole in the huge mech's chest.

Bluestreak felt like purging.

"HOLY FRAG!" Sideswipe backed up. "What th-"

Corse, the security guard, began looking around. Bluestreak released a satisfied sigh that the mech didn't trace his position. He quickly turned his gun to Corse. He took aim. Scrap! Corse moved!

Bluestreak followed Corse's movements with his rifle. He kept his gun trained on the big mech as he ran around trying to get somebody to fix the already graying frame of his prime. Finally the mech stopped. His Optics seemed to zero in on Bluestreak as the last shot was fired.

Corse's optics narrowed, with hatred lighting them up, in the astrosecond before the shot his square in the spark chamber. Bluestreak pulled his rifle down, the images of both mech's faces already engraving themselves in Bluestreak's helm.

Sideswipe stared in shock. "You just…" His sentence trailed off, condemning the two to silence. Bluestreak slowly began packing his stuff up. He dissembled his rifle, putting the pieces into their case, and putting the case into his Sub space.

It didn't take long for Sunstreaker to arrive. "Sideswipe!"

"I-I'm fine."

Sunstreaker glared at Bluestreak. "What did you do to him?"

"He didn't do anything. Well, not to me."

Bluestreak stared at the two as he slowly made his way off the roof.

"Hold it, Fragger! What happened?"

"He killed him." Sideswipe answered. A huge smiled grew over Sideswipe's face. "He killed him, Sunny! He killed Sentinel!"

"What?" Sunstreaker glared over to Bluestreak. "And what did that accomplish? Did that fix our problems?"

"No. I just did what I was told to. I was hired, and I did my job. Most likely a new prime will be chosen, they will just carry on with what Sentinel was doing. For the time being, the matrix goes to the council, who will do nothing for you, or anybody else. Have fun." Bluestreak walked off, down the stairs, out of the bar, and eventually back home, where he belonged. He would return disgusting and dirty just like the previous times.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've updated late the last couple of times, so I felt you guys deserved this one! I'm sorry! XD Ironhide has learned how to climb on my desk, and is attacking my hands as I type this. He's so slagging cute. Even when he climbs up my shoulder and bites my ear. XD **

**I accidently put some fanfiction emails in my spam folder, so I didn't get any alerts about reviews, so I'm going off my review page. If I miss anybody, tell me! I didn't mean to!**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: XD I love them too! I can't even choose a favorite between them! XD You're just a master at filling my ego. I mean, you do it, like every time, and it's getting hard to have to have people pop it... but thank you! XD  
**

**IvoryCrawler: XD I should probably warn people about that in the summary. Thank you!**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: 3rd bane? Who's the other two? (My guess is Megatron, and I can't think of anybody else... But then again, I did just wake up.) That's probably because I can't stay serious for too long or I get kind of depressed. I think there are some darker chapters coming up, but those I had to write without proof reading, and that was left for my Beta Fight the Fighter. She generally does all my grammar checks, and sometimes she disappears for awhile. XD Leave it to Sideswipe!**

**Shizuka Taiyou: XD We'll see! You never know. Synchro might kill somebody first! XD I'm just kidding!... Or am I?... **

**Bluebutterflywitch: YUP! It was too much of a fight to keep them out! XD I think everybody found out on their own. Prowl was just the first. XD We'll have to do something about Jazz. Maybe we can stuff him in a giant locker. (I was stuffed in a locker once. I scared the crap out of my seventh grade Principal. It was hilarious) **

**Xrexheartz: XD Right?**

* * *

Prowl waited silently as he checked his internal clock for the thousandth time. Bluestreak should have been back by now. The word of Sentinel's death had already spread to over half of Cybertron. The council had already contacted Synchro with the payment that was promised.

One thing remained undone. Bluestreak hadn't returned. Bluestreak had disappeared it seemed. He was sticking with radio silence, and nobody could find him. Synchro was taking it the worst. He was halfway to sending the whole Helix group out to find Bluestreak.

Prowl sighed. Bluestreak was never one to take death lightly. Prowl remembered when Bluestreak got him a cyberkitten, and it had died a week later because of a mis-thrown wrench. Bluestreak was depressed for a week before he could even mention "Cyber" again.

There was no telling how Bluestreak was going to take actually killing two mechs. It was a miscalculation on Synchro's part for not telling Prowl it was Bluestreak shooting the mechs.

* * *

Synchro paced as Ironhide stood outside the building with him. "I should have never sent Blue!"

"You can't regret your choices."

Synchro snorted. "I don't think I could live with another child offlining because my own stupidity."

"Another?" Ironhide asked.

Synchro sat down next to Ironhide, and placed his face in his servos. "I use to have three kids. My other two were so much older than Bluestreak. They had a different carrier. Blue was a little tike when… Bluestreak had just learned that Blue was a color! One of his brothers is still around, but the other…" Synchro glanced out to the distance. "He wasn't supposed to offline."

Ironhide rubbed the mech's back. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Shut up. Don't tell me what I can and can't talk about! He was grown! He was an adult! He was around Bluestreak's current age, when I- When I sent him to collect a debt. How was I supposed to know the mech was a bomber?" Synchro shook his helm. "I wasn't."

"My Sire told me a story when I was younger. It was when I and Chromia were first bonded. He told me about my carrier."

Synchro turned to Ironhide. "What about your carrier?"

"My carrier knew she was going to die, and she told him. She was priestess at a shrine, and was blessed with the sight. She told my sire when they first met that he was in love with her."

Synchro smirked. "Must have been some femme."

"I wouldn't know. I've never met her. She offlined when I was a sparkling. She told my sire that if a horrible war came that she was in a happy place."

Synchro shook his helm. "That's horrible."

"The story my sire told even made Chromia cry."

Synchro shook his helm. "Bluestreak's carrier didn't want him. He just pushed Bluestreak away, and left him with me."

Ironhide remained silent while the mech continued talking.

"He's seen him before. He'll never know it was his carrier though. All because his Carrier is the worst of the worst." Synchro stopped. "Well, I can't really say that. He's slagging FINE!"

Synchro jumped as a comm. Interrupted his thought.

::Hey, it's Node. You wanna pick up your over energized youngling?::

::Bluestreak?::

::Yeah. He's passed out at the bar::

::I'll be right there. Thanks Node::

::No problem::

Synchro sighed. "Bluestreak is at Node's bar."

Ironhide smirked. "Really?"

"Passed out. That kid has the purest spark I know. I feel sorry for having to corrupt it."

"Who's his carrier, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You've met him too." Synchro sniffed. "So has Ratchet, Smokescreen, half of Praxus."

Ironhide just stared at him with a blank look.

Synchro snorted. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself thinking. It's Striker." Synchro stood up. "Tell Prowl I found Bluestreak."

Ironhide glared. "You're kidding."

* * *

Bluestreak sniffed as his helm began spinning. "I was good!" He slurred at the dark green praxian sitting in front of him.

The mech nodded. "I'm sure you were. Why don't you just pass out again? You were cute when you were recharging."

"Can't recharge now! They're gonna come after me! They're gonna take Prowl away, and feed him to a monster because I'm a murderer!"

"You're not a murderer, Blue."

Bluestreak's bright optics softened. "Node, Node, Node, Node. You're so nice, and Pretty! You don't know the things that happen. I want to be like you. I want to be like brother."

Node shook his helm. "Blue, I think you're doing just fine."

"I'm not okay! I'm lonely. Prowl's grown up, Smokey's grown up. Kaymin's gone. Serenade's gone. I'm so lonely." Bluestreak's helm fell to the table. "I'm so lonely, Node."

Node stood up from the bar, and stared down at Bluestreak. "Blue, you're not alone. You can't possibly be alone."

"But I am. I don't have anybody. I don't have anybody to share anything with. Nobody to share feelings with. Nobody to treat me like I'm special. Nobody loves me."

"Blue, I love you."

"That's not what I meant." Bluestreak's optics began to fade out. "That's not what I meant at all."

Node watched as he young bot passed out again. "Blue…" Node shook his helm. "Poor mech." Node sat down, and began petting Bluestreak's helm. "You'll be fine. You're surrounded by mech's and femme's who love you. They would do anything for you. You're so far away from being alone, Little guy."

"He's not so little anymore, Node."

Node glanced up at the red and black mech. "No, he isn't."

Synchro shook his helm. "I shouldn't have sent him out."

"He's fine." Node stood up. "He's a deep drunk, that's for sure."

"He lets all those deep thoughts come out." Synchro smirked. "How have you been? I haven't visited in a while. Tell Sire all your problems."

Node smirked. "Well, there's this one mech, he's red and black, I think you know him."

Synchro snorted. "What about the old psycho."

"He's in my bar."

Synchro sneered. "Younglings these days. Don't know how to respect their elders."

"I think the elders don't know how to respect the younglings." Node sighed as he walked behind the bar. "Do you want something, Old Mech?"

"One of your regular blends would be wonderful!" Synchro sat down next to Bluestreak. "He seems a little beat up."

"Bar fight in Kaon. He said a set of twins helped him."

"I didn't send Sliver or Frost with him."

"He said it was two mechs." Node placed a cube in front of Synchro. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Synchro frowned. "The gladiators?"

Node nodded. "Blue doesn't know, but you know how he is about that stuff. The less he knows, the happier he is."

Synchro took a sip of the cube, and let the burning sensation go down his throat. "I do."

Silence took over the room as more bots began coming in as it got later. It wasn't very long before Synchro began enjoying the show of over energized bots going at it. He simply smirked as a bot was slammed down on the bar next him.

Node growled. "Hey! Are you idiots planning on waxing that after you scratch it all up! And I'm not talking about your ugly aft faces!"

Synchro snorted. "You have a fine establishment."

"Shut up, and take your youngling home."

"I would, but you're working."

"I was talking about Blue. Besides, Striker tends to come in on days like these. I doubt you want to run into him right now."

"I do not." Synchro chugged the rest of his cube. "Thank you."

"No problem." Node helped Synchro load Bluestreak onto his back. "Is it bothering your doorwings?"

"No, they're okay." Synchro nodded to Node. "Thank you again. I'll be leaving. Come visit sometime. You have yet to meet Prowl, or Smokescreen."

"Blue tells me enough about them."

Synchro smiled. "They're nothing like that face to face. Good bye."

"Bye." Node waved as Synchro walked out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: Ironhide is refering to my Story "Terrible Things".**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: HIII YOU GUYS! XD I started playing transformers legends, and I'm adicted. Somebody took my username though I was kinda sad. So if you wanna be allies, I'm Sumonetookmynam I couldn't fit that last e in there damn.**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: Yeah, you do. XD I'm not a Ninja. I never graduated Ninja School. -nods- That's why I'm a dropout. XD Damn that algebra! Golden god? That's a first. I bet he doesn't mind when people call him that! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: Ahh Unicron. I forgot about him. Wheelie's not so bad. He's kinda cute with his rhyming. (Sure he's useless, but he has his cuteness, and that's all that matters! XD) **

**Kyleisdabest: Maybe... :D I do admit to be a big Bluestreak/twin fan, but that's all you're getting out of me!**

**Paradiseeker: Thank you!**

**Shizuka Taiyou: XD Proabably, but who's going to be mean enough to try and get all his dirty secrets out? -Cough- Synchro -Cough-**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD It takes a special kind of mech to run a bar. XD Jazz! Stop chasing her! Prowl can be so caring! -wipes away tear.-**

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as he sat up. Where was he? He was at Node's, and- Oh, yeah, he got over-energized. Bluestreak rubbed his helm as a throb split his helm in two; one side wishing he was offline, and the other wishing he didn't drink so much the night before. "Ow."

Bluestreak sighed as he stood up off his berth, and flipped on the lights. He flinched as the bright filled the apartment. "Slag."

"This just in. Sentinel Prime has been confirmed as offline."

Bluestreak froze as his tank dropped. He did that. He quickly turned to the radio, and switched it off. He silently sat down on his berth, and looked down at his servos. They were so stained. So horribly stained.

Bluestreak fell back on his berth and offlined his optics. He didn't want to do anything today.

* * *

Prowl quickly walked down the hall to Synchro's office. The door swished open for him, and he nodded to the black and red bot. "Did you locate Bluestreak?"

"He is in his quarters. He went to Node's bar."

Prowl nodded. "Was he alright?"

Synchro sighed. "As alright as he can be. Prowl, you have to understand, this isn't Blue's first time. It's his third or fourth now. He'll be fine. He'll climb out of whatever he dug himself into.

"This assassination is more publicized. It's all over the news, the radio broadcasts. Rumors are flying through like a seeker. He can't climb out if he can't forget what is chaining him down." Prowl sat down.

Synchro leaned back in his chair. "You're right. The thing is though; Bluestreak likes to deal with these kinds of things on his own. He has a hard time controlling his emotions, and things come out of his mouth that he doesn't mean."

Prowl nodded. "I understand."

Synchro turned his chair, and looked out his window. "He's always been like that. He ran off because he was upset at me, and that was how he dealt with it. He wasn't too far away, but I felt like he left Cybertron. He is a very humble mech. If he needs help, he'll come to you, but don't expect him so soon. It'll take some time before he decides if he needs help or not."

Prowl nodded. "I see. He's always been so strong for me, I thought he never had moments like these. I suppose that everybody has these down moments. Those moments where they don't know what they are doing or where they are going."

"I suppose they do. It's what makes them who they are. It's what shapes them for the future." Synchro turned to Prowl. "I want you to become my heir."

Prowl stiffened. Why would Synchro be bringing this up now? "Excuse me?"

"I want you to be my successor. I want you to take over, and watch after Praxus with all your spark. I know you can do it. You can always refuse, if you don't want the position."

"What has brought this on?"

"I'm getting old, Prowl. Even for our people. Change is a necessary part of life, as is death."

"You're dying?" Prowl looked down at the desk.

"Slowly, yes." Synchro sighed. "Ratchet has confirmed it. He said I wouldn't have much longer. This old spark isn't what it used to be."

Prowl stood up, and bowed. "I would love to take over your position. I would love to take care of the Praxian people. I hope that I can only be as good as you are at it."

Synchro smiled. "You will be amazing, Prowl. I know you will. I want you to always remember, family is everything. I don't care what you have to do; protect it."

Prowl rose up. "Yes."

Synchro nodded. "I only wish I could have found your original creators. I could pound them into the dirt, and stomp out their sparks personally for you."

"I do not wish for that, Synchro. I do not hold any ill feeling towards them. It would be illogical. If it wasn't for them, I would have never become part of this family. I would have never felt the love that radiates all around me. I am happy that this happened to me. I am happy for everything that has occurred in my life. I am thankful for it. Everything."

Synchro nodded. "That makes me happy. Smokescreen told me the same thing. Bluestreak obviously did something right with you bad striker beat me to both sets."

"Bluestreak doesn't know about- wait what?"

"No, he doesn't know about me dying." Synchro shook his helm. "I do not wish him to. I do not want to hurt him more than he is. He has never been good with loss or death. I don't want to be the one to break him."

Prowl nodded. "I see. Now what do you mean, Striker beat you to both sets?"

"Oh, Striker Offlined your creators, and Smokescreen's." Synchro shrugged. "Bluestreak found your creators, well creator, first, an-"

"He found Terrabyte?"

"You remembered him?"

"I couldn't forget him." Prowl stood up. "I should get back to work."

Synchro frowned as Prowl slowly left the office.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he looked over Synchro's data. His Spark was slowly fading. He was slowly losing strength. It wouldn't make a difference what Ratchet did at this point, their leader was slowly fading, and he couldn't do anything.

Ratchet slammed the data pad down on his desk. Slag it! He didn't become a medic to watch bots die helplessly! He became a medic to help bots! He wasn't doing a very good job right now.

Ratchet leaned back and offlined his optics. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Jazz leaned back on the couch he sat on top of. "Orion, Ya see this?"

Orion, a Red and blue mech turned from his desk. "I heard about it yes. It was in some of the data I was in charge of archiving."

Jazz shook his helm. "Served him right."

"Jazz!"

"What ya expect. The mech was awful. It was only a matter of time."

"Sentinel was our Prime. I hope the council finds who did this, and punishes them rightfully." Orion sighed. "Megatronus got his meeting with the council. He wants me to go with him."

Jazz glanced back and smirked. "I don' really trust Megatronus, but it's not every day a bot can get in front of da council. Show 'em who's boss."

"They are the boss, Jazz."

Jazz chuckled. "Really. I beg ta differ."

Orion shook his helm. "When are you leaving?"

Jazz shrugged. "The trip ta Praxus is so long! I don' wanna go yet."

"I forgot you lived in Praxus." Orion sat down next to Jazz. "Is it as beautiful as I've heard?"

Jazz shrugged. "It's Praxus. Nothing special. Ah've lived there since ah was born."

"Nothing special?" Orion looked at Jazz with a shocked expression. "It is Praxus. The art and education center of Cybertron. Anybody who wants to learn anything goes there!"

Jazz chuckled. "It loses da charm after a while."

Orion leaned back on his couch. "I see." Orion sighed. "I am slightly worried about the council tomorrow with Megatronus. He is a great speaker, but I am afraid he doesn't know how to speak to bots in such a high caste."

Jazz sent a worried glance over to Orion. "Be careful, Mech." He shook his helm. "Ah don't trust that mech."

Orion shook his helm. "I know. You've said that already. I've had my doubts as well, but it seems he knows what he is talking about. I trust him."

Jazz nodded. "Ah'll be leaving tomorrow. Got work ta do, ya know?"

Orion smiled. "Yes, I know."

Jazz smirked back at the huge hunk of metal. "All ah'm gonna say is be careful. Da Council isn't somethin' ya wanna mess with."

Orion nodded. "It will mostly be Megatronus speaking. I simply got him the audience."

Jazz nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Bluestreak stood with his helm up against the wall. His helm slightly turned when his door opened. "Bluestreak, you should lay down." Synchro stepped into the room, and slowly walked forward to Bluestreak.

"I'm fine."

Synchro frowned. "Come on." He reached his servos forward, but they were shoved away.

"Don't look at me like that! I'M NOT SOMETHING TO PITY!"

"Blue?"

"Why?" Bluestreak slid down the wall. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Synchro stepped forward and crouched in front of the gray praxian.

"Why do I have to suffer like this? Why can't I just do something, and not feel any remorse at all?"

A metallic slap rang through the room. Bluestreak stared at his sire in shock.

Synchro shook his servo from the impact against his youngling's faceplates. "Feeling remorse is good. I would have shoved you into the pit if you felt no remorse at all." Synchro stood up. "It means you're not a murdering monster. You're Cybertronian like the rest of us, and you're a good one at that. Never regret feeling remorse. Never!"

Bluestreak stared down at the ground. "I may not be a monster, but I'm still a disgusting murderer. Killing somebody because they are bad people doesn't make me a good person! It makes me the same as them!"

Synchro shook his helm. "It is my fault you feel like this. I am to blame for your feelings. For that, I am sorry. As your sire, I am supposed to protect you from the pain you're feeling now. I am meant to make sure your life is filled with nothing but joy. I have failed."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "It's not your fault. You didn't kill anybody! Your servos aren't covered in the life energon of a bot! Your processor isn't filled with Corse's optics staring at you with hatred."

"Stand up." Synchro commanded.

Bluestreak slowly got up. His servos hung limply at his sides as he stared down at the ground with his dull optics.

Synchro wrapped the bot into an embrace. "You have to be strong. I have done many bad things in my life. I have murdered many, but I'll tell you something. You cannot look back on it. You cannot let yourself sink any deeper in the pits of despair. Fight your way out. Kick, punch, scratch, bite, do whatever you have to, because life is so much more than being stuck in dark places. You have Prowl and Smokescreen. Those two will be the lights guiding you through."

Synchro gave one last squeeze before he released the praxian, and slowly walked out of the room. Bluestreak stared at the door as it closed, letting the words of his wise sire sink in.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Early surprise update! hey-O! XD**

**The cashier at Walmart thought me and my brother were married. I had to explain we were siblings and that I had already sold my soul to Prowl. That was awkward...**

**This was updated saturday, because of Fanfiction's e-mail alerts being messed up, and nobody recieving e-mails, I'm going to advise that you check and make sure that you've read the last chapter! :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic:No. The cubes have been finished! Now!XD Do you mind if Steal that name, cause it just fits! XD So well! They get love! I love them all! **

**From last chapter cause fanfiction is a jerk, and the one time I didn't check the review page, I didn't answer some...**

**IvoryCrawler: Yes, yes they are. XD It's coming! It's coming! XD Thank you, alot! **

**Zrexheartz: XD yep. Get the mech drunk and you can be stuck in some seriously deep convos.**

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he took his leader's vitals. "Your sparkbeat has dropped by 5 percent."

Synchro nodded grimly. "I have been feeling pain from my spark as well. A fitting end for a mech like me."

Ratchet leaned back in his chair, and shook his helm. "Your kind mech? You do not deserve to die such a slow death." He glanced over to his data pad. "Especially one that will end so painfully."

Synchro shook his helm. "I do deserve it." He released a sigh as he unplugged the cord closest to his spark. "Prowl will be taking over my position. I've been teaching him for that very purpose." Ratchet's face turned to surprise, and disapproval. "Do not worry, Ratchet. I gave him a choice. He could have refused if he wished. If he had, then Charger would have been put in charge."

Ratchet sighed. "I still wish I could do something for you."

Synchro smiled. "You can. You can continue looking after Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak after I'm gone. I would like to know that they are in good medical servos."

Ratchet stood up. "I would love to." He offered a servo to help Synchro up. "I wouldn't rather do anything else."

"Bullscrap." Synchro laughed. "You would rather do at least ten other things."

Ratchet smirked. "Beating the scrap out of you would be one of them."

Synchro nodded to Ratchet as he turned to leave. His door wings stood up with pride, and he stood nice and tall. You couldn't tell the mech was slowing dying.

* * *

Prowl stared out his office window. He still hadn't see Bluestreak. Jazz was supposed to be returning. That was no consolation to the series of events.

Prowl sighed, and turned away from his window. A small smile came across his face as he spotted an old data pad. He turned it on and smiled at the signatures. There were many. All of them were from bots he had met while living where he was.

Prowl had learned after he had gotten all the signatures, and grown older, that one could tell a lot from a signature. He could tell from Bluestreak's that he was very impressionable, easily entertained, and lonely.

The last one was what hit Prowl the most. He had always thought that there was no way a bot that was surrounded by so many could possibly be lonely, yet there was Bluestreak's signature. The glyphs strewn across the data pad showed it clearly. There was always the small chance it was wrong, but Prowl had seen the other signs as well.

Prowl's door swished open, and the black and white bot strolled in. "Ah'm back, Prowler!"

"That's great, Jazz." Prowl mumbled as he continued looking through the signatures.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Prowl switched the data pad off, and glanced up at Jazz. "Nothing. What may I do for you, Jazz?"

Jazz frowned. "What's wit you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't sound like nothin'" Jazz sat on top of Prowl's desk. "I know when nothin's wrong, and this ain't nothin'."

"I am simply worried about Bluestreak."

Jazz frowned. "What's wrong wit Gray?"

Prowl frowned at the name. "His designation is Bluestreak. And I just haven't seen him in a couple of orns."

"Don't sound like Gray." Jazz smirked. "Let's go visit da mech!" Jazz jumped off the mech and smiled. "That'll fix whatever's got ya down!"

Prowl shook his helm. "I have work to do."

Jazz frowned. "Ya work can wait!"

Prowl sighed. "I," Prowl looked away. "I do not want to see him. Synchro told me that he would ask for help if he needed it, and that I shouldn't worry about him."

"Don't mean ya can't see him." Jazz frowned. "He's ya sire. You should visit when ya want to. Don't leave him alone."

Prowl frowned. "Alright." He stood up, and pushed his chair in. "I do ask that you do not bring Sentinel up though."

"Sentinel?" Jazz frowned. His visor lit up. "No!" His voice dropped with surprise. "That was our Blue?"

"Yes. I didn't know until after the mission was halfway over."

Jazz let the information sink in. "No wonder ya're worried."

The two left Prowl's office, and walked down the hall.

* * *

Synchro leaned back in chair, and flipped on the radio. "We're still waiting on the meeting to end, but by the time it's over, we're expecting there to be a new Prime."

Synchro frowned. They were covering the conference. Supposedly, a lower caste mech from Kaon had gained an audience with the council. It was suspected that the mech was the one who was in charge of the bombings.

"It was very unusual seeing such a low caste mech gain an audience. Apparently, Alpha Trion was the one to get it for him."

Synchro's frown deepened. Alpha Trion? What would he be doing communicating with a low caste from Kaon. That didn't make any sense.

Synchro sighed as he turned the volume down. "If there's going to be a new Prime, I better get on his good side."

* * *

Bluestreak laid on his berth with the lights off. He was still thinking about what his sire had said. He did want to get out of this dark place, but his processor just kept replaying the event in his helm. No matter where he turned, there was a reminder of what he had done.

A knock echoed through the room. Bluestreak ignored it. He continued laying where he was; his optics duly lighting a small area around him.

The knocking continued. They started off soft before whoever it was started banging.

"Jazz!" The muffled voice of Prowl filtered through. The knocking stopped, but soon started again. This time it made a pattern. The pattern continued, and continued. Finally the door just swished open.

The lights flicked on, but Bluestreak paid them no mind. "Mech, if ya were here the whole time ya shoulda opened the door!" Jazz's voice filled the silent room.

Silence dominated the room once more. Jazz sent a worried glance to Prowl. Prowl watched the gray figure of his sire. "Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak ignored Prowl.

Jazz walked over to a chair and sat down. "Well, ah just want ya to know we're not leavin' till ya talk to us!"

"Jazz, if he wishes to be alone we should leave."

Jazz remained where he was sitting. "No, if we just let our sparkling have his way, he'll turn rotten."

Prowl sent a confused glance to Jazz. "He isn't our sparkling."

"Well, he's sure acting like one!"

Prowl looked back over to Bluestreak. "Bluestreak, we're going to leave now. When you're ready, come by and see me, alright? I'm worried."

Jazz frowned. "See ya later, Prowler."

"Jazz, you're coming with me."

"Nope."

Prowl sighed. "Do not bug him, Jazz." He slowly left the room.

As soon as the door shut Jazz stood up. "Carrier told meh to tell ya 'Hi'. Sire said that he knows ya still fantasize 'bout carrier, and should stop."

Bluestreak ignored Jazz.

"If ya were just gonna beat yourself up over it, why'd ya even take the job?"

Bluestreak's frame tensed.

Jazz huffed. He glared at Bluestreak. "Pull ya self together, Mech!"

Bluestreak curled up.

"Don't ignore meh! I'm serious! If ya don't pull yaself together who's gonna take care of Prowl? Ah'm not!"

"Get out."

Jazz jumped at the fuzzy voice that came from the gray mech. "What?"

"Get out."

Jazz glared at Bluestreak. "No."

"GET OUT!"

Jazz frowned. "Why should ah?"

"Please, get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Bluestreak's frame shuttered. "I just want to be alone!"

"Ya think bein' alone's gonna help?" Jazz questioned. "Ah don't. Bein' alone just leaves ya with yaself. There's no worse enemy than yaself, Blue."

"I don't care."

"Whatever." Jazz sighed. "Ya can call meh if ya need any help. I don't mind helpin' ya, Blue. Just don't hurt yaself. But hey, if ya like it here then just forget it." Jazz slowly left the room, turning the lights out as he left. He jumped when he spotted Smokescreen standing beside the door.

"He's not doing any better is he?"

"I don' know." Jazz shrugged.

"He disappeared one day, and came back like that." Smokescreen sighed. "I'm pretty sure Prowl and Synchro know what's wrong, but I'm left in the dark. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Jazz shook his helm. "Ah don't think the mech wants any help."

Smokescreen smiled. "That's Sire. Offers to help anytime he's needed, but he doesn't like asking for help. He's always been like that."

Jazz nodded. "Ah think he's just stubborn. Nothin' good comes from a stubborn mech."

Smokescreen smirked at Jazz. "This coming from experience."

"Yep!" Jazz smiled. "I'd leave him alone for a bit. Ah think ah kinda upset him."

Smokescreen nodded. "I will. Synchro said to leave him alone as well." He pushed himself away from the wall before walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ironhide spilled Mountain Dew on my key board. I'm too lazy to clean it out... AGAIN. So I'm buying a new one today. **

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: XD Thank you! I know! I used it on my blond friend. She thinks she is so cool now. XD *Striker tried to shove you away* "Get this thing off me!" XD Everybody? :( I know. I was upset just thinking about it. Synchro was... Is still going to be my first car's name. **

**IvoryCrawler: I don't know. Sometimes great things come out of depression. Something has to pull you out.**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Yup! You got that right! XD Maybe not the way you think though.**

**Bluebutterflywitch: (Ch.21) Yup. Everything must fall before you can rebuild ya know. Yeah, he will, but he'll get out of it. He's strong. Jazz! I will call your carrier and she will beat your aft!**

**(Ch.22): I put that wall there. XD Well, the two have been together for so long, I think Jazz's point got across! XD Oh dear. Um, I'll go steal Megatron's and you can give him that one. It'll be fine. Yeah. Fine...**

**Zrexheartz: I know! I hate doing that! He was my favorite!**

**Answerthecall: Thank you! I've always been kind of iffy about this part of the story, but I decided It's pretty important in the story.**

* * *

Ironhide frowned at Chromia. "You did what?"

"I signed us up to adopt a youngling." Chromia stated at she cleaned her plasma pistol.

"Why?"

Chromia laughed. "We always wanted a youngling, and Bluestreak was so happy with his first adoption, he did it a second time."

"No, I mean, why can't we just make our own?" Ironhide sat down across from the blue femme. "I love you, and want to make our own youngling!"

Chormia stared up at Ironhide. "There are so many younglings these days that do not have creators. Why bring a youngling into this world when there's already so many who need our love?"

Ironhide frowned. "Frag you, femme. Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because I'm the one who will have to carry your sparkling when we have one. Primus forbid you have to carry it."

Ironhide snorted. "I wouldn't be caught dead as a carrier."

"Why not?" Chromia smirked as she started piecing the gun back together. "Doesn't fit your image?"

Ironhide frowned. "No it doesn't."

Chromia laughed. "The youngling will be here in a deca orn. Synchro set this up for us, so don't ruin it!" She aimed the newly assembled gun at Ironhide's helm. "I'd hate to have to shoot you."

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Jazz stared at the communicator in shock. "Well, look who it is. The great Optimus Prime."

"Jazz, it's not a joke. I don't even know how it happened." Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, stared back at Jazz.

Jazz smirked. "Good thing ya didn't listen ta meh when ah told ya not ta go."

"Jazz!"

Jazz laughed. "Ya sound like my creators 'Jazz, don't climb on the bookshelves! Jazz get off the chandelier! Jazz, if ya try ta jump off that building one more time, ah'll kill ya myself!'."

Optimus frowned. "I would have hated to be your creators."

"Hey!" Jazz laughed. His door slid open, and Prowl stomped through.

Optimus frowned at the black and white Praxian that seemed thoroughly upset. "I specifically told you not to bother my sire!"

"Uh." Jazz stared between Optimus and Prowl. "Can we talk bout this later?"

"No, we can't! Do you know where he is right now?"

Jazz turned to Optimus. "Ah thi-"

"No! Let him hear this!" Prowl glared at Jazz. "He's back at Node's bar!"

Jazz frowned. "What's he doin there?"

"What does one usually do at bar?" Optimus asked.

Prowl turned to Optimus. "Stay out of it."

Jazz's optics flashed with amusement. Prowl just told off the Prime! "Prowl we should really-"

"Jazz, let's make something clear. If you ever do that again, I will hunt you down, and make sure it never happens again. Do you understand?"

"Prowl, I-"

"Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes." Jazz answered. He watched Prowl stomp out of the room, and turned to Optimus. "That's mah best friend."

"He seemed… nice."

Jazz smiled. "Oh, he is."

* * *

Synchro sighed as sat at the bar next to Bluestreak. "You should stop."

"Don't want to." Bluestreak took another swig of his high grade.

Synchro looked up to Node for help. Node sighed. "Blue, why don't you stop? Drowning yourself in high grade? It won't help anything. It may make you feel better for a little bit, but in the long run, it makes things worse."

"I don't care." Bluestreak chugged the rest of the cube, and held it out for more.

Node frowned. "No. I'm not giving you anymore. You've already had four cubes."

Bluestreak frowned, and glanced down at the empty cube. "I just want high grade!" Tears started falling down his face. "I just want high grade! Why? Why can't I have any?"

Synchro shook his helm. "You're over energized."

"Don't matter! I just want some more!"

Node frowned. "Bluestreak, don't cry."

"I'm not!" Bluestreak's face contradicted his words. The tears were slowly sliding down his face.

"You are." Synchro nodded.

"No!"

Synchro's helm fell to the side. "Yes."

Bluestreak's helm hit the bar. "No."

"Mech, do not argue with me. I'm old, not stupid."

"Not old." Bluestreak shook his helm against the bar. "You'll never get old. You'll never leave me."

Synchro frowned. "Blue, everybody leaves some day."

"Not you. You'll always be here."

Synchro bit his bottom lip component. "Oh Blue. No, one day I'll leave. One day you won't have me anymore. I'll be gone."

Bluestreak shot up. "DON'T SAY THAT!" His bright optics glared at Synchro. "You can't leave me! You can't leave me like carrier!"

Synchro stood up. "You don't have a carrier!"

Bluestreak went to storm off, but he couldn't walk straight, and ended up running into a couple of tables. "Bluestreak." Node ran out from behind the bar, and helped steady Bluestreak. "Calm down. You need to sober up, and then you can storm off all you want."

Synchro sat down. He glared down at the floor. He shouldn't have said that.

The door to the bar opened, and Node glanced up. "We're closed."

"Too bad." The gray and green mech stomped in. "Synchro."

"Striker."Synchro stood up, and walked over to Node, and Bluestreak. "Come on, Blue, we have to go."

"Don't touch me." Bluestreak held onto Node. "I don't want you to touch me. You'll leave me."

"Blue, I won't leave you. I'm sorry for what I said. I was lying." Synchro pulled Bluestreak's arm over his shoulder.

"That was mean!" Bluestreak yelled. "Why would you lie like that? Why would you play such a cruel joke?"

"I'm sorry, Bluestreak."

Bluestreak shook his head. "No. I don't want your apology. I want to go home."

"We are going home." Synchro lifted the mech onto his back and groaned. "I'm getting to old for this." He winked at Striker and awkwardly left the bar.

Striker frowned as he sat down. "My usual, please."

Node groaned. "I told you to stop coming here."

Striker snorted. "Be lucky I come here at all."

"I'll be lucky when you leave."

"Bratling."

"Pleasure bot."

Striker snorted. "You'll do fine in life."

Node rolled his optics. "You're not my carrier." Node slid a cube of high grade across the bar.

"No, and I'm lucky for that."

Node snorted.

* * *

Prowl ran out of the building to meet Synchro. "I will take Bluestreak to his room. Please go see Ratchet." He pulled Bluestreak onto his back.

Synchro nodded. "I will. Prowl, do you believe it is wrong of me to keep this from Bluestreak?"

"The fight?"

"No."

"Oh, your health." Prowl looked down at the ground. "I am not sure what to do. Honestly, every situation I have run through my processor has turned up with horrible results. Bluestreak will not take it well. It doesn't matter if you tell him after he gets over this, or while he's still trying to."

Synchro nodded. "I see." Synchro began walking forward, his door wings held high. His posture straight. And tears running down his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know! I'm a little late! I just got my first car, and I went a little overboard on driving it today. It's an orange Scion IQ. I like to play, Move Bitch! While I drive...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ironhide's Daughter: I know! I can't find alot of dolls for transformers, just action figures, which are cool, but I'd like to sleep with a Prowl cuddled up to me or something XD. **

**Autobotschic: I've always had simple names for my stuff. My computer's name is compy, my chair's name is Cherry, and my bed's name is betty. My ipod's name is Nano. (It's an Ipod Touch. It makes zero sense.) And my Iphone's name is Cell-U- Lar. XD**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD Not very well. No doubt Jazz will be in more trouble. I can't tell you. Chromia said she'd beat the scrap out of me if I did. Jazz! No no! You better than to lock people in boxes! Unless it's the box of shame. In which case, carry on. XD**

**Answerthecall: XD Thank you!**

* * *

Prowl stared at the monitor as it showed the article about the new Prime. Jazz smirked as he sat on the desk. "No."

Jazz's smirk grew. "Ah tried ta save you."

Prowl's optics widened. "No. Why were you talking to the new Prime, anyways?"

"He's mah friend. The one who lives in Iacon. Ya know, the archivist!"

Prowl frowned. "Jazz, I hate you."

"Ah tried ta tell ya! Ya just wouldn't listen! If it makes ya feel any better, he didn't judge ya!" Jazz smirked. "He was askin' advice."

"Primus forbid for what. New plans on oppressing the lower castes?"

"No! He was looking for bots to join his army. The Autobots. He's preparin' for a civil war."

"So, it's come."

"Yeah, just like ya predicted."

Prowl frowned. "Bluestreak isn't going to take this well."

"Ya can't protect him forever. Sides, he's your sire anyways. He should be protectin' you."

Prowl shook his helm.

* * *

Ironhide stared at the mail he got. You have got to kidding. He glanced over to Chromia who was preparing for the new youngling. "Chromia, we need to talk."

Chromia frowned as she walked over to Ironhide. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "We're going to Iacon."

"Why?"

"I got called in by the new Prime. I got the job as his body guard."

"For the Prime?"

"Yeah." Ironhide cringed getting ready for the femme to go ballistic, and fire a few shots at him. Instead he was met with a hug.

"When do we leave?" Chromia pressed her helm against Ironhide's chestplates.

"Soon as possible. We'll have to tell Synchro."

Chromia nodded. "He's with Ratchet still. Something about his back."

Ironhide frowned. "Prowl's in charge then?"

"For the moment."

* * *

Prowl stepped into his office, and jumped. "Bluestreak?"

"Good afternoon, Prowl!" Bluestreak smiled. "I just came by to see if you had your mid orn refuel!"

Prowl frowned. Bluestreak sat at his desk, and was spinning around in his chair. He had a huge smile on his face. "No, I have not."

"Good! Let's have it together! Oh, did you hear about Sentinel? I wonder what happened." Bluestreak frowned as a look of thought crossed his face. He shrugged as he stood up, and grabbed onto Prowls arm. "Oh well. Let's go!"

"Bluestreak, are you alright?" Prowl brought his helm up to Bluestreak's to feel his temperature. "Your temperature is fine. Do you feel bad or anything?"

"No, why would I?"

"Maybe we should go see Ratchet."

"Prowl! I just wanted to refuel with you. Why do we have to go see Ratchet?" A look of worry crossed his face. "Did you glitch? I told you, if you glitch go see Ratchet right away!"

"I can't see Ratchet if I'm passed out on the ground. No, I did not glitch. I am simply worried. You've been locked in your room for three orns, and now all of a sudden, you come out to have mid orn energon?"

"What are you talking about? Jazz just left yesterday. I told you I was going to celebrate with you!"

Prowl frowned. "Bluestreak, you should sit down." Prowl brought Bluestreak over to his office's couch, and sat him down. ::Smokescreen, please come to my office::

::Is something wrong, Prowl?::

::Bluestreak::

::On my way::

"What's wrong, Prowl."

"Jazz just returned yesterday."

Bluestreak laughed. "That's funny, Prowl."

Prowl looked down at Bluestreak with concern. "Bluestreak, I'm not kidding. A new Prime has been named as well."

"But, Sentinel was just killed last night. That doesn't make any sense." Bluestreak stared at the ground, his optics wide. "I," Bluestreak paused. "I don't understand."

Prowl's door swished open. Smokescreen ran through. "What's wrong?"

Prowl nodded to Bluestreak who sat at the sofa with a confused look. He glanced up at Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, tell Prowl that Jazz left yesterday, and Sentinel was killed last night! He's trying to pull a joke on me!"

Smokescreen's optics widened. "Sire, Jazz just came back yesterday. You saw him. He visited you. Sentinel was killed almost a decaorn ago."

"No. That's not what-" Bluestreak grabbed his helm. "I remember Jazz leaving yesterday! I told him to tell Serenade and Kaymin to come back soon!"

"I'm going to go get Jazz." Smokescreen turned to leave, but looked back to Bluestreak. "I'll be right back, Sire."

Prowl sat down next to Bluestreak. "Are you alright."

"This joke isn't funny, Prowl!" Bluestreak stood up quickly. "Stop it already!"

"Bluestreak, this isn't a joke." Prowl shook his helm. "You've been depressed for a while."

"No." Bluestreak's face contorted into pain, and confusion. "You're wrong. You have to be!"

Prowl sighed as he looked away from Bluestreak. He couldn't look him in the optics. Soon enough, the door opened, and Jazz walked through. "Heya!" He smiled to Bluestreak. "Oh, hey, ya left ya room, huh?"

"Smokescreen just went to look for you." Prowl stated.

Bluestreak stared at Jazz with wide optics. His frame began to quiver. "No." He ran up to Jazz and started patting his frame. "No."

Jazz jumped. "Woah! Whatcha doin', Blue?"

"You just left!"

"Naw, Ah just came back."

Bluestreak backed away. His optics wide with fear. "I don't- I just-"

Prowl grabbed Bluestreak's shoulders. "Calm down, Bluestreak. You're fine."

"Where's Sire?" Bluestreak began looking around. "Where is he?"

"Med bay." Jazz answered.

"Why is he there? Why didn't anybody tell me? What's going on? I don't understand!" Bluestreak grabbed his helm, and fell to his knees.

Prowl glanced over to Jazz. "Bluestreak, how about we go see Synchro?"

Bluestreak didn't answer. Prowl grabbed Bluestreak's arm, and lifted him up. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around Bluestreak's waist, and led him out of the office and down the hall. "I'm sure Synchro will be happy to see you up and about."

"I just saw him yesterday."

"In the bar?" Prowl asked.

"No, in his office. He called me in. I can't remember what for."

Prowl frowned. Jazz glanced at Bluestreak. "Ya know. When I can't remember somethin', it's not that important."

Bluestreak glanced to Jazz. "That's the last thing I remember is waking up in my berth a couple of joors ago."

Smokescreen ran up to the group. "There you are!"

Jazz smiled. "Heya!"

Smokescreen glared at Jazz, and shook his helm. "Where are you headed?"

"Med bay." Prowl answered.

Bluestreak stared at the ground. The situation still hadn't fully sunk in. Jazz was standing right next to him. Prowl was helping him to med bay. They were all worried. He was missing a huge chunk of time. What was going on?

* * *

Ratchet nodded to Synchro. "You're fine.." He sat his data pad down on the berth. "How do you feel?"

"Great." Synchro sighed. He stood up. "Just worried."

The med bay doors opened, and Ratchet glared. "Didn't you see the sig-" he froze when he spotted Bluestreak. "What happened?"

"Sire?" Bluestreak asked.

Synchro frowned. "Bluestreak. How are you feeling?"

"Why are you in Med bay? Why is Jazz back already?"

Synchro walked up to Bluestreak, and nodded for Prowl to let go. "Bluestreak, sit down."

Bluestreak pulled himself onto a berth. Synchro smiled to him. "Sire, what's going on?"

Synchro nodded for Jazz and Prowl to leave. Prowl nodded back, and pulled Jazz out of the room. Synchro turned back to Bluestreak. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in your office. It was after Jazz left."

"We talked about Node, remember. He was having problems with Striker." Synchro smiled to Bluestreak.

"I don't." Bluestreak shook his helm.

"Well, you got pretty slag faced, so I wouldn't expect you to remember. I got into a fight with Striker and I had to go to med bay. That's why I'm here."

"What about the rest of my missing time?"

"Striker got a pretty good hit on you too. Right, Ratchet?"

Ratchet glanced up to Prowl. "Yes, he hit you pretty hard over the helm. Somebody was supposed to be with you when you woke up."

"I was alone." Bluestreak frowned.

Synchro pulled Bluestreak into a hug. "You're alright." He frowned as he squeezed the gray mech. "Node said thank you, by the way."

"He's family." Bluestreak answered.

Synchro nodded, as he pulled away from Bluestreak. "Go refuel."

Bluestreak nodded, and jumped off the berth. He slowly walked out of the room leaving Ratchet and Synchro alone. Synchro sat back down on the berth, and placed his helm in his servos. He shook his helm, and rubbed his face. "I'm a horrible sire."

Ratchet frowned. "No, you're not." He rubbed Synchro's back. "You're doing a fine job. I must admit though, erasing the memories was quite desperate." He stepped away from Synchro and sat down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

Synchro frowned. "This was the first time it was so bad. Last time he only acted like he did for a couple of orns. I didn't want to leave him like that, Ratchet. I didn't want to leave him in that state."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry." He stood up, and walked across the room. "Have you told Prowl the lie?"

"I'm about to."

"Be quick." Ratchet walked out of the room, leaving Synchro alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat at the front of a table. He was learning the battle strategies that the Autobots would be using against the Decepticons. Megatron was not going to be easy to beat.

Kup, Optimus's current recruit trainer, was helping to build a new strategy. "I don't think this one's going to work. Those bots are mostly gladiators."

Optimus nodded. "Alright." The strategy was thrown to the side.

A pink femme, Elita-One, commander of the femme unit, stepped into the room. "We have some suggestions for finding new recruits."

Optimus glanced up and nodded. "Let me hear it."

"Number one on the list is Praxus. There are two big places to ask for help from. The Helix group, and the Crystal group."

Kup snorted. "Those are both underground organizations."

"Yes, but if we can get one on our side, we would have experienced fighters. It's worth a shot. I personally don't like it, but we're desperate."

"Jazz lives in Praxus. I can ask him." Optimus sighed. "Though I do not know if he can get us an audience with either of the leaders."

Kup sighed. "You can't ask underground mechs to fight for us. It's practically screaming for spys."

"I hear the Helix group was behind Sentinel's death." Elita- one shrugged.

Optimus walked up to the communicator. "Contact Jazz."

It took a couple of moments before Jazz's face popped up on screen. "What could I owe the pleasure, my Prime?"

"Haha. Do you think you could get me an audience with the Helix group, or the Crystal group?"

Kup snorted. "I doubt he can."

"Sure." Jazz answered with a shrug, surprising everybody in the room. "Can I ask why?"

"We need recruits."

"Hey, Prowl!" Jazz turned away from the monitor, and looked over to the side. "Ya think Synchro could spare some time for the new Prime?"

The black and white mech from the last time Optimus contacted Jazz walked on screen. "I apologize for last time. I can assure you, if you come to Praxus, I can get you an audience with the Helix group."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you."

Prowl nodded back. "You are welcome. Jazz, I will meet you in the gardens in a moment."

Jazz smiled. "Ya got it." He turned back to Optimus. "Ya don't want to get involved with the Crystal group. Striker's got a mean bite."

"I'm scared to ask how you know."

Jazz laughed. His helm reeled back as the mighty bark echoed over the comm. "Believe meh. I've seen the damage that one can cause."

Optimus nodded. "Tell Prowl we'll be in Praxus tomorrow."

Jazz nodded. "Ya got it."

The comm. flashed black, and shut down. Optimus turned the rest of the people in the room. "It would seem we have an audience with Helix group."

Elita-One snorted. "Your doubt was wrong, Kup."

"Shut up."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Febuary 24, 2013 I was sitting in my room, writing this, while laying up against my wall. A huge crack of thunder started making my room vibrate, and I could have sworn to god that my R.V exploded. I was half out of my room, and screaming for my mother to come save me. XD It was hilarious, in it's own special way!**

**Back in Present day: I graduated yesterday! It was weird cause it didn't really feel special, but I guess it was. I was number three in my class, and I partied! XD I'm uploading two chapters today, guys!  
**

**Oh, I got a job too. My training period is from 4 to 10 am. My dad gets home at 3, so he's coming home, and i'm leaving home.**

**REVIEWS**

**Bluebutterflywitch: Right? Jazz probably has more connections than Synchro. Bluestreak's a strong mech. He can handle it. XD If it's a maze, put your right hand on the wall, and follow it! XD**

**Zrexheartz: Never ever ever doubt Jazz. Those are wise words.**

**Autobotschic: No! No, Shadow. Elita must stay. She's part of my plot. XD Yup ya gotta take care of your younglings, even if it hurts.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you so much!**

* * *

Prowl peeked into Synchro's office. "You are well?"

"Better, yes. What can I do for you, Prowl?" Synchro smiled to his heir.

Prowl nodded, and steeped the rest of the way into the room. He sat down in his usual chair and released a sigh. "The new Prime contacted Jazz."

Synchro snorted. "Jazz of all mechs?"

"There were apparently friends before he became Prime. He was the one Jazz went to visit." Prowl sat straight up. "He asked for an audience with you."

"Why me?" Synchro asked. He lazily typed information onto the computer he was working on. A smirk crossed his face. "From here on out, I will only be mentoring you. You will be taking over all of my responsibilities."

Prowl's door wings flicked in surprise. "I do not believe that is a good idea. I had an outburst with the Prime while jazz was on the communicator with him. I did not know that was who it was at the time."

Synchro's helm reeled back as he released a wave laughter. "Then this ought to be interesting!" He calmed down as he leaned forward. "Don't worry, Prowl. I will be right next to you the whole time. I'll give you one tip up front. He's not the boss of you. We don't follow the Prime's regulations, especially when he's in our domain." Synchro crossed his arms over his chassis. "You're in charge. You control the situation."

Prowl shuttered his optics before he nodded. "Yes."

Synchro nodded. "Good. Then you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Prowl jumped.

"The Prime's administration has already contacted me. He'll be here tomorrow, and he'll be staying for a couple of orns. He has other business to attend to besides meeting with us. Oh, and Bluestreak will be helping with security."

Prowl's helm fell to the side. "Bluestreak? Is it alright to have him-"

"He is fine as long as you remember the story. Last time I only had to get rid of a joor, so I didn't think it would be a major thing to tell you about. I'm sorry if it scared you." Synchro looked out his window. "He'll slowly start to remember what happened, but in his own time, when he can deal with it properly."

Prowl nodded. "I see, You forcefully made a firewall against that memory." Prowl stood up. "Thank you, Synchro, for this opportunity."

"Just don't have and outburst with the Prime again. We want him on our side, not Striker's. Though, I heard that Node took care of Striker last night." Synchro let out a laugh. "That's a story for another time, though."

Prowl nodded. "I will be going to prepare then."

Synchro smiled and waved as Prowl left. "Tomorrow will be very entertaining."

* * *

Ironhide smiled at Chromia. "Chromia, I love you."

Chromia glanced over to him. "I hate you."

Ironhide let his smile fade, and he crossed his servos over his chassis. "No, you do not."

"It's your fault we have to wait until we move to Iacon to get the youngling! He has to say with the enforcers for another decaorn! The poor kid!" Chromia turned away from Ironhide. "If you would have just rejected the job, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Chromia, That's not true. Besides it's a good job. Body guard of the Prime. That was the last job I ever thought I would have. Apparently somebody put in a recommendation for me."

Chromia shook her helm. "I am happy here though."

"You don't have to go with me." Ironhide stepped forward, and grabbed Chromia's servo. "You could stay here, and take care of the youngling. You don't have to go."

"And leave you, the biggest lugnut I know, alone? I don't think so. If you go, I go. That's how it's always been, that's how it will always be." Chromia pulled Ironhide into a hug. "I don't care if you're going to the pit, I would follow you."

Ironhide returned the hug. "For some reason, I believe you."

Chromia smiled. "I'm glad. That's the first step of knowing that I've successfully infiltrated your helm."

"Really?" Ironhide purred. "Maybe I should infiltrate something else."

Chromia's optics widened. "Ironhide of Praxus!"

Ironhide chuckled. "Love you, too."

Chromia giggled. "I don't remember saying that."

"You will."

* * *

Synchro walked out of the main building, and onto the huge deck like area for people to gather. He looked over to a bench, and spotted Bluestreak looking up at the second moon. He sighed as he walked up to Bluestreak, and sat down on the bench next to him. "Good evening, Blue."

"Hi, Sire." He glanced down at the ground.

Synchro frowned. "Bluestreak, are you alright?"

"I was just thinking." Bluestreak's legs started swinging. "Life is so complicated, and filled with such terrible things, and we all have to live through it. There's so many dangers, we could die so young or live to be so old, but it all ends the same. We live, and the only reward we get is death."

Synchro frowned. "The Prime's death brought this up?"

"Yes."

Synchro nodded and pulled Bluestreak close to him. "We live though the ups and downs. We follow the path we want, and sometimes things go wrong, but others, they go so wonderfully right. It's true we all die at the end, but you have a choice. You can die happy and proud of what you've done in your life, or you can die with regrets, and feelings of worthlessness."

Bluestreak frowned. "But you still die. You have no reward. Being remembered can't be a reward, because soon enough, you'll be forgotten."

"Are you worried about dying, Bluestreak?" Synchro asked.

"No. It was just a passing thought." Bluestreak looked back up at the sky.

Synchro sighed. "Get some recharge, Bluestreak. Tomorrow is going to be along orn."

"Why?"

"The new Prime is coming. I want you to be present." Synchro stood up. "I'll be going first. If you decide to stay up, make sure it's not for too much longer. You need your recharge."

"Yes, Sire."

Synchro smiled down at Bluestreak, and for a second, he could have sworn he saw the small youngling that used to sit on that very bench, and try to count the stars. Synchro covered his mouth.

"Sire?"

Synchro shook his helm. "I'm fine. I just. When you were younger. You would sit on that bench when you had a problem. I never noticed."

Bluestreak glanced down at the bench with a frown. "Yeah, I'd wait after my tutoring for you, and see if you could help me, but most of the time you never came out, and I would end up running to Charger and Crypt." Bluestreak glanced up, and jumped. "Sire, don't cry! Oh, what do I do?"

"I'm so sorry." Synchro shook his helm, and wiped his optics.

"What? What for?" Bluestreak jumped off the bench, and ran up to Synchro.

"I was an awful Sire."

"Is that what you think?" Bluestreak smiled. "You were an awesome sire! Sure, you weren't around a lot, but you were working, and I understand that. I even understood that when I was really small! You were doing the best you could do considering I grew up without a carrier. You were in charge of this huge family, I wasn't the only one you had to worry about."

"But still, you sat there for joors sometimes. I would see you from my office, and I didn't think anything of it." Synchro wiped his optics. "I should have noticed by the way you always looked at the ground with such sad expression."

"My problems were nothing compared to the ones you had. I understood, and I never would hold it against you. You were amazing. If you weren't, I wouldn't have come back!"

Synchro nodded, and pulled Bluestreak into a hug. "I am sorry for everything I've ever done to wrong you, even if I haven't realized I've done them yet."

Bluestreak accepted the hug, and returned it. "You never wronged me. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed. You always get emotional when you're tired."

Synchro slapped Bluestreak's helm. "Bratling."

Bluestreak smiled. "I know!"

* * *

_Bluestreak sat on the bench closest to his Sire's office. He was waiting for his Sire to get off, so he could talk to him. Charger, his Sire's friend he was staying with, said that there was no smarter mech than his Sire._

_Bluestreak was having a problem. A big problem! Probably the biggest problem he would see in his youngling years. He was in love. The small gray Praxian had a crush on his tutor for the longest time. The crush was his secret, and his alone, but he found out that his tutor was bonded already._

_Bluestreak was crushed. He had left his tutor sitting on the ground with a dumbfounded look on his face. Now, he didn't know what to do. If he ran to Charger, he would just make Bluestreak apologize, but his Sire would tell him what the right thing to do was!_

_Bluestreak looked down at the ground, and began waving his pedes back and forth. He had ran off so suddenly the tutor had probably told Charger already. Charger would have told Crypt, his bonded, and the two would alert the rest of the place to start looking for him._

"_What is a cute youngling like you doing in this ugly place?"_

_Bluestreak looked up, and his optics brightened to the intensity of a small star. "Sire!"_

"_Hello, Bluestreak." The black and red Praxian sat down next to the youngling. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I was looking for you!"_

"_Oh? Whatever for?" Synchro smiled. "I don't owe you anything, do I?"_

_Bluestreak smiled and shook his helm. "No, I have a problem."_

"_Really? What kind?"_

_Bluestreak looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I- I had a crush on my tutor."_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_He bonded! I wanted to spend the rest of my life learning with him, but today he said his bonded and him were going to go to a restaurant. I didn't know he was bonded. Honest! I just..."_

"_You really loved him, huh?"_

_Bluestreak nodded._

"_There's a thing about love. If you think you might love somebody, you should spend your time trying to prepare yourself. When you're in love, it's important that you know that you're opening yourself up for that person to hurt you, even if they don't mean to."_

"_Like teacher did?"_

"_Yes, do you feel sad?"_

"_Yeah, I might offline!" Bluestreak frowned._

_The mech laughed. "You won't. No matter how much you hurt when your loved one hurts you, you have to remember. You're not going to die. It's like- Hmm. It's like when you practice your fighting skills. You're teacher pushes you down a lot, and it hurts for a second, but you're not going to die."_

"_That's different. It doesn't hurt like this does." Bluestreak pulled his servo up to his chest._

"_Your spark?"_

"_Yeah, it hurts."_

"_It'll get better. Everything heals. As long you don't give up, and get up, and try again, and again , and again!"_

_Bluestreak giggled as Synchro poked his abdomen. "Not everything heals!"_

"_What? What hasn't healed?"_

"_Loneliness." Bluestreak frowned. "I get lonely sometimes, and no matter how long it's been, I'm still lonely."_

"_Bluestreak, you're surrounded by people that love you dearly. If you ever feel lonely, you can play with them."_

"_I want to play with you sometimes." Bluestreak looked up to the Black and Red mech. "But you're not there."_

"_I see." Synchro frowned. "I can't be there, but I can try. I get home really late, so maybe one night a decaorn you can stay up late, and we can play."_

_Bluestreak smiled. "Really? You Promise!"_

"_Of course!" Synchro laughed. "I am many things, but a liar is not one of them!"_

_Bluestreak laughed. "Okay!" His smile fell. "What about teacher? What do I do? I don't want to go back."_

"_Nonsense. Even if it didn't work out between you and your teacher, you have to keep it professional. You have to pretend it never happened. You chose to love the mech. You have to deal with the consequences. Besides, there is nothing wrong with having a crush. It might go better if you actually tell the mech you have a crush."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts. Tell the mech, and then maybe you'll at least feel better. I have work to do, but I love you very much. You are the light that guides me through the darkness, alright?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will." Synchro smiled and stood up. "Goodbye, Bluestreak."_

"_Bye. Love you."_

"_Love you, too." Synchro walked back into the building._

_Bluestreak hopped off the bench with a new kind of pride, and quickly ran down the streets. He walked back into his unit, and smiled at the tutor who stood in front of Charger with a panicked look. "Teacher?"_

"_Bluestreak! Where have you been?"_

"_No, me first! I like you! I like like you!" Bluestreak smiled at the fluttering feeling he got._

_His teacher stared at him with a small smirk. "I know, Bluestreak. You're not to good at hiding it."_

"_What?" Bluestreak frowned. "I was hiding it really good!"_

"_No, Sweet spark, you wrote it on all of your data pads. Then you turned data pads into me. You were horrible at hiding it."_

_Bluestreak frowned. "Oh."_

_The teacher smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. I like you, Bluestreak, but only as a very good friend."_

"_I can deal with that!" Bluestreak yelled!_

* * *

Bluestreak's internal alarm went off, bringing him out of his recharge, and the old fond memory. His sire was the light of his life, and that would never change. His sire was definitely the best of the best.

::Bluestreak!::

Bluestreak jumped at the sudden Comm. from his Sire. ::Yes?::

::Come to meeting room eight!::

::Alright. Good bye, Sire::

::Bye Bye!:


	26. Chapter 26

Optimus frowned as he and Elita-one walked up to the Helix group's estate. Elita-one stared ahead. "I'm saying this now, I don't trust them."

Optimus nodded. "I am aware." He raised an optic ridge as Jazz ran up to him.

"My main mech! Finally coming to Praxus, huh?"

"Jazz, why are you here?"

"Ah live here?" Jazz's helm fell to the side.

Elita-one glared at him. "You work for these mechs?"

"Now ya just jumpin' ta conclusions. Ah don't work here. Ah live here. Safest place ta live if ya ask meh."

"Well we didn't." Elita-one shot back her stress levels rising to maximum.

Jazz opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and smiled. Optimus sighed. "I am sorry, Jazz. Is Synchro ready to meet with us?"

"Huh? Oh, ah don't know. Ironhide is meetin' you for that."

"Ironhide? Optimus's new body guard?"

Jazz smirked. "Yep, he works for Synchro until he goes home with Optimus like a good little puppy!" Jazz grunted as a force impacted with his helm.

"Be lucky I don't beat mechs in front of femmes."

"Ironhide! How ya doing?"

"Fine, how are you, Jazz?"

"Well, Ah have a helm ache." Jazz rubbed his helm. "Don't know where it came from."

Ironhide raised and optic ridge. "I did not hit you that hard."

"So you say, but we all know you're just an old brute!"

"I helped raise you mech! Show some respect!"

Jazz smirked. "Naw, rather not. Respect has never really been my thing."

"Mercy hasn't really been mine either."

"Ah know." Jazz laughed. "Anyways. Optimus, Ironhide. Ironhide, Optimus."

The two mechs nodded. Ironhide bowed down. "It is my privilege."

"Please do not bow." Optimus sighed. "I doesn't feel right to me."

Ironhide nodded. "Alright, I won't bow, my lord."

"Just Optimus."

Ironhide raised an Optic ridge. "Really? The one time I try to show my manners off, and you shoot them down?"

Jazz smirked. "Now, Hide, he just doesn't like your face. I bet if ya covered it up, he wouldn't mind what you did."

Ironhide frowned. He slowly raised his fist up, and activated his cannon. "Three astroseconds." And Jazz was off. Ironhide lowered his cannon, and frowned at Optimus. "I'm sorry for him. Follow me, and we can get this meeting on a roll."

* * *

Prowl's door wings lowered against his back as Bluestreak's gaze landed on him. Bluestreak was upset when he found out Prowl was Synchro's new heir. He hasn't said anything yet, but Prowl knew.

Bluestreak's door wings were spread wide, but held up high. A distinct frown graced his faceplates, and his optics were lit up with disappointment.

Prowl frowned. "Bluestreak-"

"It's alright." Bluestreak interrupted. "I understand. It's your life, and if this is what you want to do, I don't mind. I just wish you would have told me about it sooner."

Prowl's door wings perked up. "Thank you."

Bluestreak smiled, and gave Prowl a pat on the helm "I love you, Prowl. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always love you! You could kill… a… Pri..me…" Bluestreak's gaze became detached from reality as his smile fell. His servo slowly fell to his side.

Synchro frowned. "Bluestreak?" He slowly stood up, and rushed up to Bluestreak's side. "Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak jumped. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay! Don't worry about it, I'm okay! Did you see the news this morning? They were talking about the new Prime. I'm pretty sure I've seen him before, but I can't really remember where, if I really ever have seen him."

"Bluestreak, calm down." Synchro grabbed Bluestreak's sides. "Calm. Alright?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah. Calm."

Synchro smiled. "Good."

Bluestreak glanced over to Prowl. "I'm sorry. Back on track. Why am I here?"

Prowl nodded. "You'll be our security."

"Pull out that beautiful rifle of yours, and strap it to your back! Intimidation is the biggest priority of this first meeting. Tomorrow will be the serious talk." Synchro explained.

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright." He pulled out his rifle, and…

* * *

Ironhide opened the door, and froze. Bluestreak was pointing his rifle right at Synchro's helm. Optimus Prime froze as well, as the pink femme, Elita-One went to work. She jumped onto the table. Grabbed the rifle out of Bluestreak's servos, and hit it against the base of his neck.

Bluestreak fell to the ground, in a small heap of Praxian metal. The room went silent.

Elita-One jumped down from the table, and pointed the rifle at Bluestreak.

Ironhide stepped forward as Elita-One huffed and puffed above Bluestreak. Prowl's optics were wide, and Synchro's mouth was covered by his servo. Optimus slowly walked forward. "Is everybody alright?"

Synchro reeled his helm back with laughter. "Oh Primus! Did that really just happen?"

Ironhide groaned. "I'm not taking him to Ratchet."

"You can't expect me to. I'm getting old, Ironhide. This protoform isn't as tough as it used to be!" Synchro smirked as Ironhide shook his helm.

"Let him sit there then." Ironhide growled.

Prowl stared at Bluestreak with wide optics. Elita-One looked around confused. "What's happening?"

Synchro walked over next to Elita. "You were very heroic, and everything, but that guy was mine. Perhaps _you_ should take him to Ratchet."

"What?" Elita jumped away from Bluestreak. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's not going to get you out of taking him to Ratchet." Synchro turned to the door. "Charger, please lead this femme to Ratchet's."

Charger peeked from outside the room. "Alright. Do you want me to carry Lord Bluestreak?"

Synchro weighed his options. "Sure, this femme needs to prepare for Ratchet's wrath."

Charger nodded as he lifted Bluestreak onto his back and motioned for Elita to follow him.

As soon as the two left Optimus turned to Synchro "She will be okay?"

Prowl sighed. "She will be fine. Ratchet is the head doctor here. He is very… gruff, but I trust him with my life."

"You should, he's been taking care of you since you were this small!" Synchro smiled as he brought his servo down to his knee. He looked down at the ground fondly. "So cute."

Prowl glared.

* * *

Elita-One frowned as she followed Charger down the hall. She glanced at the gray form of the fallen Praxian. "Why did you call him Lord Bluestreak?"

"Because he is my lord."

"Wouldn't Synchro be your lord?"

"He is." Charger answered. "Lord Synchro is a very good Lord. He's kind, but knows when to assert his power. Crypt, and I are his right servo mechs. Prowl is his Heir."

"But what about Bluestreak?"

"Bluestreak is, well, I'm not really sure how to describe Bluestreak's place here. He only gets involved when his family is in danger."

Elita-one frowned. "Who is his family?"

"Who isn't his family these days." Charger chuckled.

Elita-One nodded. "I see." Elita-One jumped when Charger's face was right in her's.

"Why'd you hit Lord Bluestreak?"

"He was pointing a rifle at Synchro." Elita-One backed up.

"Bluestreak would never hurt anybody!"

Elita-One glared. "What if his family was in danger?"

Charger sent a glare of his own. His tone darkened. "Listen here, femme, every person in this building is trained to kill. Even Lord Bluestreak. None of us will react well if you're planning on trashing any of the higher ups. They brought us in when we had nothing left. They helped pay our debts to Striker off, don't go trying dig information up that you don't need to know."

Eita-one refused to back down. "I need to know what the frag you're hiding from me. Why is Bluestreak Lord Bluestreak? Why are you getting so defensive? And, What the frag your plans are for when this slagging war starts for real?"

"None of those things you need to know!" Charger turned on his heels as he started walking again. "So, how was your day?" His happy tone was back, stronger than before.

Elita-One refused to answer. She stomped up behind him, and stayed right behind him as she followed him down the confusing halls, until the two eventually made it to the Medical Bay.

The rows of sterile berths were empty, and Charger by passed them all. He carried Bluestreak into a private room at the end of the room. He walked out of the room, and walked to the office next door. "Ratchet?"

Elita-One stood in the center of the Med Bay staring at all the intricate designs carved into the wall. She ignored the sounds of opening closing doors as an engraving in the wall caught her attention. 'Family never ceases.' "Strange."

"Do you like what you fragging see?"

Elita-One jumped at turned to face the red and white mech. "It's nice?"

"What did you do, and why are you here?"

"Bluestreak." Elita-One pointed to the door Charger took Bluestreak in.

Ratchet nodded. "I am aware of that. I want to know why you are standing in the middle of the Medical Bay and not in the room attempting to apologize to the mech you beat."

"Why should I?"

Ratchet began twirling a wrench as Charger peeked out of the second room he went into. "Is it safe?" Ratchet launched the wrench at Charger. The wrench struck him right between the optics, and Charger slowly fell to the ground.

Elita-One's optics widened. "Wha-"

"Go into Bluestreak's room, and wait for him to online. You will apologize, and I will watch you. Synchro's orders."

Elita-One huffed, and glared at Ratchet as she marched into the room. Ratchet walked over to Bluestreak's side, and plugged a cord into the side of his neck. He typed a few things into a computer, and leaned back.

Soon enough Bluestreak onlined his optics and looked around. Elita-One sighed. "Bluestreak?"

"Ow. Yes?"

"I am Elita-One. I am here with Optimus Prime, a-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! No, I did mean to! I-I-DON'T PUT ME IN PUNITIVE STASIS!" Bluestreak jumped off the berth, ripping the cord out of his neck, and sprinted out of the room.

Ratchet and Elita-One stared at the door that Bluestreak ran out of. Ratchet stood up. "Frag." He walked out of the room, and sighed. He walked over to Charger, and quickly started the process of onlining the mech.

Charger slowly sat up. "Ow! Ratchet, wh-"

"Bluestreak seems to have remembered, and he's running away from Elita-One thinking she's going to put him in punitive stasis."

Charger frowned. His optics dimmed and a few seconds late the brightened again. "Sychro said to locate him, and make sure he's alright."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright."

"Why does he think I'm going to put him in punitive stasis?"

Charger glared. "What the frag did I tell you? Don't dig. You don't need to know."

"She simply introduced herself. Bluestreak is the one who jumped to conclusions. Why didn't anybody bother to inform me he remembered?" Ratchet's servos where on his hips, and he glared at Charger.

"Nobody knew!" Charger stood up. "Can we just go find him?"

Ratchet glared. "We could, but I think you already know where he is."

Elita-One stood by and watched the two bots go back and forth. "Can I talk?"

"Stay out of it! It's your fault!" Charger growled.

A bang quieted the whole group. Synchro stood in the doorway with Prowl, Optimus, and Ironhide at his sides. "Shut up!"

The room went silent. Synchro glanced around. "Charger, it is not Elita's fault. Elita-One, I would prefer it if you did not dig in what you don't want to be involved in. Ratchet, good job."

Ratchet sighed. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Now," Synchro began, "we a have delicate mech to find, so I sent Scatter Frost and Sliver to look for him."

"Are you trying to get the mech killed?" Charger yelled.

"No. The two promised to be gentle." Synchro answered. He then turned to Ratchet. "He remembered in the room while he was talking to Prowl, I should have brought him here as soon as it happened, I am sorry, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded.

Synchro turned to Elita-One, and Optimus. "Our meeting will have to be cut short. I hope you do not mind. May I suggest that you go to a bar that is not too far away. The owner is Node. Tell him I sent you."

"I would feel much better if I help look." Optimus suggested.

"No. He thinks you're after him."

"May I ask why?"

"You ask for permission a lot. Well, for a Prime." Synchro glared. "If you do not wish to go to the bar, Crypt can take you to your quarters. They are across from Ironhide's, and right next to each other."

"I would feel much better if I-"

"No!" Synchro glared. "You have your choices! This is a Helix group issue, one that was caused by me, so make your choice!"

"Synchro." Ironhide interrupted. "Calm down."

"Absolutely not!" Synchro yelled. His voice echoed off the walls. "Find Bluestreak right now! Make sure he knows that nobody will touch him. Not while I'm around!"

Ironhide sighed. "Yes, sir." He slowly turned, and led Elita-One, and Optimus Prime away.

Synchro sighed. "Slag it, Bluestreak! Get out of that closet!"

Charger smirked as Bluestreak peeked out of the Medical Bay supply closet. "Okay."

Prowl's helm turned to the side. "You were…"

Bluestreak smiled. "Yeah, it's okay though! So, I'm not going into punitive stasis?"

Synchro shook his helm. "No, Prowl designed the plan so that there would be no witnesses."

Bluestreak frowned. "But there was."

Synchro turned to Bluestreak. "Excuse me?"

"It was two Kaonians. They were twins." Bluestreak frowned. "I'm so sorry!"

Synchro cursed. "It's not your fault."

"The building that I was originally going to snipe from was destroyed so I went to the next best one, and those two were in there. They helped me out of the blue, and one refused to leave, I had to take the shot!"

"Blue, it's fine, as long as the two don't snitch. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe right?"

Bluestreak seemed surprised. "Yeah."

"You told Node, and Node told me.I didn't know they witnessed it though. I'll take care of it."

"Sire, don't hurt them, alright. They did help me."

Synchro looked back. He sighed. "Fine. By the way, if either Elita-One or the prime ask about this, do not answer them. Ignore them. Their questions are not to be answered."

"Okay." Bluestreak nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:So, I got a job on Monday, and I quit yesterday. I know. I know, "Ninja! You only worked there for five days! What the hell?" In my defense, That was my first job ever, and it was extremely high stress. I don't work well with a little bit of stress. I tried, but after I got off work yesterday, I completely freaked out. I'm pretty sure I had an anxiety attack, and I was just a complete mess. So, I quit.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Answerthecall:Thank you very much! I try! wait no longer! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! XD**

**Autobotschic: Now now, calm down. That's just your jealousy talking. XD Blue can do what he wants to! No, you can't have one sword swipe, or even two! No!**

**IvoryCrawler: Isn't he? That part of the chapter was originally going to be a oneshot, but that chapter was too short, so I decided to add it in.**

**Shizuka Taiyou: I get what you mean. I was never one to have a lot of friends, and my parents were working a lot of the time. Hell, I still don't have a lot of friends. You mean if she isn't scared fragless already XD**

* * *

Bluestreak stared at the two bots in front of him. A blue femme, and a small Black and white youngling. "Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Yes." The femme nodded. "I was supposed to meet them Iacon with the youngling, but things came up, and the youngling needs to be brought to them as soon as possible."

"What kind of things?" Bluestreak frowned.

"We believe he will develop better in a family type environment. He refused to talk, and an office, being traded around from worker to worker, isn't really a family environment."

Bluestreak nodded. "I see. If you trust me enough, I can take him to them. I'm Bluestreak. I used to teach younglings."

"I would feel better if I went with you."

Bluestreak smiled. "No problem." Bluestreak crouched in front of the youngling. "Hello! I'm Bluestreak. I'll be taking you to your surrogate creators. Don't worry, they're really nice, and funny!"

The youngling just hid behind the femme's legs. Bluestreak continued smiling. "He's so cute!"

"You have younglings?"

"I've adopted two. They're both grown now. I used to work as a teacher." Bluestreak stood up. "Off to Chromia and Ironhide!"

The femme smiled. "I appreciate it."

"No Problem!"

* * *

-=======0

Bluestreak led the two through the halls, and stopped in front of Ironhide's door. He looked around nervously to make sure the Prime and Elita were nowhere in sight. All clear. He Knocked on the door and waited.

Soon enough the door opened, and Chromia was glaring behind her. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to keep the fragging cannons off the table! What are we going to do when the youngling gets here, and you have all your dangerous weapons scattered around so he can easily get to them?"

"Um, Chromia?"

Chromia turned to Bluestreak and froze. She stared at the femme and youngling in shock. "Too late."

Bluestreak laughed. Chromia motioned for them to come in. Bluestreak walked inside, and nodded for the other two to follow him.

Ironhide glanced up from the table, and frowned. "What's going on? I thought the youngling wasn't supposed to be here until we were in Iacon."

"Stuff comes up, Ironhide." Bluestreak smiled. "I wasn't supposed to get Smokey for another metacycle, but then one day the enforcers called and had me pick him up!"

Ironhide stood up, and walked over to the youngling, who was hiding behind the femme's legs. "I'm Ironhide. What's your name?"

"He doesn't talk." The femme answered.

"Nonsense. He has a voicebox doesn't he?"

"Well yes."

"Then he can talk. Prowl didn't use to talk either."

"He talked!" Bluestreak defended.

"Not very much." Ironhide turned his attention back to the youngling. "What's your designation? I won't bite if you tell me. No promises if you don't."

"B-Barricade."

Ironhide smirked. "In this unit, you have to loud to be heard. Chromia snores."

"Ironhide!" Chromia glared as she grabbed a data pad off the counter and chunked it at him. "I do not!"

"She sleep talks too!"

"Well, at least I don't-"

Barricade started laughing. Bluestreak smiled. "I told you they were funny."

The femme smiled. "I can see he's in good servos. I have to go."

Bluestreak smiled. "I'll go with you! Bye Ironhide, Chromia!"

"Bye, Bluestreak. Thanks, you two." Chromia smiled.

The femme nodded as she walked out of the room followed by Bluestreak. She smiled. "Are you willing to adopt another?"

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm don't think so. Not now anyways. Things have been a little crazy lately."

The femme nodded. "I understand." She slowly walked away down the hall.

Bluestreak sighed as he began his walk back to his unit. He had a little time to kill before he had to meet with Synchro and Prowl. He walked around the corner and came to an abrupt halt. He was mere centimeters from a red chest. "You are Bluestreak? The one that disappeared yesterday?"

Bluestreak jumped. Scrap! It was the new prime! "Yes. I was found. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions! I have to go!" Bluestreak sprinted past the prime.

Optimus stared with concern as Bluestreak went around the corner. He couldn't put his digit on it, but something was wrong.

"Optimus?"

Optimus turned to the femme. "Elita."

"Are you alright?"

Optimus nodded with a sigh. "I will be fine. I just ran into Bluestreak."

Elita-One scowled. "I don't trust him. He thinks he's done something to be put into punitive stasis for, and him being part of this group, I wouldn't put it past him."

Optimus nodded. "We are not here to dig into things, Elita. We are here for help."

Elita frowned. "I know, but groups like these shouldn't be around. They cause nothing but hurt and destruction. Synchro seems to have them all brainwashed into thinking he's their savior."

"Savior?"

Elita-One jumped and quickly turned to face the new bot only to find an empty hall.

"He is not our savior. He somebody we decided to follow. He is very honorable, noble, and trustworthy. Most of the bots here are here on their own free will."

Optimus frowned as he began looking around as well. The halls were completely empty though.

"Of course there is the little bit where he disappears off the camera's for an unmentionable amount of time, and then suddenly appears in completely random spot. Perhaps he is planning my death. He is the only one who knows where my quarters are."

Optimus shuttered his optics. "You are talking through a speaker?"

"I control the cameras!"

Elita-One frowned. "Why don't you just come out and talk to us like a normal person?"

"Normal? I am normal! You are the ones who are abnormal. Why are you here? Where did you come from? Are you planning on tearing down the place from the inside, and eventually leaking my whole security configuration! I'll re-write it before you even have a chance! It-" The voice was suddenly cut off.

Elita-One and Optimus stared at each other for a second before Elita-One sighed. "I hate this place."

* * *

Synchro raised an optic ridge as Bluestreak burst through the room, and ran under his desk. "Bluestreak?" Synchro sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Bluestreak was crunched up in in a little ball. His servos were over his helm, and his wings were against his back.

"Then why are you acting like a sparkling and hiding under my desk like there's a monster trying to kill you?"

"There is." Bluestreak answered bluntly.

Synchro rolled his optics. "What kind of monster? By the way you're acting I would think it was Unicron himself."

Bluestreak glanced up from his position. "It's worse." He whispered. "It's a Prime. He's here to avenge his predecessor!"

"Really?" Synchro shook his helm. "Get up!" Synchro stood up. "Come on. Let's go!" He grabbed Bluestreak's arm, and pulled him out from under the desk. "I don't have time for this!"

"No!"

"We're going to speak to the Prime."

"Nooo!"

Synchro released Bluestreak and crossed his servos. "Bluestreak, your antics are getting old. It's time for you to grow up! It's time for you to learn to deal with your emotions." Synchro sighed. " Now. We're still going to talk to the Prime like good hosts."

"NOOO!"

* * *

Bluestreak sat awkwardly across from the Prime and Elita-One. Synchro sat right beside him smiling. "Bluestreak and I wanted to come by and see how things were going before the meeting this afternoon."

"They are well. I am glad you found your missing mech." Optimus nodded.

Synchro smiled. "Missing mech? He was in the storage closet in the med bay. I sent you away because I felt it wasn't something for you witness."

Bluestreak shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Usually, I don't do that, but you know how things are. I live in this place, and you can get accused of doing something on the flip of a credit."

Elita-One pursed her lips. "I'm sorry if I don't believe you. You said that you did do it. I want to know what you did."

"Elita." Optimus warned.

Elita-One stood up. "I'm sorry, but if I have sit here, then I'm not listening to this scrap! It's lie after lie with these guys! I know I was the one who said to come here, but I thought they would be a bit nobler than this!"

Synchro nodded. "I understand, but I believe you and I have different definitions of noble. What actions do you fine noble, Elita?"

"Honesty, bravery, kindness, and being able to do anything in your power to protect somebody you care for."

"What if protecting them means you have to lie, be cowardly, or cruel? Are they still noble?"

Bluestreak stood up. "I better-"

"Sit your aft down, Bluestreak." Synchro glared. Bluestreak quickly sat. "Bluestreak is somebody I care for. Many bots would give their lives for him: Prowl, Smokescreen, Jazz, Charger, Crypt, Sliver, Scatter Frost, and most importantly myself."

Bluestreak stood up, and slowly backed away. "I really thi-"

"Bluestreak, _sit_!" Synchro stood up, and bent over the table. "Elita-One, I want to make sure you understand. We are not your allies. Not yet. And even allies have secrets. If Prowl and I decide that we are willing to be your ally, we will keep our secrets. We are an organization, do you understand? That will be one of the terms of being allied. Secrets stay secrets. I will not ask you yours, so please do not ask me mine."

Elita-One's optics narrowed. "What the pit? Is this how you're going to treat your Prime?"

"Is that your argument for everything? My Prime? _My _Prime? If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't _be_ Prime!" Synchro's servo flew up to his chest. "Bluestreak, call Ratchet."

"Is something wrong?" Bluestreak ran up to Synchro, and wrapped his arm around Synchro's shoulders.

"Call Ratchet!" Synchro yelled.

Bluestreak nodded quickly. His optics dimmed, and Synchro moved to sit down. Optimus stood up and crouched in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, shut up!" Synchro shot back through gritted denta. "I don't need your pity!"

"Ratchet's on his way." Bluestreak's optics filled with worry. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Energon? Anything?"

"I just need Ratchet." Synchro sighed. "We're going to have to talk after all this, Bluestreak."

"Of course we are!"

The door slid open, and Ratchet ran in. "What the frag did I tell you? Don't get worked up you old idiot!"

"That's all nice and everything, but I think I want to take this to Med bay." Synchro grunted.

"Not until I get you stabilized. Everybody get the frag out!" Ratchet pointed at the door, and Optimus, Elita, and Bluestreak quickly scurried out.

Bluestreak watched the doors as they closed. He immediately began pacing. Elita-one watched him closely. "You two are close?"

Bluestreak glanced over to her. "Why? Why are you here?"

Optimus held his servo up for Elita to leave it to him. "We are here to get help. We have troops, but they are not experienced. We are hoping that Synchro would send mechs in to help train them."

Bluestreak glanced up. His optics were wide. "I wish you never came here. I wish you would have stayed where you were!"

"Blue?" Bluestreak turned around quickly. Jazz stood at the end of the hall. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Bluestreak looked away.

Jazz frowned. "Blue, Ah'll call Prowl on ya!"

"Prowl? Where is he?"

"Tha's not what we were talkin' 'bout!" Jazz crossed his servos. "Why ya bein' so mean ta Optimus?"

"Si- I- I'm so AGGRIVATED!" Bluestreak stomped his pede on the ground. "I don't know why, I just am."

Optimus stared at the small gray mech. "I believe situations such as these tend to be slightly aggravating. You do not seem to trust me, and you were being forced to stay in the room you did not want to be in."

Elita-One crossed her arms. "I believe it may be my fault as well for pushing so much. I just want to make sure we're choosing the right side to ally ourselves with. It was either Synchro or Striker, and this whole thing was my idea, so I feel responsible. With the rumors going around that Helix group assassinated Sentinel; I want to make sure Optimus is safe."

Jazz nodded. "See, everything's fine, Blue!"

"I did it."

Jazz frowned. "Blue, what are you doing?"

"I killed Sentinel. It wasn't a rumor. Helix group was hired by the council, and I'm the best Sniper there is. I was put on the job, and I did it."

Elita-One glared. " You-" Optimus brought his servo up to silence her.

"Bluestreak, may I ask why you accepted the job, exactly."

Bluestreak looked away. "I did it for my family. I did it so my family could live!"

"Family?" Optimus asked.

"Bullscrap!" Elita yelled as she ran up to Bluestreak and pulled him up by the chest plates. "You killed him because you're just a murderer!"

Jazz ran up to the two and pulled them apart. "It was not Bluestreak's fault! If he had a choice in da matter ah'm sure he woulda refused!"

Optimus grabbed Elita-One before she could lunge again. "Elita! Calm down. "

The doors shot open, and Ratchet walked out. He glanced around the hall, and frowned. "Synchro wants to see you all. That door is pretty thin by the way. He's not very happy."

Bluestreak rushed in. "Are you alright?"

Synchro sat on the berth, and sighed. "Bluestreak, sit down." He motioned to the place on the berth beside him. He stared back over to the door where Optimus, Elita, and Jazz were walking in. "Do not blame Bluestreak. It is not his fault. He was the only one I trusted to do it. I feel horrible about it, but if we didn't Praxus would have fallen. The council would have cut funding to anything Praxian related. All of the art, the music, education; Everything. I had no choice."

Bluestreak looked away. "Are you alright, S-"

"We will talk about it later."

"The council hired you?" Optimus stepped forward.

Synchro nodded as he wrapped his arm around a guilty looking Bluestreak. "Yes, they did. I would watch yourself, Prime. The council is not to be trusted under any circumstances."

Optimus nodded. "I see."

Bluestreak leaned up against Synchro. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you we'll talk about it later." Syncro sighed.

"Are you two bonded?" Elita glared.

Bluestreak jumped. Synchro snorted as he began laughing. "Yes, we are! Come here, Blue! Give me a kiss!"

Bluestreak jumped away. "No!"

Jazz began laughing. "Good old Synchro."

"Come on, Blue! I love you!"

"I love you, too, but I'm not kissing you!" Bluestreak jumped behind Jazz. "Jazz, why are you laughing?"

"Why not?" Jazz chuckled.

Elita-One and Optimus stared at the two in shock. Optimus coughed. "I believe if you are bonded it is alright to kiss."

"WE'RE NOT BONDED!" Bluestreak glared.

Jazz began laughing harder. Synchro smiled as he slid off the berth. "Bluestreak, take me to my quarters so I can rest before the real meeting this afternoon. I thank you for meeting with us, Prime. Jazz, have you seen Prowl?"

"Prowler?" Jazz stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Oh yeah, he said somethin' bout going to talk ta Red."

"Red? I thought he was dead." Bluestreak frowned.

Jazz snorted. "Nope."

"Did everybody but me know he was alive?"

Synchro walked out the door. "Probably."

Bluestreak nodded his head in farewell to the remaining bots in the room before he ran after Synchro. "Wait!"

Elita-One frowned as the gray bot left the room. "Jazz." Optimus nodded to the black and white mech. "May I ask you a question about Bluestreak?"

Jazz sighed. "Yah, but ah can't promise ah can answer it."

"He doesn't seem like he could kill somebody. When I heard him say he did it, I couldn't quite believe it. Even with Synchro's confirmation." Optimus turned to Jazz who had a frown.

"It was him. I was with you at the time, but the mech's done it befor'. He's not very good about loss, and tends ta block the stuff out. He never really has a choice. Synchro wouldn't do it ta him if he did." Jazz sighed. "I feel kinda sorry for da mech. If I was actually part of da Helix group I'd do it for him."

Elita-One sighed. "I suppose we can't really say anything about it." Jazz cocked his helm to the side. "We're all going to become murderers. There's no avoiding it in a war. We chose our side."

Optimus nodded. "Without Bluestreak doing what he did, I'm afraid the Riots in Kaon would have gone out of control. They would not have stopped at the first bombing of Iacon."

"Sentinel would have taken Megatron's side." Jazz sighed. "Prowl said that there was a less than twenty percent chance he'd stick with the Autobots."

Optimus nodded. "Then we shouldn't hold any ill feelings toward Bluestreak."

Jazz nodded.

Elita looked away. "Sure."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I feel like it was time for an Update, so I did. XD  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Zrexheartz: You're telling me! XD**

**Autobotschic: I love him. If it wasn't for the fear that he might kill me in my sleep I'd totally marry him.**

**Shizuka Taiyou: You have to cut her some slack. I mean, it was her idea, but it would also be her fault if anything happened to Optimus. I know I'd be highly suspicious if I was in the middle of a crime groups head quarters with the President. XD**

* * *

Bluestreak slowly followed Synchro into his unit. He watched as Synchro sat down at the table with a sigh. "I cannot say I'm doing well these days."

Bluestreak looked down at the ground. His pedes shuffled a bit as he started feeling a little anxious. "You'll get better."

"No." Synchro turned his head to stare out the window. "Can't say I will. I'm getting old, Blue."

Bluestreak sat down next to Synchro. "You're not old."

"I am, and you know it." Synchro leaned back slightly. "Blue, I can't be around forever, and I won't be. What happened to the mech who ran off to live the city life in Praxus? You know, the one who became a youngling teacher, and raised two sparklings of his own?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I don't know. He's probably long gone."

"Nonsense. I'm sure he's still in there."

"I don't want to leave."

"I'm not asking you to leave, Blue. I just want to make sure you can stand alone when I'm gone. I want you to be able to make your own choices, and stand tall with pride. I don't want you to be lost and scared." Synchro turned to Bluestreak.

"When you were young, I wasn't around a lot. You stayed with Crypt and Charger most of the time." Synchro frowned. "I was a pretty bad sire, I know that, so I told myself when you got older, you would understand why I wasn't around. I guess you did, and you grew up big and tall. Striker caused you to fall. If it wasn't for him, you would still be standing tall. You would have everything you needed. You would still be doing what you loved, and you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"That's not true." Bluestreak sighed. "I wasn't standing tall on my own. I was crawling. I could barely afford the energon for Smokescreen and Prowl, let alone myself. Most of my funds went to the bills of living in my unit. I was far from tall."

"What was it that Crypt once told me?" Synchro leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Something along the lines of, 'Sometimes by pretending, you become.' Something like that anyways."

"I always felt really alone." Bluestreak glanced down. "I became a youngling teacher, and that helped distract me from it, but when I came back to my unit to find it empty, the loneliness just came back. I ended up adopting Smokescreen, and I didn't feel so lonely anymore. Then he grew up, and left me behind."

"Younglings tend to do that." Synchro laughed.

"I know. I adopted Prowl after a while. He was so cute. He still is, but he's leaving me too. I don't think I can take it if you leave me as well. You're all I have, Sire." Bluestreak stared at the table, his doorwings drooping against his back

For an astrosecond Synchro saw a broken youngling. He shook his helm. "You haven't lost any of them, Blue. Prowl is still here, he still cares for you. Smokescreen's working to become a Psychiatrist. He's still here too. They never left you. I have to go though. Just like some day, you'll have to go too."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "No."

"No?" Synchro chuckled. "Still a little sparkling inside, huh? You know how to decide the quality of life you had?"

"How?"

"By the amounts of regret you possess when it's time to leave." Synchro leaned back. "I only have one, and that was not being there for you when you were small. That's the only one I have. I guess I used Prowl to try and make it up to you."

Bluestreak smiled. "That's was nice of you."

Synchro shook his helm. "It made me realize how much of your life I missed. I felt horrible about it. That's just one of the reasons I know you can live without me. You've done it before."

Bluestreak went silent. He let his helm fall to the table, and sat there. He turned his helm away from Synchro and stared at the wall, his optics welling up with energon.

Synchro sighed. "I don't know else to say, Blue. I'm going to offline eventually, and you'll live through it. Life goes on."

Bluestreak shook his helm as his optics watered over. "Who all knows?" He voice crackled out.

"You are the last to find out." Synchro answered. "I was going to tell you, but you had that mental breakdown. It wasn't the time to add that on top of it all."

"Sometimes I wish I never came back here."

Synchro frowned as he stood up. "I don't blame you. It would have saved you a slagging lot of hurt."

Bluestreak wiped his face and stood up. "That thought never stays long though. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. I probably would have died. Striker would have killed me for not giving his credits to him."

"He would not have lived very long then." Synchro answered. "Come on. We need to get ready for the meeting."

Bluestreak nodded.

* * *

Sliver transformed along with her sister as they arrived in Kaon. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe huh? I never thought we would be seeing them again."

Scatter Frost stood next to her sister. "There's always a chance of meeting everyone. You just have to think about it a little more."

Sliver shrugged. "Where do you think they are? I mean this is kaon. They could literally be anywhere."

Scatter Frost smirked. "Looks like we'll have to party to find them!"

"Frost! We can't! This is important!"

Scatter Frost turned back to her sister. "Calm down. Do you really think Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would tell?"

"If they were given the right offer, yes."

Scatter Frost sighed. "Point taken."

* * *

Sunstreaker sighed as he leaned back to get a better view of the painting he was working on. It wasn't right! He hit the half-finished painting down to the ground. They never turned out right!

Sideswipe sat up quickly. "What the frag?"

"I'm going out." Sunstreaker stomped towards the bar's door.

"I'm not cleaning this up! Lore is going to kill you!" Sideswipe groaned as the door closed behind the golden warrior. "I'm not cleaning that slag up." Sideswipe glanced around the empty bar. "Slag it!" He stood up and picked the painting up. "Hey… This is that Silverstreak. What's he doing painting that guy?"

The door slid open. Sideswipe jumped up, dropping the painting. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Nobody said you did."

Sideswipe frowned at the voice. That voice only belong to two bots. "Which one are you?"

The femme laughed. "Who said I was only one?"

Sideswipe glared. "I don't like your processor games. What do you want?"

The femme frowned as she walked in. "I'm Scatter Frost. It wouldn't do any good to remember my sister is supposed to be here with Sunny in an astroklik."

"I thought you two were well on your way out of Kaon." Sideswipe smirked.

"We are. We're here on business."

"Funny. You're the second bot to say that to me. The first was a funny little gray door winger."

Scatter Frost glared. "Seems like Kaon is the center of business, huh?"

_/Sideswipe, get out of that slagging bar!/_

_/Sunny! Hi. If you are referring to Scatter Frost and Sliver. One of them is already here. You're too late./_

Sideswipe sat down at one of the tables, and patted the place across from him. "Sit."

Scatter Frost nodded, and sat down. "They're here."

As soon as the words left Scatter Frost's mouth, Sunstreaker was shoved through the door. "Scatter! Look I found him!"

Scatter Frost nodded. "Now, as for the business we're here on. I need you guys to keep your mouth's shut about Lord Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak?" Sunstreaker stood up as he glared at the two femmes. "Never heard of him."

Sliver shoved Sunstreaker. "He was the one who shot Sentinel!"

"I'm pretty sure that mech was called Silverstreak." Sideswipe smirked. "Are you messing with us?"

"Lord Bluestreak uses that as an Alias!"

"Why the frag would we tell anybody anyways?" Sunstreaker glared.

Sliver frowned. "If you were paid enough credits, you would."

Sunstreaker crossed his servos. "And how much are you willing to pay for us to keep our lips shut?"

"Nothing. You're just lucky you're alive. If it wasn't for Lord Bluestreak, you'd be dead. He specifically asked for you two not to be hurt."

"My paintjob is hurt!" Sunstreaker glared.

Scatter Frost snorted. "Who cares? At least it matches your horrible personality now."

Sunstreaker growled. "What?"

"She said your horrible paintjob matches your horrible personality." Sideswipe snickered.

"Shut your mouth, Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe stood up. "Listen, it's nice and all for you two to care so much about your Lord Bluestreak, but me and Sunny aren't planning to stay in Kaon much longer. Those disgusting Decepticons are starting to use this as their main place of operations, and quite frankly, we're more of Autobots."

Scatter Frost stood up. "It's your secret until you offline, got it? Don't make us hunt you down after all this. We will."

Sideswipe smiled. "We know! Us split sparks have to stick together, you know?"

Scatter Frost and Sliver glanced at each other. The slowly nodded. "We agree that you know, and we beg to differ that us split sparks have to stick together. We don't, and we won't." The two quickly left the room.

Sideswipe frowned. "I've never wanted to hit a femme harder."

Sunstreaker snorted. "I have. It was you though."

"Hey!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello! Just an FYI if you don't watch Ninja's facebook page, This is Fight The Fighter, I'm updating for Ninja for maybe a couple of weeks. I'm not sure how god for pre-written chapters.  
**

* * *

Prowl frowned as he walked up to the ever dreaded door. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how bots felt walking up to his door. Reminding themselves to tread lightly, and hope for the best outcome.

Prowl knocked on the door. "Red Alert? It's me, Prowl."

"I know who it is!" The voice was muffled through the door, but even Prowl could tell the bot was upset.

"Is something wrong?" Prowl sighed, dreading the answer.

"I-Is something wrong?" The door swished open, and an irritated red and gray mech stomped up to the door, careful not to actually exit. "Yes!"

"What?"

"Synchro sent a message earlier that there was a leak in security! I can't find anything, and now he's telling me he didn't tell me that! There has to be some kind of reason! Maybe somebody hacked into his comm system and they're using it to send false information! Those glitches. THEY WILL PAY!"

Prowl sighed at the overreacting mech. "Synchro is just messing with you. There is no security risks. I promise."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" The door quickly slid shut in Prowl's faceplate.

Prowl's door wings flicked with irritation. "I was not finished talking to you, Red Alert. I need to talk about the security for when Me-"

The door slid open, and Red Alert's irritated face was shoved into Prowl's personal space. "The Prime is here! What were you thinking almost yelling that name out loud?"

Prowl's helm cocked to the side. "Prime's quarters are in a separate building. I high-"

"NO! He's already bugged the place! He's always listening! Why do you think he always has that deep expression? It's because he's processing everything we say! He's listening to us right now! He knows everything! EVERYTHING!"

Prowl frowned and glanced down. Did he know everything? No. There was only a five percent chance. "I doubt he knows everything."

"I hear Jazz and him are close. I bet Jazz is a spy! He's going to help the Prime take over!"

Prowl glared. What was he doing listening to this? "Red Alert, Jazz has lived here for almost all of his life. He doesn't know half the things that go on here. What good would he be?"

"He's best friends with the heir!" Red Alert's door closed again. "Come back later!"

Prowl sighed. So much for that.

* * *

Synchro and Bluestreak walked down the hall. "You know, if you're so lonely, I hear Ratchet is single."

Bluestreak's door wings flicked up in surprise. "What?"

"Ratchet is single. He might be a good match! You two aren't so far in age." Synchro smirked.

"Sire! That is- Th- No!"

Synchro laughed. "Well, how about Slinger?"

"Slinger?" Bluestreak frowned as he thought about the gruff bot. He was a lot like Ironhide personality wise. "No."

"What? Do you have something against Minicons?"

"No." Bluestreak answered. "I just... I don't know. I'm not really even sure of the kind of bot I would like."

"What about the twins. Sliver and Scatter Frost seem to like you." Synchro laughed.

"Huh-uh. No! Absolutely not!" Bluestreak laughed. "I don't think I would be good with those two. Or even one of them. I can see our bonding night. One would pretend to be the other, and then next thing you know I'm bonded to a wrench."

Synchro burst out laughing. "I don't think they're that skilled."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty gullible." Bluestreak chuckled.

Synchro laughed. "You are, aren't you?"

The two walked into the meeting room. "I can't help it! That's not fair that you're going to pick on me either!"

"As your bonded he has a right." Bluestreak jumped in surprise as the pink femme spoke up from her place at the table. Elita-One glanced up from her data pad.

"They are not bonded yet, Elita-One. Remember what Jazz told us. They are Pre-bonded." Optimus spoke up.

Synchro pulled Bluestreak close. "I'm trying to pawn him off if anybody is interested."

Bluestreak glared. "This is not funny! I'm not his bonded or even his pre-bonded!"

"Synchro." A small mech stood in front of the door way. "St-"

"Move." A gray and green form walked into the room. "Synchro. What the frag is going on?"

Synchro stared at the form. "I don't remember giving you permission to wonder onto my property. Did we have some spoken agreement?"

Striker stomped up to the table and slammed his servos down. "Listen here, you petro rat, you have ten kliks to give back everything your mechs took from me."

Synchro sat down, and raised an optic ridge. "Excuse me?"

Striker glared as he pulled out a blaster and aimed it. Elita-One went to stand up, but Optimus stopped her. Bluestreak was already in action. He pulled out his own gun, and aimed it at Striker. "Shoot and be shot, Slagger."

Striker sent a calculating glare at the small bot. "You." The mech spat out. "You think this is some game?" Striker laughed. "I doubt you have it in you to shoot that blaster!"

"Take a seat Striker." Synchro sighed. "Let's at least try to talk things through. You know, make a good impression for the new Prime."

Striker glanced back at Optimus, and lowered his blaster. "There is nothing to talk about. You stole it."

"Primus tell. What did I steal?"

Striker glared. "You know slagging well what you stole."

Synchro released a laughed. "Oh, I see. You're still trading with that scrap. I didn't do it. I sent out two bots yesterday to take care of some business, but those are the only ones who left. I believe I told you that dabbling in that stuff was poor judgment."

Striker growled. "Listen here. I will pull you apart limb by limb!"

"Good luck trying, Fragger." Synchro stood up. "Would you like to go a round right now?"

Striker smirked. "Please, let's do!" He reeled back his fist and let it fly only for it to be caught by Bluestreak.

Bluestreak grabbed the balled fist, and threw the mech to the ground. His blaster never once pointed away from the mech. "I don't think so."

Striker stood up to attack Bluestreak, but was quickly gripped by his arm and hefted up by a huge black servo.

Prowl slowly stepped into the room, and nodded to Ironhide. "Thank you, Ironhide. Please dispose of him properly, and send a notice letting the Crystal group know where to pick up their leader."

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Synchro snorted as the door shut. "Idiot charging in here like that. Something must have made a mess of the Crystal group if he had the nerve to come here."

Bluestreak frowned. "I wonder who did it."

Synchro laughed. "Are you kidding? I did it."

Bluestreak jumped up. Surprise written all over his face. "What?"

"I did it. Slagger deserved it."

Optimus stood up. "May I ask what you did?"

Synchro glared. "No." A huge smile crossed Synchro's face. "Prowl!" He ran up to the mech and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"Please stop messing with Red Alert. You make my job that much harder."

"He's so fun to mess with though!" Synchro whined as he began rubbing Prowl's doorwings.

Prowl turned to Bluestreak. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Bluestreak smiled. "Are you alright?"

Prowl's helm turned to the side. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Synchro seems to be having fun playing with your door wings. That's all."

Synchro smiled as he gently rubbed his servo over the door wing. He sent a wink to Bluestreak as he raised his servo to reveal his true intentions. "Does it tickle, Prowl? Crack a smile! Do it!"

"It does not." Prowl sighed. "I thought we had a meeting."

Synchro scrunched his face up in a pout. "We do, but not everything is work related. Get in the groove of having fun!"

"Work is fun." Prowl frowned.

Bluestreak giggled. "Yeah, Synchro. Work is fun."

Prowl's door wings dropped a millimeter. "Is there something funny? I didn't say anything funny did I?"

Bluestreak pursed his lips. "No. It wasn't funny. I'm sorry."

"You're still laughing, Bluestreak." Prowl frowned as Elita-One released a giggle. "What?"

Bluestreak coughed. "I'm sorry. Nothing is funny."

Prowl sighed. His door wings perked up. "Synchro!"

Synchro burst out laughing as Prowl reached behind him and tried to remove the sticky object from his doorwing. "Teach you to dampen your sensors!"

Bluestreak giggled as Prowl worked to reach the object. He walked up to Prowl, and swatted his servo away. "You're going to scratch your paint if you keep reaching at it like that!" Bluestreak peeled the purple decal off Prowl's door wing and gave it to him. "There."

Prowl glanced down at it and frowned. The sticker had a data pad printed on it, and said "Pad pusher". Prowl glared up at Synchro. "I am not a pad pusher."

"No, you're not." Synchro agreed. "You're a bot pusher! Shove them right over the edge, don't you?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I think we should start the meeting."

Prowl nodded, and turned to Optimus. "I am sorry."

Optimus shook his helm, a small smile graced his lips. "It is fine."

Synchro sat down at the head of the table. "Well, Prowl. Start it off."

Prowl stared at Synchro for a moment before he nodded. "We understand that you are here to ask for mechs that could help you in your war efforts correct?"

"Yes, the training portion anyways. It would be your decision if they actually fight."

Prowl nodded. "I cannot say that we have many bots to spare that are skilled enough to train."

"Most of the bots that are in my army have little to no training in any kind of fighting or violence. Anything helps." Optimus answered. "We are fighting for Cybertron's freedom. We are fighting to expel the Caste system that brought us to this war."

Bluestreak frowned. He was skilled in what he did wasn't he? His sire did tell him to stand on his own. But to stand on his own he had to do something first!

Prowl nodded. "How do we know you aren't just going send them out into battle the first chance you get? Send out the skilled ones and let them all offline first. You personally would have no loss."

"I would not do that. I am simply asking for somebody to train the unskilled bots. As I said before they would only fight if they feel the cause is worth it." Optimus answered. "I do not wish for you to loose mechs because of your graciousness."

"I will help!" Bluestreak stood up. "I'm more than skilled enough to teach your mechs how to snipe, or shoot even. I know you have Ironhide, but nobody is better than me at sniping."

Synchro frowned. "Bluestreak."

"You said so yourself. I should stand tall by myself. It's time I grew up! I want to help him. It's my fault for starting this whole situation, and I want to help stop it!"

Synchro stood up. "It was not your fault! It was coming whether or not you did what you did!"

"I just want to help make things right again. I want to help Optimus Prime!" Bluestreak looked to the big blue and red bot. "If he'll let me."

"Of course." Optimus nodded. "You are more than welcome. Your skills will be greatly appreciated."

"I don't only want to help train."

Synchro frowned. "Blue."

"I want to help fight!" Bluestreak looked down. "I want to help you no matter what the cost is!"

Synchro stood up with a growl. "Bluestreak! I've already messed you up enough with what you've already done. I don't think you can go into battle without it messing yourself up even more!"

Bluestreak frowned. "I need to do this though. It's my punishment. They aren't going to punish me, so I'll do it myself!"

Synchro frowned. "You don't need to be punished. You did nothing wrong!"

"I did nothing wrong?" Bluestreak shook his helm. "You can't say that! You said that the way to measure the kind of life you had was to find out how many regrets you had at the end of your life! I don't want this to be one of my regrets! I want to fight and help protect my family. I want to protect Prowl, Smokescreen, Scatter Frost, Ironhide, Sliver, Chromia, Little Barricade, Ratchet, Jazz, Kaymin, Serenade, Red Alert and you."

Synchro sighed as he stood up. "Fine. Do what your little spark desires." He spat. "Just don't come running to me when you find out it was the biggest mistake of your life." Synchro began walking off. "Prowl, you know what to do."

Prowl stood up silently, and watched as Synchro left. "We cannot make a decision yet. I am sorry. We will think about it though."

Optimus nodded. "I understand."

"I am very sorry. I have some stuff to take care of." Prowl nodded bore he left the room.

Optimus sighed as he turned to Bluestreak. "Thank you, Bluestreak. Your help means a lot."

Bluestreak nodded. "I meant what I said. I want to protect my family, and I wouldn't mind if that family included you two as well."

Elita-One jumped at the statement. "What? We aren't going to accidentally agree to a bonding are we?"

Bluestreak laughed. "No."

Optimus smiled. "I would be proud to be part of your family, Bluestreak."

Elita-One nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't mind either."

Bluestreak smiled as he wrapped Elita-One in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Get off! That doesn't mean I trust you!"

Optimus stood up. "Is Synchro going to be okay with this. It seems that you two had a bit of a fight. I would hate if I was the reason for a couple splitting up."

"C-couple!" Bluestreak made a purging sound. "No way. Jazz, lied! We are NOT a couple!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: HI! It's Ninja! I'm back! Sorry about last week!  
**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Ch. 28:**

**Xrexheartz: They are some of my absolute favorites! (Along with almost all the other transformers. I just can't choose!XD)**

**Autobotschic: Me to! Red Alert must have come from a really strange family to make him that paranoid. I bet he came from a family that left empty boxes of sweets in the cabinet for him to find. Or maybe he just had a bully for an older brother or something. I'm writing this. (On a side note, does anybody else thing that Red and Prowl would make a cute couple? I ship it.)**

**Answerthecall: I hate when that happens! XD I figured everybody would be like, "It's Bumblebee!" But I was like, "Nope!" XD The twins are so much fun! XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: They better. I'd hate to have Synchro coming after me. XD**

**Ch 29:**

**Autobotschic: XD guilt sucks. I do feel better! I wasn't sick or anything. I just had some... issues. Yeah, let's it that. XD Bluestreak likes being tortured. I think he's a masochist. XD**

**Answerthecall: Thank you! XD I thought it went a little to easy for Blue. **

**IvoryCrawler: They aren't! I had that happen to me once with my brother. It's not fun! For some reason you just want to punch the person you're accused of being a couple with. I don't know why. Thank you!**

**Shizuka Taiyou: XD Jazz would just pop up randomly in the base, and scare the scrap out of Blue. I don't know about you, but I can picture it! **

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at the bots in front of him. Prowl held onto two data pads as Synchro and Charger basically did a full interrogation of Elita-One and Optimus Prime. Prowl stepped forward, and gave Bluestreak a hug, causing the older mech to jump.

As soon as Bluestreak realized what he was doing, he relaxed and hugged the young praxian back. "I'll miss you, Prowl!"

"I know." Prowl pulled away from the hug, and passed Bluestreak a data pad. "This has all the times I'm free. You should expect calls during those times. As you know Smokescreen just left yesterday for his classes in Crystal city. He said this was his last set of them, and he'll be studying under Rung."

"Rang?"

"No, Rung." Prowl passed Bluestreak the second data pad. "This is the times he said that he should be free. He wasn't entirely sure, but I managed to force a few "Abouts" out of him." Prowl pulled one last data pad out of his subspace. "Synchro said he would feel left out if he didn't get a data pad, so this is his. It says always."

Bluestreak accepted the last data pad, tears welling up in his optics. "Thank you! I mean, I'm glad you thought of this. I would really miss you otherwise."

"I'll always be here for you, Bluestreak. Just like you are here for me. I'll protect you." Prowl's face showed how serious he was. "If somebody hurts you, tell me. I'll go to Iacon myself, and fix it."

Bluestreak laughed, and wrapped Prowl in a hug. "I love you, Prowl! You're so sweet!"

:: Thank you, Sire::

Bluestreak cocked his helm to the side at the comm. He pulled away from Prowl, and his gaze immediately went to Synchro. ::Sire doesn't want them to know you're my youngling or that he is my sire, does he?::

::No, he believes it will give us the advantage. I agree. It will be much easier for us to keep the Autobots on their pedes like this. We want them on edge. We want them to wonder what we're up to. If they know you have a family connection to us, they may try and get information out of you. Synchro also enjoys making them squirm::

Bluestreak nodded. He let out a gasp as a force rammed into him. "Blue! Ah can't believe ya're gonna go! Ya're just gonna leave us! Don't go! Prowl's gonna beat meh!" Jazz jumped off Bluestreak and ran to Synchro. "Optimus beats his mechs!"

"Jazz!" Bluestreak yelled as he let out a giggle. "Synchro's already upset. Don't make it worse."

Jazz frowned as Synchro glared at Optimus, obviously having a silent conversation with the mech through internal comm.

Bluestreak sighed. "Where's Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Ironhide has informed me that he will be a little late. They are having issues with Barricade." Prowl answered.

Bluestreak frowned. "Little Barricade?"

"I heard the little guy screaming in the middle of the night." Elita-One frowned.

"Nightmares?" Bluestreak asked. "Pr-" Bluestreak caught himself. "My youngling used to have nightmares."

Optimus frowned. "I was unaware you had a youngling."

"He's all grown up now. I adopted him awhile back! He's grown into a great bot though! He has a really good friend, and I hope he's really happy!"

Optimus nodded.

::Sire. I am::

Bluestreak smiled.

"Sorry, we're late!" Ironhide slowly walked to the group, a black and white youngling hugging onto his neck. "Barricade had a nightmare last night, and he refused go back to recharge, or get out from under the couch, or refuel, or-"

"Shut up." Chromia glared. "We don't know what the nightmare was about before you ask, Blue."

Bluestreak let out a sheepish laugh. "You know me too well, Chromia." Bluestreak quickly plucked Barricade from Ironhide's arms, and ignored the yell of displeasure from the grown mech. "Hi Barricade!"

Barricade sniffed, and cuddled his face in Blue's neck.

"Hey, come on. If you keep hiding you'll be scared forever."

Barricade sniffed. "I don't want to be scared."

"You'll always be scared of something. You just have to face it." Bluestreak bounced Barricade a little. "I had a youngling who was scared of a data pad."

Barricade peeked out from Bluestreak's neck. "Data pad?"

"Yeah! He was petrified. It was difficult because I was a teacher, and all the younglings would turn things in on data pads, and I had to bring them home so I could grade. I got stuck with most of them cause my partner would always slack off."

"What did your youngling do?" Barricade's optics lit up with curiosity.

"Well, he broke one of them. He smashed it. When he realized they were so flimsy and easy to break he wasn't so scared of them anymore."

Synchro snorted. "The blue one?"

Bluestreak smiled. "Yes."

Barricade looked up at Bluestreak. "Can I tell you what I'm scared of?"

"You can tell me, or Ironhide, or even Chromia."

"Chromia might exploit it though." Ironhide mumbled.

Chromia punched his arm. "Shut up!"

Barricade giggled. His smile slowly faded. "I'm scared that Mia, and Hide are gonna disappear."

Bluestreak frowned. He looked over to Synchro, and forced a smile on his face. "Y-" Bluestreak optics began to tear up. "I-"

Optimus stepped forward. "Bluestreak?"

"I'm okay!" Bluestreak repositioned Barricade on his hip. "I think that's something you don't have to worry about. Chromia and Ironhide are two bots that won't leave or disappear. Jazz will stop causing mayhem before that ever happens."

Ironhide snorted. "See, Barricade. Nothing to be worried about."

Barricade smiled. He reached up, and wiped Bluestreak's optics. "Why are you so sad?"

"Because, I miss my Sire." Bluestreak sniffed, and passed Barricade over to Ironhide.

Charger ran up to Bluestreak and hugged him. "Blue!"

"Charger! I'll miss you. Don't cause too much trouble for Crypt. Don't let the twins get away with too much either." Bluestreak gave the mech a squeeze. "Thank you for everything."

Charger pulled away. "Don't worry about it! I was happy to do it!"

Synchro stepped forward. A frown on his face. "Take care of yourself, Blue. Don't do anything too risky, and don't offline!" Synchro gave Bluestreak hug. "If you offline before me, I'll make sure Primus tortures you. That god owes me you know."

Bluestreak laughed. "Who doesn't owe you?"

"You." Synchro pulled away. "You don't owe me anything." Synchro bent forward, and gave Bluestreak a kiss on his chevron. "Be careful."

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay."

Optimus nodded. "I believe it is time for us to leave."

Bluestreak gave one last look to his family before he turned away, and began the long two orn travel.

"So, Jazz is the one that tackled you right? He met us when we first showed up." Elita walked up beside Bluestreak as the group of mechs grew smaller in the distance.

Bluestreak nodded. "I knew Jazz when he was a youngling. My teaching partner, and really close friend, is his Sire. Jazz has been causing Mayhem since before I met him. Climbing on bookshelves, desks, chairs. He likes to sneak around."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. Serenade and Kaymin."

Elita frowned. "Serenade is a black femme?"

"You know her?"

"She's helping with Special ops. She used to be a thief."

"A thief?"

Elita nodded. "Yeah, she worked with the council. If there was something they didn't want somebody to have, she'd steal it."

"Wow." Bluestreak mumbled.

* * *

Bluestreak stared up at the tall buildings. They were regular. Nothing new to him, but the feel of the city was tense. Sounds of the construction of buildings were filling the air. Bots were rushing every which way. Compared to Praxus, Iacon seemed a bit... hurried.

Optimus seemed a bit more relaxed as the group grew closer to the center of the city. Bluestreak wasn't the only one amazed with his surroundings. Barricade was halfway out of Ironhide's arms trying to catch a peek at the buildings and bots.

Elita stopped in front of a building, and nodded to Optimus. The two led the small group into the base and through the huge crowds. "I'm afraid this is where we split paths." Optimus announced. "Bluestreak will go with Elita, and I will take Ironhide, Chromia and Barricade."

Elita nodded. "Follow me, Blue."

Bluestreak nodded. "Where exactly are we?"

Elita glanced back. "This is the Iaconian military base. It's kind of busy, but that's because we're gathering mechs for training. Ironhide will be giving them evaluations, and then they'll be sent to their respective teachers. You'll be teaching marksmanship. I'm sure you'll be doing other stuff as well though."

Bluestreak nodded. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you to the assembly hall, and then to your quarters. Tomorrow you'll be given a tour at the eighth joor. You'll meet in the assembly hall, and get a full briefing of your post, and duties as well as getting the tour."

Bluestreak nodded. "I see." He paid attention to the halls Elita turned down. Making mental notes of land marks he could use if he ever got lost, which was a definite.

After a while Elita stopped. "Your room mate and you will meet here."

"Room mate?"

"Yes, unless you have a family or you're an officer, you get a room mate." Elita frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh... well, no. You just caught me by surprise. That's all."

Elita rolled her optics. "Your quarters are this way." Elita turned and began walking down the hall.

The further the two went inside the more crowded the halls seemed. Bluestreak had almost lost Elita a couple of times. Fortunately, the two made it to the housing area without a full blown incident.

"There's a data pad on each desk inside the room. They are the rules and regulations. You have three orns to read it and submit your quiz. If you fail that, you can't stay."

Bluestreak nodded. "Understood."

"The door code is 5470. There's an energon dispenser inside. Good luck." Elita quickly disappeared, leaving Bluestreak slightly nervous. He hadn't had a room mate since Prowl! That was such a long time ago!

What if his room mate didn't like him? What if they were mean? What if they were too nice? The two would be eternally locked in a polite argument over who chose who got what berth! It would be horrible!

Bluestreak took a deep breath as he typed in the room's code. The doors slowly slid open. The automatic lights inside the room remained off, shrouding the room in darkness.

Bluestreak stepped inside quietly, scared his new room mate might be in recharge. He flinched as his pede hit the corner of the bunk berth. Scrap!

Nothing.

No sound of shifting metal or groan of an upset mech.

He was in the clear.

Bluestreak tip toed across the room, and past the bunk berth. Two desks sat at the far side of the room each one facing the other. The data pads were sitting right where Elita said they would be. One in the center of each desk. Neither one were used. The mech obviously hadn't chosen a desk yet.

Bluestreak shuffled to the center of the room, and awkwardly stood there. He could wait for the mech to wake up.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: My mom came up to me today, and said. "You're eighteen right?" I grew suspicious and said, "Yes, Mother, I am. Why?" And this is what she had to say. "You're eighteen and have only had one boyfriend. How many girlfriends have you had, cause it is not normal." It took me a second to explain to my mother, I have only been in ONE relationship, and it was because I scare people off with my strange nerdy social awkwardness. My mother's advice was, "Just stop. Stop being socially awkward. Stop being a nerd, and stop being strange." ... For some reason I don't think she understands. On the up side, I got some kreo mini figures! You know the ones like the lego men, and I played with them for hours! XD**

**Anyways I'm updating now, cause I'm going out of town until monday. I leave tomorrow morning, and quite frankly I'm not waking up until five minutes before we leave, soooo yeeeaaahhh...**

**REVIEWS!**

**AnswerTheCall: Haha thanks! I'll try! I started out being twenty chapters ahead of when I upload, and I'm falling so far behind. I'm up to only four ahead now, I'm trying to be at least ten. XD **

**Shizuka Taiyou: Because I'm an evil author and enjoy making people fear for Bluestreak's well being? XD I'm not sure what gave you that idea! XD**

**Autobotschic: I'm also a ProwlXJazz girl, but something about The two glitchiest bots we know getting together just makes me warm and fuzzy inside. (Squee!) XD Bluestreak would freak the frag out! He'd literally go psycho!  
**

* * *

Bluestreak sat scrunched up in a corner reading the data pad off one of the desks. He took a chance and chose one, hoping his room mate wouldn't be upset.

Speaking of his room mate. The mech hadn't made a sound. Bluestreak couldn't see anything because of the darkness, but he was almost positive there was a mech in the room. Why else would the lights not come on when he walked in?

His room mate must have set them not to automatically activate, so they wouldn't wake him up!

Bluestreak pushed himself further into the corner. He didn't want to take over the mech's desk and things. He especially didn't want to upset the mech. That would awful! What if the mech was super possessive of his stuff, and decided to murder Bluestreak while he recharged peacefully on the berth that was supposed to belong to him?

Bluestreak jumped up and started charging out of the room. He jumped back as the door opened, and light flooded in. "What are you doing?"

Bluestreak's optics widened in shock at the dark green mech. He smiled at Bluestreak, and reached out his servo. "Hound."

Bluestreak frowned when he glanced back at the bunk berths. They were both empty. Bluestreak frowned at himself. "You weren't in here?"

Hound's helm fell the side. "What?"

"I thought you…" Bluestreak pointed to the berths. "I thought you were in here!"

"Huh? No. I just got here."

Bluestreak's door wings fell to down against his back. Hound perked up, his optics lit up as his digits began to twitch in front of his face. "Woah! Praxian door wings really do move with your emotions!" He ran behind Bluestreak, making him slightly nervous. "Can I touch them?"

"Um, well… I guess, just don't be rough. They're really sensitive."

Bluestreak shivered as Hound ran his servos over the front panel of his door wings. "Wow. They're so delicate and entrancing"

"E-entrancing?" Bluestreak felt his nervousness spike.

"Yeah! They're really cool!" Hound came back around Bluestreak and pushed him inside the room. The doors slid closed and the room was once again filled with darkness.

Bluestreak stared at Hound's glowing blue optics that were floating in mid-air. "Oops." Hound muttered. "Lights? Right. We need lights. Lights!" Hound began to call the word over and over again, as if by calling out to the lights they would magically come on. "Scrap!" Hound bumped into Bluestreak causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow." Bluestreak muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Hound called. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright. Maybe if we feel around we can find the control panel." Bluestreak suggested.

"Of course!" There was a loud crash as Hound smashed his Pede against the beths. "Ow!"

Bluestreak began crawling forward, feeling around on the wall. He smiled to himself as he felt a panel. That was strange. Why was it so close to the floor. Bluestreak gave the panel a grab looking for the handle.

"WOAH!" Hound yelped. "Wrong panel!"

At that moment the door opened, and the lights flashed on. The two mechs flinched at the sudden brightness that filled their optics. Ironhide stood in the door way his optics wide, with a confused Barricade. "What the frag?"

Ironhide's servo dropped down over Barricade's face, blocking his view. Barricade struggled to remove Ironhide's servo, but was no match for the former mercenary, and current body guard of the Prime.

Bluestreak's servos were still on Hound's interface panel while he was on his knees. Hound was leaned up against the berths, his legs spread wider than a mech would usually be standing.

The two quickly moved away from each other. Bluestreak fell on his aft while Hound ran towards the desks. Ironhide's servo dropped from Barricade's face.

"Ironhide!" Bluestreak's optics were wide.

"I was just dropping by to tell you that your sire wants you to call him. I'll leave you two to your business."

Hound jumped. "NO! We weren't…I mean, I don't even know his designation!"

Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "That's just low."

Bluestreak's door wings twitched in embarrassment. "It's true. We weren't doing anything."

Ironhide frowned. "Alright then. Primus tell, what _were_ you two doing?"

"We were looking for the control panel."

Hound sighed. "It's my fault. I pushed him into the room so I could get a better view of his door wings."

"The lights were off, and apparently they weren't set for motion detector." Bluestreak frowned.

Ironhide nodded. "The panels are set on a timer. We arrived early so they didn't activate until, apparently, I got here." He pointed to a panel on the left side of the door. "It's right here, by the way."

"Thanks." Bluestreak sighed.

Ironhide nodded. "Sure." He offered Bluestreak a servo, and helped him up. "Don't forget to call your sire."

"I won't." Bluestreak nodded.

Ironhide smiled and gabbed Barricade by the scruff of his neck, earning a wild laugh. "Come on youngling." The doors silently closed behind Ironhide.

Bluestreak turned to Hound and held out his servo. "I'm sorry, I'm Bluestreak. You can just call me Blue though."

Hound shook his servo. "Which bunk?"

"You can choose!" Bluestreak smiled.

"I'll take the top. You choose which desk you want, you know, since I got first choice of Berths."

Bluestreak frowned. "Um, I'll take the one on the left since I already stole the data pad off of it while I thought you were recharging."

Hound laughed. "Alright."

* * *

Ironhide laughed uncontrollably as he walked into his new unit, and put Barricade down. "Oh Primus."

Chromia glanced over to him while she read a data pad."What?"

"Blue has the worst luck. I walked in on him and his room mate searching for the control panel to turn the lights on. Oh, Blue found a panel alright!"

Chromia's optics widened. "No!" She leaned forward, optics twinkling.

"Yup! Right on the other mech's cod piece. It looked like the two were _this_ close to interfacing."

Chromia laughed. "Poor mech."

"To make matters worse the other bot was leaning up against the berths with a funny look on his faceplates! His only defense was he didn't even know Blue's name!"

Chromia began laughing again. "Oh Primus!"

The small forgotten Barricade looked up to Ironhide. "What's interfacing?"

Chromia jumped up. "I'll leave that to you!"

Ironhide frowned at the small innocent bot. "Frag."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:Whoo! Guess what day it is? XD I'll give you a hint, it's not Hump day, and I'm not a Camel! XD **

**I can't say I'm happy with chapter, cause I'm not. The scene with Elita, Optimus, and Ironhide just doesn't feel like it fits, but it has to be there, ya know? It might just be me though...**

**REVIEWS**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: I'm not worried about it, I just thought my mom was funny! I'm just not the type to go out and enjoy relationships. I'm more of the person who if ever is in a relationship, I'd want the other person to live in another house. I enjoy solitude, and anything I can do alone. XD I'm such a loner it's not funny. Blue can't help it. Primus is just a jerk to him! A big meanie! Ironhide has mad skills on collecting Black mail. XD **

**Autobotschic: XD That would be awesome! I would think you would have learned not to that by now... XD**

**Birdroe: What's that in the sky? Is it a plane, No! Is it a pterodactyl? No! OH GOD! IT'S AN UPDATE! XD Thank you very much! I try to update every Saturday!**

**Kokua Aviatrix: XD *Snickers with you*  
**

**Answerthecall: XD Thank you so much! It would! He just wouldn't know how to say it. XD **

**Shizuka Taiyou: I would hope so! He better not Traumatize Barricade! XD**

**Zrexheartz: Thank you so much! I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Bluestreak stared at Hound as the mech hung halfway off his berth, still in recharge. His helm hung right in front of Bluestreak's face, scaring the scrap out of him when he woke up.

Bluestreak smiled as he slipped out of his berth. They still had a joor before the tour. He might as well use this time to comm. his sire. He walked over to the communication hub that sat in the corner of his room, and sat down in front of it.

He typed in the communication line, and labeled it as Synchro. "Communicating with Synchro." The comm. system announced. Bluestreak cursed as he turned to make sure Hound didn't wake up. Hound still was somehow balanced halfway off the berth.

"House of He- Lord Bluestreak!" Charger smiled from his place in front of the hub. "We thought you would have called last night! Are you having fun? How is it there? "

Bluestreak smiled. "Hello Charger. I'm doing fine! My room mate is really nice, and my room is really cool as well! How are you?"

"I'm good, but back to the good stuff! Is your room mate cute?"

"Charger!"

"What?"

Charger's face was shoved out of the way, and Synchro's took its place. "Blue, you're coming home right now!"

"Um, I-"

Synchro's face was pushed out of the way. "No!" Jazz sat in the chair, and leaned in. "Prowler said if you come back he's gonna beat you."

"I don't think he said that." Bluestreak deadpanned.

"Okay, he didn' say that exactly, but it was pretty fraggin' scary." Jazz nodded, only to be pushed out of the chair. Synchro took his seat.

"You're coming back. Sire can't live without you."

"Sire, don't joke about that!" Bluestreak scolded, a bit too loud. He cringed as a crash and a small scream echoed in the room. Bluestreak quickly turned.

Hound was tangled on the ground, not bothering to get up as he groaned. "Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll be fine after a couple more breems of recharge." Hound mumbled.

"We have the tour in a joor." Bluestreak informed.

"Oh yeah, I better get cleaned up. I'm covered," He glanced down at his armor, "Never mind, I'm clean. I'm usually pretty dirty!" He stood up with a smile.

"Blue, I'm over here!" Synchro's voice yelled. "I am talking to you! Do not ignore me!"

Hound ran over to comm., and pushed his helm in next to Bluestreak's. "Who are you? Oh wow, your wings are really pretty! They look like Bluestreak's, but the design. Wow."

Synchro glared. "Have you been talking to Bluestreak with that tone?"

"Uh, yes." Hound answered.

"Are you planning to court him?"

"Wh-"

"If you're not planning to court Bluestreak please refrain from saying such vulgar things around him! Pervert!" Synchro crossed his arms and looked away.

Hound stared in shock as he slowly backed away from the comm. Bluestreak released a nervous chuckle. "Sire, he doesn't know our customs, it's fine."

"He's been talking to you like that? YOU'RE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR AFT BA-"

Synchro was quickly pushed out of the way, and Prowl sat down. "Ignore him. If you don't stay there, I will never speak to you again."

Bluestreak's face turned to one of pure horror. "Prowl!" He pushed his helm closer to the camera. "Jazz said that you said something scary, but I didn't think it was going to be so horrific!"

Prowl rolled his optics. "Bluestreak, I am being serious. You wanted to do this, and if there is one thing I've learned from you, it's not to give up. I won't be the one who lets you."

"Prowl, I'm not even thinking about giving up! I have a job to do here! You take care of Sire, and don't slack off in your work!" Bluestreak winked.

Jazz's laughter could be heard from off camera. Prowl glared to his right. "Jazz, I will beat your aft. I have the power to, so do not challenge me."

Charger shoved Prowl off the seat. "Lord Bluestreak control your family! They're all stealing my seat!"

Synchro pushed his helm into camera view. "Prowl is such a good bot! I love him! He's so strong!"

"That's nice, Sire. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Charger shoved Synchro off the seat. "Lord Bluestreak, wait! Please try to control your family! They're all stealing my seat!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Alright, Charger."

The comm. quickly ended, and Bluestreak sighed.

"Was the black and white bot your brother?"

"Hmm?" Bluestreak turned to Hound. "Which one?"

"The one with the red chevron."

"Prowl? No. He's not." Bluestreak shook his helm. Did they look like brothers?

Hound frowned. "You guys look so much a like though!"

"Yeah, but we're not siblings."

"Oh." Hound frowned. "Do you remember where the assembly room is?"

Bluestreak frowned. "No. I was kind of hoping you did."

"I don't remember. I was hoping you remembered."

"Aww."

Hound shrugged. "Oh well. We can always wonder around until we find it." He suggested.

* * *

"Can't help but notice your new favorite didn't show up." Elita walked into Optimus's office. Ironhide stood at the side of his desk, and glared at the pink femme.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Optimus asked as he signed another data pad.

"Who? I am talking about Bluestreak. He didn't show up for assembly this morning, or the tour of the building. Neither did his room mate."

Ironhide stepped forward. "What are you insinuating? Are you trying to say Blue killed the mech, and ran?"

Elita-one glared. "Yes, that's the most logical decision."

Ironhide growled. "Blue wouldn't do that, so take it the frag back!"

Optimus sighed. "Elita-One, I will ask for Codex to check the security cameras to search for the two." Optimus stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Where are _you_ going?" Ironhide glared.

Optimus glanced back. "A break from this room would be nice."

"Without me? I don't think so." Ironhide shook his helm as he walked past Elita-One. "Crazy fragger. What if there's an assassin?"

"You would know." Elita insulted.

Ironhide ignored the femme as Optimus glanced back. "Would you like me to give Bluestreak a mission?"

Elita-One glared. "No."

"I will give him one, and only because the mech has to do something to earn your trust. Ironhide, is this alright with you?"

Ironhide paused. "Let me hear what the mission is first."

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as Hound and he came up on another dead end. Hound groaned. "I could have sworn that was the right way!"

Bluestreak stared at the wall, and turned around. "All we can do is kee-"

"Blue, what the frag are you doing here?"

Bluestreak jumped. Ironhide stood behind the two with raised optic ridges. "Ironhide!" Bluestreak leapt forward, and jumped into Ironhide's arms. "We were lost, and had no idea where we were. Hound and I were looking for the assembly hall, but we just ended up here!"

Ironhide laughed. "Poor guys. You want me to ask Chromia to help you out. Elita-One gave her the blueprints of the building."

Bluestreak frowned at the tone Ironhide had. "That would be nice."

"The assembly already ended. I was just heading to pick up the Prime."

"Optimus Prime?" Hound asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Yes. I'm his body guard."

Hound stared at Ironhide with amazement. "Wow. Prime's personal body guard. Wait, if you're here, where's Prime?"

"In his room, behind you."

Bluestreak and Hound turned around and stared at the door. "Oh." Bluestreak chuckled. "So, about Chromia's nice map."

Ironhide snorted. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get her."

* * *

Hound and Bluestreak stood in front of the assembly hall. Chromia had been kind enough to show up with Barricade in tow, and was also mean enough to point out why bots shouldn't put two idiots in the same room before leading them to where they stood now.

The air around the two was very awkward. They stood silently and watched as bots walked down the hall having a good time. Hound glanced over to Bluestreak. "Your family's really nice."

"Um, yeah." Bluestreak nodded. "What is your family like?"

"I'm the second of five." Hound leaned back against the wall. "My family is pretty high caste. I can't say my creators were stuck up, but I guess they are, kind of. They're nothing like your sire. You're high caste, right?"

"I wouldn't say that. I guess, it would be right to say that I'm lower caste."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't somebody call you Lord though?"

"Hmm, Charger did. He works for the family, he helped raise me, well, him and his bonded."

"So, you're pretty rich!" Hound smiled. "That makes you high caste."

Bluestreak frowned. "I don't know. I've never paid too much attention to that."

"Oh, I see." Hound sighed. "What do we do now? I was supposed to get my schedule at the meeting. We missed it."

"Frag right you missed it."

The two bots turned too looked to the bot that seemed to be speaking to them. Elita-one stood in the hall, and glared at the two. "Come on. Follow me."

Hound and Bluestreak looked over to each other, and slowly followed the pink femme. "Commander Elita, why are you giving us a tour?"

"I'm not." Elita answered. "You two have a mission. Congrats. Nothing important, just going to go gather some recruits."

Bluestreak frowned. "Where?"

"Kaon." Elita smirked. "You've been there before, haven't you, Blue?"

Bluestreak frowned. "Once. N-not for very long."

Elita-one snorted. "Yeah, well I'm sure with Hound with you, no misfortune will befall you _this_ time."

Hound glanced over to the nervous Bluestreak beside him. "We can't go to Kaon! It's really dangerous."

"Orders from the Prime." Elita answered.

Bluestreak nodded. "I-I see. I can go, but I d-don't think Hound is comfortable going to Kaon."

"W-What? No, you can't go! Not alone! I don't care if you've been there before, I won't let you go alone! We're roomies!" Hound yelled.

Elita-One smirked. "Then I guess that is settled. You're trip will take approximately three orns to get to Koan, and another three to four to get back. You leave in the morning."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I ALMOST FORGOT! It's like 10: 30 P.M here, so technically I DIDN'T MISS IT! Today has been one of those days. I slept till 1P.M and then As soon as I wake up my mom is like, "We're going to the movies!) So I had to rush to get ready, and then When we got to town, 30 miles away, we find out my mom didn't actually see the time for the movie. It started at four forty. Sigh. Anyways. It's just been like that all day, and all my times are all messed up right now. **

**REVIEWS!**

**Birdoe: XD I find it more of curiosity. **

**Sami-SDGForce: XD I won't be stopping anytime soon! Life. Life happens next. XD**

**IvoryCrawler: They are! You'll be happy about this chapter. XD I haven't forgotten about the loveable Lugnuts. XD**

**Autobotschic: Why did you have eggs in your pockets? Unless that's a saying I've never heard of, in which case, ignore my question, and remember that I don't get out much. XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: I don't mean to write her as one, but that's just kind of how she turns out. XD You just made my day!**

* * *

Hound had never been so overwhelmed in his life. Kaon. It was a crumbled city. There were bots sitting on the side of the road. Other were standing, glaring at him and Bluestreak.

Bluestreak calmly walked forward. His pedes making an echoing click with every step. The spot they were headed to certainly didn't bring back very fond memories. None at all.

The two walked into the building, and were greeted with a boom of sound. Then all at once, the place went silent.

Bluestreak and Hound stood awkwardly as a bot Bluestreak recognized stepped forward. His red paint shimmered as he pushed through the crowd. He smiled to Bluestreak and Hound, and leaned up against the green bot.

Hound jumped at the touch of the mech's servo. Bluestreak jumped into action.

Within seconds the servo was gone, and the mech was on the ground. Bluestreak had one ped on his back holding him down, and a rifle aimed at the mech's helm. "Don't touch him."

"Alright! Alright! Just let me up, Silverstreak. What brings you back here, anyways." The red mech smirked.

Bluestreak glared down and slowly removed his pede, but the rifle remained. "We're here for business, Sideswipe."

"You remembered my designation! I'm so flattered!" Sideswipe rolled over onto his back. He sent a smile up to Bluestreak. "I hope it isn't the same business as last time."

"You are _this_ close to making it that kind of business!"

Hound stepped forward and moved Bluestreak's rifle away from Sideswipe. "Let's all just calm down. We're attracting attention."

Bluestreak glanced around. Hound was right. All optics were on them. Some were glaring, and others seemed slightly surprised. He brought his rifle down to his side in a grudging manner. "We're recruiting for the new Prime."

"Ironic." Sideswipe muttered.

"Shut up!"

"Well, you're in luck. My brother and I were looking forward to jumping on the new Prime's bandwagon!" Sideswipe sent a smirk to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak frowned, and slowly backed away. "Why? He already knows."

Hound glanced between the two with curiosity. "I think I'm going to go find recruits over there. Oh! The yellow mech looks interested!"

Sideswipe gave Hound a snort. "That's my brother."

Hound deflated. "Oh. I see. How about that guy!" He pointed to a huge mech with green and silver.

"He's already aligned himself with the Decepticons. You won't find many bots here who haven't."

Bluestreak continued staring at Sideswipe. "Hound, will you please go get me some high grade."

Hound turned back to Bluestreak. He was about to say something about protocals for not drinking on duty, but something about Bluestreak's broken look said that he really needed the high grade. "Yeah, sure. I'll be back in klik."

Bluestreak watched as Hound left. "What do you want? Why do these things always come back to haunt me?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "How the frag should I know? I barely know you. I was being serious though. Me and brother are willing to join the Autobots, if they willing to have us."

Bluestreak shrugged. "They took me in, didn't they?"

Sideswipe nodded for Bluestreak to follow him. "So, Lord Bluestreak."

Bluestreak frowned. "Shut up." He followed Sideswipe, and sat down beside the yellow mech, Sunstreaker.

Hound quickly came running up with four cubes. "I got some for all of us!" He passed the cubes around and smiled as the bar quickly filled with sound again. "They sure got lively fast."

Sideswipe laughed. "They found out you weren't enforcers. They've been coming down a lot."

Bluestreak took a sip of his high grade. Sunstreaker just stared at him. He didn't touch his cube, or even move. He just stared. Bluestreak's door wings twitched under the gaze. "Can I-?"

"No." Sunstreaker answered. "You didn't bother mentioning who exactly you were doing business for."

Sideswipe and Hound went silent. "Sunny, I don-"

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker glared at Bluestreak. "Silverstreak my aft."

Bluestreak took another swig of his drink. "I had no choice."

"No choice? Sides and I never have a choice. You? You had a choice."

"You don't even know me enough to say that!" Bluestreak stood up quickly, his chair tumbling to the ground. "Do you think life is just something you can violently fight through! It's easy enough for you to kill! You're a gladiator! Sliver told me that you were one of the best! It's probably easy! You don't have the conscience that torture's the rest of us!"

Hound awkwardly stared between the two as the bar slowly quieted to see, and hear the fight.

Sunstreaker glared at Bluestreak. His blue optics narrowing into dangerous slits. "I don't think you know what you're talking about." He stood up, and stared down at Bluestreak. "Maybe you should be a little more scared. After all, I don't have a conscience. I just kill for fun. I find pleasure in it."

"That's not what I-"

"Not what you meant?" Sunstreaker shook his helm. "You said it. What else could have meant. You think me and my brother fight for fun, and not for our lives. You think we get off on it!"

Hound slowly stood up. "I think we should calm down. None of want to hurt each other. I mean B-"

Sideswipe placed a servo on Hound's shoulder and shook his helm.

Bluestreak looked down at the ground. "We both misunderstood. I apologize."

"No, you don't. You're just saying that you apologize because you have nothing left to defend your actions with. You're lower than I am. I bet your whole family thinks like you. They're probably lower than dirt, just like you."

Bluestreak glared at Sunstreaker. "What did you say?"

"You and your family are nothing but slagging fraggers."

Bluestreak snapped. His rifle was out faster than anybody could react to. Pointed straight for Sunstreaker's helm. "Repeat it."

Sunstreaker didn't even flintch. "I said-"

"Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled. "Will you just stop? He apologized, and you're just edging the mech on! Just stop."

Sunstreaker growled. "I'm not done with him, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe sighed. "Sunstreaker, drop it. He's here to recruit for the Prime. The more you two fight the more awkward the voyage to Iacon is."

Bluestreak slowly lowered his rifle. "I don't care what you say about me. Leave my family out of it. Hound, we're heading out."

"Back to Iacon? Already?"

"You heard them. Most of the bots here are already recruited by Megatron. It's a waste of resources being here." Bluestreak turned to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "You two are free to come with us, if you're still interested in the Autobot's Armed forces." He slowly turned away from the group, and began walking away.

Hound looked to the twins. "I, uh-"

"Let's go, Sideswipe."

"We're still going?"

Sunstreaker glared. "You want to, don't you?"

Sideswipe glanced down to the ground. "I-I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Hound smiled as the two followed Bluestreak out. He stood for a moment before he frowned. "I guess I should go too. I don't think I'd survive here for very long!" He quickly ran out of the bar.

* * *

Hound walked awkwardly with the other three mechs. He released a sigh. "Guys it's getting late. We should find-"

"We have to make it to Praxus." Bluestreak interrupted. "At least there we can sleep on berths. It's not very far. I promise."

Hound nodded. "I forgot you're from Praxus. What's it like. My creators sent my brother there to study, and he said he nearly died from culture shock."

Bluestreak frowned. "It's nice. I guess. I can't say I've really been able to enjoy it lately."

Sideswipe popped his helm between the two. "You can't enjoy your own city?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "Not really. I mean. I go off once, and get in one accident and you'd think my Sire lost his mind."

Sideswipe frowned. "You still live with your Sire?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I didn't for a while, but then I got in debt, and the debt collectors got so bad I had to go back."

"How bad can debt collectors be?" Sideswipe snorted.

Sunstreaker grunted. "They can't be that bad. You're just a wimp."

"They tore apart my apartment. I mean, I wasn't really worried about me. I was more worried abo-" Bluestreak stopped his helm fell to the side. "Jazz?"

The black and white mech stood at the entrance of Praxus city. His visor bright with excitement. "Blue! Mah main mech!"

"Wha-"

"Synchro said ya were gonna be coming!"

"How did he-"

Jazz glanced over to Bluestreak. "Remember when ya said you knew all and saw all and was all?"

"Jazz, that was forever ago."

"Synchro knows all, sees all, and is all." Jazz smirked as he glanced behind Bluestreak. "Oh? And who is this?"

Bluestreak frowned. "This is Hound. Sideswipe. And Sunstreaker. Can you take them home, and make sure they get rooms?"

Jazz gave Bluestreak a worried look. "Prowler told meh to make sure ya got home. Ah'm not allowed ta let ya go to Node's."

Bluestreak frowned. "Jazz, I reall-"

Jazz grabbed Bluestreak's servo. "Nope!" Jazz started pulling Bluestreak forward. "You mechs coming?"

Sideswipe looked over to Sunstreaker. "I like him."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Yeah, great. Last thing I need."

Sideswipe smiled. "You love me."

"I only love you because you're my split spark twin. There is no other reason."

* * *

Prowl sat in front of Synchro. "The enforcers are demanding to know your allegiance in this war." Prowl frowned at the data pad. "Chief Salvo says, if you don't answer with in the decaorn he'll mark you as an enemy to Praxus."

Synchro sighed. "Who all did he send this out to?"

"Apparently, it is a campaign. All enforcers in all cities are sending these out to their major underground groups, asking for the same information."

Synchro nodded. He pressed a button on his computer. "Charger, connect me to the Archivists."

Charger's face filled the screen. A smirk was highly visible. "Which ones, sir?"

Synchro glared. "Are you fragging me?"

"No, but you wish I were." Charger smirked

"Who is feeding you these lines?" Synchro glared. "I don't know who it is, but they need to stop making you such a smartaft. I need Iacon's underground. The Archivists, Please. Tell Mags I have a code 45 emergency meeting is requested for all of us."

Charger frowned. "Yes, Sir!"

Prowl frowned. "Are you sure?"

Synchro nodded. "Yes. It's needed right now. Can I ask why you sent Jazz out?"

"Bluestreak is passing through. Ironhide informed me. I want him to stay here tonight."

Synchro nodded. "You can expect Striker to be here as well. As soon as I sent that alert out. The bosses are going to start arriving right and left."

Prowl nodded. "I know. I will try and keep Bluestreak away from it all."

"Prowl." Synchro leaned back in his chair. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is this what you want to do? Do you want to be my heir, or are you just doing it because your battle computer tells you to?"

Prowl paused, and glanced down at his data pad. "My battle computer tells me that being your heir is highly illogical. I am not your creation. We are not truly related. It is more logical for you to ask somebody else."

Synchro sighed. "Prowl, never think we are not truly related. You may have been adopted, but Bluestreak and I love you just as we should. You are truly my grand-creation, just like Smokescreen."

"Striker does not approve of me though."

"Striker? You know about that?"

"I have been aware for a while. He is your pre-bonded, is he not?"

Synchro frowned. "Yes."

"He is also Bluestreak's Carrier?"

"Yes."

Prowl nodded. "Then it seems it matters if Striker approves of me or not."

Synchro shook his helm. "You couldn't be more wrong, Prowl. Just because Striker is one of Bluestreak's creators, does not mean he must approve. Striker is not the best mech, but for me, he is perfect. He is extremely opinionated, and we love destroying each other. We get off on it. If he would spend a couple of kliks in the same room as you, then I know he'd care for you just like he does Bluestreak."

Prowl stood up. "I am not so sure of that. We have gotten off topic. I will take my leave now."

"Prowl. One more thing." Striker held up a digit.

Prowl turned back. "Yes?"

Synchro smirked. "You're perfect."

Prowl's helm fell to the side. "I am only working at 94 percent accuracy. I am far from perfect." Prowl turned and left the room.

Synchro snorted. "Who keeps up with their accuracy?"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: An offer for your forgiveness for almost being late...**

* * *

Sideswipe froze in front of the cluster of huge buildings. "Woah. This is your home?"

Bluestreak glanced back at the red mech as he glanced at the huge building from under a street light. "This is part of my home. I live in the building at the center of all the other ones. You'll be staying there as well until morning."

Hound watched Bluestreak with wide optics. "Not high caste my aft! This is bigger than my home!"

"Glad you like it!" Synchro strutted out from the main road. "Welcome to my home. I am Synchro." Synchro glared at Hound. "And you touched my youngling wrong!"

Hound jumped. "I-I didn't mean to!"

Jazz snorted. "Chill! Synchro's just ki-"

"Jazz, do not lie to the mech." Prowl walked up behind Synchro. "Synchro is pissed."

Bluestreak frowned. "He didn't really know any better."

Synchro raised an optic ridge. "I doubt that. He seems innocent from a distance, but then when you get locked in a room with him, he becomes some kind of rapist!"

"Shut your scrap eating mouth plates, Synchro."

Synchro jumped. "Striker! You're here!" A smile spread across his face.

Bluestreak turned around. Sure enough. There stood the black and red mech. The mech stared at Bluestreak for a moment before turning back to Synchro. "I'm here because you called me."

Synchro smiled. "I did. I did. We have to wait for everybody else before that though! Prowl, take Striker to his room please!"

Prowl nodded. "Of course."

Bluestreak turned back to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Sire, these are Sunstreaker and S-"

"I know." Synchro nodded. "Sliver and Scatter Frost told me about them. Welcome." Synchro turned. "Jazz take them to their rooms. Bluestreak, with me."

Bluestreak frowned. "Sire, I-"

"With me." Synchro walked forward. "It's important."

Bluestreak nodded "Jazz, take Hound to my quarters. We have to write a report later."

Jazz nodded. "Sure. Ya want the twins in the same room?"

"Whatever they want." Bluestreak ran off after Synchro.

* * *

Prowl walked in front of Striker. Striker stared at Prowl up and down. He had grown into a fine mech. Many bots would be interested in him. Too bad the mech was a walking computer. Disgusting. It was shaming to know that this was his grand-creation.

Prowl paused. "I would prefer it if you would not stare at me like that."

Striker glared. "I don't think you have any preferences."

Prowl turned to Striker. "I do not know what you have against me, but I will tell you now. I am not concerned about it."

Striker smirked. "Then why are you bringing it up? You're not concerned about it, yet you bring it up out of the thin air."

Prowl glanced away. "I see. You are correct. I am slightly concerned about it. You are Bluestreak's carrier. I feel a kind of pressure to earn your respect. At least I think that is what I feel." Prowl pulled out a data pad, and began writing. "I apologize. I shall take you to your room."

"You're creators. Do you know them?"

Prowl turned back. "I do."

"There was only one. There used to be two. I knew them." Striker leaned up against the wall. "They were twisted. Disgusting. There is only one thing mechs like that can bring into the world, and that is something so ugly, it takes the light away from the world. That's you."

Prowl stared at Striker, and nodded. "I understand."

"No, you don't. That is an insult. You should be offended and upset. Yet you just say 'I understand.' There is nothing to understand there."

"But it is true. I take the light out of everything. I am a mech with a stick up his aft. I am strictly professional, and I do not understand the emotions others feel."

Striker glared at the black and white mech. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Prowl turned his helm to the side. A small smile fell across his features. "I am. I believe you are the scum that takes the light from the world. You are disgusting, and are corrupting our city. If you were not here then I believe Bluestreak and I would still be living in that apartment. We would not have dragged into this life, and Bluestreak would not be as unstable as he is."

Striker glared. "No, If I was not here, Bluestreak would not be alive! You would be stuck with that psychopath, and I would regret nothing. I would not feel a single thing about it!"

Prowl and Striker stared heatedly at each other. Prowl finally nodded. "I see. Your room is here. Please. Have a _wonderful_ time."

Striker stared at Prowl as he walked down the hall. He turned to the door and stared. ::Synchro, You're grand-creation failed to give me the code to my room::

::I don't think he failed. I think you pissed him off.::

Striker frowned. ::How am I supposed to get into my room?::

::You don't, Sweet spark::

Striker growled. ::Do not mess with me, Synchro::

::You messed with Prowl. It's your own fault. Everybody knows not to mess with the evil fragger. I trained him well.::

::Synchro!::

::Call me sexy, and I'll tell!::

::I'll recharge in the hall::

* * *

After Hound was safely in Bluestreak's quarters Jazz skipped down the huge halls as the twins stared at all the details, and other obvious show of wealth. "Wow." Sideswipe smiled. "This is amazing!"

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. "Shut up. How do you think these people came up with the credits to buy this scrap!"

Jazz glanced back. "Well, we lend credits to mechs, we sale different. . . _things_."

Sideswipe frowned. "What things?"

"You know. Things like parts, surgeries, energon, high grade. We gather rent from the surrounding buildings. We ensure the people living here that caste doesn't matter."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sunstreaker glared. "Parts?"

Jazz smirked. "Yeah." Jazz shrugged. "Bots donate parts after they offline, and Ratchet does the installments."

"Donate?"

"They sign a form, Mech. Calm down!" Jazz laughed.

Sideswipe smirked. "Yeah, calm down, Bro!"

Sunstreaker growled. "You never know about these slagging places, Sideswipe!"

Jazz nodded. "Ya thinkin' 'bout Striker. Not a very good mech. So! You guys want a room together or-"

"Yes." Sunstreaker answered.

Jazz glanced back. "Ya know, there's a set of twins here already. They're identical though. Split spark."

"So are we!" Sideswipe yelled. "We don't look the same cause we fight in the pits. Well, we used to."

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. "Where are the twins you were talking about?"

"They're off gathering mechs for a meeting or something. The usual." Jazz stopped in front of a room. "Here ya go! Best room in the place. Well, besides everybody else's. "

"What the frag is that suppose to mean. We're not good enough?" Sunstreaker glared.

"Naw! It means the other good rooms are taken!" Jazz snorted.

"Jazz."

Jazz glanced around. Prowl stood glaring at him. "Prowler!"

Prowl sighed as he turned to the twins. "All the rooms are quite equal. That room looks exactly like the room next door to it."

"Who stays next door to it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I do." Prowl nodded to Jazz. "Red Alert insists you were sneaking around in the vents again."

"Ah was."

"Thank you for being honest. Go fix all the cameras you turned upside down."

Jazz frowned. "Ah didn't do that."

"96% chance you are lying."

"This statement is false." Jazz smirked as Prowls optics widened before he went stalk still. "Wait for it." Jazz sang. Prowl frame shuttered before it fell to the ground. "Why did I ever want to do that when I was a youngling?"

The twins stared in shock as Jazz smiled at them. "The code is 5458. Ah'm gonna run before Hatchet finds out." With that, Jazz sprinted down the hall as fast as he could.

Sideswipe looked down at the frame. "What do we do?"

Sunstreaker turned to his door, and typed in the code. "Nothing."

* * *

Bluestreak followed Synchro down the hall and into his office. "What's going on?" He asked as sat down in his usual place.

Synchro sat down at his desk with a sigh. "I'm tired."

Bluestreak groaned. "You did _not_ call me here to complain."

"No. I called you here to talk to you about the appropriate courting method!" Synchro glared. "I obviously cannot take this Hound guy out, but I-"

"Where is Charger?"

Synchro stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Where's Charger? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Crypt either. Or Sliver and Scatter Frost." Bluestreak frowned. "Where did you put them?"

Synchro snorted. "Sneaky fragger. I know you're not changing the subject. They are off on important duties. Now, as I was saying –"

"What kind of duties. The last time this place was so quiet was when I was a youngling. I wasn't allowed to leave my room for three orns."

Synchro frowned. "The other underground members are coming down from all over the planet. The major ones anyways. We are having a meeting to discuss the sides we should choose for the war."

Bluestreak nodded. "Your side is already chosen right?"

"Yes, but others' aren't. I have to try and persuade them. Unfortunately the new Prime does not have that much lean way against Megatron. In fact, it would be safe to say that the new Prime would be crushed unless he gets us on his side."

Bluestreak frowned. "I see. I hope you're successful."

Synchro leaned back. "I'm not the one doing it. Prowl is."

Bluestreak jumped. "What? Prowl?"

"He is taking over." Synchro sighed. "He'll have to deal with Striker. That bot is going to be a hard one to persuade."

"So what are you going to do?" Bluestreak frowned. "I don't want Praxus to be split in the war. That would be awful."

Synchro leaned back. "I told you, Prowl is doing it."

"Well, why tell me then?"

"I thought you might want to know." Synchro sighed as rubbed his chest.

"Are you... Okay?"

"I'm always in some sort of pain these days. I can't say that I'm okay. I'm surviving." Synchro frowned at Bluestreak. "It's nothing to worry ab-"

"Nothing? You're going to offline!"

"Well, ye-"

"And that's nothing?"

"Blu-"

"No! I don't care. I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it."

Synchro nodded. "Alright. You've been gone for almost a Decacycle. How are you doing?"

"Hound and I get along really well. We missed our tour of the base, but I think we'll learn our way around. Chromia got us a map. I just got back from Kaon to recruit."

"Is that all you're doing?"

"I start training bots when I get back. Hound is signed up to be scout. He knows all about that kind of stuff. I'm impressed. He told me a couple of orns ago that his friend is signing up as well. He said it surprised him cause he's such a high caste."

Synchro smiled. "I see."

"When I first got there I thought Hound was in recharge cause the lights didn't come on, but it turned out he wasn't even there the whole time." Bluestreak let out a laugh. "I felt really stupid. I was kind of nervous, and I thought that he might be really mean, but he didn't turn out like that at all." Bluestreak glanced down, and started playing with his servos. "I was also hoping he wasn't really nice cause then we'd never choose who got what in the room. I mean it's not really like here. We have to share a lot, and I don't mind that, but It-"

"Bluestreak." Synchro frowned.

Bluestreak sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Synchro stood up and walked over to Bluestreak. "Come on." He pulled Bluestreak out of his chair, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'll take you to talk to Prowl, alright? He's kind of upset right now."

Bluestreak wiped his face. "I cry a lot."

"Nonsense." Synchro squeezed Bluestreak's shoulder. "You're perfect. You don't do anything too much." He slowly began leading Bluestreak out of his office, allowing the mech to lead the coversation.

"I decided to try and stop drinking."

"I didn't know you had a problem with that. I've only caught you twice."

"I used to drink a lot. I had Node keep it a secret from you. At first I only did it when I did something bad, but then I did it when I felt lonely." Bluestreak rubbed the back of his helm. "I'm always kind of lonely."

Synchro frowned. "You shouldn't be."

"Sire, have you ever been bonded?"

"I have been pre-bonded twice." Synchro answered. "It's not as intimate as a bond, but it gives you and the bot just the right kind of connection. Why?"

"How did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that bot?"

Synchro frowned. "NO. You and Hound are not getting bonded!"

"Sire! No! I was just wondering. Is it like a shock in your spark, or-"

"I'll tell you one thing." Synchro sighed. "You don't know until you get to know the bot. There's no such thing as a true spark mate like you see in stories and stuff. Every couple has their problems. There's no just knowing. You don't feel it in your spark. You feel it in your being. You know when you start to get close. If you start fighting all the time, and find you don't take offense to anything they say, cause you know in your being that they are just trying to fool themselves. Wh-"

"Shut up."

Bluestreak and Synchro turned around.

Striker was standing against the wall. "There's no such thing as that kind of romance, Idiot."

Synchro smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Synchro smiled as he released Bluestreak. "I see." Synchro walked up to Striker. "Did you know that Bluestreak joined the Autobots?"

Striker's optics darted to Bluestreak. "Why?"

Bluestreak frowned. He felt like a youngling being questioned by one of their creators. One wrong move and it could cost his freedom of choice. "I- I wa-" Bluestreak narrowed his optics. What was he doing? He's not a youngling and his creator was Synchro, not Striker. "I want to help people! I know that Optimus Prime is bot I want to follow. He knows Megatron, and he knows what he's planning. I don't want a horrible mech like Megatron rising up!"

Striker nodded. "I see."

Synchro smirked. "Who are you backing, Striker?"

"Against popular belief I as well back Optimus Prime."

Synchro frowned. "No!"

Striker punched Synchro. "Shut up! I don't want a low being like Megatron thinking that he can just destroy everything in his path so he can get what he wants."

The hall was silent as Bluestreak and Synchro stared at Striker. "Um, Striker. I think you're a hypocrite."

"Fine. He took over my dark energon mining site. Nobody takes what belongs to me."

Synchro frowned. "He did what?"

"You heard me."

"You let him get a hold of that?!"

Striker glared at Synchro. "I did not LET him do scrap! He offlined five of my mechs!"

Synchro growled. "Bluestreak, go see Prowl. I have things to take care of."

Bluestreak frowned. "Alright. Comm me if you need anything."

Synchro nodded. "I will."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:Yeah, sorry it's late. I seriously was going to update it on Friday, but I forgot... Now it's technically sunday, and I'm technically late. Poohie.  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: (33) Hey! No! He's my tactician. You can have Smokey or somebody. XD I have a neighbor who has a duck and two goats, and one of the goats act just like a dog, and he takes the thing around on walks and everything. XD The ducks sleep with the goats in this cute little huddle. XD Oh the joys of living on the countryside. (34) Is he evil, or is he smart? XD I don't think that threat will work on him. **

**IvoryCrawler: XD Not that much more, and I'll have another time skip. I think it's somewhere between five and eight chapters ahead. This part of the story is really a lot of getting the characters where they need to be and a big set up for things in the future. XD I guess it's just a lot of introducing characters and character development. XD After the time skip everything you just pointed out comes into play. Needless to say, I'm really excited for the next time skip. XD It's where a lot of things come into play. **

**Shizuka Taiyo: I decided against that! I was going to make them, but them I'm like , "Naawwww."**

* * *

Prowl slammed his helm against his desk. Jazz chuckled. "What's got ya so upset?"

"You mean besides you causing me to glitch?" Prowl groaned.

Jazz shrugged. "Ya know how many cameras Red has? He can just flip da screens."

Prowl sighed. "Striker upsets me more than he should." He lifted his helm from the desk, and leaned back in his chair. "It irks me."

Jazz smirked at the irritated face the young mech carried. "Ya use ta upset meh."

Prowl stared at Jazz, his face softening. "I know."

Jazz laughed. "Ya didn't even mean ta. Ya just did! Mr. Goodie!"

Prowl sighed. "I am happy that stuck with me though."

"Don't worry 'bout it, mech. Ah'm ya friend! Bestest friend!"

Prowl nodded. "I thank you for that." A knock echoed through the room, and Prowl pressed a button. The door slid open, and Bluestreak walked in. "Bluestreak. How are you?"

"I'm good." Bluestreak smiled.

Prowl frowned, noticing the small hiccup that accompanied his sire's voice. "You've been crying?"

"NO! Well, yeah, but it's fine. I'm okay. I'm still trying to deal with Sire, and I'm not completely okay with myself either. Yo-"

"Bluestreak, How would you try to persuade somebody to join your side if they absolutely hate you?" Prowl asked, changing the subject for the gunner.

Bluestreak frowned. "Are you talking about Striker? Don't worry about him. He said he supports the Prime."

Jazz frowned. "That's surprising."

Bluestreak jumped, his help twisting towards the mech standing beside him. "Jazz!"

Jazz frowned. "What?"

"When did you get there?"

Jazz looked at Bluestreak for a long while. He lifted his arm to measure the distance between him and Bluestreak. Less than an arms length away. "Ah see how it is. Only got eyes for ya youngling, huh?"

"Jazz th-"

"No, no more. Ah don't think mah spark could take it. Mah own best friend's guardian! Ah'm hurt." Jazz dramatically draped his arm over his visor, and fell backwards onto a couch. "Maybe ah should just run away and join da army!"

"Are you interested?" Bluestreak asked. "I'm recruiting." He sent a big smile to Jazz.

Jazz sat up and frowned. "Naw. Ah'm good. For now anyways. Sooner or later ah'll join."

"Your carrier already joined. She's part of special ops. I haven't seen her yet, but as soon as I get back, I plan on meeting up with her."

"Behind mah Sire's back?"

"Yeah!" Bluestreak sent a thumbs up to Jazz. "Wish me luck!"

Jazz laughed. "Good luck wit dat!"

Prowl sighed. "Learning that Striker is already on my side makes it that much easier."

Bluestreak frowned. "You shouldn't stress out like this. You know when you stress it's easier for you to glitch. That and add in how late it is right now, just makes it even easier!"

Prowl grimaced. "I know. Please do not worry, Sire. I will make sure to not stress o-"

"Prowl?" The monitor on the side of the wall lit up with a mech's face.

"Yes?"

"The bot from Altihex has arrived."

Prowl sighed. "Thank you. Please have somebody take them to their room."

"Yes, Sir." The screen flashed off, and Prowl frowned. "That leaves Iacon, Tyger Pax, Kalis, Tarn, and Vos."

"Nah." Jazz pointed to the data pad. "Starscream made his choice."

Prowl sighed. "I forgot to mark it."

Bluestreak frowned. "If Starscream made his choice then that means all chances of getting any seekers are out. Starscream rules Vos."

Prowl nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Synchro opened his door, and allowed Striker in first. He followed him in and waited for the door to close behind him. As soon as it snapped closed he sighed. "What happened?"

"Code is offline." Striker sat down at Synchro's table. "He saved me, but he offlined."

Synchro pulled a chair next to Striker. "It's alright. I can get you a new toy."

"Shut up!" Striker pushed Synchro away, and stood up. "You always do this! You make everything out to be a slagging joke! It's not! Code has been with me from the beginning. He was a friend! Not the aft end of one of your jokes!"

Synchro frowned. "I'm sorry, come here."

Striker glared. "I'm not a sparkling."

Synchro leaned back in his chair. "You're right. I just thought you needed comforting."

The room drifted into silence as Striker shook his helm. His gold optics dimmed for a moment, and he slowly sat back down next to Synchro. "I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. He didn't have to push me out of the way."

Synchro wrapped his arm around Striker. "You're like a Cyberfox; Dangerous, yet so beautiful."

Striker sighed, and slowly stood up. He walked into the middle of the room, and turned his back to Synchro.

Synchro frowned and stood up. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up!" Striker's voice was full of static. "Just shut up."

"You grew that close to that vermin?" Synchro glared. "I should have took him out all those chances I had!"

"What the frag is your problem!" Striker quickly turned and glared at Synchro traces of energon still on his face.

"What's my problem? You got attached! That's what my problem is! We promised we wouldn't get attached to anything or anybody!"

Striker rolled his optics and turned away. "You're insane! If Crypt or Charger offlined you would come wailing like sparkling!"

Synchro stomped up to Striker and forcefully twisted him around. "No, I wouldn't. There is only three things I'd cry for. They are very simply things. If one of my grand-creations offlined, if one of my youngling's offlined, and if _you_ offlined."

Striker glared. "So all of your close friends, your _family_ means nothing to you?"

"Yes, they are my family, but I wouldn't mourn for them! Not like you are doing! I love each and every one of them, but I _love_ you." Synchro glared. "You crying shows just how much you care for me!"

Striker wiped his face. "I see how it is." Striker slowly walked up to Synchro. "You're jealous."

Synchro rolled his optics. "No, I'm not."

Stirker placed a digit on Synchro's chassis. "Nothing makes me hotter than seeing you jealous."

Synchro crossed his arms. "Psshh. I am so jealous."

Striker snorted. "I can tell."

"Soooo..."

"Lead the way." Striker smirked.

"We can just use the table." Synchro pushed all the data pads off. "See? It's clean."

"Berth." Striker glared.

Synchro grabbed striker's servo, and pulled the mech forward, half way to the berth room he stopped. "You fake cried."

Striker shrugged. "I do that some times."

"That just makes me wonder if Code is still around."

"He is, but if the look you have says anything, I don't think he will be for very much longer."

Synchro snorted. "Mmh. No he won't."

Striker smirked. "Go."

"If you wanted the Synchro you should have just said."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'M ACTUALLY EARLY! XD It's One AM here, so I decided to go ahead and update since I know I'll be sleeping all day tomorrow. XD  
**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotgirl2234: HOLY CRAP, you can review! XD Wow. Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Wow. Really, thanks a lot! **

**Storylovers91: Thank you! XD Jazz has skillz! XD**

**Autobotschic: Fine. I'll take Smokey as well. He's cool, as long as he's not TF:P's version anyways. Isn't he? XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: XD Synchro and Striker seem to have it down to a T, huh?**

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he slowly stepped into his old room. He jumped when he spotted Hound sitting at the table. "I forgot you were here!" He chuckled to himself.

Hound glanced up. "I'm hurt." He sent a smile to Bluestreak. "You're place is nice. It's huge, but nice."

Bluestreak smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty big. It's grew since I was younger."

Hound nodded. "We're only staying for the night?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah, then we have a two orn journey back to Iacon. I have to meet up with somebody when we get back."

"I know that it's none of my business," Hound began, "but I have really been curious since Kaon. How do you know the twins?"

Bluestreak frowned. He gaze shifted down. "I, uh." His doorwings slowly fell down against his back. "Well, I-"

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious." Hound smiled. "I'm really just surprised that a high caste mech like you would be in Kaon anyways."

Bluestreak slowly walked over to the table, and sat down. An awkward silence dominated the room. A pressure to break the silence crashed down on Bluestreak. "Yo- You know, I raised one of my younglings in this very unit!"

Hound's helm fell to the side. "I didn't know you had younglings. I- uh, I mean you don't look that old."

Bluestreak's doorwings rose in excitement. "I had two. They're all grown up now, but I love them very much! I adopted them. I guess I just got tired of trying to wait for the right bot to come around, and I just did it!"

Hound was smiling widely. "I helped raise my younger sister since she was a yougnling. I adore them as well."

"I used to teach younglings. It was the best days of my life." Bluestreak smiled.

Hound frowned. "What happened to change that? I know you're a really great sniper, so what happened to make you want to pick up a gun in the first place?"

Bluestreak frowned again. "I've always known how to fight, but shooting? I learned from Ironhide when he and Chromia had a shooting range here." Bluestreak smiled. "Pro- My second youngling was learning circuit-su, so I decided that I wanted to do something as well. I went to their shooting range, and Chromia told me the Sniper Rifle was the best fit. I remember, I was utterly terrified to start. Ironhide himself taught me. By the end of the first day, I could completely take the rifle apart, and put it back together again."

Hound smiled. "I've always been trained for search and rescue. My family is pretty big that area. My specialty is tracking though."

Bluestreak nodded. "It sounds like something that requires a lot of concentration. I'm okay with that kind of thing for short amounts of time, but forget it for as long as it would take to find somebody!"

Hound shrugged with a smile. "It's more of something where you have to be good at spotting details. If you miss even something little, it could throw you off."

Bluestreak nodded. "Not something I could do. I miss a lot of stuff!"

Hound smiled. "It takes vorns of training to get it right!"

The two jumped at a knock from the door. Bluestreak sighed as he stood up. "I'll get it." He barely made it two steps before the door opened. A white and red mech stomped through the door. "Ratchet?"

"Synchro sent me."

Bluestreak frowned. "Why?"

Ratchet rolled his optics as he walked past Bluestreak and up to Hound. "I'm checking for Viruses. Synchro worries."

Bluestreak groaned, catching the meaning. "We're not-"

"I'm not stupid! I know you're not! Synchro has issues. I just aid his fantasies." Ratchet glared. Hound squeaked as Ratchet grabbed his arm, and stuck a needle in, withdrawing energon into a vial.

Bluestreak frowned as Ratchet pulled the needle out and walked out of the room without another word. "I'm so sorry."

Hound stared down at his arm with a frown. "Ow."

* * *

Synchro leaned back on his berth, Striker sitting next to him stretched out over his half of the huge berth. "If you're not careful about how you go about this, every underground group could go running right to Megatron."

Synchro snorted. "I am aware."

Striker grunted. "You're not even going to make a plan, are you?"

Synchro leaned forward and smiled. "Prowl is in charge."

"Prowl? The walking computer. The emotio-"

"That's my grandcreation!" Synchro growled. "He's yours too!"

Striker shook his helm. "He is nothing but an experiment gone wrong. A used toy that belonged to Terra-byte."

"He is a mech with feelings and emotions."

"He should be offline!"

"He is where he should be."

Striker growled. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to make Prowl impress you. And when he does, I'm going to get the second best frag of my life."

Striker turned his helm away. "You'll be lucky if I push you into an acid pool."

Synchro raised an optic ridge. "Is that what make-"

"Synchro!" Striker growled.

Synchro snorted. "Fine. Gone to far. My bad. Now, back onto topic. I'm sure Prowl's going to frag a few of those mechs off. That's the plan. I don't want the ones who just want to join the winning side. I want the ones who understand what we're going to fight for. The freedom of Cybertron. The one you and I dreamed of while we were stuck on the streets like petro rats!"

Striker frowned and shook his helm. "That Cybertron is a dream, Synchro. One that will never happen."

"Nonsense. We're halfway there."

* * *

"How much of this stuff do you think I can fit into my subspace?"

". . ."

"I bet I can fit a lot of in there."

". . ."

"I bet I can find some paint somewhere around here too."

"Sideswipe, I will beat your aft if you don't shut up." Sunstreaker groaned as he rolled over on his berth. "This is the first time in... ever, that I have been able to recharge on a berth like this, and you will not ruin it for me!"

"Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you don't want anything." Sideswipe grabbed a small statue off an end table, and started to put it inside his subspace.

"Drop that statue!"

Sideswipe jumped as the voice came out of nowhere. He dropped the small knick knack, and ran across the room to his brother before the item could even clack against the floor. "Evil spirits be gone!"

"I am no evil spirit!"

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe off the berth. "He's talking through the slagging cameras, idiot!"

* * *

Prowl slowly walked down hall. He barely had any time to talk to his Sire, and the time he did have was interrupted on an almost breemly basis. He sighed as knocked on his sire's door.

"Come in!"

Prowl opened the door, and walked inside the nonstalgic room he grew up in. "I'm glad I can come in here and the lights be on."

Bluestreak sent a smile from his place at the table. "Yeah! Prowl, this is Hound."

Prowl nodded to the green mech. "My pleasure."

"Nope, all mine!"

Prowl nodded, and took a seat at the table. "You're working? This late?"

"Yeah, we have to fill out these forms for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Bluestreak answered as he sighed. "I don't like data pad work."

Prowl nodded. "Jazz doesn't like it either."

"So, how are you two related?" Hound leaned forward. "I asked Blue before, but I didn't really get an answer."

Prowl stared at the mech with his usual blank expression. "Not relevant."

Hound shrugged. "Okay?"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Hey Prowl, what does DoR stand for?"

"Date of Recruitment. LoR is Location of Recruitment."

"Thank you!" Bluestreak smiled as his stylus began scribbling down the information.

Hound leaned back in his chair, his own data pad held up to his face. "Hey Blue, when you're done with that, can you read through this and see if it's okay for our report. I left out the high grade, and almost shooting part."

"Almost shooting?" Prowl turned to Bluestreak. "What does he mean by almost shooting?"

Bluestreak let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I almost shot the twins."

"Almost?"

"They weren't being cooperative, and I figured it was best to use force. I wasn't really going to shoot... Okay, I was going to shoot Sunstreaker, but not Sideswipe. I mea-"

"Bluestreak." Prowl warned.

"Sorry."

"Have you since spoke to them about it. It would be best they don't hold grudges. They might have to have your back one of these days and decide you're not worth it."

Bluestreak glanced down. "I haven't. I'll talk to them tomorrow. We have a two orn trip ahead of us."

Prowl nodded.

"I got it! Prowl is your carrier!" Hound smiled in achievement.

"No." Bluestreak laughed, "but nice guess."

"Scrap. Thanks."

Prowl nodded to the two. "I'll take my leave now. Goodnight Bluestreak, Hound."

"Goodnight, Prowl." Hound smiled.

"Wait. Can we talk in the hallway?" Bluestreak shot up. "It's kind of important."

Prowl frowned. "I suppose."

Bluestreak smiled and pulled Prowl out of the room and into the hall. As soon as the door shut behind them Bluestreak glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. "Can we not tell Sire about the almost shooting the twins thing?"

Prowl nodded. "Of course, Bluestreak."

Relief spread across Bluestreak's face. "Good. I was, um, also kind of wondering if you could, well..."

Prowl frowned as his helm cocked to the side. "Yes?"

"Could you maybe make sure Sire doesn't stress himself out too much?"

"Synchro is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I-"

"He pushes it, Prowl." Bluestreak sighed. "He's pushing it even now. I know he's trying to train you, but..." Bluestreak sighed. "Don't let it interfere with his health. You're a smart bot. I'm sure you can think of something."

Prowl nodded. "I will make sure Synchro does not push himself."

Bluestreak smiled. "Thank you."

Prowl nodded. "Goodnight Bluestreak."

"Night, Prowl." Bluestreak waved as the bot walked down the hall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews**

**Answerthecall: No big deal! I completely understand! Life, it happens. XD Thank you! I'm glad!**

**Storylovers91: XD I'm glad! Yeah, it was a little slow, but this one is a little big intense to make up for that! XD Well, I feel like it is, anyways.**

**Autobotschic: XD No! Your internet is failing you! XD Hound tries to be sneaky, but lets face it, he's no Jazz. I know! His constant talking wouldn't even get on my nerves! XD That can be the next Black and Blue chapter! XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: right? XD Poor Hound. He's so curious, but nobody is helping his cravings for knowledge! **

**Ivory Crawler: Thank you!**

* * *

Bluestreak onlined his optics, and glanced around. He fell asleep at his table. He glanced over to Hound, who was passed out on the floor, and let out a giggle at the sight of the mech sprawled over face first. He silently stood up and let out a stretch. His doorwings quivered as they extended away from the gray mech's back as far as they could before they fell back in place.

Bluestreak sighed as he tried to get energon out of his room's dispenser. "Slag." Nothing came out. Bluestreak gave a sideways glance to Hound as he slowly walked out of the room, empty cube in servo. He walked over to next room and knocked. His Sire should be up about this time.

The door opened, and Bluestreak walked in, and past the green and gray mech that opened the door. "Sire, I just need ener..." Bluestreak did a double take at the mech. "You're not Sire."

Striker raised an optic ridge. "No, I'm not."

Bluestreak backed out of the room, and checked the number on the door. It was the right room. Bluestreak stepped back into the room, and glanced around awkwardly. "Is Sire in here?"

Striker turned away from Bluestreak and sat down at the table, leaned back in his chair, and made himself comfortable. "Get your energon and leave. You know where the dispenser is."

Bluestreak glanced around again. "Where's Sire?"

"Hey, Striker! Little Synchro is waiting!"

Bluestreak froze, his optics halfway bulging out his face. "Little... OH PRIMUS!" Bluestreak dropped his cube, and sprinted out of the room.

Striker raised an optic ridge. "You scared the youngling!"

"What? You- Frag it! Blue! Come back!" Synchro's voice rang from the berth room. "Striker, demagnetize me right now!"

"I'm good." Striker called back.

* * *

Bluestreak sprinted down the hall, and made a sharp right. He entered a code, and ran into the room. "Prowl!"

"What the slag?" A yellow and black help popped up from a berth.

Bluestreak stared at Sunstreaker. "I'm offlining, aren't I?"

"What?"

"This is all a nightmare, and I'm going to offline, cause you're a crazy serial killer! You're going to cut off my wings, and my chevron and you're gonna hang them in your quarters as a trophy! You'll show them to your friends, and they'll comment about how shiny you kept them! Then they'll ask you what wax you use, and you'll just say that you don't use any they-"

"SHUT UP!" Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe off the berth, and glared as he hit the floor, not even budging from his recharge. "What the slag? You're just going to barge in without so much as knocking? Is that how Praxians work?"

"I thought it was Prowl's room." Bluestreak backed up. "Please don't offline me!"

"Primus! I'm not offlining anybody!" Sunstreaker glared. "What the frag is wrong with you?"

"MY SIRE IS INTERFACING WITH STRIKER!" Bluestreak yelled.

Sunstreaker stared at Bluestreak with wide optics. "Oh gross! Who wants to- Oh Primus! I can never unhear that!"

"I know!" Bluestreak yelled.

"Disgusting."

"Sunny." Sideswipe whined as he stood up off the floor. "Why am I on the floor?"

"It's Sunstreaker!"

"Oh, hey! It's Bluestreak! What's u... What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker pointed his words to Bluestreak. "Don't you dare say it!"

"Don't say what?"

Bluestreak whimpered. "I think I'm going to go see Ratchet and see if he can wipe my processor clean."

"Primus, I don't care where you go, just leave!" Sunstreaker growled as he climbed back on his berth. "Disgusting slagger."

Sideswipe frowned as Bluestreak slinked out of the room. "What was that about?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Prowl glanced down at his friend as he recharged on the floor. "Jazz." The primarily white mech ignored him as his engine rumbled. Prowl sighed. "Jazz, wake up. Why are you even here?"

"Prrrooowwwlll!" Jazz whined. "I just wanted to recharge in your quarters like we used to do."

"You mean when we were younglings. I think we're past that stage in our lives." Prowl walked up to a mirror and checked his reflection. His wings stood tall, full of pride just as Synchro and Bluestreak had taught him when he was younger. His paint glimmered as Prowl checked to make sure his wax hadn't smudged during his recharge cycle.

"Making yourself look pretty?" Jazz snickered as he stood up off the floor.

"I am making sure I am presentable for the meeting." Prowl sighed.

Jazz slowly walked up to Prowl, a frown on his face. "Ya won't disappoint anybody." He brought his servo up, and adjusted the golden crest on Prowl's chevron. "Ah'm sure Synchro and Blue are proud of ya just cause ya're tryin."

Prowl glanced away from Jazz with a nod. "I see. Thank you, Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Don' worry 'bout it, Prowl. Just use tha' battle computer of yer's and tell 'em who's boss."

"Synchro is." Prowl answered.

Jazz laughed. "There ya go!"

Prowl nodded to the mech with his new found confidence. He turned away from Jazz, and began walking before he stopped. "Oh, and Jazz, I have not forgotten about how you have to flip all of Red's cameras back." He smiled at Jazz's deflated expression before he walked out of the room.

Prowl stepped out of his room, and frowned, loud yells rang through the hall.

"Well if you hadn't of opened the door, he wouldn't have walked in!"

"I doubt it was my fault that the slagger just walked in when I opened it!"

Prowl frowned as he turned to the yelling. He sighed as Synchro stomped towards him. "Synchro."

"Where's Blue?"

Prowl glanced back to Striker, who rolled his optics at Synchro's demanding tone. "Bluestreak? I haven't seen him this morning. I just left my quarters."

Synchro sneered before he continued stomping loudly down the hall. Striker sighed as he glanced over to Prowl. "Why are you so shiny."

"Because I have set standards for myself." Prowl answered as he walked away from the mech. "You should get some."

Striker growled. "It was a simple question."

"I believe I gave you a simple answer." Prowl turned back to Striker. "Why is Synchro looking for Bluestreak? Did the two of you check his quarters?"

"Bluestreak walked into a very unfortunate scene this morning. Yes, we checked his quarters. The green one was useless."

"Have you asked Red Alert?"

"Who can get through to that psychopath." Striker muttered as he walked away.

Prowl sighed, the feeling of dread that usually accompanied a visit to Red Alert's office sunk through his armor. How could his day get any worse?

* * *

Crypt groaned as banging echoed through Charger's and his unit. He slowly sat up, and pushed Charger's servos away from his waist. "Crypt," Charger groaned, "let them knock until they go away."

Crypt rolled his optics. "I would, but they've been slamming on the door for about five Breems. It's obviously important." He stood up off their berth, and pushed himself through their unit, right to the door. He typed in the security code, and the door slide open. "Bluestreak?"

"Crypt!" Bluestreak threw himself onto the older Praxian.

"Wha-"

"It's awful!" Bluestreak hung onto Crypt as the mech struggled to get free.

"Lord Bluestreak, please calm down." Crypt pried himself away from Bluestreak. "What's wrong?"

"S-sire!"

Crypt's attention was immediately caught. His Doorwings flared as his guard rose. "What's wrong with Lord Synchro? Where is he?"

"He's interfacing with Striker!"

Crypts doorwings fell as he stared at Bluestreak's panicked frame. "That's it?"

"T-that's it?" Bluestreak entered full panic mode. "That's it? My sire is interfacing with his worst enemy. What if Striker is forcing him? What if he didn't want to say those things? What if Striker WIPED HIS MIND?"

Crypt sighed as walked over to couch. "Listen, Blue, Charger and I just got back about a joor ago. We really need some recharge. How about you calm down, alright? Go back to your quarters, and get some rest, just like Charger and I are doing. Then, after you're nice and calm, we'll talk about it."

Bluestreak stared at Crypt. "No! You don't understand!"

Crypt groaned as he brought his servo down over his face. "Lord Bluestreak, I understand what you're saying, I-"

"Then you're not comprehending!"

"No, I'm comprehending it as well. I just don't think you know how much of a normal thing this is."

Bluestreak grabbed his helm in his servo. "It's not NORMAL! My sire is _interfacing_ with his _enemy_!"

"Enemy is a strong word." Crypt sighed. "Listen, I commed your sire, and he's on his way, so just relax, and I'm going back to recharge."

"You commed him?"

"Yes. Have a nice day, Lord Bluestreak." Crypt got up off the couch, and slowly made his way back his room.

Charger glanced up from the berth with tired optics. "Hurry up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Shut up." Charger rolled over, turning his back to his mate.

Crypt rolled his optics as crawled into the berth. "Make me."

* * *

Synchro paced in front of Charger and Crypt's door. "Primus. What do I say?"

"You were over charged." Striker leaned against the wall, watching as his pre-bonded moved back and forth.

"That doesn't work for everything!"

"Does for me."

"Well, I'm not you, and Bluestreak isn't one of your stupid acquaintances."

"If he's anything like you he is." Striker shot back.

"Will you shut up?" Synchro glared.

Striker rolled his optics. "Go inside. You're as prepared as you're going to be."

"Shut up." Synchro walked up to the door, and typed in his override codes. The door slid open, and the two mechs walked in. "Blue?" Synchro called out.

"S-sire?"

Striker pushed past Synchro. "You."

Bluestreak jumped up. "Um, I-"

"Listen to me!" Striker growled. "Sit the frag down."

Synchro walked up behind Striker as Bluestreak glanced around, unsure of what he should do. He finally decided to sit down, looking as submissive as possible.

"What's so wrong with your sire getting a good frag?" Striker glared.

"I- well I-"

"You're little slagger. You think just because we're old we can't frag?"

"No!" Bluestreak yelled.

Synchro placed his servo on Striker's shoulder. "Striker, I-"

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Bluestreak's door wings flew up in an offensive posture.

"I can talk to my pre-bonded however the frag I want."

"Oh Primus." Synchro turned and started out the door. "I'm just going to jump off a cliff or something."

"P-pre-bonded?" Bluestreak jumped off the couch. "What do you mean? Sire, what's-"

Synchro pushed a smile on his face. "Blue, you know I love you, right?"

"Sire."

"Oh wow." Synchro sighed. "Blue, meet your carrier."

"I- I don't understand." Bluestreak sat down slowly. "C-carrier?"

Synchro looked over to Striker, and nodded his helm to the door. Striker huffed, picking up the hint, and left the unit, leaving Bluestreak and Synchro alone. Synchro slowly walked up to Bluestreak. "Blue, you see, when two bots love each ot-"

"I know that." Bluestreak leaned back on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, though?"

Synchro sent a strange look to Bluestreak. "Well, I thought the tutors would teach you."

"Sire! That's not what I meant! I'm talking about Striker!"

"Oh, well, I can't say we have the most normal relationship. Well, that and he didn't want you." Synchro sighed. "Blue, everybody does something they regret, a-"

"I'm a regret?"

"No! No, Blue, not to me! I don't think Striker regrets you either! I'm just saying... Frag, what am I saying?"

Bluestreak stood up. "Just tell me why you didn't tell me about Striker and you!"

Synchro sighed. "To protect you. As far as you're concerned, you don't have a carrier. That is a job Striker rejected. He didn't want that job. You shouldn't feel anything towards him besides what ever opinion of him you have."

"But this makes him family?"

"He's not your family." Synchro sighed. "He's my family. You're family is the Helix group."

"You don't get it do you?" Bluestreak yelled. "I'm tired of it! All the secrets you keep from me! All of it! Striker being my carrier. Prowl taking over the Helix group. Your spark beginning to fade! What happened to family shares everything?"

Synchro looked away from Bluestreak. "Family protects family, Bluestreak."

"That stuff wasn't to protect me! That stuff was for your self security, and what's worse? You dragged Prowl into it! I- I hate you!" Bluestreak quickly turned, and sprinted out of the unit.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:I woke up early... Too early...**

**REVIEWS**

**Answerthecall: XD Don't hurt anything! I'd hate to get served with papers saying I'm being sued! XD**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: XD Right? I'm glad mine is nowhere near Bluestreak's.**

**Storylovers91: Thank you! XD That is for me to know! Mwuahahaha! Smokey shall come in soon! I promise!**

**IvoryCrawler: Yeah. Life likes to kick you at random moments in your life! **

**Shizuka Taiyou: I was watching Supernatural the other the day, and one of the characters kind of brought up a good point. Parents lie with the intent to make kids think the most dangerous thing in the world is pop rocks and soda, but in the end they can't protect them forever. =D Sure Synchro deserved to be told off, but I, personally, think Blue went a little too far.**

**Zrexheartz: XD Slag has gone down! **

**Autobotschic: XD Sure! Synchro might have to break the rules of not putting the beat down on a femme. XD I know! **

* * *

Bluestreak ran into his quarters, huffing and puffing. Hound stood in the middle of the room. His optics wide, and frame tensed. "Woah, you scared me. Where were you?"

"N-nothing. Nowhere. Are you ready to go? Don't worry about the energon, we have rations. I'll go get the twins and we can meet in the front gate."

Hound nodded. "Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Bluestreak mumbled. "I'm okay. I could use some high grade, but I'm okay."

"Front gate. Where's that?" Hound chuckled.

Bluestreak laughed. "Right, why don't you come with me, and we can get the twins together?"

"Alright." Hound nodded.

* * *

Striker slipped into charger and Crypt's unit before the door could shut after Bluestreak.

"Synchro."

"Frag it all to the pit! Creation of a glitch!" Synchro stood in the center of the room kicking the couch.

"You should think of getting the walls made thicker. I could hear everything through the door."

Synchro sighed as he stepped away from the couch. "This is the second time Bluestreak told me that." He walked over to the nearest wall, and began banging his helm against it.

Striker raised an optic ridge. "Let's face it, you raised a spoiled youngling. If he was raised by me, he'd be kept in line by the power of fear."

Synchro lifted his helm from the wall. "Tell me something. Why didn't you want to raise Blue with me? I didn't ask until now because I figured you had your reasons, but..."

Striker shrugged. "Younglings and I don't go together. I'm a murderer, Sync, not a carrier. I have possession issues, twice as bad as you do. Let's just state the obvious, I'm a psychopath."

"Bu-"

"Enough on that subject. Why didn't you tell me you were off lining?" Striker glared at Synchro. "We made a deal. Sure, we try to ruin each others lives, but you and I both know we promised to tell each other everything that was life and death."

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to. Simple as that. I'm offlinning, yeah. That's just all this spark could take of my life."

Striker sighed. "We grew up together."

"Yeah. On the streets. We had nothing but our smarts and our good looks."

"Then Vero came along, and took us in." Striker sighed. "He got you a very pretty Pre-bonded. Oh, what was her name?"

Synchro rolled his optics. "Opal, and you killed her after she had Node."

"I hated her. I remember I left and started the Crystal group a little before that because you said, 'Don't worry about it, I can handle two lovers.' I wanted to kill you too." Striker chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Vero wasn't very happy about that, so he gave me the position that was going to go to you. He made me his heir, and pampered me like I was some sort of prince."

"I ended up killing him too." Striker smirked.

* * *

Bluestreak, Hound, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe drove down the streets of Praxus as fast they could, Bluestreak in the lead. They made it out of the city in a fairly short amount of time. Bluestreak slowly transformed as the road ended, and was replaced by wilderness that often appeared between cities.

Hound, and the others transformed after him. Sunstreaker glared at the gray bot. "Can you tell us what the frag is the big hurry now?"

"Sunny, leave him alone. It's none of our business." Sideswipe stepped off the side. "We're headed to Iacon, right, Blue?"

Bluestreak turned to the two. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Hound placed a servo on Bluestreak's shoulder. "The faster we get back, the faster this will all be over with."

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah."

Sunstreaker growled. "What the frag is your problem?"

Hound turned to Sunstreaker. "What's your problem? This whole time you've acted like you don't even want to be here! Leave Blue alone!"

"You don't even know what the frag is wrong with him either, so shut up!"

"What would you even know about Bluestreak, huh? He's a nice bot wh-"

"I already know a lot more than you!" Sunstreaker spat back. "You don't even know what his family does! Like I said in Kaon, they're lower than the dirt you and I walk on."

Bluestreak stared down at the ground as the two continued yelling at each other. Sunstreaker was right. His family was lower than dirt, and he no proof to prove otherwise. His sire lied, his carrier was psychopath. The people he cared about for most of his life were part of a huge crime organization!

"Hey."

Bluestreak turned towards Sideswipe. "Yeah?"

Sideswipe snorted. "You're staring at space like you're an idiot or something."

Bluestreak turned away. "Yeah."

"Hey! Come on. Look Hound and Sunny finished fighting. They aren't talking, but they quit yelling!"Sideswipe happily informed the seeker

Bluestreak glanced up. Sure enough Hound was on leaning against a rock, and Sunstreaker was as far away from the green mech as he could be.

"I sent them to the corners." Sideswipe snicked. "They were acting like sparklings." Sideswipe frowned when he noticed Bluestreak wasn't really listening to him. "So, why did we leave so suddenly?"

"My, uh sire and I had a fight. I just couldn't stay there any longer."

Sideswipe nodded. "Oh, I see. Can I ask about what?"

"No." Bluestreak replied.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Worth a shot. So, what's Iacon like?"

"I was only there for a couple of days, but it's nice. Everybody there is nice. I like the Prime and Elita-One."

"Elita-One?"

"She's one of the commanders for the Prime. She acts really mean, but I know she means well! She reminds me of Chromia sort of, only she's a bit more proper."

"Chromia?"

Bluestreak glanced over to Sideswipe with a stupid grin on his face. "My bad! I forgot you don't know anybody I do!" Bluestreak frowned. "Chromia is, well, she's hard to explain."

"What kind of femme isn't?" Sideswipe laughed. "I, uh know this probably isn't a topic you want to bring up, but thanks."

Bluestreak frowned a he stared down At the red and black mech. "For what?"

"Saving my brother and I."

Bluestreak frowned "I didn't do a-"

"No." Sideswipe shook his helm. "You definitely did."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I didn't do anything."

Sideswipe snorted. "You don't really believe that. If it wasn't for you ki-" Sideswipe paused. "doing what you did, my brother and I never would have even thought about changing our lives. We would have died in the gladiatorial arena. I don't know what you and your sire fought about, or even what was said, but one thing I do know is you're a slagging hero. I don't care what you think, or what your sire thinks, or even what my own brother thinks. You saved us." Sideswipe shrugged.

"I didn't! I'm not a hero!" Bluestreak growled. "I'm no hero." He whispered. "I'm not responsible for your choices. I'm not anything. I'm just a bot on a huge planet, and compared to everything else, I'm just a petrorat. My death won't mean anything, and my life won't mean anything."

"You killed Sentinel. You're responsible for that. You're responsible for biggest change Cybertron has ever seen since the golden age. That doesn't seem so insignificant to me." Sideswipe started walking away. "But what do I know?"

Bluestreak stared down at the ground for a while. "I think we should get moving."

"I guess." Sideswipe nodded.

* * *

Prowl took a deep breath as he stood in front of the conference room. Bluestreak had left so suddenly the orn before, everything had been delayed by an entire orn. Synchro had put the whole place on on lock down hoping catch Bluestreak before he had made it out of the building. He didn't catch him.

Sychro had since locked himself in his quarters, and refused to leave. The last Prowl had heard, Ratchet was stomping down the hall to, "Take care of the problem." Judging by the size of the wrench in his servo, it was not a simple repair.

Bluestreak had left without even saying goodbye. Now Prowl was not only worried about how upset the meeting's attendants were going to be, but also about his sire.

Prowl clenched and unclenched his fists, then took a deep breath. Soon he stood up straight and raised his door wings in confidence. He nodded to the mech that stood in front of the meeting room.

The mech unlocked the door, and walked in ahead of Prowl. "Presenting the arrival of Lord Prowl of the Praxus Helix group."

Prowl walked into the room that held six of the most powerful mechs, and femme on Cybertron . "I thank you for coming, and I apologize for the delay of the meeting." Prowl slowly walked to the head of the table, and sat down in his chair. He paused and watched a heavily built blue and white mech. The mech was carefully cleaning of the table in front of him. "Is there something wrong with the table?"

A resounding groan echoed through the room as the blue and white mech's helm snapped up at Prowl. "Is there something wrong with the table? Is there something _wrong_ with the table?" The mech sighed. "What isn't wrong with the table? The data pads were hardly straight and professionally laid out, and there was no order to the table when I first showed up. The chairs were not in the correct places, and to top it all off it is filthy."

Prowl glanced down at the table. He didn't see anything wr- Wait. Prowl frowned. The table was extremely dusty excluding the area around the blue and white mech. Prowl carefully began wiping the area around him down. "I see. It is quite dusty."

The blue and white mech grunted an affirmative, and continued wiping off his area of the table.

Prowl stared at the table. One could tell where the big mech had already been. Parts of the table were clean, while other parts were still blotched with dust. Prowl frowned as he started becoming more and more distracted by the dust.

"Oh for Primus sake!" Striker stood up from his position at the table. "Ultra Magnus it is dust! It is not the slagging plague!"

"From what you know it isn't." Ultra Magnus glared. "It could be the last particle that my filter can take."

A pink femme rolled her optics. "Let's just get this slagging thing over with." She propped her pedes up on the table, and ignored the disgruntled look Ultra Magnus gave her. "I've already decided to put my resources with the Prime."

Striker snorted as some of the other mechs shifted in their seats. "What a surprise. I was sure you would have chosen the big bucket helm, Arcee."

Prowl glared at an exceptionally dusty looking part of the table. His processor was telling him to listen to the meeting, but much like Ultra Magnus, the dust just kept distracting him.

"And what about you, Striker?" Arcee glared as she planted her feet on the ground. "Have you bowed down the overlord yet?"

_Perhaps Ultra Magnus will get the dust off in a moment._ Prowl tried to reason with himself. _After all, the mech is closer._

"I have as well chosen the Prime. It seems we have reached a stalemate, Arcee."

Arcee grunted. "Whatever."

Striker smiled. "Now that we have Altihex and Praxus out of the way, what about Tarn?"

A purple mech looked up. His single red optic scanned the room. "We have decided that Lord Megatron is the best choice. Anything else would just be a waste of resources. It is obvious which side holds the power in this war."

Striker stared at the purple mech. "What did the mech promise you, Shockwave?"

"He has promised me nothing. I am simply going by logic. Lord Megatron has the most skilled fighters. He has more power. He has the entire lower caste of Cybertron on his side."

Prowl glanced up with a frown. "You are only taking into account the power. What about the endurance. You are going on the assumption that this war will be short. I believe both sides are entirely equal. It is true that Optimus Prime lacks the skilled warriors, but he makes up for that with his words. He has a way to make you feel that there is hope for his vision of how Cybertron could be. He can be very persuasive, and he'll use that to his advantage in gaining mechs."

Shockwave's single optic burrowed into Prowl. "This war will be short. Megatron will not be going easy on the prime. He will crush the mech."

Striker snorted. "Whatever you say, Shockwave. Just be prepared. You have Altihex and Praxus against you so far. Now, what about Kalis?"

A Blue mech glanced up. "I'm afraid Kalis is with Megatron. Shockwave does have a very good point."

Striker glared at the mech. "Grow a slagging backbone, Power Tap!"

"I go by Tap, Fragger."

Striker growled at the bot. "Tyger Pax?"

A green mech smiled. "Tyger Pax is with Optimus Prime. We believe the mech can work a miracle."

Striker smiled. "Atta bot. You're my kind of mech, Backstop."

Backstop laughed. "You're disgusting." He insulted with a happy tone. Suddenly the happiness faded. "I'll murder you in your recharge slagger.

Striker frowned. "You're cuteness can only get you so far."

Backstop smiled. "You'll get over it."

Striker rolled his optics. "What about you Magnus? Iacon make a choice?"

Ultra Magnus's frame was as stiff and straight as Prowl's when he began to talk. "Iacon has no choice. We wish to remain Neutral. We may be the home of the Prime, but does not affect our decision. We do not wish to pick and choose."

Prowl frowned. "It would be for Iacon's best interest to choose."

Ultra Magnus glared right at Prowl. "You will not change my processor. We have decided."

* * *

The meeting had ended, and Prowl could not have been more relieved. He had been so distracted by the dust that he wasn't able to be much of anything during the meeting. Striker had pretty much run the place.

Prowl sighed as he finally finished wiping the table down. All the dust was gone, and the chairs were in their proper places. All in all, the day had gone terribly.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: FUHHH! GUYS! IF YOU DON'T SEE AN UPDATE BEFORE ELEVEN PM ON A SATURDAY! BUG ME! REMIND ME TO UPDATE! XD I was laying in bed and it's three am Sunday morning, and I realize I forgot to update this. Today's just been one of those days...  
**

**Before I start what I really need to say. DEADPOOL IS AWESOME! Now, onto what I need to say. Um. I went from like twenty chapters ahead to one. shifts on feet* My bad. I'm trying to catch up, I really am, but if I miss a week or something, it's my fault and I understand if some of you want to like throw a brick at me. (My beta already does.)**

**REVIEWS**

**Ivory Crawler: XD Prowl can be cute if he wants to! He just doesn't usually want to.**

**Autobotschic: XD He'll just smack the crap out of her! XD Maybe he does... Maybbe they don't. Maybe they're already getting one from me. XD I actually based that portion of him on the MTMTE Comic series. He's great in them.**

**Answerthecall: XD Thank you! I try my best! (Even if it means falling behind) XD**

**Shizuka Taiyou: I don't think it's in Prowl to give up like that. XD It'll take a lot more than Striker running a meeting. **

**Zrexheartz: XD Oh god! That would be amazing! And Bluestreak's just so dense that he would never even notice Hound chasing his tail around! **

**StarOfIron: Aww! Thank you! Synchro tries. XD Synchro is actually one of my favorites. =D**

* * *

Bluestreak smiled as Iacon finally entered his sights. The trip back wasn't as positive as he had wished it would have gone. Hound and Sunstreaker wouldn't so much as look at each other, and Sideswipe continuously edged the yellow mech on, which mostly ended with a very violent brawl.

Bluestreak had surprisingly remained pretty quiet through most of the time. He couldn't remember the last time he was a quiet as he had been. At the beginning of the second orn Bluestreak had tried to put on one of his fake smiles. He had tried to talk animatedly with the group, but he couldn't bring himself to keep the act up for too long.

Hound's face lit up as he ran forward. "Mirage!" He stopped in front of a lean built mech. The mech's paint was a shinning blue and white, reflecting the caste he had come from.

Bluestreak frowned as he looked around at the huge crowd of people. They were right in front of the base. _When did we get here?_ Bluestreak pulled himself out of his thoughts, and watched Hound speak to the blue and White mech. His arms floating around gesturing what he was saying to add emphasis.

"Mirage", The blue and white mech, didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic as Hound did. He his gaze was cold, and his posture was tall. After a moment, he opted to examine his digits instead of listening to Hound speak.

Hound motioned for Bluestreak and the rest to come over. As soon as they reached the green mech, Hound started speaking. "Mirage, this is Bluestreak. He's my room mate! Cool, huh?"

Mirage snorted as he examined Bluestreak. "Him and his friends look like the slag that lays on the side of the streets. It'll be best if you got rid of them, Hound."

Bluestreak's mouth fell open. Did that mech jus... Yeah, he did...

Sunstreaker growled. "Shut the frag up! Who are you say that?"

"Mirage rolled his optics. "Like it's any of your business. Maybe you and the rest of your scum can go run off now."

"I'm about to make it my fragging business!" Sunstreaker lurched forward only to be caught by Sideswipe, and pulled back.

"Don't let him get to you, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

Mirage turned back to Hound. "I have get going, but I'll meet you somewhere later. Try not to show up looking like you do now, or like your friends. It'll make me look bad."

Hound smiled. "Don't worry! I won't!"

Mirage nodded curtly before he walked away. Hound turned to Bluestreak and frowned. "I'm really sorry about that! I- I didn't think he'd act like that. I feel really bad."

Sunstreaker stomped forward. "That's your friend?"

Hound glared. "Yeah. He is my friend."

Sunstreaker shook his helm. "If that's how all the bots around here act then I want nothing to do with this fragging place!"

Sideswipe frowned. "Sunny, I doubt that's how all the bots are." He walked up to Sunstreaker, and smiled. "Come on, let's go check in, and see our room! I hope they put us in the same room! I bet our berths are going to be awesome! The other night at Blue's house was the first time I remember sleeping on a berth! It was awesome!"

Sunstreaker frowned. "Fine."

Hound turned to Bluestreak as the twins walked away. "I'm really sorry about Mirage."

"I, uh, That's the first time I've ever met somebody like that."

"Really? I thought with you being high caste, you'd meet people like that a lot." Hound shrugged. "Mirage is actually not that bad. He acts like with people he barely knows. It's how his creators taught him to act. Be proud of your caste, and show it."

Bluestreak frowned. "Really?"

Hound shrugged. "Yeah. He's a lot different when you get to know him."

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he and Hound stood in front of the Prime's door. He glanced over to Hound and the mech nodded. Bluestreak took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. The doors slid open, and the two walked in.

The Prime sat at his desk, a data pad held up to his face. Ironhide stood at the Prime's side, and nodded to the two mechs. "Welcome back."

The Prime glanced up, and smiled as he put down his data pad. "Welcome back. How did it go?"

Bluestreak smiled back at the prime, and pulled out three data pads. "The top one is our report and the bottom two are the forms for the two mechs we brought back. They are a set of twins from the gladiatorial pits. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Only two?"

Hound nodded. "They said most of Kaon was already with Megatron."

Optimus nodded. "I see. Thank you for your hard work. May I ask where the two mechs are now?"

"They ran off. Sideswipe wanted to see the base, and find out where their room was."

Optimus nodded. "I see. Thank you again." Optimus dismissed the two.

Hound turned to walk away. "You coming?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "Prime, Sir, would you mind if I talked to Ironhide for a bit. It's important."

Ironhide's gaze hardened as Optimus sent a questioning gaze. "Of course you may. I'll be here waiting Ironhide. I promise I won't run off like last time."

"Like slag you won't."

Optimus smiled as the three mechs left his office.

Hound turned to Bluestreak. "I'm going to the wash racks to get all clean before I meet Mirage. I'll see you later."

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay." He turned to Ironhide and frowned. "Is there somewhere other than a busy hallway where we can talk?"

Ironhide sighed. "Follow me." Ironhide started down the hallway with a frown. He turned a couple of times before he walked into a room. "Come on."

Bluestreak stepped in, and frowned. It was small meeting room. "Thanks."

Ironhide nodded as he threw himself down onto a chair. "What did ya want?"

"Did you know?" Bluestreak asked as he leaned up against the wall, rubbing his left arm, and gazing down at the floor.

"Know about what?"

Bluestreak shook his helm slowly. "About Striker. Did you know he was my carrier?"

Ironhide sighed. "I did."

"Did you know Sire and him were in a Pre-bond?"

"I did."

"Does Prowl?"

"That's something you have to bring up to him on your own."

Bluestreak pushed himself off the wall, and began to walk away.

"Blue."

Bluestreak stopped and turned back. "What?"

Ironhide stood up, and sighed. "Nobody meant to hurt you by keeping it from you. Synchro least of all."

"Sire should of thought about it before hand then."

Ironhide shook his helm. "You're acting like a brattling. Your sire is sick, and the only thing you have to say to him is you hate him?"

Bluestreak glared at the huge mech. "You've already talked to Sire?"

"Yes, and I advise you to apologize to the old Slagger. He's not doing well." Ironhide paused. "You can be mad at him all you want, but you better take back what you said."

"You don't think I'm already feeling guilty about it?" Bluestreak yelled. "He's the one who asked for it though! My whole life he's lied to me. To make matter worse, if I hadn't of walked in on them, then he'd still be lying to me! I'm his creation! His family! You're not supposed to lie to family."

Ironhide shook his helm. "Maybe he didn't think you were mature enough to know. Perhaps he thought you'd react just like you are reacting right now! Like an immature sparkling!" Bluestreak's optics widened as Ironhide yelled at him. "Grow up, Bluestreak."

"I'm S-"

"I'm not the one you should be talking to, Bluestreak." Ironhide shook his helm as he started walking away. "Oh, and just remember, I hate you, could be the last thing you ever say to Synchro." Ironhide called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Bluestreak sighed as he slowly dragged himself out of the room. "Maybe I should talk to Prowl, and see how Sire is."

PG

Elita-One frowned as she walked up to the meeting room she was supposed be setting up. Muffled voices floated out of the room. Elita-One leaned up against the wall, and heightened her Audio sensitivity.

"Know about what?" It sounded like Ironhide.

"About Striker. Did you know he was my carrier?" Who was that voice? _Wait. Bluestreak? _Elita-One growled in her helm. _Striker is his Carrier?_

Ironhide sighed. "I did." _Ironhide knew?_

"Did you know Sire and him were in a Pre-bond?"

"I did."

"Does Prowl?"

"That's something you have to bring up to him on your own."

Shuffling came from the room, and Elita was about to walk off, but then Ironhide began speaking again.

"Blue." Ironhide's voice called out

Bluestreak stopped and turned back. "What?"

Ironhide sighed. "Nobody meant to hurt you by keeping it from you. Synchro least of all."

"Sire should of thought about it before hand then." Bluestreak shot back.

Elita's optics widened. _Synchro is his Sire!?_

Elita-One ran down the hallway, and right into Optimus's office. She slid to a stop before he rammed right into the mech's desk. "He's Synchro's youngling!"

Optimus frowned as he sat down the data pad he was working on. "Excuse me?"

"Bluestreak is Synchro's youngling. I just heard him and Ironhide talking about it!"

Optimus sighed. "Elita, that doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything! It means everything! He offlined the last prime because his Sire told him to! Now I bet he's getting close to you so he can do the same thing!" Elita frowned.

"Elita, I don't think that is what's goin on."

"Striker is he carrier! He's the heir of both Praxus underground groups! He's made of pretty much pure EVIL!"

Optimus chuckled. "Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"If worrying about you is crazy then, yes. I do."

"Bluestreak is not pure evil. He is a very kind mech."

Elita-one sighed.

Optimus stood up, and put a servo on the femme's shoulder. "Do not worry. I understand where you are coming from, but you do not need to worry. Just calm down, and get to know the mech. You spent the whole time in Praxus worried because the whole underground thing was your idea. You didn't get a chance to absorb your surroundings. Every mech in that place was happy to be there, they loved it there. I saw mechs of every caste. You met Charger, yes?"

Elita-One nodded. "Yes."

"He was of a very low caste." Optimus started. "His bonded, Crypt, was of a very high caste. That is how I want Cybertron to be. Synchro, though corrupted, yes, was on the right track. Besides, it was the councils fault for Sentinel's assassination.

"I believe you are looking at this in the wrong perspective. Synchro had no choice but to kill Sentinel. He sent his most trusted mech, which happened to be his youngling, to do the job. He wasn't paid for his job. He was given security that Praxus would live on. Though Synchro is corrupted, he opted to Protect his city. Something not even the city-states own rulers would do."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Synchro is Corrupt, but the rulers that are in place now, are much more so." Optimus sighed. "You are saying it's all Bluestreak's fault for what happened, and that the mech is awful because his creators were. Though, I bet, in your own helm you believe the creation of Praxus's ruler is the kindest mech you've ever met."

Elita-one frowned. "I see."

"Get to know Bluestreak for yourself. Do not judge blindly."

Elita-one nodded. "I won't."

Optimus nodded. "Good. On that note, I failed to finish my speech for the meeting."

"Optimus!" Elita-one yelled. "You were supposed to have it finished by the meeting!"

Optimus smiled. "I am sorry."

Elita sighed. "Do you at least have the one ready for assembly of the trainers this afternoon?"

"About that."

"ORION PAX!"

Optimus frowned. "Ariel."

Elita growled. "Forget it! You can just ad-lib!" Elita-One stomped up to the door and waited for it open, as it did Ironhide stood there about to type in the last digit of the code. Elita growled again, and shoved Ironhide out of the way.

Ironhide looked back at the femme and frowned. "What did you do to her now?"

"Nothing."

Ironhide chuckled. "I see. I do nothing to Chromia all the time. She still gets pissed."

Optimus smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: My cat, Ironhide, is in an extremely loving mood right now, and he won't stop rubbing his face on my cheek, so I'm a very distracted typer right now. XD  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: You really gotta control that anger. XD You're talking like a giant hammer right? Cause I don't think a small hammer would do much good. She might. XD She is very attached to upper class snob. NO! He's fine with me! *Grips Bluestreak* You can't have him.**

**Zrexheartz: I know! I hope so! XD I wrote the first chapter this week, and I'm just waiting for my beta to yell at me and tell me to fix stuff! **

**StarOfIron: XD Thank you! I'm planning on there to be Jazz/Prowl! =D It's one of my favorite pairings! **

**Shizuka Taiyou: Yeah... XD It may seem like nothing to the mechs, but in our heads its THE most important thing. XD**

* * *

Bluestreak paced in front of the comm. Unit. He just couldn't bring himself to contact his sire. He got close a couple of times. Frag, one time he was so close the comm. Unit was starting to connect the lines, but Bluestreak had quickly hung up before a connection was made.

The guilt hadn't really hit him fully until Ironhide yelled at him. Maybe he _was_ acting like a brattling.

Ironhide was right on so many things. Bluestreak had over reacted. He should have handled the situation like an adult. He should have listened to everything his sire had to say. But he didn't.

Bluestreak slowly reached out to pull out the chair in front of the Comm station. He would comm. his sire. He wasn't a child, and he couldn't keep avoiding it! But what if his sire had decided to disown him?

Bluestreak's breathing became labored.

He would be pushed into exile and he'd have to get his doorwings ripped off!

Bluestreak quickly pushed the chair back in and quickly backed away. He couldn't do it! Not yet.

Bluestreak slowly backed away from the communication unit. He shook his helm as he sat down on his bottom berth. His doorwings sagged as he let his helm fall into his servos. "I'm so stupid. Why can't I just comm him?" Bluestreak jumped as the door to his room opened.

"Hi!" Hound smiled as he ran into the room. "I forgot a data pad that Mirage wants back." Hound quickly reached up to the top berth, and plucked a data pad off the berth. "Oh, and by the way, we have an assembly in about half a joor!"

"Thanks." Bluestreak smiled.

Hound stopped and stared at Bluestreak for a couple of seconds before he sighed. "Are you alright, Blue? I mean, well, you've been like this since Praxus. I, uh, I know I don't know you that well, but from what I do know about you, you seem like a really nice mech. I mean, nice mechs aren't usually this depressed. I-"

"I'm alright, Hound." Bluestreak smiled. "Don't worry too much about it!"

Hound shook his helm. "I don't know how you usually deal with whatever it is that's going on, but it helps if you talk to somebody about it. It doesn't have to be me, but I'll feel a lot better knowing you trust me as a room mate at least."

"I trust you!" Bluestreak stood up quickly. "I just... Don't think I don't trust you! I... I'm not good with talking about stuff like this. I could talk for hours if I want to, but I don't feel right pushing my problems on other bots." Bluestreak stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Hound sighed as he nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I guess I just got too exited about getting a new room mate. I thought we'd hit off immediately and become best friends like that. Sorry. I sometimes forget bots like their privacy. I'll see you later, Blue."

Bluestreak sighed as Hound quickly left the room. Who wasn't he upsetting this decaorn?

"Incoming communication for Bluestreak."

Bluestreak frowned as he walked up to the comm system. What if it was his Sire? Bluestreak positioned himself beside the comm out of view from the bot on the other end of transmission. "Connect." Bluestreak called.

"Connecting."

"Huh? Bluestreak? Are you there?"

"Smokescreen?" Bluestreak jumped up from his crouched position, and quickly took the seat in front of the comm system.

Smokescreen chuckled awkwardly as his sire came into view. "Hey. Um... What were you doing?"

Bluestreak fidgeted. "I was hiding."

Smokescreen nodded. "Yeah? From who?"

"Sire."

Smokescreen snorted. "I see. I just wanted to tell you I was coming to Iacon. My mentor, Ring, wa-"

"It's Rung." A voice came from off screen.

Smokescreen frowned. "Sorry, Rung." He chuckled a moment before he looked down awkwardly. "My bad. Anyways! Rung and I are coming to Iacon, so that Rung can do Psycho-evaluations on special Ops bots. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up on base or something!"

Bluestreak smiled. "Of course Smokey! Why wouldn't I want to meet up?"

"Because I commed Prowl about a joor ago, and he told me that you left really suddenly. You know we worry."

Bluestreak glanced down guiltily. "I know. I am very sorry. I'll have to comm. Prowl after the assembly."

Smokescreen nodded. "That would be best. I hear that Synchro is pretty upset. Did you two have a fight?"

Bluestreak's look of guilt intensified. "I was acting like a sparkling. I can see that now."

Smokescreen sighed. "Sire, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I got fed up. I guess. He just dropped in on me like it was nothing. Nobody really cared. I guess that they all already knew."

"Knew what?"

"Striker's my carrier."

Smokescreen frowned. "Sire, I-"

"You already knew too, didn't you?"

"I- Yes." Smokescreen sighed. "Synchro told me when you guys got me back from Striker. I'm sorry."

Bluestreak nodded. "I see."

"You're not upset are you? From what I understand, Prowl also knows."

Bluestreak sighed. "It's fine. I just kinda wonder what else he's keeping from me."

Smokescreen frowned. "I have to go, Sire. I'll be in Iacon the orn after next, alright? We'll meet up and talk, okay?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. I love you, Smokey."

Smokescreen smiled. "I love you too, Sire."

Bluestreak's smile faded as the screen went dark. Of course he knew. Everybody knew. Everybody but him. Everybody but the one bot it affected the most. Bluestreak sighed as shook his helm. Life was a glitch.

* * *

Bluestreak slowly made his way to the assembly hall. He vaguely knew what the assembly was for. It was for the instructors who were going to be helping to train the new troops. Nobody really knew what they were doing. The only thing Bluestreak knew was that he was going to be training snipers. He just didn't know what else he was going to be helping with though.

"Blue!"

Bluestreak quickly turned as a black and white blur crashed into him. "Barricade!"

"Blue! Blue!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Yes! Yes!"

"I haven't seen you! Mia said that weren't here, but Hide said you were hiding from me cause you don't like me no more!" Barricade wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's legs. "That's not true, right?"

"Nope! I could never not like you! You're too cute!" Bluestreak lifted the youngling up. "In fact, I wish you were mine! I'd take care of you, and love you, and I would never let you out of my sight!"

Barricade frowned. "What if we were playing hide and seek?"

"I wouldn't let you play that game." Bluestreak smiled.

Barricade's nose crinkled up. "That's not fair!"

"That's the price of being onlined in such an adorable frame!" Bluestreak shrugged.

"What's the price for being onlined in such a sexy frame?"

Bluestreak jumped as a servo was slapped against his aft. "Ah!" A red and black helm popped up into his vision. "Sideswipe!"

"What?" Sideswipe shrugged. "Who's this little guy?"

"Don't touch Blue like that!" Barricade puffed his little chest up, and crossed his servos. "I'll kill you!"

Bluestreak's optics widened. "Barricade!"

"He's mine!"

Sideswipe stared at the youngling in shock. "He can't belong to anybody. He's a full grown mech!"

"You're an idiot!"

Bluestreak frowned. "Barricade, you can't say stuff like that. If you keep on going I'll have to tell Ironhide and Chromia."

Barricade's optics widened as he stared at Bluestreak. "No! I'll stop! I'll stop! Don't tell 'em!"

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay, but it happens again, I will."

"You will what?"

Bluestreak jumped a second time. "Chromia!"

The blue femme smirked as the praxian looked at her with betrayed optics. "What will you do, mech?"

"Nothing."

Chromia scooped Barricade out of Bluestreak's arms. "What was he going to do, Barri?"

Barricade stared at Chromia with wide optics. "No-" Chromia's optics narrowed. "He was going to tell you that I was being mean!"

Chromia frowned. "I thought I told you not to be mean."

Barricade squirmed around in Chromia's arms. "You did."

"And you were mean anyways?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Chromia raised her voice.

"Yes, ma'm!" Barricade yelled.

"No games for a decaorn." Chromia sighed. "You gotta be nice."

Bluestreak smiled as Chromia started to walk away. "Oh, Blue." She glanced back. "You're gonna be late if you're heading for that assembly."

"It's alright!" Bluestreak smiled. "I'll make it on time. I still have a breem."

Chromia nodded.

Sideswipe frowned. "That's Chromia?"

"Yeah. I told you about her, huh?"

Sideswipe smiled. "She didn't seem so bad. You were really good with that youngling though."

"I should be! I have two of my own."

Sideswipe's optics widened. "No way! You're bonded?"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Nope. I adopted. They're all grown now, though."

"Oh. Wow. So, how old are you?"

Bluestreak frowned. "Uhhh..."

"No offense, but I could have sworn you were in like a sub-adult frame!"

"No! I'm in my adult frame! I used to be a youngling teacher! I really like younglings and sparklings."

"So, how old?"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Secret."

Sideswipe frowned. "Fine. After your little assembly meet me in the rec room on the third floor, okay?"

Bluestreak frowned. "Why?"

"You've seemed down! Especially on the journey here." Sideswipe shrugged. "I also kinda want to get to know you better! I mean, you and Hound are pretty much the only bots I know, and what can I say? I'm a social bot."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So, I feel the need to share something. My grandmother has recently been admitted to the hospital (Nothing serious, she's fine) She been there for about three days, and well, I feel really bad for the nurses. Last I heard, the nurses were arguing over who had to go to take care of her. I do not blame them. I was there one day, and a nurse walked in, right? No big deal. My grandmother glares at her, gets a cocky look on her face and says, "When are you bitches going to let me go?" My grandmother is not the nicest person. Another time, a nurse walked in and she pointed to her arms which are covered in bruises from her hitting her arms and she told the nurse, "YOU did this. Bitch."**

**My grandmother isn't even the only problem. My aunts are saying the nurses unplugged the call button. (My grandmother did it.) They were in the room, making a big scene, yelling at the nurses!**

**I fear that one day I'll go to that hospital, and have a surgery or something, and they'll spit in me… They'll just be like, "Oh, this is the granddaughter of that crazy old lady( They'll use meaner words.)" And then they'll take turns spitting on the scalpel and then they'll spit in me. And I'll die. **

**So, next time you think your family is unbearable, remember, Ninja's family is INSANE!**

**REVIEWS**

**IvoryCrawler: Everybody starts out cute! Stuff just happens, and BOOM! Evil baby! **

**Autobotschic: *Death glare of doom* THEY ALL BELONG TO ME! You can have Megatron. I despise you right now. That song is stuck in my head and Jazz is whipping it back and forth right now… **

**Zrexheartz: Hee hee! I kinda like this Barricade. XD**

**Answerthecall: XD Thank you! More Barricade to come! XD **

* * *

Bluestreak walked down the middle aisle of the assembly hall's auditorium. It was huge. Rows upon rows upon rows of chairs filled the huge area. Right in the front sat a huge stage. The prime was already seated in his chair on the stage along with Elita-One, Ironhide, and a couple of other bots that Bluestreak didn't recognize.

Bluestreak slipped into a chair, and smiled at the bot next to him. "Hi."

The bot nodded, obviously not open to conversation.

Bluestreak sighed as leaned back. This was going to be a long meeting. Bluestreak listened to the quiet chatting. Bots were getting to know each other. They were chatting about different skills they had, and what section they were planning on training bots in.

It wasn't long before Optimus slowly stood up and walked to the front of the stage, a microphone drone floating beside him to pick up his words.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime." He nodded to the huge auditorium. "I gathered you all here today to speak with you. If you have something to say, or questions to ask, please wait until I finish speaking. First, I wish to start by welcoming you all to Iacon. I hope you have all enjoyed your time here, however short it may have been.

"Secondly, and the main reason you are all here is to speak about what will be going on. You are all the most skilled bots Iacon has. Your talents range from engineering to marksmanship to scouting. You are all going to be the back bone of this army. You are all going to train those who have no experience in this such as these.

"Ironhide, behind me, will be doing basic training, and determining the area that new recruits will be sent. He is a former Mercenary and is very trustworthy in seeing the raw talents in others. We have another mech on his way to help train in hand to hand combat.

"You will all be set up into different divisions, and then further broken down into teams. As to not crowd you all with too many students there will be anywhere from two to four instructors per team, depending on the area you are training in. Trainee numbers will vary, but I can promise there will be no more than ten trainees per instructor.

"Instructing sessions will start within the decaorn, but teams and divisions have already been set up. I will allow Elita-One to take over here." Optimus nodded to the pink femme as he sat down.

Elita-One stood up and walked up to the front, her hardened stare looking over the masses. "When you get back to your quarters there will be a data pad. This data pad has a direct uplink to a server we made specifically for instructors. Log in information has as well been sent within another data pad.

"When you enter the server there will be discussion boards. The first one is your division. It has the information of your division head and the team names. Under the team names are the instructors that are part of that team. You have a personal code and can receive and send messages from the data pad you have been given, so it is imperative that you not lose them.

"Using this same data pad you will also receive names of your trainees, and the orns that you will be training. You will get a message telling you when and where your training sessions will begin." Elita nodded as she walked away, and Optimus stepped forward.

"Are there any questions?"

Bluestreak glanced around before he stood up. "Um, Not to sound stupid or anything, but is all he training going to be taking place in Iacon, or will instructors be sent to different bases?"

Optimus smiled. "Training will be taking place on different bases, but none of the instructors here will be sent away. We have similar programs going on at different bases."

"I see." Bluestreak nodded. "Thank you!"

"Any other questions?"

"How did you choose the division leaders?"

"Leaders were chosen by the experience they possess, and the skill set. Division leaders have a broad range of skills for their division."

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he slowly walked out of the assembly hall. Questions had gone on for a while. Some had nothing to do with the assembly at all. It had kind of gotten on Bluestreak's nerves. He was already confused.

"Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak felt a force ram into. He tried to keep his balance but he couldn't. He quickly crashed to the ground as a weight landed ontop of him. "OW!"

"I am so sorry!" The weight on his back disappeared as he felt himself being pulled up. "Are you alright?"

"Serenade?"

"I knew it was you! AH! Your voice is so... It's just so... Oh my primus! That's what it's like! Sexy!"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here anyways? This would be the last place I would even begin to think about seeing you."

"I'm here to help."

"You feared for your life because Jazz has been causing you to have mini spark attacks every time you turn around." Bluestreak laughed as the femme shook her helm. "Blue, I've told you a thousand times not to let that mech scare you. His energy is not going to cause an explosion."

"That's not why I'm here."

Serenade laughed. "I know! I just wait until I tell Kaymin."

Bluestreak smiled. "You know, I've always wondered where Jazz got all his energy, and climbing abilities, but I think I get it now."

Serenade smirked. "Oh?"

"You should have told me you used to be a theif."

Serenade frowned. "You know huh?"

"Yeah."

"In my defense you never told me that your sire was the leader of an underground organization."

Bluestreak laughed. "Truce?"

Serenade frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No! This is war, mech!"

"I'm going to go meet some friends up in the rec room, want to come?"

Serenade shook her helm. "Can't I have to meet up with Kaymin. Something about us never getting to spend time together. Sparking." She rolled her optics.

Bluestreak smiled. "It's fine. Tell him I said hi!"

"I will!" Serenade gave Bluestreak a hug. "I missed you so much! We have a lot to talk about, by the way!" Serenade released Bluestreak, her gaze getting very serious. "A lot. Starting with a certain offline prime."

Bluestreak frowned as the femme walked off. She knew. Bluestreak stood silently as bots walked past him from the auditorium.

If Serenade knew then that meant Kaymin knew as well. They wouldn't want to be around a murderer. They'd probably make Jazz stop hanging around Prowl as well. Jazz was Prowl's only friend. Prowl would be so lonely an-

"Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak jumped at the deep voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Optimus?"

The big blue and red mech frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

Optimus nodded. "You seemed troubled."

"I'm sorry." Bluestreak's wings fell down against his back.

"It is nothing to apologize for." Optimus sighed. "I have been slightly troubled as well. The Matrix is very unsettled. I believe something bad is about to happen."

Bluestreak's wings perked up in worry. "You don't know what?"

Optimus shook his helm. "No. I do have a feeling though. It must be something related to Megatron. It has to be."

Bluestreak nodded. "We _are_ in war, Sir."

"Yes, we are. Be prepared for anything." Optimus stepped forward. "Ah, and if Ironhide comes by looking for me, I went that direction." Optimus pointed to the left before proceeding to the right.

Bluestreak giggled. He knew exactly how smothering Ironhide could be. "Now, where did Sideswipe want me to meet him? It was definitely a rec room, but which one?"

"Third floor."

Bluestreak jumped for the third time. "Will bots stop doing that?"

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at the paranoid bot. "What the frag is your problem?"

"Nothing! Bots just keep sneaking up on me. It frays my wires a little." Bluestreak sighed. "Are you headed up to the third floor too?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Sides wouldn't let me out of it." He started walking down the hall. "He's fragging annoying when he wants to be."

Bluestreak fell into step behind the yellow bot. "I haven't noticed."

"You're a slagging liar." Sunstreaker huffed as he glanced behind him. "I just want to put it out there that I'm not going to apologize for anything I said in Kaon. I meant every word."

"I know." Bluestreak shrugged. "Just don't say any of it in front of me again. It's not nice."

"Not nice?" Sunstreaker stopped and turned to glare at Bluestreak. "You're about to be smack dab in the middle of a war. Nice isn't something you're going to see."

Bluestreak shrugged. "I don't care. I'd rather not be fighting my own side though."

Sunstreaker sighed. "Whatever." He silently turned and started walking again. "How did you conned into fighting with the new prime anyways. I thought you'd hate Primes."

"Optimus came to my sire and asked for our help. He... I really wanted to make up for what I started."

Sunstreaker snorted. "You didn't start a slagging thing."

"I feel like I did." Bluestreak looked up and noticed how far ahead of him Sunstreaker was. He quickly ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait up!"

"No. You keep up with me."

Bluestreak smacked his arm. "You're a jerk."

Sunstreaker stared down at his arm in shock. "You better not have smudged my paint! I swear to Primus if you did, I'll rip your little door wings right out of their sockets!"

"I'd rather if you didn't!" Bluestreak chuckled awkwardly.

Sunstreaker glared as he let his arm drop to his side. "You're lucky. This time."

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm a pro at hitting bots and not scratching their paint! No big deal." He puffed out his chest in pride. "Prowl was always huffy about his paint! He'd pout for joors if it was smudged!"

"Prowl. That's the black and white Praxian right?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah."

"I see." The two started walking up a set of stairs as the conversation ended.

Bluestreak followed the mech up the stairs as fast as he could. He always had a thing about stairs. He was always just... paranoid on them. The feeling of somebody staring at his aft. It was ridiculous really, but stairs just made him nervous.

The two made it to the top of the stairs, and continued walking down the corridor. A huge group of mechs stood laughing and giggling outside the door. "Hey." One nudged the other and pointed to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak shifted a little as the mech walked forward. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You're on my team."

Bluestreak frowned for a second before he smiled. "Oh! You mean the instructors teams?"

The mech laughed. "Yeah! I take it you haven't looked at your data pads yet?"

"No." Bluestreak frowned. "I haven't. I never got the chance. I'm supposed to meet a friend here."

"By all means." The mech stepped aside. "Have fun."

Bluestreak smiled as he and Sunstreaker walked into the rec room. "He was nice!"

"He was staring at your aft as you walked in." Sunstreaker dead panned.

Bluestreak's smile quickly fell. "Oh."


End file.
